Bras de Fer
by Funambulle
Summary: Après avoir emménagé avec Steve chez les Avengers, Bucky pensait avoir la voie libre pour séduire son meilleur ami d'enfance. Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul à tenter sa chance. Sam aussi a eu la même idée et c'est un adversaire de taille. Ou la bataille sans merci entre Bucky et Sam pour conquérir le cœur d'un Captain America aussi innocent qu'inconscient de leurs efforts.
1. 1 Un point

Ami lecteur, amie lecrice, si tu viens de cliquer sur ce lien par hasard,

Laisse-moi t'en dire plus sur l'histoire qui va suivre avant que tu commences la lecture.

Déjà, merci d'être là et bienvenue !

Ensuite, sache que _Bras de Fer_ se situe après _Civil War_ donc attends-toi probablement à des spoilers, quoique les quatre premiers chapitres ont été écrit avant la sortie du film.

C'est ce qu'on appelle une crack-fic, c'est-à-dire une fiction à la limite du parodique et qui tend vers le gros n'importe quoi. Pour faire simple, j'ai écrit en mode yolo ! Ça ne se veut pas sérieux _du tout_ !

Je ne mets pas le pairing/ship/couple final dans le résumé pour ménager le suspens. Ça ne serait pas drôle autrement :) Qui va gagner ? Mystère !

C'est une fic classée dans les films _Avengers_ parce que toute l'équipe va venir faire une apparition dans la deuxième et troisième manche :)

L'histoire s'articule en trois manches. (Je ne sais pas s'il y a des manches dans les vraies tournois de bras de fer, mais ici oui). Dans la première manche, les chapitres alternent entre le point de vue de Sam et celui de Bucky, chacun cherchant à gagner des points (c'est-à-dire gagner l'amour de Steve).

C'était sensé être une histoire courte de 25 pages maximum – haha, who am I kidding ? Je croyais avoir pêché une dorade et me voilà avec un calamar géant au bout de mon hameçon… (Je n'arriverai jamais à faire un OS, tristesse) Cette histoire devient HORS DE CONTRÔLE, À L'AIDE !

J'ai commencé à écrire ce calamar, mmmh – pour faire bref, l'idée a surgi lors d'une conversation avec **HyperRaspberry** ! Vous connaissez ses fics ? Si vous aimez ce chapitre, faites-moi plaisir, allez faire un tour chez elle. Elle est adorable, elle écrit des fics vraiment drôles (avec des références ! de la musique ! des femmes !) super cools, je vous la conseille.

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **Première manche**

* * *

 **Sam : 1 POINT**

* * *

"Je pense qu'on devrait proposer à Sam de venir habiter avec nous" lança Steve par-dessus son épaule lorsque Bucky entra dans la cuisine.

C'était l'une des pièces communes aux Avengers qui habitaient dans la résidence – c'est-à-dire lui, Steve, Wanda, Pietro et Vision. Il était à peine sept heures du matin. Bucky n'avait jamais été matinal, contrairement à Steve qui, en jogging et tee-shirt moulant indécent, revenait de son jogging, et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre la portée de ses paroles.

"Quoi ? Sam ? Wilson ? Le Faucon ? Ici ?"

"Ouais." Steve appuya sur le bouton de la machine à café. Après une explication de Tony, de Rhodes et de Vision, il avait réussi à comprendre son fonctionnement mais il était toujours très concentré lorsqu'il l'utilisait, front plissé, sourcils froncés.

Pendant que la cafetière ronronnait, il se prépara un milkshake et expliqua à Bucky tout en jetant pêle-mêle fraises, myrtilles et framboises dans le mixer : "Puisqu'il fait officiellement partie des Avengers maintenant, il pourrait se rapprocher. J'y réfléchis depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il peut obtenir une promotion à l'Assoc' des Vétérans de New York. Ça serait plus simple pour lui et plus sympa de l'avoir là. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Bucky n'aimait pas du tout l'excitation sous-jacente dans la voix de Steve pendant qu'il exposait sa brillante et lumineuse idée.

 _Pourquoi tu penses à Sam pendant tes jours de congé_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume avant de s'apercevoir que Steve le regardait et guettait son avis. Il se frotta le visage pour lisser les plis du sommeil et retint un _Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que le Pigeon de DC vienne s'installer ici_ , ce que Steve aurait trouvé désobligeant et pas très sympathique.

Après tout, Sam n'avait rien fait de _personnel_ à Bucky.

C'était même plutôt l'inverse. C'était lui avait détruit sa voiture, qui avait tenté de lui tirer dessus, qui lui avait arraché une aile et l'avait balancé dans le vide à plus de sept cent mètres d'altitude. Alors que Sam avait retourné ciel et terre pour aider Steve à le retrouver.

C'était justement ça qui dérangeait Bucky. Ces petits détails, mis bout à bout, ne semblaient plus si innocents. Steve avait raconté leur rencontre et cela ressemblait plus à un flirt en bonne et due forme qu'à une discussion cordiales entre deux inconnus – dans le temps, Bucky avait été un sacré dragueur, il s'y connaissait en flirt !

Mais il garda ces pensées pour lui.

Lorsque Steve lui avait expliqué que Sam avait repris ses ailes pour l'aider à enrayer les plans d'HYDRA, Bucky avait trouvé ça aussi généreux que douteux. Mais que Sam remue ciel et terre pour le retrouver lui, un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait voulu le tuer trois fois, Bucky trouvait ça carrément suspect ! Et cette façon qu'avaient Sam et Steve de se sourire ou d'échanger des vannes… Ça l'insupportait.

Quelqu'un de moins charitable aurait pu dire que Bucky était jaloux que Sam ait pris dans le cœur de Steve la place de nouveau-meilleur-ami mais celui-ci avait pris soin de clarifier les choses dès le début : personne ne pouvait remplacer Bucky dans son cœur. Il était et serait toujours son seul-meilleur-ami-et-frère-de-cœur.

Et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait Bucky. Car si lui gardait sa place immuable dans l'affection de Steve, celle de Sam était amenée à évoluer. Et pendant que lui resterait éternellement comme ami et frère, une situation autant chérie que maudite, Sam pourrait conquérir le cœur de Steve sans craindre aucune concurrence.

Oh, Steve pouvait bien sortir avec qui il voulait. Ce n'était pas Bucky qui allait se plaindre, après toutes ses tentatives échouées d'avant la Guerre pour le caser. Et s'il voulait sortir avec un Pigeon rouge à lunettes teintées… Grand bien lui fasse. Mais tout de même, quelque chose le chiffonnait dans cette affaire. Et qu'on ne lui fasse pas remarquer qu'il était jaloux ! Il était un adulte mature et responsable qui avait laissé sa vie d'esclave d'HYDRA derrière lui ; ça ne l'empêcherait pas de coller une baffe métallique à quelqu'un, surtout à sept heures du mat' –

"Bucky ? Hé oh ! T'en penses quoi ?"

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, brutalement rappelé à l'ordre.

"Tu es sûr que tu as bien dormi ?" s'inquiéta Steve. "Tu as une petite mine. Tiens, prends un smoothie, ils sont délicieux !"

"Merci" grogna Bucky, assommé de sommeil et rendu docile par la voix soucieuse de Steve. Il prit le gobelet en plastique machinalement.

"Mauvaise nuit ?"

"Ouais, comme toujours…"

"Je t'ai entendu vers trois heures..."

"Mmmh sûrement…"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hésiter à venir me voir si t'avais besoin d'aide."

"Tout va bien, Stevie, tout va bien, ne me prends pas la tête dès le matin s'te plaît…"

Bucky ne comptait plus ses cauchemars. Il sirota son smoothie, appréciant le sucre des fruits sur son palais.

Steve repartit à la charge : "Et pour Sam ? Ça te dérange pas qu'il vienne ?"

Bucky avala sa gorgée de travers et toussa. "Heu, non non, pas du tout mais… Je ne vois pas où il pourrait dormir. Tu n'as pas peur que –"

"Que quoi ?"

"Qu'à force d'accepter du monde, on se retrouve à empiéter les uns sur les autres ? On est déjà assez serrés…" finit Bucky maladroitement.

Steve jeta un regard circulaire. La pièce était vide. Personne d'autre qu'eux dans l'immense cuisine aux plans de travail rutilants aussi longs qu'un tremplin de saut à ski. Personne dans le salon de quatre-vingt mètres carrés aux six canapés, cinq fauteuils, deux tables, quinze chaises, deux étagères à DVD et une télé format cinéma.

"Il reste la suite du troisième étage. Je pense que Sam appréciera d'être en hauteur et elle me semble assez grande" dit Steve, la voix plus réservée maintenant que Bucky hésitait.

Chaque suite faisait au minimum quarante mètre carrés.

Protester sur l'espace vital nécessaire à chacun était aussi vain que ridicule. Tony Stark n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Ça lui avait permis d'apposer une plaque en bronze à l'entrée de la résidence pour s'auto-féliciter de la construction du complexe, avec son portrait de profil et un texte dégoulinant d'éloges que lui seul avait pu écrire.

"Ah oui !" Bucky se frappa le front de sa paume de chair dans une parodie de surprise. "Cette suite-là ! Je l'avais oublié ! Je trouve que tu devrais lui proposer Steve, c'est une excellente idée !"

Son sourire forcé et son ton faussement enthousiaste étaient si peu convaincants qu'il eut peur d'être pris en flagrant délit d'hypocrisie mais Steve, tout à la satisfaction d'être approuvé, ne s'en aperçut pas.

"Je vais l'appeler alors ! Hum, quand il fera jour. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il va accepter. Tiens, tu veux du café ? Du milkshake ?"

Il rayonnait. Cela lui arrivait beaucoup plus souvent depuis que son vieil ami était venu prendre ses quartiers dans la résidence Avengers.

"Franchement Buck, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de vous avoir tous les deux réunis auprès de moi !"

Bucky s'obligea à sourire en retour. Heureusement que Steve se concentrait pour jongler entre le café et le milkshake car son rictus avait une apparence cannibale. Prêt à déchirer la jugulaire de Sam dès qu'il passerait la porte avec ses bagages.

 _Je ne peux pas en dire autant, mon vieux_. _Pigeon_ , t _u gagnes peut-être un point dans l'affection de Steve,_ pensa Bucky avec une fougue carnassière, _mais le match ne fait que commencer_.

* * *

 **Bucky : 1 POINT**

* * *

Sam ne posa pas ses bagages dans la résidence. Tel un ouragan, Steve lui prit ses trente kilos de valises des mains comme si elles ne pesaient rien – ou que Sam n'était pas assez costaud pour les porter lui-même – et les emmena d'autorité à sa chambre sans lui laisser la possibilité de se rétracter.

Sam le laissa faire avec un sourire attendri et une blague au passage pour faire bonne figure. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait refusé cette invitation qui avait des allures de rêve éveillé. Captain America en personne, idole des super-héros entre tous, proposait à lui, Sam Wilson, petit gars de Harlem au passé mouvementé, de venir habiter dans la colocation des Avengers. Une opportunité pareille ne se laissait pas refuser !

"Voilà ta chambre !" s'exclama Steve en ouvrant la porte en grand.

« Chambre » était un mot réducteur. Sam avait sa propre cuisine, une énorme chambre, sa salle de bain (était-ce un jacuzzi dans l'angle ?), le tout était aussi grand que sa maison de Washington DC et meublé avec goût (sûrement par FRIDAY).

Il s'esclaffa. "Je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit oui !" dit-il en faisant ses premiers pas dans la chambre.

"Tu m'étonnes" persifla une voix qui n'était pas celle de Steve.

Sam se retourna lentement. Barnes était adossé au chambranle de la porte, un air narquois sur le visage, les bras croisés. "Faucon" dit-il ensuite avec une moue dédaigneuse, le coin de la lèvre remontée.

Sam le salua d'un hochement de tête, sachant que seul Barnes percevrait son hostilité dissimulée dans cette seule salutation.

Ils se détestaient cordialement – ou ils se comportaient comme tels.

Sam lui reconnaissait des circonstances atténuantes pour leur première rencontre et n'en gardait pas ombrage – ou très peu. Cependant, Barnes continuait d'être hostile avec lui alors qu'il avait récupéré toute sa tête et qu'il était parfaitement aimable avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Sam avait du mal à avaler la pilule. Alors il gardait ses distances et ne faisait le strict minimum pour être poli.

De plus, il n'aimait pas les regards un peu trop appuyés que Barnes posait sur Steve lorsque celui-ci ne le regardait pas. _Meilleurs amis, c'est ça ! Et moi je me déguise en poulet_. Barnes en avait après Steve et Sam trouvait ça malsain au possible. Après tout, ça pouvait être un mécanisme de survie, un désir pervers ou pire, une ruse d'HYDRA – Sam n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même, il savait qu'il était ridicule.

Il continuerait à veiller sur Steve, même si cela voulait dire s'opposer au plus dangereux assassin russe que le monde ait connu. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, Barnes serait le plus grand adversaire qu'il avait eu à affronter. Sam n'était pas sûr d'avoir toutes ses chances face à lui.

En attendant, si Sam pouvait continuer à faire équipe avec Steve (ou plus)… À veiller à ses arrières (ses fesses)… Et à rester auprès de lui (dans son lit ?)… C'était un avantage supplémentaire non négligeable.

Pendant ce temps, Barnes l'observait toujours de son regard perçant de psychopathe, sans ciller, comme s'il espérait que Sam s'enfuie en courant. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver !

Steve réussissait l'exploit de bondir tout en restant immobile. Il semblait monté sur ressorts et ses iris pétillaient.

"Voici tes clés. Ta penderie. Un porte-manteau. Ta cuisine. Y a de la vaisselle, des fourchettes, des couteaux, des verres, des assiettes –"

" _Stevie_ " coupa Barnes en accentuant bien le diminutif affectueux, "Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas visiter le reste de la maison à Wilson au lieu de lui faire la liste des meubles de son appart' ?"

"Y a un état des lieux à remplir ?" demanda Sam.

"Pourquoi, t'as peur de casser des trucs ?" susurra Bucky dans son dos, ce qui eut le don de l'agacer.

"Tu parles" répondit Steve en refermant les placards, inconscient du climat d'hostilité qui régnait entre ses deux amis, "Si tu as un problème, parle-en avec FRIDAY, c'est tout. Viens, Sam ! On va te faire visiter la maison !"

Sam ne mentionna pas qu'un était de trop dans ce trio.

Bucky le savait parfaitement vu son petit sourire sournois.

Steve passa une main sur l'épaule de Sam et l'entraîna hors de sa suite. Il était le seul à habiter au troisième étage pour le moment bien que Natasha et Clint avaient une chambre au fond du couloir lorsqu'ils voulaient venir – leurs visites étaient rares et courtes.

Sam se laissa guider jusqu'au toit, qui constituait une parfaite piste d'envol, puis ils redescendirent, Bucky errant derrière eux comme un spectre soupçonneux.

Steve lui présenta Vision qui était d'un majenta métallique surprenant et trop poli pour être humain mais qui, malgré son ensemble pull-chemise rétro, était adorable.

Wanda était adorable aussi et elle semblait être la petite sœur de la résidence, dorlotée et choyée par tous. Sam s'était entraînée avec elle et ils avaient fait une poignée de missions ensembles mais ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés en tant que civils.

"Où est Pietro ?" demanda Steve après que Sam ait serré la main de la jeune femme.

"Je ne sais pas" murmura Wanda. Elle continua pour Sam. "Pietro était mon frère jumeau. Il est mort dans le combat contre Ultron l'année dernière."

Sam recula de surprise en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés apparaître derrière sa sœur dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleues.

"Wanda, arrête de dire à tout le monde que je suis mort…" soupira-t-il.

"Parfois" poursuivit Wanda écarquillant grand ses yeux, "J'entends encore sa voix dans ma tête."

Adorable mais perchée. Sam sut immédiatement qu'il s'entendrait bien avec elle.

Barnes le prit à part, profitant d'un interlude pendant laquelle Steve parlait avec Vision.

"Pourquoi t'es venu là ?"

"Pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance d'équipe – et puis j'aime bien faire la fiesta, il paraît que les soirées de Stark sont d'enfer !" répliqua Sam immédiatement.

"Sûr" fit Bucky avec un hochement de menton dédaigneux – _Ne te moque pas de moi, Wilson_.

Il baissa la voix, s'avança vers lui pour paraître plus menaçant. "Si t'es ici pour Steve, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner."

Sam haussa les sourcils, l'air vindicatif. "Je te demande pardon ?"

"Il est à _moi_ " fit Barnes en désignant Steve du pouce.

"Dans tes rêves" murmura Sam, intraitable.

Les hostilités étaient lancées.

Il refusa de laisser à Barnes le moindre pouce de terrain et tint sa place. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard à quelques centimètres d'écart, indifférents à leur poitrine qui se frôlaient.

"Aucune chance, le fossile. Il tombera dans mes bras avant que t'aies eu le temps de bouger."

"Je voulais t'épargner, Pigeon, mais là c'est trop tard. Ça va être violent."

Sam eut un sourire prédateur. "Tu croies que tu me fais peur ?"

"C'est la guerre que tu cherches ?" gronda Barnes d'une voix fauve.

Sam plissa les yeux. "Quand on m'cherche, on m'trouve."

"Alors c'est la guerre que t'auras" conclut Bucky d'un ton ténébreux.

Sam sentit un frisson de mauvais augure lui courir sur la colonne vertébrale et il se demanda dans quoi il venait de s'engager avant de dévier son regard vers Steve. Sa carrure idéale, son visage ciselé, sa bonté évidente, sa tendresse cachée…

En effet, aucune chance qu'il le laisse à Barnes.

Il descendit avec Steve au premier étage pour terminer la visite. "Là c'est ma chambre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à frapper."

 _Compte sur moi_ , pensa Sam férocement.

"Au rez-de-chaussée, la cuisine, le salon commun, une salle télé supplémentaire et une salle de réunion en cas de besoin. Fais comme chez toi, Sam !"

Le sourire de Steve était aussi contagieux que celui de Sam était éblouissant.

"Génial, merci Cap ! Et sans être indiscret… Où est-ce que Barnes dort ?"

"Bucky ? Oh ici, avec moi." Steve cogna sa jointure contre sa porte. "Sa chambre est à côté de la mienne."

Le sourire de Sam glissa de travers avant qu'il le réajuste. Sa surprise dut être visible car Steve ajouta plus bas : "Oui c'est plus facile pour lui. Il a encore des mauvaises passes, des cauchemars."

"Ok."

"Ma présence l'aide à mieux gérer les difficultés, tu vois ?"

"Je vois."

 _Ben voyons_ … C'était sûrement vrai mais Barnes devait jubiler de dormir à deux mètres de la chambre de Steve.

C'était donc vrai. Une joute venait d'être lancer entre eux deux, un affrontement sanguinaire dont ne sortirait qu'un seul vainqueur, celui qui gagnerait l'amour de Steve.

 _Il a déjà une longueur d'avance sur moi_ , pesta Sam intérieurement, _mais il est hors de question que je le laisse gagner_.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre !

Les prochains viendront au gré du rythme d'écriture (ohé ohé matelot) (et aussi des commentaires, faut pas se leurrer héhé)

N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil chez HyperRaspberry ! Sa fic _Un Monde Métallique_ vaut le détour.

A la prochaine :D


	2. Deux points

Ce chapitre-là n'était pas très vivant et le chapitre prochain était plus court donc… Je publie les deux ensemble :D

Merci pour vos premiers commentaires très encourageants, **SoleilBreton** , **Skaelds** , **Victorica Lawford** , **Shina-ariz** , **Rose-Eliade** , **claflincadet** et **Marion D**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **PREMIÈRE MANCHE**

* * *

 **1.** **Sam : 2 POINTS**

* * *

Tout à propos de Sam était exaspérant, décida Bucky avec virulence. Tout ! Il n'était pas du matin et c'était peut-être ce qui menait ses pensées à de telles extrémités.

Bucky se sentait comme un lycéen et Sam était le nouveau fraîchement débarqué dont tous les autres élèves chantaient les louanges. Sam était un as de l'aviation, Sam était spectaculaire en vol, Sam était impressionnant à la salle d'entraînement, Sam ceci et Sam cela – à en vomir. Tous les Avengers ne tarissaient pas d'éloge sur le p'tit nouveau. Pour Bucky, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire. Certes, il offrait un surplus de reconnaissance aérienne et son drone, gracieusement créé par Stark, était utile mais pour le reste… War Machine était bien plus compétent.

Et Bucky en avait par-dessus la tête d'entendre Wanda et Pietro rire aux éclats avec lui dans le salon commun. Ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre, cette facilité avec laquelle Sam s'était intégré dans la maison – exactement comme il l'avait craint ! – alors que lui rasait encore les murs comme une ombre.

Le pire, c'était Steve. Bucky croyait entendre son nom partout dans sa bouche, à chacune de leurs conversations, lorsqu'ils jouaient aux cartes ensemble pour chasser les cauchemars, qu'ils essayaient d'apprendre à cuisiner ou qu'ils rattrapaient leur retard commun sur le vingt-et-unième siècle. Sam ceci, Sam cela, blablabla.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, je n'ai pas ?_ voulait-il crier.

Il se retenait toujours pour n'être pas pris au piège de ses propres paroles, pour ne pas voir le regard blessé de Steve et entendre son réconfort prévisible – _Mais non voyons Buck, ça n'a rien à voir !_

Il savait ce que Sam avait de plus : la gentillesse, la générosité, l'attention, l'humour… Ce genre de trucs. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Steve pour aller voir ailleurs alors que lui ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain de chair et de sang. Sam avait un stupide sourire étincelant, comme un soleil dans la bouche dont les rayons filtraient d'entre ses dents et réchauffaient son interlocuteur. Bucky haïssait ce sourire-là, surtout lorsqu'il était dirigé à Steve.

Comme ce matin.

Le Pigeon s'était levé au point du jour pour accompagner Steve à sa séance de jogging matinale – et Bucky espérait que c'était exceptionnel car si Sam décidait d'en faire une habitude, lui aussi devrait suivre le mouvement pour ne pas perdre de terrain dans leur compétition. Se lever tôt tous les matins ? Quelle horreur ! Pourquoi se lever à six heures du matin alors que rien ne les en obligeait ? Il y avait bien assez d'occasions de sortir du lit en pleine nuit avec le boulot des Avengers. Il n'avait pas survécu à HYDRA pour cette torture.

 _Lèche-bottes va_ , songea Bucky en espionnant son meilleur ami et le Pigeon s'échauffer sur l'herbe.

Il les avait suivi discrètement – être incognito était une de ses spécialités et, dans le duel qui les opposait, il était content d'avoir ce talent. Il avait volé le labrador de Clint Barton et se faisait passer pour un innocent promeneur du dimanche flânant avec son chien. De là où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas entendre Sam et Steve discuter – là, ils riaient de concert – et ce stupide clébard voulait toujours aller de l'autre côté – là, ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre !

Bucky allait devenir hystérique. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches !

Franchement, à voir Sam courir, il était clair qu'il n'avait rien de spécial. Il se traînait en transpirant comme n'importe quel banal crétin. Steve, c'était une autre catégorie, la classe ultime. Le voir bondir, le buste droit, la tête haute, tel un cerf au port fier, lui donnait la bouche sèche et le cœur battant. Il en imposait. Son p'tit Stevie courut trente kilomètres en une demi-heure et doubla Sam quatorze fois alors que son parcours était deux fois plus long. Et toc !

Par contre, le "Sur ta gauche" qu'il claironnait à chaque passage irritait Bucky de plus en plus.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter et se retrouver, Steve à peine essoufflé, Sam un véritable bazar humain de sueur et de respirations rauques.

Lucky, cette brave bête, trottina jusqu'à un buisson pour y lever la patte et permettre à son pseudo-maître de se cacher derrière pour épier leur conversation.

"Je peux appeler une ambulance, tu sais. L'offre tient toujours" proposa Steve, la voix sarcastique

"Tu proposes ça à chaque fois" rétorqua Sam sur le même ton, "Mais contrairement à tes préjugés infondés, j'ai fait mon meilleur temps du mois."

"Au mépris de ta santé. Tu vas user tes poumons prématurément !"

Sam lui lança un coup de pied sans conviction que Steve évita d'un déhanchement. Il proposa d'une voix suave : "Ça te dit un petit-déj dans le café au coin de la rue ?"

Bucky se raidit et grinça des dents. C'était une excellente idée. Il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé le premier. Sam avait pris l'ascendant.

"Si tu me prends par les sentiments" répondit Steve, le sourire perceptible dans sa voix, "Je suis ton homme."

 _Non_ , voulut rager Bucky mais il se retint : cela aurait fait deux fois plus plaisir à Sam.

Il les regarda entrer dans le café Chez Bernie en discutant de leurs projets : prendre le maxi-petit-déjeuner, travailler un nouveau combo à deux, expérimenter le vol avec Wanda… Ils se placèrent à côté – à côté et non en face, ce qui valait tout dire ! – et échangèrent des sourires pendant tout le repas.

Bucky ramena Lucky à Barton sans se faire prendre. La jalousie lui tordait les entrailles.

 _T'as gagné le deuxième round pour cette fois, Pigeon_. _Mais le combat n'est pas terminé_.

* * *

 **2.** **Bucky : 2 POINTS**

* * *

Barnes était insupportable au possible et Sam ne disait pas ça parce que celui-ci lui donnait des complexes d'infériorité dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Non, Barnes était énervant à force de tout réussir.

Lorsqu'ils évoluaient en trio, même s'ils fonctionnaient bien sur le champ de bataille, Sam avait toujours l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard à la traîne et il avait beau savoir que c'était normal, il avait beau essayer de se raisonner – il n'avait pas d'aptitudes surhumaines, lui – ça picotait toujours de se savoir le moins doué des trois. Le moins talentueux. Il n'était pas habitué. Quand il était para-sauveteur, il était au top du top ; maintenant, il était juste moyen.

Et il pouvait compter sur Barnes pour en rajouter une couche et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Wilson, t'es encore le dernier. C'est toujours toi qu'on attend, magne-toi ou le super-méchant va nous échapper !" marmonnait-il dans l'oreillette alors que Sam courait/volait aussi vite que possible.

Mais si Barnes était insupportable, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute ; c'était lié à la manière dont les gens se comportaient autour de lui. Tout le monde le traitait comme s'il était une statue en porcelaine, une construction de glace et de cristal qui menaçait de se briser à tout moment.

Barnes concentrait l'attention avec des faux sourires rassurants et des regards plein de pitié, à moins qu'on ne l'évite carrément lorsqu'il avait l'air trop sombre et trop renfermé. Autour de lui, les gens marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il était un œuf, ou plutôt une grenade sur le point d'exploser.

Soit on le traitait comme s'il était en sucre – Steve – soit comme s'il était en nitroglycérine – le reste des Avengers.

Wanda et Vision veillaient à le ménager. Banner évitait de lui parler de peur de déclencher le Hulk ; Pietro était assez rapide pour s'esquiver quand il arrivait ; Rhodes restait sur ses gardes en sa présence, le dos raide et les yeux vigilants. Clint et Natasha semblaient plus relaxés avec lui, ce qui était le signe d'une tension extrême – il n'était pas rare que l'un des trois sorte un couteau à la suite d'un geste vif malencontreux. Et Tony Stark le fuyait comme la peste, ce qui était plutôt normal vu leur passé houleux.

Quant à Steve, il le couvait. Pire qu'une mère-poule, à l'étouffer, toujours à lui demander s'il allait bien ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Bref, tout le monde était aux petits soins pour James Barnes et personne ne savait comment lui adresser la parole normalement. D'après Sam, il aurait mérité un bon coup de pied aux fesses lorsqu'il faisait sa tête effrayante des mauvais jours plutôt qu'une sollicitude extrême.

Qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un sans-cœur ! Sam avait lu les dossiers d'HYDRA sur le Soldat d'Hiver plutôt deux fois qu'une lorsqu'il avait tenté de le retrouver. Il savait qu'on avait fait à Barnes plus de mal qu'un être humain n'aurait dû avoir à supporter – assez pour briser quelqu'un définitivement. Le gars s'était remis d'aplomb clopin-clopant, lentement mais sûrement, et Sam devait lui accorder qu'il avait du courage.

Il avait cru pouvoir comprendre Barnes. Il avait pensé le connaître un peu. Barnes avait souffert et Barnes avait vécu. Lui aussi. Pas la même chose mais tout de même. Sam avait espéré qu'une fois ramené du côté des vivants, aux côtés de Steve et suivi par un nombre incalculable de psychiatres, Barnes serait devenu un ami. Un pote.

Il avait eu tout faux. Ce qui aurait pu devenir un moteur de rapprochement était devenu une cause de rejet. Barnes ne l'avait jamais laissé approcher, sans raison valable. Était-ce parce que Sam gagnait sa vie en aidant des vétérans ? Parce qu'il était un inconnu ? Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de rencontrer celui que Steve considérait comme son le meilleur ami.

Au lieu de ça, lui et Barnes étaient devenus ennemis dans cette lutte absurde. Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait là une occasion de manquée, une possibilité échouée et il s'en voulait ; puis sa poitrine se rétrécissait avec une douleur sourde s'il pensait à Steve, celui-ci lui manquait avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant ; et alors, ses hésitations sur James Barnes lui paraissaient dérisoires.

Steve était son objectif, le haut de la pyramide, le trophée ultime à gagner. Sam n'ignorait pas qu'en cas de victoire, il laisserait une plaie béante à vif chez Barnes. Mais sa décision était prise : le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il s'aventura à la recherche de Steve dans la résidence. Celui-ci tentait une nouvelle recette de tarte aux pommes et Sam sentait que d'ici peu, il serait convoqué pour goûter cette expériences culinaires, et qu'une fois de plus, il allait devoir se forcer à mentir de nouveau. Les qualificatifs comme _C'est original_ ou _C'est surprenant_ , _Innovateur_ et _Je n'en ai jamais mangé des comme ça_ venaient à manquer sans que Steve se soit amélioré. Logique si Sam continuait à le brosser dans le sens du poil…

Barnes était à côté en train de peler des pommes, et s'ils échangèrent un regard, ce n'était pas par politesse mais pour étudier l'autre comme on évalue son adversaire.

"Sam !" lança Steve joyeusement, mais il accueillait la plupart des gens qu'il appréciait de cette façon, comme un labrador heureux, langue pendante et queue battante.

Sam répondit d'un sourire et grignota un quartier de pomme pelé pour le plaisir simple d'énerver Barnes en volant sa nourriture.

"On va faire un jogging demain ?" demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte, accoudé au plan de travail. "Et ça te dirait de retourner prendre un p'tit-dèj chez Bernie après ?"

Steve releva la tête. "Pas possible." Son ton était définitif. "Buck a rendez-vous chez T'Challa pour des réglages sur son bras. Il a la priorité !"

Il tapota le plan de travail avec un sourire pour Barnes, si plein de douceur que Sam détourna les yeux.

"Une autre fois ?" ajouta Steve.

"Bien sûr" acquiesça Sam, la mine stoïque pour faire bonne figure.

"Cool" fit Steve avec un léger sourire et retourna à sa pâte.

Derrière lui, Bucky adressa un sourire victorieux à Sam et répéta sans bruit, en articulant avec exagération : _J'ai la priorité_.

Sam lui renvoya une grimace mi-déçue mi-furieuse.

Le lendemain matin, il les regarda décoller pour le Wakanda, perché sur le toit. Steve avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Bucky, leur visage à quelques centimètres. Il devait lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes pour le convaincre de monter dans le jet. Steve serait toujours là pour soutenir son ami. Barnes était sa priorité. La voiture démarra et disparut à un tournant.

Grignoté par la jalousie, il se laissa tomber du toit pour se défouler dans les nuages.

 _T'as peut-être gagné ce combat_ , décida-t-il alors qu'il filait en chute libre sans déployer ses ailes, _mais tu n'as pas gagné la guerre, Barnes_.

* * *

Les flashs crépitaient, les journalistes se bousculaient pour brandir leur micro, poser leur question et se faire entendre dans le brouhaha incessant. Après quelques minutes de cohue, Maria Hill entra dans la pièce et réussit, d'un regard implacable, à rétablir le calme dans toute la foule. Les reporters se rassirent en silence. Steve, Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard las. Tous les trois préféraient quand c'était Tony qui se collait les corvées de conférences de presse – c'était lui le plus habitué à gérer la célébrité.

Les questions s'enfilèrent comme des perles avec fluidité

"L'O.N.U nous a annoncé que le SHIELD est actuellement en reconstruction sous leur tutelle. Qu'en est-il du renouveau des Avengers ? Certaines rumeurs parlent de la fondation d'une nouvelle équipe."

"En effet. Une nouvelle équipe est en cours de formation" déclara Steve de sa voix claire de militaire, "Les anciens restent membres des Avengers, mais il s'agit d'une précaution afin d'augmenter le nombre de recrues et d'assurer au mieux la sécurité du monde en cas de menace."

Avec un sourire paternel, Natasha ajouta : "Nous ne pouvons pas divulguer les noms maintenant mais sachez que tous les nouveaux membres ont la validation de l'ONU, du Conseil Mondial de Sécurité et du SHIELD. Ils sont tous _très_ prometteurs et _très_ soudés."

Dans l'ombre des coulisses, Sam et Bucky échangèrent un regard assassin.

Steve et Natasha ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper.

* * *

Natasha vint voir Sam dans l'après-midi, une fois cette éprouvante conférence passée. Il profitait du beau temps sur le toit pour démonter ses ailes, changer quelques vis et huiler les mécanismes. Les réacteurs se rechargeaient au soleil, capteurs tournés vers le ciel.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il, un tournevis dans la main, content de la voir.

"C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça" rétorqua Natasha.

Elle avait sa démarche de fauve et un sourire sibyllin aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Steve, James et toi ?"

Sam arqua un sourcil. "Tu parles d'une mission particulière ?"

Il faisait le malin mais intérieurement, il n'était pas fier. Étaient-ils si évidents ? Steve s'en était-il rendu compte ? Était-ce lui qui avait demandé à Natasha de mener sa petite interrogation ?

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, entre toi et James ? On dirait une sorte de compétition."

Sam savait que quelque soit son expression, Natasha le percerait à jour.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je jurerai qu'il s'agirait d'une compétition pour… coucher avec Steve ?" tenta-t-elle.

Sam lui fit un grand sourire : "Perdu, Nat'. Essaye encore."

"Oh allez Sam ! Ça y ressemble en tout cas. Toi et James, vous voulez vous le taper –" Sam grimaça devant la vulgarité de cette expression mais Natasha gardait sa voix neutre. "– Et comme les deux idiots que vous êtes, pas un n'ose lui demander clairement. Ce serait quand même beaucoup plus simple. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, quelqu'un risque de vous griller la priorité" ajouta-t-elle avec un battement de paupière mutin.

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit, choqué qu'il était. L'idée l'avait effleuré mais il voulait être sûr. Sûr que Steve ne soit pas intéressé par Barnes, par quelqu'un d'autre ou par les hommes.

"Mais enfin Nat' !" protesta-t-il avec conviction, " Steve n'est pas un prix ou un trophée à remporter ! Tu sais quoi ?! Je suis vexé que tu aies cette opinion-là de moi. Je le considère comme un excellent commandant et un très bon ami, et je suis fier de travailler avec lui. Ça s'arrête là. Je ne vais pas me… me battre avec Barnes – un collègue de travail en plus – pour _coucher_ avec un ami ! C'est insensé !"

"Si tu le dis" murmura Natasha.

Elle repartit sur un dernier sourire narquois.

* * *

Natasha descendit jusqu'au premier étage en escaladant le mur extérieur de la résidence. Bien qu'elle soit jalouse de Spiderman, elle était elle-même une bonne grimpeuse et elle réussit sans trop de mal à pénétrer l'appartement de Steve et James. Ce dernier était assis dans leur petit salon, sa collection de fusils étalée devant lui, tous défaits et prêts à être graissés. Les pièces semblaient étalées au petit bonheur la chance mais elle et lui reconnaissaient une précision parfaitement ordonnée dans l'arrangement, presque artistique.

"Natalia" la salua James.

"Yasha. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

Natasha embrasa des yeux les doigts couverts de graisse, les armes remontées et sûrement chargées à portée de main, les couteaux stockés sous l'aisselle et sous la table du salon. Si elle était inquiète, elle n'en montra rien et elle eut même le courage de poser une fesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé où était assis James.

Son regard était franc lorsqu'elle l'interrogea : "Alors, toi et Sam, c'est la compét' pour avoir Steve, hein ?!"

James l'observa de son regard de prédateur, sans ciller, sans détourner les yeux, bien en face, dangereux au possible. Le regarder, c'était comme dévisager le canon d'une arme à feu. Un puits noir et profond, un abysse insondable et potentiellement meurtrier. Natasha avait l'habitude de jouer à la funambule avec la mort. James n'était pas plus effrayant qu'un Loki ou un Ultron.

Lorsqu'il bougea, Natasha pu prévoir le mouvement mais elle ne chercha pas à le contrer. Elle laissa James lui enserrer le cou de ses doigts métalliques. Le geste était menaçant mais la poigne légère. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, le visage inexpressif et le regard chargé de compréhension et de respect, puis au bout d'une minute, Natasha sourit. Elle avait emprisonné James dans sa toile. Il s'inclina et la lâcha. Elle avait de la graisse sur le cou mais elle s'en moquait : elle avait eu sa réponse. Elle repartit par la porte d'entrée, laissant la fenêtre du salon ouverte. Elle souriait toujours.

Stupides garçons ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !


	3. Trois points

**Bras de Fer**

 **PREMIÈRE MANCHE**

* * *

 **5.** **Sam et Bucky : 3 POINTS**

* * *

L'attaque avait pris tout le monde par surprise. Leur présence ici ne devait être qu'un banal sauvetage routinier et les voilà pris au cœur d'une tornade de tirs et d'une tempête de bombes. Pas au programme mais ils faisaient avec. Ils étaient les Avengers après tout.

" _Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends rien_ " gémit Scott à l'oreillette, " _Qui est-ce qui nous attaque ?_ "

"T'occupe, dézingue-les c'est tout" le rassura Sam d'une voix patiente

C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de venir pour s'entraîner – tu parles d'un entraînement : c'était devenu une situation de crise, oui !

Scott hallucinait. " _Je ne comprends rien !_ "

Des robots-pieuvres à huit bras métalliques combattaient des lézards géants violets. Des hélicoptères survolaient la scène d'apocalypse en tirant à tout-va. Des soldats en carapace noire couraient comme des fourmis-soldates, armés de bazookas.

"Bienvenue au club" répliqua Clint en lâchant une flèche.

Il dégomma un hélicoptère en plein vol qui passa près de Sam en crachant une épaisse fumée noire.

"Je dirais que les hélicos et les tireurs sont d'HYDRA et que les robots viennent d'A.I.M" jugea Steve d'une voix impassible, maîtrise totale, contrôle parfait.

"Et les reptiles ?" fit remarquer Natasha.

"Petit détail qui a son importance" ajouta Clint. "D'où viennent les lézards ?"

" _D'un portail spatial_ " marmonna Bucky d'une voix morose.

Clint et Sam éclatèrent de rire et tout le monde, sauf Scott, souriait grassement.

" _C'est une blague, les gars ? Captain, Cap, c'est une blague, Cap ?_ "

"Buck, t'es sérieux ?!"

" _J'ai le portail sous les yeux_."

Scott poussa un cri aigu mi-excité mi-paniqué pendant que tous les autres soupiraient, blasés.

"Affirmatif, Cap" fit Sam en survolant la zone. "Je le vois aussi et y a des reptiles qui en sortent."

" _C'est ce que je viens de dire, merci Sam pour l'utilité de cette remarque_ " grogna Bucky, frustré.

"Ok, écoutez-moi tous." Steve lançait ses directives et ils se turent le temps de le laisser finir. "Clint et Natasha, vous dégommez A.I.M ; Sam et Scott, désactivez le portail ; Bucky et moi, on s'occupe d'HYDRA !"

Il y eut des grommèlements de la part de tous :

Clint protesta : "Je préfèrerais m'occuper des hélicoptères, c'est plus drôle !"

Scott demanda : " _Est-ce qu'on peut garder un des lézards si je le miniaturise ?_ "

Natasha proposa : "Ou on pourrait les chevaucher comme Obi-Wan Kenobi dans _L'Attaque des clones_ !"

Sam râlait : "Mais pourquoi moi, je n'y connais rien en portails spatio-temporels…"

Et Bucky lui rétorqua : "Tu ne t'y connais pas en grand-chose de toute façon, retourne faire de la figuration !"

Avant que la situation ne dégénère, Steve cria : "Exécution !" d'une voix exaspérée et ils préférèrent tous obéir plutôt que d'affronter la colère de leur leader.

HYDRA et A.I.M avaient reconstitué leurs forces et s'étaient regroupés pendant leur petite discussion ; quant aux lézards, ils attaquaient volontiers les Avengers, ces gros gigots de viande fraîche costumés plus appétissants que les robots d'acier.

"Viens là, Tic Tac !" interpella Sam.

Scott sauta sur une de ses ailes et il s'accrocha à une sangle d'épaule, bien calé au dessus des propulseurs. Il se laissa tomber au dessus du portail, si petit et léger qu'une bourrasque de vent le fit dévier de son point de chute, mais sa petite taille lui permit d'inspecter le dispositif sans risquer d'être happé par un reptile mutant affamé.

Sam lança une grenade à l'intérieur du cercle d'énergie magnétique violet et argenté. Il ne vit pas l'explosion mais il l'entendit et un lézard sortit en trombe, affolé et couvert de flammes. "Oups" fit-il en voyant la torche reptilienne s'enfuir et brûler les installations sur son passage.

"Sam ! N'en rajoute pas !" l'engueula Steve à l'oreillette.

"C'est bon, pas grave, c'est une zone industrielle désaffectée" le rassura Clint. "Ça rajoute de l'ambiance !"

Il jubilait pendant qu'il tirait à tout-va, presque sans viser tant le terrain vague où ils combattaient était chargé d'ennemis.

Natasha esquiva des tirs en rafale, bondit par-dessus un préfabriqué, atterrit avec grâce, tira sur un lézard, électrocuta un robot-pieuvre et, hors d'haleine, dit à son coéquipier : "Au niveau de l'ambiance, on a déjà ce qu'il faut !"

Un camion qui flambait allègrement explosa derrière elle sans qu'elle daigne se retourner. Natasha fit voler ses cheveux dans son dos et s'éloigna, un mur de flammes en arrière-plan, prête à botter d'autres fesses ennemies.

Steve n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire de que monter sur un hélicoptère pour le mettre à terre. Bucky s'époumonait, rouge et furieux : "Steven Grant Rogers, ramène ton cul par terre en vitesse que je puisse lancer une roquette sur ce tas de ferraille volant ! Tu ressembles à un bucheron assis sur la branche qu'il est en train de scier ! J'te jure, t'es pas un cadeau !"

"Je l'ai presque !" ahana Steve en plantant son bouclier dans le réservoir, suspendu d'une main à la paroi, les jambes dans le vide.

"Ouais, sans blague" soupira Bucky en regardant l'hélicoptère plonger vers le sol, ensevelissant Steve sous une pluie de débris, de terre et de fumée. Il visa le ciel et appuya sur la détente. La roquette fusa vers une autre cible.

Steve se déterra tout seul comme un grand. Il courut vers un bâtiment désaffecté en béton brut qui abritait une bande de tireurs d'élite HYDRA dont les balles forçaient Sam à pirouetter dans le ciel et l'empêchaient de désactiver le portail.

" _Ils sont au vingtième étage_ " l'avertit Sam. " _Redwing en a scanné dix-huit mais je n'arrive pas à leur échapper !_ "

"Je m'en occupe." Steve gravit les marches friables des escaliers quatre à quatre, son bouclier brandi au dessus de la tête. Il entendait le tir des roquettes de Bucky, les explosions dues aux flèches de Clint et Scott marmonner pour lui-même dans l'oreillette. Tout fonctionnait selon le plan.

Il se fit tirer dessus dès qu'il posa un pied sur le palier du vingtième étage, lança son bouclier, zbong bong, le récupéra, entra en fanfare et commença à distribuer des coups de poings à tout va. Steve comprit mieux pourquoi Sam ne parvenait pas à franchir le rideau de tirs : HYDRA disposait de cinq mitrailleuses à traceurs-pisteurs qui tiraient en permanence, permettant à d'autres soldats de monter un second portail.

"Ah non, trop c'est trop" décréta Steve calmement.

Il prit un soldat par le pied et l'utilisa comme massue pour détruire les installations électriques débordantes de câbles et de p'tits bidules métalliques bizarres. Tony aurait su à quoi servait ces machins mais tout ce que Steve avait besoin de savoir, c'est qu'un corps lancé là-dessus suffisait à tout casser.

"Ça, c'est fait."

"Tu rigoles ?!" pesta Natasha, "Pourquoi on est toujours pris en rafales par ces couillons ? Fais quelq'chose Cap !"

"Ils ne sont _jamais_ contents…" expliqua Steve à deux soldats HYDRA avant de – bing bang – les assommer du bouclier.

Il dégomma les mitrailleuses du pied, fit rouler ses épaules et bondit vers de nouveaux combattants.

Sur un dernier looping, Sam fondit sur le portail pour aider Scott à le désassembler sans qu'ils soient déranger par une pluie de balles.

"Quand y en a plus, y en a encore ! Bucky, on est bons ?"

" _Ils ont appelé du renfort. Sont têtus_. _Je m'en charge_."

Steve poursuivit des fuyards sur le toit, des pauvres types naïfs qui espéraient sûrement monter dans un hélicoptère, s'il en restait encore un capable de voler. Les deux premiers ne le virent même pas arriver, le troisième cria "Hail HYDRA" et appuya sur le détonateur.

"Mais quel petit enfoiré !" râla Steve en faisant demi-tour. "Les gars, j'aurais besoin d'aide, peut-être, si ce n'est pas trop demand–"

La base de l'immeuble explosa. Le bâtiment s'effondra sur lui-même. Malgré la secousse qui fit trembler tout son corps, Steve poussa du talon et sauta dans le vide. Il prit soin de positionner le bouclier sous lui et se recroquevilla. L'immeuble se transformait en une boule de feu, il voyait les flammes monter du coin de l'œil et il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour deviner que l'atterrissage allait être difficile et foireux.

Puis une silhouette floue le frôla et l'entraîna vers le haut.

Sam l'avait saisi par sa ceinture, dans le dos, et Steve se tortilla pour attraper son poignet et retrouver une position plus digne pour l'atterrissage. Il fut lâché à proximité des nouveaux arrivages d'HYDRA et A.I.M.

"Ça ira ?" demanda Sam, les yeux soucieux.

"Super. Merci !" répondit Steve avec toute l'honnêteté du monde.

Puis, sur un dernier regard, ils se séparèrent et coururent vers leur objectif.

Bucky, qui les observait du toit, le cœur battant à tout rompre d'inquiétude, pesta dans sa barbe de trois jours. Foutu, foutu Pigeon. Il le tenait dans son viseur… mais il n'actionna pas la gâchette.

Il continua de garder un œil sur Steve – ce stupide crétin venait d'échapper à une explosion pour se fourrer dans une nouvelle bataille.

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait idée du nombre d'arrêts cardiaques que Steve manquait de donner à Bucky, super-sérum ou pas, chaque jour ? C'était fichtrement difficile de veiller sur lui ! Lui-même était admiratif de l'ancien Bucky Barnes et ne comprenait pas que son ancienne identité n'ait pas flanqué plus de coups de pieds aux fesses de ce puits à ennuis.

" _Ok Cap, je crois qu'on en a fini avec A.I.M_ " dit Natasha pour tous les prévenir.

"Ouais Cap, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Cap ?" Clint ramassait ses flèches intactes. "Scott, je t'ai gardé un lézard mais je ne suis pas persuadé de son utilité domestique à long terme – Nat', t'aurais pas du café par hasard ?"

" _Merci l'archer ! On finit de démonter ce truc – je peux avoir un tournevis ? Cette vis est trop grosse pour mes p'tites mains._ "

"T'es sérieux, Polly Pocket ?! Écarte-toi !" et avec l'aide de Redwing, Sam tira trois petites bombes qui, d'une explosion contrôlée, détruisirent définitivement le portail. L'énergie s'écroula, brûla la terre alentour et disparut. "Voilà, là c'est fini. Portail démonté, Cap."

Scott reprit sa taille normale, adressa à Sam un regard admiratif et se mit à la recherche de son lézard – le modèle réduit ferait peut-être plaisir à Cassie.

" _Heu… Les gars, désolé de vous déranger à nouveau mais y a pas moyen de recevoir un coup d'main ?_ " beugla Steve à l'oreillette.

Avec un sourire suffisant, Sam décolla, monta haut dans le ciel comme un missile avant de plonger en piqué, les ailes rabattues dans son dos… mais lorsqu'il arriva au sol, Steve était entouré d'un tas de cadavres. Tous les soldats HYDRA avaient été proprement abattus d'une balle entre les yeux.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Steve remercia Bucky d'un large signe du bras et leva son pouce dans sa direction. Celui-ci leva son fusil à longue portée du haut du toit où il était embusqué, cinquante mètres plus loin.

Sam replia ses ailes et retira ses lunettes, vexé, se sentant plus inutile que jamais. Fichu, fichu Barnes ! Un jour, il l'aurait celui-là…

Avec un regard boudeur de mauvais perdant, Sam rejoignit Natasha, Clint et Scott qui tentaient de faire du rodéo sur le reptile violet – "Il est assorti à mon costume, regardez !" clamait Clint sans parvenir à le dérider.

* * *

À la fin de la bataille, une fois que les pompiers arrivèrent pour éteindre les incendies et que les ambulances emportèrent les blessés sous bonne escorte de la police, les Avengers regagnèrent le Quinjet, couverts de fumée mais victorieux.

Steve les prit tous les deux par les épaules, un bras passé autour de Sam, l'autre autour de Bucky, et lança, hilare : "Les gars, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !"

Sam et Bucky échangèrent un regard noir de chaque côté de Steve. Bucky était très doué pour avoir un visage de tueur glacial mais Sam avait un regard aussi aigu et scrutateur que le sien. Tous les deux s'affrontèrent sans plier. Le combat continuait.

Steve lâcha un soupir satisfait. Encore une mission d'accomplie avec succès – et sans victimes parmi les civils !


	4. Quatre points

Une référence au dessin animé _Dragons_ est glissée dans ce chapitre. Qui saura la trouver ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, on saura enfin qui gagne ce bras de fer. En attendant, Sam et Bucky continuent de compter les points – tandis que Steve ne se doute toujours de rien, joyeux bébé innocent :)

Que dire de plus ? J'aime les topinambours. J'aime le dessin animé _Dragons_.

Beaucoup de musiques et de chansons en référence aux fics de HyperRaspberry (vous êtes allés la voir ?)

Merci pour vos commentaires, **Skaelds** , **Rose-Eliade** , **claflincadet** et **Marion D** !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **PREMIÈRE MANCHE**

* * *

 **Bucky : 4 POINTS**

* * *

Steve avait réussi à coincer Sam et Bucky en même temps dans la cuisine avec le prétexte de leur faire goûter ses topinambours.

En soi, garder Sam et Bucky dans la même pièce n'était pas difficile : ils s'entraînaient tous les jours ensemble. Sam était le seul autre volontaire, avec Steve, pour se battre contre l'ex-Soldat d'Hiver au corps à corps – Natasha avait déjà donné merci bien, Clint prétextait être à la retraite à chaque fois, Pietro et Wanda étaient trop jeunes, Vision trop différent.

Par contre, garder Sam et Bucky dans la même pièce _sans qu'ils se disputent_ relevait de l'exploit. Steve n'avait pas encore réussi. Il considérait ça comme son deuxième défi – le premier étant de réussir à faire équipe avec Tony sans qu'il lui tape sur les nerfs.

Sam touillait son café fumant, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

Bucky se faisait des œufs brouillés au bacon, les gestes brusques. Un cauchemar l'avait tiré du sommeil au milieu de la nuit sans le laisser se rendormir.

Les topinambours n'étaient qu'un leurre que Steve avait cuisiné en vitesse à quatre heures du matin (aucun commentaire !) ; ce qu'il voulait, c'était connaître la vérité.

"Vraiment les gars, j'ai l'impression que vous vous détestez."

"Pas du tout" croassa Sam.

Il avait la voix si éraillée que Steve ne put déterminer s'il était sarcastique ou non.

"Je ne peux pas vous forcer mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir si vous vous entendiez bien au lieu de vous engueuler tout le temps. C'est bête à dire mais vous êtes mes deux meilleurs amis !"

Tout à sa difficulté de s'exprimer, il manqua le regard exaspéré des deux autres qui s'empêchèrent de lever les yeux au ciel, pensant : _On ne veut PAS être ton meilleur ami, Steve._

"Et je ne suis pas le seul à se demander si quelque chose ne va pas entre vous. Si je peux vous aider à améliorer vos relations, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…"

Captain America se reconvertissait en conseiller relationnel. C'était risible.

Bucky se détourna de sa poêle pour lui adresser un sourire suave. "Voyons Stevie, ne sois pas bête. Sam et moi, on s'entend super-bien, hein Sam ?"

"On essaye" rectifia celui-ci, le nez dans le café.

Il prit le bol, but une gorgée… et recracha tout sur la table – et sur Steve, assis en face de lui, à manger ses topinambours.

"Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc dégueulasse ?!"

"Ça va ?"

"Désolé Steve, pardon ! C'est infect, beurk ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a foutu dans le café ?!"

"T'énerve pas" dit Bucky d'une voix molle, "C'est moi, j'ai juste voulu mettre un filet de caramel dedans."

"Du caramel ? Mais _pourquoi_ ?!"

Bucky regardait Steve, la moue appliquée, le regard sérieux. "J'ai vu ça à Starbucks. C'est fou tout ce qu'on fait maintenant, café noisette, vanille, caramel, chocolat, de la crème dedans, de la _cannelle_ … Je me suis dit que ça te ferait _plaisir_ , Sam."

Il conclut son explication avec un sourire aussi faux que carnassier en direction de l'intéressé.

"Minute, papillon !" s'écria Sam. "De un, tu ne mets rien dans la boisson des autres sans demander leur avis, c'est la base ; de deux, si je voulais un café de Starbucks au caramel, je serais allé le chercher _moi-même_ ; et de trois, c'est tout sauf du caramel ce que t'as mis là-dedans !"

"Ah ?" Bucky se gratta la barbe de trois jours qu'il avait sur le menton et leva le pot sur le plan de travail à hauteur des yeux. "Ah oui, c'est possible que j'ai confondu avec la moutarde…"

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez pour masquer un soupir de lassitude. Encore perdu…

"COMMENT TU PEUX CONFONDRE DU CARAMEL AVEC DE LA MOUTARDE ?"

"Moins fort, Sam, tu vas réveiller les autres" le tempéra Steve.

Bucky répliqua en même temps, toujours faussement nonchalant : "Toi, tu me colles bien un magnet sur le bras, c'est la même chose, un petit moment d'inattention."

Sam nia en bloc : "Je ne t'ai pas collé d'aimant sur le bras !"

"Et l'Ours Soviétique Dévoreur d'Enfants, c'était pas toi peut-être ?!"

"Tu n'as AUCUNE preuve ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu as vu, Steve, tu as vu sa mauvaise foi ?"

Celui-ci avait des topinambours plein la bouche et fit à la place un geste de sa fourchette qui n'impliquait aucune prise de position particulière. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son portable sonna.

Il déglutit et le sortit de sa poche.

"Si Maria Hill appelle à cinq heures du matin, c'est probablement…"

"Compris" le coupa Sam pendant que Bucky engloutissait ses œufs en un temps record. "On va se préparer. Avengers, assemblez-vous, blablabla blabla !"

* * *

Il fut le premier à quitter la cuisine mais ce fut le dernier à monter dans le Quinjet.

"Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Steve dans l'oreillette.

Tous les autres de la résidence étaient déjà assis, ceintures bouclées, prêts à voler vers la Latvéria.

" _Je ne trouve pas ma chaussure gauche_ " pesta Sam dans le communicateurs. " _Je ne trouve aucune chaussure gauche_." Il poussa quelques jurons supplémentaires pour la forme.

Steve l'entendait fouiller ses placards désespérément.

"Pas grave" soupira Natasha, qui était venue les chercher. "Mets une godasse droite pour une fois et ramène-toi."

" _Une chaussure droite sur mon pied gauche ? T'es malade ?!_ "

"Tu t'en fiches" le taquina-t-elle. "T'as pas besoin de tes pieds pour voler."

" _Et pour l'atterrissage, je fais comment, Miss Bonnes Idées ?_ "

"Prends mes baskets dans mon appart" trancha Steve. "Ok les gars, qui a caché les chaussures de Sam ?"

Personne ne répondit. Bucky se curait les ongles avec un couteau dentelé de trente centimètres de long. Steve lui adressa un long regard suspicieux.

Il finit par répondre, concentré sur ses doigts : "Elles doivent être avec mes chaussettes perdues. Dans le vortex de la résidence. Égarées dans le néant. Pouf."

" _Barnes, sérieux ?! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne les ai PAS prises, tes foutues chaussettes !_ "

"Elles sont toutes noires avec une étoile rouge, ne va pas me dire que tu peux les confondre avec les tiennes !"

"Mais-je-ne-les-ai-pas-prises !" Sam hurlait à la mort de frustration.

"Alors c'est peut-être un troll" rétorqua Bucky. "Ils sont fréquents en Russie, tu sais."

" _Barnes, j'te déteste_." Sam était résigné, sa voix était plate et morne. Il savait le combat perdu d'avance.

"Buck, s'il te plaît" souffla Steve exaspéré du retard que prenait la mission.

"Les trolls, ça existe" fit remarquer Pietro en sourdine. "Moi aussi, ils volent mes chaussettes. Mais les gauches uniquement. J'me demande pourquoi…"

Sam faisait heureusement la même pointure que Steve mais les bottes rouges de Captain America juraient avec son costume.

Les combats en Latvéria étaient toujours violents, impitoyables, à forces égales. Cependant, malgré les DoomBots enragés qui fusaient en tous sens, Sam réussit l'exploit de coller, sur la prothèse métallique de Bucky, dix-huit magnets aimantés. Entre autres, un drapeau de l'URSS proclamant _I Love Communism_ , un fusil qui disait _Free Weapons for WASP_ , une caricature de Donald Trump, une tranche de pizza, un drapeau des Yankees alors que Bucky supportait l'équipe de baseball des Mets… Et en prime, un autocollant de _La Reine des Neiges_ qui mit une semaine à se décoller sous la douche.

Steve commençait à se dire qu'il était plus facile de supporter Tony que de demander à Sam et Bucky de se côtoyer sans animosité.

* * *

Barnes était absent lorsqu'il remporta sa quatrième victoire, si spectaculaire et si absolue que Sam fut prêt à se retirer de la compétition illico.

La journée avait pourtant parfaitement commencé.

Déjà, la veille, il avait emprunté le portable de Barnes et il avait remplacé sa sonnerie lambda par _Another Bites The Dust_ de Queen. Le message avait le mérite d'être clair : un autre va mordre la poussière. Sous-entendu : toi. Et comme Barnes luttait toujours contre la technologie – pire encore que Steve – il n'avait pas réussi à modifier la sonnerie. C'était hilarant.

Il faisait exprès de l'appeler en incognito rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre Barnes écumer de rage lorsque résonnaient les premières paroles :

 _[Toum toum toum]_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

Ce matin, Sam avait réalisé son meilleur temps de la semaine sur le tapis de course, petite victoire personnelle, et il s'offrait un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la forme athlétique qu'il avait à vingt ans, lorsqu'il n'était _que_ para-sauveteur en Afghanistan.

Steve vint le voir alors qu'il regardait un documentaire sur le condor des Andes.

"Je vais rendre visite à Jim Morita. Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir de venir ?"

Sam faillit s'étrangler avec son pancake. "Tu rigoles ?! Il est d'accord ?"

Steve acquiesça, avec un sourire en coin face à la surprise de Sam. "Je lui ai parlé de toi ; il t'a vu aux infos, il te trouve trop cool."

Sam faillit renverser son plateau en se levant précipitamment. "Je vais me changer, attends-moi d'accord ?!"

Sam avait été, comme nombre d'enfants aux États-Unis (et en Europe), un fervent admirateur des Howling Commandos. Dans sa jeunesse, on les voyait encore à la télévision, lorsqu'ils étaient invités pour des émissions spéciales ou des reportages historiques. Ils étaient déjà vieux mais les photos du temps de la guerre et les vidéos en noir et blanc faisaient le reste.

Sam avait adulé ces soldats dans sa jeunesse et à quinze ans, après la mort de son père, pétri de colère et de frustration, il s'était replongé de nouveau dans les légendes de son enfance. À force de faire des exposés et des dissertations sur les Howling Commandos, cela avait influencé son choix d'entrer dans l'armée.

Mais aucun membre des Commandos n'était dans l'armée de l'Air. Son préféré était Gabe Jones, évidemment, mais il était mort à soixante-quinze ans, longtemps auparavant. Jim Morita était le dernier vivant aux États-Unis, il était une légende vivante et Sam n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de lui parler.

À vrai dire, il était si surexcité dans la voiture que Steve posa une main sur son genou. "Du calme."

Sam renversa sa tête sur le siège avec un sourire béat.

Jim Morita était tout vieux et tout ratatiné mais il était hilarant, doté d'un humour cinglant et caustique que même la vieillesse n'avait pas érodé. Steve présenta Sam et les laissa discuter tous les deux pendant une demi-heure. Morita raconta quelques anecdotes sur les Howling Commandos inconnues du grand public, Steve ajoutait parfois des précisions et Sam se tordait de rire sur le canapé.

"Le bon vieux temps" soupira Morita en se renfonçant dans son siège. "Bientôt, il ne restera plus que toi, Steve. J'ai entendu dire que Carter était morte."

"Au printemps dernier. Elle a été enterrée à Londres, avec toute sa famille."

"Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour toi."

Steve acquiesça silencieusement.

"Et paraît que t'as ramené le Sergent Barnes d'entre les morts ?!" demanda Morita.

Steve eut un sourire sombre. "Il a fait la une des infos, hein ?!"

"Ouais, mais c'était une erreur, non ? Il a été innocenté, n'est-ce pas ? Barnes n'aura pas fait ça."

Steve haussa les épaules. "C'était un coup monté. Buck reste avec moi – avec les Avengers – mais il est toujours en période de probation."

"C'était un homme bon" se rappela Morita, le regard songeur. "Doué au fusil et bien organisé. J'imagine que c'est vous qui avez pris sa place, Wilson ?!"

"Heu…" Sam se pinça les lèvres. "Pas vraiment, non."

"Mmmh… Bucky Barnes et Steve Rogers…" soupira Morita, perdu dans ses souvenirs, "Vous en avez fait des belles ! Carter devenait folle, à récupérer vos bourdes sur le terrain."

"Ça n'est pas arrivé tant de fois que ça" protesta Steve.

"Toujours ensemble. Comme cul et chemise, disait Dum-Dum ! Tu t'rappelles ?!"

"Je me rappelle." Steve était calme, apaisé par les souvenirs revenus du passé. "Bucky n'a pas changé" dit-il avec affection.

"C'était quoi déjà, votre grand rêve à tous les deux ?" Morita scrutait Steve avec attention et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

"Aller voir le Grand Canyon ! Tu t'en rappelles ?"

"Bah oui, on peut dire que vous nous avez bassiné avec ça…! Surtout lui, tiens ! L'Arizona ! Toujours fourré dans ses bouquins. Vous y êtes allés ?"

Steve secoua la tête. "Pas encore. On a le temps."

"Mouais." Morita fit la moue. "Vous rattrapez le temps perdu j'imagine… Barnes qui voulait voir des voitures volantes, il doit être déçu du futur."

"Oh m'en parle pas !" s'exclama Steve. "Il veut que je tanne Tony – un ami ingénieur – pour qu'il lui fabrique c'te stupide voiture parce qu'il n'ose pas demander lui-même !"

Morita éclata de rire. "Le Sergent et ses rêves plein la cervelle ! Et toi, tout le temps à te lancer dans des combats débiles, t'as pas changé d'un pouce non plus ! Tu te rappelles le feu fourni de la bataille en Autriche, quand tu t'étais jeté dans le tas en hurlant _Je vais faire diversion_ _!_ Le cri qu'avait poussé Barnes !"

Steve et Morita éclatèrent de rire.

Sam tentait de faire coller les images provoquées par Morita avec celles du Barnes d'aujourd'hui. Impossible. Néanmoins, il avait compris quelque chose : le fossé entre lui et Barnes qui le séparait de Steve. Une faille infranchissable, une falaise trop élevée pour la gravir. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait pour être à la hauteur. Même avec ses ailes, il ne pourrait jamais voler assez haut pour les rattraper.

Steve et Barnes avait construit une amitié indéfectible, bâti une confiance indestructible, ils avaient noué entre eux un lien tissé d'absolu que rien ne pouvait trancher.

Sam ne pouvait pas se battre contre ça. Sa défaite était aussi prévisible qu'évidente.

Il baissa la tête et resta silencieux le reste du rendez-vous.

* * *

"Sam est bizarre ces temps-ci, tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda Steve alors qu'ils partageaient la salle de bain.

Il se brossait les dents et articula sa question avec de la mousse tout autour des lèvres. Bucky était en plein milieu d'une tâche des plus ardues : se raser alors qu'il n'était même pas huit heures du matin. Il mit un peu de temps à répondre.

"Bizarre, je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas trop…"

"Arrête, il est carrément muet aux repas, il ne raconte plus une seule blague et il ne réagit plus à mes piques ! En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. On n'est pas allé courir ensemble depuis dix jours…"

"Peut-être qu'il en a marre de vivre ici" postula Bucky en attaquant la gorge – le plus dur – tout en masquant un sourire victorieux.

"Mmmh." Steve fit une moue de chiot triste.

Bucky résista à l'envie de poser son rasoir et le câliner – l'embrasser. Il posa une main sur le bras de Steve.

"T'inquiète pas, mon vieux ! Sam est costaud, c'est juste une passade. Quoi qui le tracasse, il s'en remettra."

Et intérieurement, oh comme il jubilait !

* * *

 **Sam : 4 POINTS**

* * *

Bucky était absent aussi le jour où le vent tourna. Sam broyait du noir et préférait la compagnie de sa solitude plutôt que celle de Steve, trop douce-amère. Il volait en solo, il appelait régulièrement sa sœur pour parler de tout et de rien, juste pour le réconfort d'entendre sa voix, il tentait d'étouffer ses sentiments sous les cendres. Cependant, ce matin-là, une nouvelle rafale ranima les braises et les refit flamber.

Après son jogging, Steve était allé chercher des donnuts Chez Bernie et il les rapportait pour tenter d'appâter Sam – et lui sortir les vers du nez. À la vue du sac en papier kraft, Sam s'arrêta dans son élan, interloqué et affamé par deux heures de vol matinal.

"Prends-en si tu veux" proposa Steve, occupé à préparer un milkshake.

Son tee-shirt trop moulant était sec comme s'il rentrait d'une balade autour du complexe, pas comme s'il avait couru trente bornes à cinquante kilomètres/heure.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Sam s'arrêta en pleine bouchée vorace et roula des yeux. "Impec' Cap."

"J'ai l'impression que tu nous évites" dit Steve.

Ses yeux bleus implacables n'offraient aucune échappatoire. Sam haussa les épaules et offrit le premier prétexte qui lui vint à l'esprit : "Toi et Barnes, vous devez avoir envie de passer du temps ensemble, tous les deux, entre vous. Je ne veux pas m'incruster."

Il pensait souvent à Riley ces temps-ci.

Mélancolie et nostalgie d'une amitié cimentée aux dimensions de son cœur.

Steve était perspicace. Il parlait peu et, par conséquent, il savait percevoir chez les autres les doutes tapis et les silences révélateurs.

Il donna une pichenette dans le plastique du mixer à milkshake. "Ne sois pas bête, Sam. Sûr, j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu avec Buck mais ça ne veut pas dire que – Je n'ai pas des masses d'amis, tu sais. Et toi, tu es…"

"Ouais."

Steve se força à continuer : "Si je n'avais pas pu compter sur toi pour le retrouver, je serais devenu fou. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, d'accord ?!" Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sam en disant cette dernière phrase.

Celui-ci, la bouche sèche, la langue figée et les paillettes plein les prunelles, acquiesça comme un idiot.

Steve but la moitié de son milkshake en une gorgée, Sam entama un autre donnut.

"J'ai un rendez-vous en ville ce midi mais… Ça te dit de m'accompagner faire une course avant ?"

Sam haussa les épaules mais il se savait incapable de refuser. Fichu Steve Rogers et ses yeux de chien suppliant. "Pourquoi pas ? C'est quel genre de course ?"

Il s'avéra que c'était un shopping inoffensif, Dieu merci. Steve voulait aller faire les magasins. Sam le regarda avec une expression si bizarre qu'il dut se justifier.

"J'ai besoin de matériel spécifique, ok ! Attends, d'après le plan…"

"T'as une carte sur ton StarkPhone et tu sais l'utiliser ! Steve, je suis impressionné."

"Hilarant. Ah, on y est !"

"Un magasin d'art ?" Sam était perplexe.

Steve lui tint la porte en parfait gentleman et, avec un soupir blasé, Sam entra le premier. Il fut frappé par l'odeur de peinture, d'encre et de papier qui flottait dans la boutique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Tu veux reprendre le dessin ?"

"Yep. J'avais recommencé à crayonner mais là, j'aimerais faire ça dans les règles."

Steve bondissait à chaque pas, sa tête montait et descendait entre les rayons comme un bateau sur les vagues. Sam le regardait acheter des pinceaux et de l'aquarelle, la mine rêveuse.

"Je dessinais pas mal dans le temps. C'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire malgré ma liste de handicaps longue comme le bras. Pour dessiner, pas besoin d'être parfait ; faut juste avoir un cœur."

"Tu voulais être dessinateur ?"

"Je n'sais pas. Ouais peut-être. Dessiner des comics, j'aurais bien aimé… Mais j'étais réaliste. Tu préfères quelle couleur ?"

"Le rouge."

Steve reposa le carnet noir sur l'étagère. Sam le couvait des yeux et lui se concentrait sur les pinceaux du rayon d'à-côté.

"Je voulais te voir en fait" avoua Steve, qui préférait parler tout en achetant ses articles.

"Ah ouais ?!"

"Mmmh. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Bucky – il ne comprendrait pas – mais j'aimerais bien te parler de quelque chose…"

"Vas-y." Sam fit un geste de la main, le cœur palpitant.

Steve prit une profonde inspiration et, les yeux rivés sur les pastels, demanda : "Comment tu réagirais si tu étais amoureux d'un membre de l'équipe ?"

Sam était au bord de l'implosion. "Pardon ?!" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Steve secoua la tête, les yeux baissés, la nuque rouge ébouillantée. Pudeur de jeune homme mal cachée. "Rien, oublie."

Il souriait bêtement.

* * *

Bucky avait touché la victoire du doigt, il avait pu sentir l'odeur du triomphe pendant une semaine ; ce qui le frustrait d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam était revenu à la charge. Il était tout sourire et tout de bonne humeur depuis hier et c'était _anormal_. Il était supposé porter le masque de la défaite, pas toiser Bucky avec une lueur de défi dans l'œil.

Bucky fit craquer ses jointures de la main droite, le poing contre sa paume métallique.

Le combat final approchait.

Ça allait saigner. À la guerre comme à la guerre.

Un seul vainqueur.

* * *

Alors ? Le suspens est à son comble ! Le combat est plus violent que jamais ! Êtes-vous prêtes pour la finale ?


	5. Combat final !

Cette fois… une référence aux films du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ! Gimli et Legolas, pour être précis !

Sam et Bucky sont plus ridicules que jamais… Néanmoins, Steve trouve enfin L'AMOUR ! Avec lequel des deux ? Vous verrez biiiiiien :)

Merci à vous, **Skaelds** , **Rose-Eliade** , **claflincadet, Victorica Lawford, vfauconnier, Marshall-oni ,** et **Marion D** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **PREMIÈRE MANCHE**

 **Combat final !**

* * *

Tony Stark débarqua un matin dans son Audi orange flamboyante à la résidence des Avengers – la sienne théoriquement, puisque c'était lui qui finançait les trois-quarts du complexe – il sortit en ajustant son costume impeccable et entra en faisant le signe de la victoire pour saluer toute la famille qui prenait le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine commune.

"Ne vous précipitez pas tous en même temps pour me faire la bise !" clama-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, à mâchonner leurs céréales avec un regard de bovin – surtout pour Bucky, Clint et Scott.

"Bonjour Stark. Vous voulez un bol ?" proposa Steve.

"Comment vous pouvez avaler ça ? On dirait du carton ?" Tony fronça le nez. "Non merci ! Je me fais livrer chaque matin un petit-déjeuner équilibré."

"Vous vous faites livrer chaque repas, vous voulez dire" rectifia Vision.

"Tout le monde n'a pas un métabolisme amélioré – ou moins de vingt-cinq ans ! Je fais attention à ma santé" se défendit Tony. "Mais je conçois que pour vous, les hommes-glaçons, la nourriture du vingt-et-unième siècle vous apparaisse comme une révolution."

"Absolument, Tony" dit Steve d'une voix plate alors que Bucky regardait l'inventeur d'un œil torve. "Tout le monde n'est pas milliardaire et les cornflakes sont un enchantement pour notre palais décrépi."

"Serait-ce du sarcasme, Cap ? Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais juré que vous faisiez de l'humour."

"Impensable" répliqua Steve, sarcastique.

Tony changea de cible : "Barton, je rêve ou vous diluez vos céréales avec du café ?"

"Il fait toujours ça" déplora Natasha.

"Tu mets du café dans tes cornflakes ?" s'écria Wanda.

"C'est plus pratique" se justifia Clint. "Je mange tout en même temps, ça va plus vite !"

"Étrange pratique culinaire" nota Vision tandis que Natasha tranchait : "Répugnant !"

"Vous en voulez ?" proposa Scott à Tony en levant la cafetière, toujours serviable dès qu'un Avengers célèbre et influent était dans les parages.

"Soyons fous !"

Tony prit le bol qu'on lui tendait, prit une gorgée et fit une grimace qui lui tordit ostensiblement tout le visage. "Pouah mais qui a fait cette horreur ? Barton, c'est vous ?"

"C'est Steve !"

"Cap ? Déjà que vous laissez traîner le marc de café dans l'évier, si c'est pour le faire aussi mauvais, mieux vaut vous abstenir !"

"Vous savez, Tony, quand on a connu la guerre, on relativise" siffla Steve, perfide derrière son visage d'apollon.

Tony leva son bol pour honorer cette repartie avant de verser le reste de la boisson dans l'évier.

"Il faut définitivement une nouvelle machine à café ici !"

"Vous venez ici pour quoi exactement ?" demanda Sam d'une voix nonchalante. "Pour nous Starkériser ? Vous avez de nouvelles mises à jour à part la cafetière ?"

"Pas pour toi, l'oiseau. Je suis là pour vous proposer des vacances. Miami. Chez moi. Tout compris, trajet, logement, repas, suite personnelle pour chaque de vous, piscine commune. Je gère la casse éventuelle et des batailles imprévues. Qui est partant ?"

"Miami ?!" Wanda se dressa sur sa chaise, comme un moineau ébouriffé. "En Floride, c'est ça ? Là où il fait chaud ?!"

"Affirmatif !"

"Y aura vraiment une piscine ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit."

"J'en suis !" Son excitation la faisait paraître plus jeune encore.

"Tout le monde est invité ?" questionna Scott.

"Heu, vous êtes qui déjà ?" fit Tony d'une mine perplexe.

"Si y a du café potable et que je peux amener mon arc, ça me dirait bien. Et toi, Nat' ?"

"Pepper sera là ? Si oui, d'accord."

"Pepper sera là –"

"Et Rhodes ?"

"Rhodes aussi –"

"Et T'Challa ?"

"Non…?! On ne connait pas ce type, ça ne va pas !"

"On peut inviter quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda Steve.

"Vous êtes TOUS invités, ça n'est pas assez clair ?!"

"Je viens aussi" dit Pietro, s'arrêtant en coup de vent pour prendre une part de brioche.

"Pour combien de jours ?"

"Cap, arrêtez avec vos questions et détendez-vous un peu ! Des _vraies_ vacances doivent au moins durer une semaine. Vous n'aviez pas de vacances dans le temps, j'suis bête ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer le principe !"

"Vous savez, Stark" lui dit Sam, "On ne vous juge pas à votre vraie valeur. Vous êtes formidable, en fait."

"Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous tous, les enfants ?" demanda Tony d'une voix forte.

"Oui papa !" rétorqua Pietro d'une voix moqueuse.

"Parfait !" Tony leur adressa un grand sourire étincelant (et sincère) puis, avec sa fougue habituelle, il repartit à grands pas, les mains dans les poches.

"Tu gères, mec !" lui cria Clint avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

Tony leur fit encore le signe de la victoire, doigts en V, en ouvrant sa portière. L'Audi fit entendre son klaxon en s'en allant.

Clint poussa un soupir d'aise et se renfonça dans sa chaise comme s'il se liquéfiait de contentement. "Une semaine de vacances tout frais payés, le pied !"

"Mais je suis invité ou pas ?" s'inquiétait Scott.

À l'écart du brouhaha, séparés par le comptoir, Bucky et Sam s'affrontèrent des yeux de chaque côté de leur bol de céréales. Une semaine à Miami dans un cadre paradisiaque serait une opportunité rêvée pour la bataille finale, le grand affrontement spectaculaire pour la victoire. Quoi de mieux pour séduire l'homme de sa vie qu'une villa avec vue sur la mer, luxe, soleil et amis réunis ?

Bucky pianota sur le bar de ses doigts métalliques, Sam plissa les paupières. Tous les deux savaient que dans ce lieu paradisiaque idyllique, tout pourrait arriver.

"Ce sera un match décisif" marmonna Bucky, mâchoire crispée.

"Finissons-en" répliqua Sam, le visage déterminé.

Il fallait en finir.

"Avant la fin de nos vacances, Steve devra avoir choisi l'un de nous."

"Parfait."

"Le perdant devra se soumettre ou… mourir."

Sam eut un sourire carnassier. "Vachement dramatique. Steve ou la mort. N'importe quoi ! Mais ça me va. "

Un dernier regard meurtrier eut valeur de poignée de main symbolique.

Ils étaient désormais sur le pied de guerre.

* * *

Ils devaient tous arriver à Miami aujourd'hui, par petits groupes éparpillés puisque Scott et Clint profitaient du jet pour aller voir leur famille, Natasha les accompagnait, et Wanda, Pietro et Vision venaient en voiture pour visiter leur nouveau pays d'adoption.

Steve, Sam et Bucky débarquèrent via hélicoptère en début d'après-midi. Le mois de juillet leur offrait un ciel radieux et une température de trente degrés. Ils étaient tous les trois en tee-shirt à manches courtes et pantacourt, une tenue étrange pour Steve et Bucky, trop décontractée. Mais les habits étaient nécessaires pour les aider à se mettre dans la peau du touriste détendus en voyage. Et les lunettes de soleil étaient un bonus supplémentaire pour avoir l'air cool. Ils n'étaient plus des super-soldats dotés de pouvoirs décuplés, ils étaient des _vacanciers_.

Sam avait des réserves sur la capacité des Avengers à rester au repos et inactifs pendant plus de deux jours mais il savait profiter de l'instant présent.

Ils sonnèrent à l'interphone, FRIDAY les laissa entrer.

Steve et Bucky étaient désabusés de voir que deux personnes pouvaient vivre dans tant d'espace – c'en était indécent. Le hall était aussi grand que leur colocation à Brooklyn en 1940. Ils se firent tout petits et posèrent leurs valises en silence : personne ne venait les accueillir car Tony et Pepper étaient en train de se disputer, leur voix résonnant dans le grand salon.

"Tu persistes à faire les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore ! Tony, ça n'est plus possible !"

"Mais je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée !" Tony tentait de se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait. "Premièrement, je pensais que FRIDAY t'avait prévenu – FRIDAY, Papa n'est pas content ! – Deuxièmement, je pensais qu'on aurait pu prendre des vacances entre nous –"

"Tous les deux. Pas avec la bande de dégénérés qui te servent de collègues !"

" _Désolé patron, j'aurais dû me douter que vous oublieriez_."

"Je croyais que tu les aimais bien, chérie ! FRIDAY, pas de sarcasme."

"Je les connais à peine, Tony ! Et je les apprécie quand ils n'essayent pas d'exploser la moitié d'une capitale. Ils vont mettre la maison en pièces !"

"Ouch, Pepper ! Tu ne me fais pas du tout confiance en fait !"

"Il ne s'agit pas de ça –"

Steve se pencha pour chuchoter à Bucky : "Il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses tes explosifs à l'extérieur de la maison."

"Quoi ?" répliqua celui-ci sur le même ton. "T'es sérieux ?"

"Oui. Ramène-les dans l'hélico. Tous, Buck."

Bucky repartit en maugréant. En l'épiant du coin de l'œil, Sam le vit retirer de ses poches une quantité impressionnante de grenades et d'autres bombes pour quelqu'un vêtu seulement d'un tee-shirt et d'un bermuda.

La dispute conjugale prenait de l'ampleur et abordait des thèmes délicats.

"Ils ne sont même pas tes amis ! Ils ont essayé de te tuer il y a un an !"

"C'était juste une petite dispute, chérie ! Écoute –"

"Une petite dispute qui explose des avions et détruit un aéroport ? Et parlons de ton armure en pièces, parlons de Rhodey !" Pepper avait la voix sarcastique et les yeux flamboyants. Ce n'était pas une image : ses pupilles rougeoyaient et un brasier couvait sous la paume de ses mains.

Steve se dandinait, gêné et honteux. Sam avait peur qu'il cherche à s'enterrer sur le sol de marbre.

"Mon armure – quoi ? Chérie, tu te méprends, je contrôlais parfaitement la situation et pour être franc, je n'ai fait qu'une bouchée de Steve. Si j'avais voulu le mettre K.O, tu penses bien que je – Et puis, ça n'est pas la question ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne, blablabla. Aujourd'hui, les vacances commencent et –"

"Sans moi. J'ai une conférence à Seattle dans quatre heures. Rends-moi ma valise !"

"Pepper, s'il te plaît, ce n'est même pas important…"

"Tony, ma valise !"

"Chérie, tu sais que ça sera la plus ennuyeuse des réunions, rien que l'intitulé donne envie de dormir !"

Pepper souriait malgré elle. Tony reculait et feintait comme un basketteur pour garder la petite valise hors de portée.

"Tu rentreras ce soir ?"

"Si tu es sage, et si la maison tient encore debout, oui."

"Haha !" Tony poussa un cri de victoire et embrassa Pepper.

Sam croisa les bras avec un sourire en coin. Il les enviait. Ils étaient beaux.

" _Patron, quand vous aurez fini, des invités vous attendent dans le hall_ " prévint FRIDAY d'une voix digne.

Pepper se rembrunit, Tony lui fit un large sourire et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Il sursauta en les voyant.

"Mais vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?!"

"Assez pour demander si on doit repartir" répliqua Steve avec un hochement de tête en direction de Pepper, qu'il salua poliment.

"Non non non" paniqua Tony, "Pepper est absolument ravie de vous avoir ici et –"

"S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Tony ou à la villa en mon absence, je vous intente en procès, vous allez déguster" promit celle-ci avec un sourire suave.

"Nous serons sages" l'assura Sam en lui serrant la main.

"Je vous montre vos chambres" cria Tony pour couper court à toute nouvelle dispute.

Il embrassa Pepper sur la joue d'un baiser léger et repartit à fond de train vers le sous-sol de la maison en faisant signe par-dessus son épaule.

L'humeur de Sam et Bucky en prit un coup en voyant les chambres.

"Quoi ? Nan mais attendez Stark, vous avez fumé quoi ?"

"Du calme Métallico –"

"Sérieusement Tony, je ne dors pas avec ce plouc" renchérit Sam, bras croisés, tête butée.

"Moi non plus !" Bucky fit jouer ses doigts métalliques avec une nonchalance feinte de grand prédateur lascif.

"Pourquoi on devrait partager notre chambre ?!"

"Mais quelle bande de sales gosses ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. J'habite peut-être une villa mais à cause de sa taille raisonnable –" Sam et Bucky étouffèrent une exclamation moqueuse. "– Il n'y a que six chambres d'amis. Mais toutes ont leur salle de bain individuelle, attention ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour faire le calcul. Certains doivent partager."

"T'as qu'à aller avec Steve" suggéra Sam à Bucky avec un mouvement de menton dédaigneux, conscient de se désavantager.

"Y a qu'un lit double dans sa chambre" grogna celui-ci, caché derrière ses mèches folles.

Sam jura entre ses dents, ils fusillèrent Tony du regard et celui-ci, d'une volte-face élégante, remonta l'escalier. "Pas mon problème, les jeunes. Je ne dirige pas un centre aéré. Débrouillez-vous avec les autres pour changer de chambre."

Avec un grognement pour Bucky et un soupir exaspéré pour Sam, ils déposèrent leur valise dans la chambre.

"Je prends le lit près de la fenêtre" dit Bucky immédiatement.

"Pourquoi toi ? Tu crois que t'es le seul à vouloir la vue sur la mer ?"

"Je m'en fiche, de la vue !"

"Ah bah raison de plus que je prenne cette place !"

"Question de sécurité, je n'aime pas être coincé dans l'angle, je n'arriverai pas à dormir ! Wilson, bouge tes fesses de _mon_ matelas !"

" _Ton_ matelas, ton matelas, c'est quoi ce totalitarisme ? Et le communisme alors, j'croyais que t'étais russe dans l'âme ? Ou le goulag t'a trop tapé sur le système ?"

"Wilson, j'te jure, j'vais te tuer avant demain matin si tu continues comme ça…" Bucky se pinça l'arête du nez avec deux doigts métalliques, paupières plissées.

Sam s'allongea de tout son long pour marquer ostensiblement son territoire. Bucky inspira et demanda avec un calme de façade : "Est-ce que tu peux me laisser le lit près de la fenêtre, s'il te plaît ?"

"Non" répondit Sam et c'était très catégorique.

Bucky poussa un hurlement de loup furieux, la frustration visible sur tout son visage.

"J'te déteste, Pigeon" feula-t-il.

Il balança son sac au petit bonheur la chance et empoigna le cadre du lit. Sam le regarda faire avec surprise lorsque Bucky réarrangea le mobilier dans la chambre pour placer les deux lits face à la fenêtre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? On dirait que vous déménagez…" les interrogea Steve en pointant la tête dans leur chambre, son tee-shirt tendu sur ses pectoraux.

"On va se baigner ?" renchérit Sam très vite avant que Bucky ne puisse l'enfermer dans le placard.

* * *

La piscine était plus bas, à l'écart de la maison. Il fallait descendre une volée de marches gravées dans la falaise pour arriver sur un promontoire rocheux : le grand luxe vraiment, piscine salée avec cascade et le ressac des vagues en contrebas. Sam et Bucky en oublièrent leur combat pendant un instant, poussèrent des cris de joie et lancèrent leurs lunettes de soleil sur un transat.

"C'est le paradis !" lança Sam puis "Ah merde, Barnes !" lorsque celui-ci plongea comme une bombe, l'aspergeant d'eau jusqu'au col.

Puis Bucky refit surface, Tony descendit plus calmement, l'air blasé mais les yeux pétillants, Steve retira son tee-shirt et le monde s'arrêta de tourner une seconde face à la perfection de son corps, libre dans la lumière et nimbé de bleu, bleu océan, bleu du ciel, bleu de ses yeux.

Même Tony se détourna, brusquement jaloux.

Sam et Bucky plongèrent presque en même temps. Plus pour essayer de se noyer qu'autre chose.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi au bord de l'eau.

Rhodes arriva le premier, repoussa Tony quand celui-ci voulut l'aider à descendre jusqu'à la piscine et resta dans l'eau près du bord à profiter de son corps en apesanteur. Scott, Clint et Natasha dévalèrent l'escalier pour les rejoindre. Scott et Tony échangèrent un commentaire sur les problèmes de confiance en soi qu'ils allaient avoir à force d'être entouré des corps parfaits.

Ils étaient allongés sur les chaises longues, sur des serviettes au soleil, assis au bord de la piscine, ils nageaient, faisaient des concours de poiriers ou des batailles de pistolets à eau, on déplorait l'absence de Thor et de Bruce, Sam était le meilleur plongeur, Clint le meilleur tireur, Vision avait peur de l'eau, Natasha expliquait à Wanda et Pietro comment nager, Tony expliquait à Steve et Scott comment il avait construit cette terrasse pour Pepper, Bucky gardait son bras gauche à l'ombre et ses lunettes pour cacher son sourire.

Pepper revint en même temps que Wanda, Pietro et Vision – elle semblait s'entendre à merveille avec ce dernier et retrouva Natasha avec une embrassade allègre.

Ils avaient entre vingt et cinquante ans et semblaient tous être retombés en enfance.

Le soleil tombait dans la mer, un ballon rouge en liberté roulant à l'horizon pour être mangé par les vagues. La falaise se colorait de rose et la lumière les auréolait d'or. Il faisait toujours chaud, trente degrés.

Steve, Bucky et Clint descendirent les plateaux entreposés dans la villa pour manger sur la terrasse. Tony ouvrit le minibar et faisait des cocktails à tire-larigot, Pepper tentait de le dissuader d'allumer des feux d'artifice. Sam et Rhodes échangeaient des souvenirs de l'armée autour d'une bouteille de vin blanc, Natasha et Clint se lançaient des morceaux de cake dans la bouche en reculant progressivement, Wanda et Pietro géraient la musique, sons électroniques et banjo emballé.

C'était un joyeux bazar bruyant, c'était la vie et le bonheur.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Sam et Bucky s'observaient mutuellement, guettant l'avancée de l'adversaire.

"Alors les gars, on s'amuse bien ?"

Natasha venait d'atterrir entre eux deux. Elle avait quitté son masque de glace et souriait, détendue et heureuse. Sam et Bucky se raidirent imperceptiblement : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Natasha, elle avait vu clair dans leur petit jeu.

Sam lui offrit un sourire factice en retour. "Ça va bien, c'est quoi ton cocktail ?"

"Vodka, jus d'orange pressé, citron et pamplemousse. Pas mauvais mais bizarre. Tu veux goûter ? La vodka est russe, James, et c'est de la bonne qualité."

Le verre passa de mains en mains. Natasha allait le reprendre lorsqu'elle s'interrompit, surprise.

"Sharon ?!"

La jeune femme blonde descendait jusqu'à la terrasse, suivant les directives de FRIDAY qui l'avait accueilli et guidé dans toute la villa.

"Juste à temps pour le repas" murmura Natasha pour elle-même.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?" s'interrogea Sam qui l'avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle leur donnait des missions antiterroristes.

Bucky fronçait les sourcils, se rappelant de l'Agent qui les avait aidés en Allemagne, alors qu'il était coincé dans une 2CV ridiculement petite. "Qui l'a invité ?"

Il voulut rendre le verre à Natasha mais celle-ci secoua la tête. "Non, gardez-le. Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi."

Elle agita le bras et Sharon lui répondit du haut des marches, attirant l'attention sur elle.

"Wow oh, un agent du SHIELD !" s'exclama Tony. "Qui l'a laissé entrer ? FRIDAY, Pourquoi – On est en vacances, on ne prend pas d'urgences, adressez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre !"

Sharon croisa les bras et fit la moue. "Je croyais que j'étais invitée ?"

"Invité par qui ? C'est quoi votre nom au juste ?" s'exclama Tony, éberlué. "Parce que c'est une soirée très privée ici et –"

"C'est moi qui l'ai invité" expliqua Steve en levant le bras.

Tony et Sharon tournèrent la tête vers lui, qui venait de remporter haut la main le concours d'apnée face à Clint, Rhodes et Pietro.

Il sortit de la piscine d'un seul élan, gracieux au possible, et s'avança vers eux dans son short de bain bleu froissé. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps et le nimbait d'or et de rose selon les rayons du soleil qui jouaient avec les ombres de ses muscles. Pour Sam et Bucky, pendant une fraction de seconde, la fête ralentit, la musique devint silence et les gens se figèrent pour laisser passer cet être de perfection.

Puis Steve embrassa Sharon avec délicatesse. Sur la bouche. D'un baiser très amoureux et absolument pas équivoque.

Sam et Bucky en restèrent sonnés. K.O. Assommés par un uppercut foudroyant. Étendus à terre sans bouger. Bucky fut près de tomber sur les fesses, Sam en avait la bouche tellement béante que sa mâchoire menaçait de rouler dans la piscine.

Sharon retourna le baiser avec un sourire tendre et quand ils se mirent côte à côte pour dévisager Tony, elle glissa une main sur la hanche de Steve et lui autour de ses épaules.

"Tu as dit qu'on pouvait inviter quelqu'un" pointa Steve avec un sourire en coin.

Tony aussi était si choqué qu'il était réduit au silence. Pepper sauva la situation avec son sourire merveilleux et son tact légendaire.

"Bien sûr que vous êtes la bienvenue, Sharon. Tous les conjoints ont été invités – même si aucun n'est venu. Et, de vous à moi, cela ne fera pas de mal d'avoir une femme de plus dans cette petite réunion. Nous sommes en sous-nombre."

"Comme toujours, il semblerait" sourit Sharon.

Elles se firent la bise.

Tony avait les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leur orbite.

Steve leva un sourcil. "C'est bon, Stark ? Pas de souci ?"

"Heu… Non bien sûr mais heu – Bah ça fait combien de temps que…?" Tony fit un vague geste de la main entre Steve et Sharon puis secoua la tête. "Peu importe, Cap. Bienvenue mademoiselle – madame – Sharon."

Et la fête reprit son rythme entraînant.

"Donne-moi ça, toi !" grommela Sam.

Il arracha le verre des mains de Bucky et s'enfila le fond de vodka d'une traite.

"T'étais au courant ?"

Bucky secoua la tête, trop accablé pour parler.

Natasha, toujours entre eux deux, soupira ostensiblement. "Les gars, j'ai pourtant essayé de vous prévenir."

"Pardon ?" Sam s'étouffa avec la tranche de citron qu'il mâchonnait avec amertume. L'acidité du fruit ne valait pas sa déception amoureuse, aussi brutale que violente.

Bucky était dans le même état que lui. Il avait eu meilleure mine lorsqu'il avait perdu son bras gauche à cause de Stark l'année dernière.

"Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait vous dépêcher de passer à l'offensive. Pendant que vous vous voliez dans les plumes, Sharon invitait Steve à boire un café ou à aller au musée. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Sharon vous avait aidé en Allemagne ?!"

"Oh" fit Bucky, se rendant compte que certaines allusions que Steve lui avait faites devenaient maintenant limpides.

"Je reprendrais bien un autre cocktail, peu importe à quoi" marmonna Sam d'un ton amer. "Voire une dizaine. Tu peux être soûl, Barnes ?"

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. "J'pense pas. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer."

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et alla saluer Sharon en bonne et due forme, que Steve présentait au reste de l'équipe comme sa petite amie.

* * *

Sam et Bucky établirent un statu quo, une trêve, un lever de drapeau blanc.

Leur conflit était devenu plus qu'inutile ; totalement absurde. Ils déclarèrent forfait et allèrent s'asseoir sur le bac de touche. Il ne servait plus à rien de se battre.

Ce soir, l'amour avait un goût de déception amère et d'alcool à quarante degrés.

Ils s'installèrent à l'écart dans un angle pierreux de la terrasse, avec toute une caisse de bouteilles et de verres. Bucky ouvrait les bouchons de sa main métallique sans difficulté. Sam buvait au goulot, ayant dépassé le stade de politesse.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait rien vu venir" gronda Bucky dans sa barbe.

"Même toi ? Vous viviez pourtant ensemble !"

"Je sais !" Il avala les trois-quarts de la bouteille de vodka d'une traite.

Sa désillusion le rendait morose et belliqueux.

Sam sirotait son whisky, le cœur en miettes.

"Pourquoi on a attendu ?" s'énerva Bucky. "Tu vois, j'aurais autant préféré perdre contre toi que… Pfff !"

"C'est de bonne guerre. Je veux dire, Sharon est super sympa et –" Sam se reprit. "Ouais, pareil pour moi…"

"On a l'air tellement crétins !"

"Au moins, personne n'est au courant…"

"Steve ne saura jamais rien…"

Ils échangèrent un regard jumeau, né du désespoir et du rejet.

"En plus, je n'arriverai même pas à leur en vouloir…"

"Ouais… Mince, comme dirait Pietro –"

"On ne l'a pas vu venir, celle-là."

"Quel crétin… Je m'en veux tellement !"

"J'aurais des regrets toute ma vie."

Ils prirent une autre lampée et finirent leur verre. Au bout de deux bouteilles, ils trinquaient à la santé de n'importe quoi (des pigeons, de Tony Stark, des Howling Commandos, de Marvin Gaye, de Howard Stark, des aigles patriotiques, des maillots de bain moulants). Au bout de trois bouteilles, Sam ralentit le rythme. Six bouteilles plus tard et Bucky fixa sa main en métal, l'air perplexe.

"Je sens quelque chose. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet !"

"Pas trop tôt !" Sam leva son verre de tequila, en s'en aspergeant malencontreusement.

"Je sens… Un picotement au bout de mes doigts."

Sam éclata de rire : "Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !"

Puis il roula par terre et se mit à ronfler, ivre mort. Bucky continua à boire jusqu'à vider les bouteilles restantes. Enfin, il se leva – les mains pleines de fourmis mais les jambes droites – pour aller féliciter Steve, lui faire un câlin aux senteurs de vodka et serrer la main de Sharon. Ensuite, il s'aperçut que minuit était passé, il secoua Sam, passa un bras autour de sa taille et le traîna dans l'escalier jusqu'à leur chambre commune.

Il s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit. Sam ronflait comme un bienheureux sur le matelas voisin, béni soit l'oubli dans le sommeil et l'alcool. Bucky aurait donné sa main droite pour pouvoir se perdre dans l'un ou dans l'autre. Il avait les sentiments en bouillie, les émotions hachées-menues et ce par un troisième adversaire, un outsider qui les avait dépassé dans la dernière ligne droite sans effort.

Encore une Carter. Il aurait dû se méfier…

Il leva sa prothèse et inspecta les plaques métalliques dans le clair de lune. Avait-il encore le droit d'aimer ? D'être aimé ? La leçon était dure mais peut-être nécessaire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait – les assassinats de sang-froid, les meurtres accidentels, les victimes civiles – il ne méritait que d'être seul. Que les Avengers l'aient accepté comme membre temporaire, c'était déjà inespéré.

"J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre" murmura Bucky pour lui.

Mieux valait rester seul, fermer son cœur à double tour, ne permettre à personne que Steve d'y rentrer –

"Hey, Barnes ?" demanda Sam d'une voix molle et pâteuse.

"Quoi ?" feula Bucky.

"Tu n't'es pas dit que p't-être, Steve et Sharon, c'était un faux couple ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ouais, pour faire croire aux Avengers que Steve est casé et comme ça, et comme ça…"

"Et comme ça, quoi ?!"

"On aurait toujours une chance…"

Bucky se frappa le front, pof. "Wilson, j'aurais dû m'en douter, t'es encore plus bête bourré que sobre. Steve est incapable de mentir."

"Ah ouais, pas bête…"

"Et ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est amoureux d'elle" dit Bucky avec force pour mieux s'en convaincre.

Le poids des mots les rendit silencieux. Sam parut se rendormir mais cinq minutes après :

"Hey, Barnes, Barnes ?!"

"Mais _quoi_ ?"

"Tu crois que les pigeons ont des sentiments ?"

Bucky laissa retomber sa main sur le matelas avec un plaf exaspéré. "Wilson, c'est ta dernière chance de te taire !"

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sam avait une migraine carabinée, Bucky était encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude et ils avaient toujours le cœur écorché.

La blessure mettrait du temps avant de cicatriser.

Pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Natasha avait changé leurs deux sonneries par _The Show Must Go On_.

Agacé par Freddie Mercury, Bucky balança son téléphone dans le mur.

Il écrasa celui de Sam entre son pouce et son index métallique après trois écoutes successives de cette chanson déprimante.

 _The show must go on,_

 _The show must go on,_

 _Inside my heart is breaking_

 _But my smile still stays on._

* * *

Alors verdict ?

La deuxième manche entre les deux idiots commence la semaine prochaine !

Bah NOn, ce n'est pas fini, voyons :)

ça vient juste de commencer héhéhé !


	6. T'Challa

Salut à tous !

Si vous êtes restées avec moi jusqu'ici, bravo et merci :) !

Il est temps de rajouter quelques petites explications sur cette fic. C'est loin d'être fini puisque la deuxième manche entre Sam et Bucky débute ci-dessous, avec encore plus de n'importe quoi prévu entre eux deux.

Dans la deuxième manche, chaque chapitre est consacré à Sam & Bucky + un Avenger en particulier ! Si vous avez des propositions sur certains personnages que vous aimeriez bien voir ou des vannes/chamailleries possibles, je suis toute ouïe !

Le pairing/couple final sera, vous vous en doutez, un Sam/Bucky (avec, en arrière-plan, un Steve/Sharon tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère). À la relecture, vous avouerez que c'était prévisible ^^.

La plupart des retours sur le dernier étaient positifs – merci à vous pour vos commentaires que je chéris précieusement – mais je tiens à rappeler certaines choses pour la suite. * _craquement de jointures_ * Soyons claires ! J'aime tous les personnages sur lesquels j'écris. C'est pour cela que je n'écris pas sur Tony ou sur Bruce ou sur Vision ^^. Par conséquent, sachez que j'aime vraiment beaucoup Sharon. Vraiment. Donc j'apprécie moyen lorsqu'on lui tape dessus.

Si vous n'aimez pas son couple avec Steve – ou un couple quelconque dans n'importe quelle fic – je peux comprendre mais je vous encourage à engager le dialogue avec l'auteur, en posant des questions, en argumentant ou en vous justifiant. Sinon, on applique le principe tout bête du _Don't like, don't read_. Simple et facile.

Deuxièmement, sachez que j'écris cette fic pour trois personnes. Ma meilleure amie, qui aime les histoires drôles (je crois qu'elle aime celle-ci ?) ; **HyperRaspberry** , qui est chou-mimi et qui m'a fait découvrir la 1ère fic française entre Sam et Bucky (allez lire ses fics Sam/Bucky !) ; mais avant tout, j'écris pour… moi-même. Dingue non ?! Oui, je sais ^^ Donc j'écris l'histoire que _je_ veux avec les personnages que _je_ veux. J'adore vos commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir à chaque fois ( **grosse dédicace** à celles qui en laissent à chaque chapitre, je vous aime !) mais je ne changerai rien à l'histoire.

Sam/Bucky, Steve/Sharon, c'est mon dernier mot !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIÈME** **MANCHE**

* * *

Maintenant que Steve avait officiellement annoncé à tous les Avengers qu'il était en couple avec Sharon, Sam et Bucky se retrouvèrent avec un amour déçu sur le cœur sans moyen de l'évacuer. Leur compétition rivale qui, auparavant, avait eu des allures de guerre froide – violente mais toujours cordiale – se mua en un conflit miné à ciel ouvert d'une telle ampleur que le reste de l'équipe finit par s'inquiéter.

En se battant pour Steve, chaque camp restait courtois en apparence et sournois en cachette ; mais lorsqu'il disparut de l'équation, Sam et Bucky n'avait plus aucune raison de faire des efforts. Leur combat devint diabolique.

La semaine de vacances à Miami avait été écourtée d'une journée à cause d'un super-méchant qui tentait de lever une armée de pingouins en Antarctique – Sam trouvait l'affaire d'autant plus hilarante que les pingouins vivaient au Pôle Nord, tous les ornithologues savent ça. Le super-méchant raté avait été neutralisé en deux temps trois mouvements malgré la résistance acharnée des morses ralliés à sa cause.

Et maintenant, à peine rentrés de vacances, Bucky s'engueulait avec Steve comme du poisson pourri. Sam entendait leurs cris du salon. C'était à propos de Sharon – pas vraiment à cause Sharon elle-même mais les cachoteries de Steve à son propos. Sam comprenait la colère de Bucky. Ils étaient au même diapason des émotions depuis le début de leur bras de fer.

Sa colère était compréhensible, pas seulement parce que Bucky était amoureux de Steve, mais parce qu'en tant que Meilleurs Amis©, ils auraient dû pouvoir tout se dire. C'était bien normal que Bucky s'estime trahi.

"Va au diable, crétin, j'me tire d'ici !"

Il sortit de leur appartement en claquant la porte. Steve la rouvrit une seconde plus tard.

"Bucky, reviens !"

Ça virait au mauvais drame de sitcom. Sam leva un sourcil dans la direction de Bucky qui partait comme une tornade.

"Tu veux goûter de la _vraie_ cuisine ?" proposa-t-il à Steve qui se passait la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. "Prends un cookie."

"Merci… Buck a l'air vraiment fâché cette fois."

"Bah y a de quoi" fit Sam avec un regard désobligeant.

"Mais est-ce que vous avez une idée de combien c'est _dur_ pour moi d'essayer de séduire quelqu'un ?! Je n'ai rien dit à personne parce que j'avais peur de me faire jeter ! Toi aussi, tu vas m'en vouloir ?"

"Non. J'aime bien Sharon. Et t'as l'air heureux."

Sam était sincère – mais ça brûlait la gorge malgré tout.

Il déchanta le soir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Bucky avait déménagé toutes ses affaires dans l'appartement en face du sien.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" hurla-t-il d'une voix suraigüe.

"J'me suis tiré" expliqua Bucky d'un hochement d'épaules nonchalant. "Steve aura la paix."

"Et c'est un d'mes cookies que tu manges !?"

"Ouais. Ça t'pose un problème ?"

"Ouais, rends-le-moi ! C'est _ma_ bouffe !"

Bucky lécha le biscuit ostensiblement de haut en bas. Sam fit la grimace et lui abandonna son cookie.

"T'es obligé de t'installer _là_ ? À cet étage ? C'est _mon_ étage !"

"C'est le seul où y a encore de la place. J'te trouve pas très partageur, Sam."

"Mais quelle vie de chien" marmonna Sam en rentrant chez lui.

"Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à respecter tes aînés !" cria Bucky dans son dos. "Les vétérans et les personnes âgées ont droit au respect !"

Sam se frappa le crâne contre le mur. Et ça n'était que le début...

* * *

 **T'Challa**

* * *

Sam se réveilla dans la nuit – les cauchemars habituels – et descendit à la cuisine puisqu'on n'avait jamais rien trouvé de mieux pour combattre les insomnies qu'un cookie grignoté avec un verre de lait – oui, il aimait les cookies et alors ? Ça n'était pas une tare !

Steve et Bucky étaient déjà dans la pièce, vêtus de leur tenue de combat, de retour d'une mission. Le premier faisait les cent pas du frigo aux baies vitrées, le second était assis sur un tabouret et accoudé au bar, les cheveux rabattus en arrière. Sam les salua d'un grognement ensommeillé et sortit verre, brique de lait et jarre à cookies pour les poser de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"Comment s'est passée votre mission ?" demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

"Bien" marmonna Bucky.

"Mal" rectifia Steve. "Le bras de Bucky s'est cassé."

"Pose un plâtre."

Sam avait la solution à tous les problèmes.

"Sa prothèse" corrigea Steve.

Rectification : Sam avait la solution à tous les problèmes _sauf_ à ceux de Bucky.

"Stark ne peut pas – ?"

"Je ne lui demanderai rien" répliqua Bucky d'une voix résignée de celui qui répète les mêmes phrases depuis longtemps.

Steve roula les yeux mais ne dit rien. Sam haussa un sourcil.

"Je pensais que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts."

Rapport au fait que Bucky qui-n'était-pas-vraiment-Bucky-mais-plutôt-le-Soldat-d'Hiver avait tué ses parents en 1991.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est pardonné" dit Steve avec un regard à Sam pour l'empêcher d'insister.

"Il t'a invité chez lui. Dans _sa_ maison. Dans _sa_ piscine. C'est quand même une marque de confiance."

"Déjà, il a invité toute l'équipe, pas moi en particulier" s'agaça Bucky, qui avait pour Sam une patience limitée. "Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il tolère ma présence que je vais lui demander de bidouiller dans mon bras avec des objets tranchants, ok ?"

"Ok" rétorqua Sam d'un ton définitif.

"Ne commencez pas" les prévint Steve alors que Bucky ouvrait la bouche. "Bucky, quelle autre solution tu proposes ?"

"J'appelle T'Challa quand les fuseaux horaires le permettent, je réquisitionne un jet et je vais à Wakanda-City. Simple, Stevie."

Bucky lui flasha un sourire en coin, mouvement de marionnette maladroit mais sincère. Le Stevie en question n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça simple du tout, vu sa mine assombrie.

"Je suis occupé pour le mois avec toutes ces commissions, les procès et les interviews, je ne vais jamais trouver le temps de me libérer pour t'accompagner."

"Steve –"

"Non, écoute Buck : la moitié de l'équipe est toujours dans l'illégalité, je dois réparer ce que les Accords de Sokovie ont foutu en l'air, et pour une fois que Tony et moi, on bosse ensemble à trouver une solution viable et durable, une balade au Wakanda me semble impossible. En plus, je vois Sharon le week-end prochain…"

Bucky profita que Steve reprenne sa respiration pour préciser : "Je ne comptais pas y aller avec toi."

Il poursuivit, insensible au regard déçu et désapprobateur que lui jeta Steve : "Le Wakanda n'a pas vraiment une politique de tourisme, les frontières sont cloisonnées à double tour et ils n'apprécieront pas que la bannière étoilée des États-Unis que tu portes sur le dos fasse un petit tour sur leur territoire."

Steve réagit au quart de tour : "Je ne vais pas y aller en costume !"

Bucky souriait sans bouger les lèvres, content de le taquiner. "Comme tu le dis, en ce moment, t'es une figure ultra-médiatisée. Je peux me débrouiller seul."

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment si je te laisse y aller seul. Sam, tu ne voudrais pas accompagner Bucky ?"

Sam reposa son verre de lait – il avait une moustache au dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Son cookie s'effrita entre ses doigts. "Qui, moi ?"

"Ouais." Steve reprenait du poil de la bête. L'idée lui paraissait sensationnelle. "Tu y vas avec Bucky pour quelques jours, ça te fera des vacances. Cool, non ?"

 _Cool, non ?_ L'expression dans la bouche de Steve Rogers était moins incongrue qu'on aurait pensé, après des mois exposé au franc-parler de Tony et à l'argot de Wanda et Pietro. Mais NON, ça n'était _pas_ cool _du tout_.

Steve regardait Sam avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Sam regarda Steve, regarda Bucky, regarda Steve encore.

Était-il sérieux ? Oui, il l'était. Pas cool du tout.

Bucky regarda Steve, regarda Sam, puis Steve, puis Sam encore.

À chaque coup d'œil, ses expressions changeaient, passant du spectre de la surprise à celui de l'horreur absolu. Sam savait mieux déchiffrer les expressions faciales de Bucky depuis leur compétition – un exploit alors que même Natasha le qualifiait d'impénétrable. Bucky gardait ses mimiques soigneusement sous contrôle, ne baissant sa garde que lorsque Steve était là. Alors, ses traits s'animaient, reprenaient vie, ses yeux s'illuminaient, petite loupiote allumée par la présence de son ami, il se métamorphosait. Il en devenait beau.

Sam se fichait comme d'une guigne que Bucky ait le visage d'un vampire figé ou les zygomatiques en état de marche. Mais Steve avait les yeux plein d'espoir, ça lui dégoulinait partout sur le visage, c'en était révoltant, injuste. Sam se soignait mais un amour brisé, ça ne disparaît pas en quelques jours.

"Si Bucky est d'accord…" grommela-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les miettes de cookies sur le bar, ruminant déjà sa lâcheté.

"Pas de problème Steve, si tu veux" grinça Bucky entre ses dents, les yeux posés sur son bras éviscéré.

C'était à se demander si Steve ne le faisait pas un peu exprès, parfois. De les fourrer sans cesse ensemble.

"Comment t'as fait pour te péter le bras ? Ce truc n'est pas en vibranium ?" demanda Sam pour faire la conversation – pas envie d'aller se recoucher.

"Un alliage" glissa Steve pendant que Bucky, exaspéré, répondait en le montrant du doigt : "En protégeant ce crétin qu'est pas fichu de se mettre à l'abri –"

"J'étais occupé avec le bulldozer !"

"– Alors qu'une scie circulaire géante te fonçait dessus, abruti !" La voix de Bucky avait enflé jusqu'à ce qu'il crie les derniers mots, son regard enflammé – vivant – rivé sur Steve.

Sam soupira. "Saint Christophe, patron des voyageurs et des accidents, priez pour Steve" marmonna-t-il.

Bucky éclata de rire, un aboiement clair qui fit sourire Sam aussi.

"Sérieusement, Wilson ?" Steve n'utilisait son nom de famille que lorsqu'il était désapprobateur.

"Mon père était pasteur. Même si, techniquement, y a pas de saints dans la religion protestante, il me semble que toi, t'étais catholique."

"Ma mère l'était et ce n'est pas du tout le sujet !"

Au moins, Sam aurait essayé.

"Passe-moi un cookie" réclama Bucky.

"Non." Sam enfourna le dernier dans sa bouche, tant pis si ça lui déformait les joues comme un hamster trop gourmand.

* * *

Il accompagna Bucky au Wakanda. En jet privé, merci Tony. Sam insista pour prendre les commandes.

"Vous les super-soldats, vous avez un problème avec les véhicules. _Tous_ les véhicules. Si on doit arriver à bon port, _je_ conduis, non négociable."

"Des préjugés, Pigeon, toujours des préjugés."

Bucky passa tout le trajet à murmurer "Moi, je n'aurais pas fait comme ça" lorsque Sam appuyait sur un bouton, même sur celui de la climatisation. Cette réflexion proprement agaçante s'avéra totalement injustifiée puisqu'ils arrivèrent sains et saufs à l'aéroport du Wakanda.

T'Challa leur accordait gracieusement un logement mais pour aller de l'aéroport à la capitale, il fallait respecter les consignes de sécurité de l'aéroport.

Donc par les détecteurs de métaux.

Sam retira sa ceinture, sa montre et ses chaussures.

"Rien à déclarer, vous pouvez entrer" approuva le douanier en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Il passa le portique le premier, décontracté. Il souriait en coin.

Bucky leva son bras métallique autant que possible. On le regarda avec suspicion. Il soupira. Non, on ne pouvait pas démonter son bras. Non, il ne cachait pas de bombes à l'intérieur. Oui, il – Pardon ? Ah, il devait quand même retirer tout objet métallique en sa possession ? Mais… Obligatoire ? Bon, très bien…

Bucky retira sa ceinture, ses boots et sa montre.

Il enleva deux portables dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Puis six couteaux, dont trois sous son aisselle gauche, deux à la cheville et un qui avait l'air d'être dangereusement situé dans son caleçon – Sam espérait qu'il se trompait.

Deux petits revolvers, un à l'autre cheville, le deuxième dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

Trois gros revolvers, sous l'autre aisselle et à la ceinture.

Deux grenades, une dans chaque poche de la veste.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Sam d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Bucky retira encore un fusil d'assaut en pièces détachées qu'il avait caché dans son dos.

Cinq boîtes de munitions avec des balles de différents calibres.

Et un fumigène.

"C'est tout ?" gémirent les vigiles qui avaient reçu des ordres pour les laisser passer mais qui commençaient à paniquer.

Bucky pilla net devant le portique. "Attendez !" dit-il et posément, il retira un fil de fer métallique, très pratique pour les étranglements, caché dans une chaussette.

Les vigiles hallucinaient. Sam mordillait le col de sa veste en cuir pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Avant que la sécurité ne soit renforcée, Shuri arriva en trombe et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Bucky la présenta comme la petite sœur de T'Challa.

Elle les regarda d'un air de chat agacé. Son anglais était mâtiné d'un accent wakandien. "C'est quoi ce bazar ? Bucky, tu crois vraiment que mon frère a le temps de t'attendre ? Il dirige un pays et toi tu te pointes comme une fleur parce que tu ne sais pas prendre soin de ton foutu bras ?! Bouge tes fesses, et en vitesse si tu veux récupérer une prothèse !"

Sam écarquilla les yeux face à cette tornade virulente et éclata de rire devant la mine défaite de Bucky.

Shuri repartait dans l'autre sens, sa cape violette flottant derrière elle. Furtivement, Bucky récupéra toutes ses armes et ils embarquèrent le pas de cette tornade en combinaison noire.

"Sam, tu peux m'aider ?"

Il avait les bras chargés d'armes, des canons pointaient dans toutes les directions, il avait deux couteaux entre les dents et jonglait avec les grenades pour les garder entre les doigts.

"Non."

"Tu peux me prendre deux-trois trucs le temps que je les range ?"

"Non."

Bucky marmonna deux-trois injures russes bien senties et malgré son chargement, il trouva le moyen de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses qui propulsa Sam dans le mur.

"Barnes, explique-moi pourquoi t'as pris tes armes mais pas tes chaussures ?"

Bucky traversait le terminal en chaussettes. Les chaussettes noires avec les étoiles rouges, finalement retrouvées dans la penderie de Wanda. Shuri était loin devant, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à les attendre.

"Oh non" gémit-il.

"J'y vais" soupira Sam en faisant demi-tour.

"T'es un saint, Pigeon" cria Bucky dans son dos en le regardant s'éloigner, immobile et couvert d'armes. Sam sprinta pour reprendre les chaussures et lorsqu'il revint, Bucky avait eu le temps de ranger son barda, Shuri tapant du pied impatiemment à côté de lui.

* * *

T'Challa était un saint et il était également un roi ; le Wakanda était petit mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une montagne de tâches à accomplir chaque jour. Il avait réussi à se dégager un créneau entre deux réunions mais la prothèse était très abîmée et les réparations seraient plus longues que prévu.

"Cet alliage aurait dû résister à la pression" marmonna-t-il, vexé.

"Une dent de la scie s'est prise dans une des plaques lorsque le bras s'est ajusté et ça a tout arraché."

"Niveau de douleur ?"

Bucky grogna. T'Challa n'avait pas joué à ce petit jeu depuis longtemps mais c'était familier.

"Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mettons, cinq."

"Cinq, vraiment ?"

"Plutôt six" admit Bucky.

Un bras en miettes, même métallique, ça faisait _mal_.

"Je vais désactiver les câbles sensoriels."

"Non !" s'exclama Bucky aussitôt. "Je préfère avoir mal que ne rien sentir."

T'Challa et Shuri échangèrent un regard. "Je prends les réunions d'aujourd'hui" dit-elle en réponse à la question muette de son frère.

"Ça ira pour – ?"

"Oui." Sans plus un mot, elle effleura l'épaule droite de Bucky et sortit de la salle d'auscultation pour prendre sa place de princesse face aux ministres du cabinet. T'Challa faisait toute confiance aux décisions de sa sœur. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble, entraînés ensemble. Leur père les avait emmené assister aux conférences dès l'enfance. Elle était toute capable.

T'Challa remarqua que Bucky regardait le caisson de cryo avec un visage nostalgique. Il remarqua aussi Sam Wilson, qui était là sans justification et qui restait les bras croisés à l'autre bout de la pièce. T'Challa n'avait pas oublié son "Alors vous aimez les chats ?" cinglant, son regard noir effronté, l'absence de peur dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" lui demanda-t-il, concentré sur les câblages d'une extrême précision à l'intérieur de la prothèse.

Wilson soulevait un par un les instruments d'opération, scalpel, tournevis, pince, les étudiait soigneusement et les reposait avec précaution. "J'accompagne cette andouille. Steve compte sur moi pour superviser le bon rétablissement de son RoboCop."

Bucky soupira. Il ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer.

T'Challa fronça les sourcils, la puce à l'oreille. Il se promit d'étudier de plus près ce Sam Wilson aux répliques sarcastiques qui semblait être aussi respectueux qu'un lama irrité. Il considérait que Bucky Barnes était désormais sous sa protection et il n'allait pas laisser un membre des Avengers le tyranniser.

T'Challa avait réellement rencontré Bucky lorsque celui-ci était sorti du bunker sibérien, suspendu à l'épaule du Captain Rogers. Le Captain était blessé, son bouclier avait disparu, mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Il n'était concentré que sur son ami qu'il portait fermement – doucement. Le bras métallique, fait d'un alliage illégal de vibranium, avait disparu aussi, ne restait plus qu'un atroce moignon saignant d'une huile noire et de câbles sectionnés.

Les deux hommes s'étaient lestés de leur métal. Ils n'en paraissaient pas plus légers.

Les cheveux de Bucky pendaient en rythme avec ses pas cahotants. Son regard était celui d'un homme hanté ; cent mille fantômes frappaient de l'autre côté de ses prunelles.

T'Challa leur bloqua la route. Bucky le regarda de son regard opaque. Il voulait vivre mais il était las de se battre. T'Challa aurait pu attaquer. Malgré le regard déterminé du Captain, décidé à se battre jusqu'au bout. Une telle volonté était impressionnante.

"J'ai menotté Zémo" dit T'Challa.

"Laissez-le à Stark" décréta le Captain. "C'est son boulot." _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez_ demandaient ses yeux clairs – un peu de vert noyé dans le bleu.

T'Challa s'écarta.

Le Captain le dépassa. Lui tourna le dos. S'exposa, lui et son ami.

"Je peux vous aider si vous voulez" lança T'Challa.

Sans se retourner ni ralentir, le Captain répondit : "Non merci, votre Altesse. On préfère se débrouiller seuls." Malgré son épuisement, sa voix était suprêmement sarcastique.

"Votre ami aura besoin d'aide médicale. Où pourrez-vous la trouver maintenant que vous êtes des fugitifs ?"

"Pourquoi ça vous importe ?"

"Le Wakanda peut vous offrir l'hospitalité si vous le désirez" proposa T'Challa.

Le rugissement de la vengeance s'était tu et le silence qui suivait était assourdissant à ses propres oreilles. Cependant, le murmure nouveau qui chuchotait à son oreille d'aider ces deux inconnus – de réparer ses erreurs – ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la voix chaude de son père.

"Stevie" chuchota Barnes et ce simple mot avait des accents de supplique.

Le Captain s'arrêta et fit face à T'Challa. Il s'attendait à un piège. Il était méfiant. Mais il hocha la tête.

Le Wakanda hébergea le Captain Rogers une semaine puis celui-ci repartit, avec la Veuve Noire, délivrer ses amis emprisonnés dans une prison sous-marine par sa faute.

Entre temps, James Barnes était devenu Bucky pour T'Challa. Celui-ci resta huit mois au Wakanda. Il était sensé repartir avec une nouvelle prothèse et le Captain, mais en découvrant les prouesses médicales et technologiques du pays, Bucky avait demandé – supplié – T'Challa de l'abriter en cryo plutôt que de gâcher deux lingots de vibranium pour lui refaire un bras qu'il haïssait. Celui-ci avait accepté, surpris. Il avait regretté lorsqu'il avait mentionné au Captain le choix de son ami ; son visage s'était décomposé, blême. "Il veut _quoi_ ?" Visiblement, Bucky ne l'avait pas prévenu.

C'était son choix et même s'il s'agissait d'une volonté de fuir, même s'ils étaient contre, ils ne s'y opposèrent pas.

T'Challa dut montrer les griffes face à Ross lorsque l'O.N.U vint frapper aux frontières du Wakanda et il expulsa le Captain Rogers pour garantir la sécurité du Wakanda. L'O.N.U le contacta pour lui annoncer que des prisonniers s'étaient échappés du RAFT et T'Challa les envoya paitre ailleurs, poliment mais fermement.

Bucky resta dans son cocon de glace. Dans le froid, son cœur battait lentement et ses traits étaient détendus, lisses et jeunes. T'Challa recevait toutes les semaines un mail des médecins pour vérifier qu'il dormait paisiblement et le transférait au Captain. Bon gré mal gré, tout le monde avait trouvé une stabilité plus ou moins satisfaisante.

Le Captain Rogers revint sept mois après. Il n'était pas seul : un homme blanc l'accompagnait, habillé d'habits farfelus, grosse amulette ridicule, pull bleu et cape rouge à col raide. Cet individu étrange était apparemment d'un médecin doté de pouvoirs particuliers.

Shuri était furieuse : "Tu en laisses rentrer un, ensuite ses potes et bientôt, tous les occidentaux pourris à la peau blanche suivront !"

T'Challa haussait les épaules. "Ils repartiront. Et peut-être qu'un jour, nous auront besoin d'alliés. Je pense à l'avenir du pays."

Il assista à la décongélation de Bucky Barnes. À son réveil.Désorienté, il se serait écroulé si Rogers ne l'avait pas soutenu et il avait bégayé "Pas la chaise, pas la chaise…" jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son ami.

Shuri laissa des guerrières autour de leur résidence pour s'assurer qu'ils n'en sortent pas mais les trois occidentaux restèrent à l'intérieur à s'occuper de leurs petites affaires – T'Challa avait d'autres panthères à fouetter et une nation à diriger. Une chose était sûre, deux semaines après, grâce aux efforts combinés du Captain et du Docteur, Bucky pouvait entendre une liste de mots sans broncher – _dix-sept_ , _aurore_ et _wagon_ ne lui faisaient plus griller les neurones.

Le Captain avait été appelé ailleurs – les accords de Sokovie, quoique ne respectant pas les Accords de Genève, affectaient toujours la moitié des Avengers.

T'Challa s'assura que l'étrange Docteur décampe aussi et il se retrouva en tête-à-tête avec Bucky. Rectification : ils ne se voyaient qu'occasionnellement – assez pour se lier d'amitié.

Ils passèrent un peu de temps ensemble, T'Challa par égard d'hôte, Bucky pour le remercier de son hospitalité. Puis ce dernier devint de bonne grâce cobaye auprès des Dora Milaje, les guerrières d'élite du Wakanda, qui voulaient voir si elles faisaient le poids face à un super-soldat.

Spoilers : elles faisaient le poids ! Néanmoins, une fois la nouvelle prothèse installée, il rendait les affrontements plus ardus. Bucky n'était pas bavard, réservé mais très observateur – on le sentait en permanence méfiant. Il se détendait rarement et T'Challa se sentait flatté qu'il se soit tourné vers lui aujourd'hui – même si cela posait problème avec son emploi du temps.

T'Challa l'avait apprivoisé un peu, assez pour que Bucky se tourne vers lui en cas de difficultés. Ou plutôt, ils s'étaient apprivoisés mutuellement. T'Challa ne regrettait pas le bras en vibranium. Et il avait trouvé un partenaire d'entraînement à la hauteur – il était doué, pour un péquenot d'occidental.

Bucky remua lorsque T'Challa toucha un point sensible. Pas agréable. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Pas agréable du tout. "Sept" murmura-t-il.

"Vous voulez un café ?" demanda Sam derrière eux.

T'Challa avait les mains noires de graisse et des câbles alignés devant lui. "Non merci" feula-t-il.

"Ouais" fit Bucky, qui piquait du nez à côté de lui, embrumé par les vapeurs de douleur.

"Tu ne préfères pas un bon verre d'huile de moteur, RoBuckCop ?"

"Wilson, j'suis pas d'humeur là." Bucky avait la voix apathique.

Le Wilson en question était déjà parti.

"Tu l'apprécies _vraiment_ , ce type ?" demanda T'Challa à l'oreille de Bucky.

"Mmmh…"

Rien à en tirer. Bucky se mâchonnait l'intérieur des joues avec application pour ne pas hurler. Un goût du sang sur le palais. Rien ne trahissait sa douleur, ni rides au coin des yeux, ni crispation de mâchoire inopportune. Maîtrise totale. Sur une échelle de un à dix, il en était à huit. Dix, c'était pour la machine qui lui grillait les neurones. Foutu bras. Mais cette fois, c'était pour la bonne cause.

T'Challa posa sur lui des yeux soucieux avant de retourner à ses branchements. Il savait déjà qu'il faudrait forger de nouvelles pièces. Plusieurs jours d'attente en perspective.

Sam Wilson revint avec deux cafés et un paquet de cacahuètes wakandiennes. T'Challa nota que le gobelet de Bucky contenait du café noir, son préféré. Bon point pour Sam Wilson.

Lequel perdit toute son estime quelques minutes plus tard lorsque, au lieu d'avaler ses cacahuètes, il les lança une à une sur Bucky. Il manquait rarement sa cible. Trois cacahuètes tombèrent dans le gobelet de café – Bucky fit claquer sa langue lorsque des gouttes de liquide brûlant lui tombèrent sur la main.

Wilson persistait. Bucky se prit une cacahuète sur l'arcade sourcilière, une autre dans l'oreille.

"Pigeon, ça suffit…"

Il s'efforçait d'attraper les arachides au vol sans bouger son épaule gauche. Il esquiva une, ouvrit la bouche pour gober la suivante. La prochaine cacahuète rebondit contre le bout de son nez. Bim, encore une sur le front. T'Challa contenait son agacement.

Bucky riposta avec une arachide tombée sur ses cuisses. Wilson ricana. T'Challa posa une pince plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait voulu. L'irritation montait.

"J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui."

"Merci" souffla Bucky.

Il expirait à plein poumons l'air qu'il retenait en lui depuis le début de la séance. Il fit rouler son épaule, le coude, le pouce – les autres doigts étaient bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

T'Challa avait réparé les dégâts comme il pouvait, soigné ce qui était possible – un dépannage de fortune. Ce serait mieux dans trois jours. En attendant – Pif, une cacahuète heurta Bucky sur la paupière.

"Ça suffit" feula T'Challa en se retournant d'un mouvement soyeux, jambes fléchies, près à sauter sur Wilson.

Celui-ci, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, lui adressa un sourire narquois. "Oh ? Le chat montre ses griffes ?"

"Arrêtez de vous en prendre à lui."

Wilson eut l'air d'un coup diablement sérieux. "Venant d'un gars qui a essayé de le tuer à trois reprises, sans preuves et sur de fausses accusations, je trouve cette réflexion déplacée."

T'Challa aurait attaqué, il aurait vraiment attaqué si Bucky n'avait pas émis un rire étouffé dans son dos. Juste une expiration par le nez, les épaules qui tressautent un peu, c'était un son rarissime de sa part.

"T'as peur de rien, Pigeon ?!"

Wilson renversa la tête en arrière pour avaler au paquet le reste des cacahuètes. "Peur de quoi ?"

"T'es pas au courant que les félins croquent les rapaces ?" Bucky avait un sourire moqueur au bord des yeux, aussi imperceptible que son rire. "Et puis T'Challa est un roi quand même."

"Et alors quoi ? Je dois m'incliner ?" s'insurgea Wilson. Il fit un geste ampoulé de la main. "Votre Seigneurie Impériale, tous mes respects."

Son ton acidulé n'était absolument pas crédible.

"Ça, c'est une révérence de la noblesse française du dix-septième siècle " répondit T'Challa d'une voix blasée. "Et personne ne s'incline devant personne au Wakanda."

"Trop d'honneur, Honorifique Monarquissime. Dois-je _miauler_ pour implorer votre grâce ?"

Bucky rit encore, ce qui coupa toute volonté belliqueuse de la part de l'Honorifique Monarquissime en question.

Wilson se défendait face à Bucky. Comme si T'Challa n'était plus dans la pièce. Invisible, disparu. "C'est pas _mon_ roi, ok ?! Les règles ne s'appliquent qu'à ses sujets. Et honnêtement RoBuckCop, il a perdu toute crédibilité en ajoutant des oreilles à son masque. Elles ne servent à rien. C'est juste pour la déco !"

Bucky masqua un sourire dans son poing de chair. Sam se tourna vers T'Challa.

"Hey, Roi des Chats, c'était une intervention très chevaleresque mais Barnes _peut_ parler, tu sais ! Ouais je sais, c'est dingue, on ne dirait pas quand on voit son visage de zombie. S'il avait un problème avec moi, il me l'aurait bien fait comprendre, crois-moi. En mode _Vas-y que je t'arrache les ailes_."

"Merci d'enfoncer le clou, Pigeon."

"Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, RoBuckCop !"

"Arrête avec ce surnom qui ne veut rien dire !"

"T'es à la ramasse culturellement, papy ! T'es resté trop longtemps dans le freezer, t'as manqué des films."

"Toi, tu vas finir à la morgue si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça !"

"Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?" les coupa T'Challa.

Ah, enfin, on se souvenait qu'il existait.

Wilson fit semblant de réfléchir. "Il a arraché le volant de ma voiture. En passant la main _à travers_ le pare-brise !"

"Ça ne compte pas, je n'étais pas moi-même" s'offusqua Bucky. "Tu ne vas jamais me le pardonner, hein ?! Je-n'étais-pas-moi-même !"

"J'avais un crédit de cinq ans pour cette bagnole, Barnes, _cinq ans_ à bosser pour rembourser cette foutue voiture et tu me l'as déglinguée en moins d'une minute ! Tu me dois une voiture neuve, pigé ?"

"Tu as déjà dû le mentionner, oui peut-être… Mais j'ai des trous de mémoires, c'est pas d'ma faute, j'ai le cerveau poreux…" soupira Bucky, flegmatique et désintéressé.

 _Je devrais agir avec moins de précipitation_ , constata T'Challa.

Shuri lui disait toujours : "Attends d'avoir tous les éléments en main pour agir ; tu sautes toujours aux conclusions sans réfléchir."

Ils n'en avaient pas l'air comme ça, mais ces deux-là étaient amis.

La mitraille de cacahuètes n'avait servi qu'à distraire Bucky de la douleur jusqu'à la fin des réparations. Délicate et discrète attention. Wilson remonta dans son estime.

* * *

À la fin du séjour, Bucky repartit avec un bras flambant neuf et T'Challa offrit à Sam Wilson un pack d'ailes neuf et bien plus moderne que le modèle vintage qu'il portait lors de leur première rencontre.

"C'est un pack renforcé au vibranium que tu lui as forgé là" nota Shuri en faisant de grands signes à Bucky du terminal de l'aéroport.

"Oui."

"Mmmh hum !"

"C'est seulement pour embêter Tony Stark" précisa T'Challa en carrant les épaules.

"Bien sûr, T'Challa, bien sûr."

"Hey !"

L'avion décollait et se noya dans la brume qui enveloppait la jungle.

"J'ai hâte qu'ils reviennent" admit Shuri. "Ils sont sympas, en fait."

T'Challa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre parlera des bêtises de Sam & Bucky en compagnie de Clint et Natasha !


	7. Clint et Natasha

Nouveau chapitre de _Bras de Fer_ !

Les publications seront un peu désordonnées durant les mois d'été en fonction des vacances, d'internet, du travail, de diverses raisons.

Aussi, j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ce chapitre, déjà parce qu'il était si long que j'ai dû le diviser en deux, ensuite parce que je me suis demandée si je devais continuer à poster cette histoire.

Je m'expliquerai dans le chapitre suivant plus en détail ; pour le moment, ici, je vous invite à profiter du conflit entre Sam et Bucky observé via Clint et Natasha !

Merci à **Rosie** ; **Marshall** ; **Luna** ; et **Marion** pour vos commentaires (oui, j'ai raccourci les pseudos mais c'est affectueux ^^)

L'image de couverture a changé ! Le dessin a été réalisé par Lettie (ma meilleure amie que j'adore, qui m'a introduit aux super-héros et qui me pardonne mes obsessions sur eux)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **Deuxième** **manche  
**

* * *

 **Clint et Natasha**

* * *

Clint et Natasha remarquèrent l'ambiance querelleuse qui crépitait comme de l'électricité entre Sam et Bucky alors qu'ils s'installaient à la résidence pour quatre jours de congés entre deux missions.

Les deux espions exténués s'étaient installés sur le canapé avec des munitions : Natasha avait des Doritos, Clint des Pringles et ils trempaient chacun leurs chips dans du chocolat liquide, un délice ! Un pack de six bières était à leur pied. La perfection à l'état brut.

Sur le divan d'à côté, Bucky était allongé et regardait un film de 1962, ringard et cliché à souhait, sur Captain America. S'il n'avait pas été là, Clint et Natasha s'en seraient donné à cœur joie pour se moquer de Steve, lui envoyer des photos ridicules et lui poser des questions embarrassantes, mais en présence de l'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver, ils modéraient leur enthousiasme. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lancer quelques piques et pouffaient en continu face à _Combat d'une Légende Américaine_ tandis que Bucky demeurait de glace, sans même donner l'impression qu'il les avait remarqués – bien qu'il se soit raidi en leur présence.

Lorsque Sam descendit en catastrophe, complètement affolé, Clint était en train de s'étouffer avec une chips ; il s'était étranglé de rire en voyant Steve (joué par le jeune Robert Redford) courir au secours de Peggy (jouée par Jane Fonda). C'était absolument hilarant, surtout comparé à la réalité, mais le Pringle était mal passé dans l'œsophage et Clint prenait une couleur pourpre en toussant tous ses poumons, tandis qu'à l'écran Peggy se jetait dans les bras de Steve en s'exclamant, des trémolos dans la voix : " _Brave Captain, une fois de plus, vous me sauvez la vie !_ "

"Ça va, Clint ?" s'assura Sam.

" _Que deviendrais-je sans vous ?_ " piaillait Peggy/Jane Fonda.

Natasha lui donna une grande claque dans le dos. Clint poussa un hoquet et son visage prit une teinte violette du plus bel effet.

Bucky profita du fait que personne ne prêtait attention à lui pour cacher sous le canapé une assiette de cookies qu'il avait piqués dans l'étagère de Sam. Ni vu ni connu, et pas vu, pas pris.

Dans le film, Steve et Peggy s'embrassaient langoureusement, des explosions en arrière-plan. Bucky avait une expression narquoise face à cette romance de série B. Autant dire que pour un observateur lambda, il avait l'air terrifiant. C'était pour ça que Scott et Pietro restaient prudemment dans leur chambre ; Clint et Natasha, eux, avaient plus l'habitude – le Hulk était tout aussi dangereux.

Clint avait fini de tousser et il put prendre une profonde inspiration. "Ça va, ça va, c'est bon. Ouf ! Y a un problème, Rapace Numéro Deux ?"

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel – les surnoms de Clint ne faisaient pas dans le subtil, contrairement à Tony.

Sam avait son ordinateur à la main et l'air paniqué. "Affirmatif, Rapace Numéro Un. Vision vient de me parler : apparemment y a des problèmes à cause de moi parce que je n'ai pas mis Facebook à jour ? Je n'ai rien compris."

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard puis lui adressèrent un grand sourire moqueur.

"Le compte Facebook des Avengers. Pour l'équipe. N'oublie pas le Twitter aussi."

"Et le Wikipédia. Parfois y a des idiots qui changent nos pages, comme la fois où quelqu'un avait écrit que mon superpouvoir était de survivre en ingurgitant uniquement de la pizza et du café" ajouta Clint avec un regard mauvais pour Natasha, la responsable de cette modification.

"Ose me dire que tu te nourris correctement" glissa-t-elle, les yeux rieurs.

"Je mange des Pringles là ! C'est diversifié quand même ! Et tout le monde sait que la pizza est un légume."

"Ok, ok" les coupa Sam, "Mais pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ? On n'a pas des gens pour s'en occuper ?"

"Des gens ? Comme qui ?"

"Je ne sais pas, du personnel chez Stark, des spécialistes."

Ils s'esclaffèrent. "Des spécialistes de Facebook ! Mais t'es pire que Steve."

"Non" expliqua Clint en reprenant son sérieux. "Ça fait partie du contrat. On laisse tomber les Accords de Sokovie mais on donne une transparence totale sur nos activités – ou presque. Le monde entier a accès à notre Facebook. Parfois, Stark twitte en live dans les combats ou il poste des photos."

"Je dois écrire au monde entier ?! À propos de quoi ? La semaine a été calme."

"Bah, écris ce qui te passe par la tête, regarde ce qui a déjà été fait" conseilla Natasha.

"Pourquoi moi ?" grogna Sam.

"C'est un roulement, un membre par semaine" expliqua-t-elle, "Même si Vision et Tony font le gros du travail."

"Moi, j'ai réussi à être dispensé" chuchota Clint, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

"Ouais, tu parles, Maria a dû répondre à soixante-sept appels de gouvernements différents qui voulaient savoir où avait lieu l'invasion de poulpes violets en gelée !" se moqua Natasha. "Sans compter que tu commences chaque message par _Caw Caw Motherfucker_ : ça ne fait pas très pro."

"J'avais trop bu ! Pas ma faute ! Et avoue que le canular des poulpes extraterrestres était bien fait."

"Vous savez qu'avant de rencontrer Steve en faisant mon jogging, j'avais une vie parfaitement normale ?" lança Sam d'une voix forte.

"On sait ! Tu nous répètes ça au moins une fois par semaine !" rétorqua le duo, "Ne mens pas, on sait que t'adores être un Avenger."

"On a même notre tête sur les paquets de nourriture" clama Clint en montrant son paquet de Pringle, effectivement à son effigie. "Mes gosses adorent."

Sur le paquet de Doritos de Natasha s'étalait l'énorme tête de Steve. Sam savait qu'il avait son portrait sur des céréales aux flocons d'avoine.

"D'ailleurs, tout le monde dit que tu fais les meilleurs cookies de la résidence, Sam. Je suis un peu vexé de n'avoir pas encore pu en goûter un" bouda Clint.

"Je suis _le seul_ de la résidence qui fait des cookies" rectifia Sam. "Je t'en ferais si tu m'aides avec cette corvée. Je vais faire la mise à jour avec vous pour être sûr que je ne fais pas d'erreur" décida-t-il, une position risquée puisque Clint et Natasha allaient sauter sur l'occasion de créer un peu de bazar sur internet. "Barnes ? Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ou – ?"

Sans le laisser finir, Bucky lui adressa un regard glacial et s'étala de tout son long sur son canapé, les pieds et la tête sur les accoudoirs.

Il y eu une seconde de malaise.

"Ok…" fit Sam entre ses dents et jeta un regard vers Clint et Natasha.

Ceux-ci furent surpris par l'attitude de Bucky qui, s'il avait beau être renfermé et distant, ne se montrait jamais hostile ni méprisant. Ils se poussèrent pour faire une place à Sam, entre Clint et l'accoudoir où siégeait la télécommande.

À l'écran, Steve projetait d'attaquer un train d'HYDRA avec Bucky (joué par Harrison Ford avec un masque noir).

Sam entra les mots de passe que lui avait donné Vision et fit défiler le compte Facebook. C'était de la folie : des milliers de _likes_ et de commentaires, de quoi donner la grosse tête à n'importe qui. Pas mal de critiques négatives aussi.

Chaque membre de l'équipe avait sa voix : la Vision était sérieux, rationnel et méthodique, il incorporait parfois des équations ou des graphiques ; Stark était drôle et léger et c'était lui qui postait le plus de vidéos en live ou de photos de l'équipe ; Steve était honnête et glissait toujours une critique politique ; Natasha adorait les gifs et les licornes ; Wanda mettait de la musique et des poèmes ; c'était un condensé de l'équipe plus qu'un journal de bord, de quoi les rendre humains et appréciables.

Sam inspira profondément et commença un message.

À la télé, le film se terminait en grande tragédie à coups de sanglots hystériques mais dignes (Peggy), de souffrance stoïque et virile (les Howling Commandos) et d'un élan d'héroïsme herculéen et démentiel (Steve).

"Aow no-oon ! C'est fini !" geignit Clint lorsque le générique défila. "C'était trop drôle."

"Faut voir s'il y autre chose !" renchérit Natasha.

Bucky se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter Clint pendant qu'il fourrageait dans le pack de bière.

"Sam, je peux avoir la télécommande ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

C'était presque comique, la manière dont tout le monde changeait d'attitude lorsque Bucky manifestait son existence et tentait d'entrer en contact avec autrui. Natasha darda sur lui un regard calculateur avant de se radoucir, Clint se figea une seconde et décapsula sa bière du pouce prudemment.

Sam leva la tête de son écran, regarda Bucky, la télécommande sur sa droite, Bucky encore. Les deux canapés étaient séparés d'un mètre. En tendant le bras derrière lui, celui-ci aurait pu l'attraper sans problème.

"Sûr" grommela Sam.

Il prit la télécommande, replia le bras en arrière et le détendit. La télécommande vola à travers la pièce. Les trois autres suivirent la courbe des yeux. Elle atterrit sur le fauteuil dans l'angle du fond, pouf, dix mètres plus loin. Intouchable. Après l'impact qui résonna comme un gond, il y eut un silence pesant et menaçant.

"Oups" siffla Sam d'une voix légère. "J'ai raté ma cible."

Natasha masquait un sourire irrépressible et Clint le regardait, les yeux grands écarquillés, stupéfait. Bucky se redressa et dévisagea Sam en face.

"Sérieusement ?" murmura-t-il. Sa voix avait la température du blizzard russe et était chargé d'une promesse de mort indubitable.

"Ça m'a échappé des mains" répondit Sam, imperturbable.

Bucky le regarda, puis le fauteuil éloigné de dix mètres, puis de nouveau Sam. "Tu sais qu'on a un entraînement ensemble demain matin ?"

Sam lui renvoya un magnifique sourire flamboyant. "Juste une question qui me taraude, Barnes. Si tu veux tellement la télécommande sans te déplacer, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas détacher ta prothèse et la faire ramper, par télépathie, jusqu'au fauteuil ? Ça éviterait de déranger tout le monde."

Bucky crispa la mâchoire, un mouvement très semblable à celui de Steve. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple. " Un jour, je te jure Chocolaccino, on te retrouvera baignant dans ton sang" et il alla chercher la télécommande.

"Je suis terrifié, Vanilla-man" répondit Sam d'un ton léger, sans même lever les yeux de son écran. "Je te mets la pâté quand tu veux à l'entraînement !"

Sur le canapé d'à côté, Clint et Natasha se pincèrent l'arête du nez.

Bucky changea de chaîne pour mettre des dessins animés et la situation en resta là.

* * *

Clint profita du fait que Sam était coincé dans la cuisine, occupé à lui faire une fournée de cookies banane-carotte à sa demande, pour lui parler plus sérieusement.

"Évite de chercher Barnes comme ça" conseilla l'archer.

"Quoi ?!"

"Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Je sais qu'il peut être _particulier_ et pas forcément… facile à vivre mais… C'est une bombe à retardement, d'accord ? Comme le Hulk."

Sam fronçait les sourcils, éberlué. "Du calme, n'exagère pas."

"Je sais de quoi je parle. C'est moi qui ai été chargé de réhabiliter Natasha. Et elle, on ne lui avait pas rôti le cerveau. Regarde ça –" Il lui montra une cicatrice à la tempe gauche, cachée sous une mèche de cheveux. "J'avais baissé ma garde, un mois après. Elle m'a pas loupé."

"Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il vit avec nous et je pense que –"

"Sam, fais gaffe à toi !" Clint le prit par les bras. "Le jugement de Steve sur ce type est faussé, t'es le premier à le dire. Barnes est un tueur. C'est normal mais faut le savoir et se comporter en conséquence."

"Ok, ok, ok. Message reçu, Barton. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des biscuits ?"

Clint le lâcha, pas convaincu que Sam allait suivre son conseil. "Excellents ! Je vais en rapporter à mes gosses, ils vont t'adorer."

* * *

Prochain chapitre demain !


	8. Sharon

Alors, j'ai pas mal hésité à publier la suite de _Bras de Fer_. Ce chapitre-là en particulier, le reste en général. Finalement, je décide de continuer parce que je ne laisserai pas quelque chose d'incomplet mais je tiens quand même à vous expliquer pourquoi tant d'interrogations sur cette histoire ^^.

Je vais faire une longue diatribe que vous pouvez bien sûr éviter de lire pour passer directement à la lecture ^^

* * *

Dans un chapitre précédent, j'avais demandé de ne plus recevoir de commentaires négatifs sur Sharon. Hors, j'en ai reçu d'autres. Ils ne sont pas agressifs et vous ne pensez pas à mal en les écrivant. Le souci, c'est que je ne reçois pas des masses de commentaires et la plupart tournent autour de ce personnage secondaire qui n'a eu que deux répliques jusque là, qui n'a aucun rôle important dans l'histoire et que, toutes, vous semblez détester avec une puissance surprenante.

Bon, j'ai compris, j'ai compris, personne n'aime Sharon et je ne vais pas essayer de la défendre ici, quoique je reste persuadée que c'est un personnage fort, bien développé en quelques scènes et que le fandom Marvel, pauvre en femmes, devrait approuver celles qui sont courageuses et ne doivent rien à un homme pour être badass, plutôt de leur taper dessus sans réelle raison valable que le seul fait qu'elle soit une femme qui se "met en travers de la route de nos fantasmes".

Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que j'apprécie les commentaires, le fait que vous prenez du temps pour donner vos impressions, d'autant plus que les personnes qui le font ne sont pas nombreuses ; donc MERCI À VOUS ! J'écris sur des petits pairings obscurs et inconnus (je suis la seule à avoir écrit en français sur le Steve/Loki et le Steve/Sam, la _seule_ ) et pourtant, je suis lue ! Et commentée ! Ce qui est inattendu et génialissime ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Je parle maintenant pour moi mais je pense que cela s'applique à chaque auteure de FF.

Ceci, cette fic, cette histoire, _Bras de Fer_ … C'est mon jardin. Mon jardin secret. Et je vous invite dedans, je la publie tout simplement parce que je me suis dit que ça pouvait faire plaisir à quelqu'un de la lire. C'est tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation ou de votre validation et je me sentirai fière de moi-même lorsque je mettrai le point final, commentaires ou pas. Je vous _invite_ donc dans mon jardin secret parce que, comme chaque auteur, je pense que c'est un espace assez sympa pour être observé ou lu par d'autres que moi.

En publiant, j'accepte tacitement les critiques. C'est normal, c'est le jeu. J'adore les critiques (vraiment !) et par là, j'entends les _bonnes_ critiques. Exemples : l'histoire manque de rythme, cette phrase est mauvaise, ce mot ne va pas, ce personnage ne correspond pas vraiment à ce qu'on voit dans le film, pourquoi as-tu fait ça, etc. Je change mes textes en fonction des critiques si je les juge pertinentes (souvent, elles le sont !) et c'est un réel plaisir que d'entendre quelqu'un me dire : " _Tu devrais tailler des rosiers en hiver pour qu'ils fleurissent mieux par la suite_ " ou " _Pourquoi ne pas planter ici des jonquilles, ce sera superbe en mars_ " et " _à ta place, je planterais plutôt ton olivier là, à cet endroit il n'aura pas assez de lumière_ ".

Mais si je choisis de mettre des nénuphars dans ma mare pour faire de l'ombre à mes carpes koi, je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre dire : " _Tu devrais reboucher ton trou d'eau et planter des bégonias, ça sera carrément mieux_." Je n'ai pas envie de lire " _Franchement, je hais les jardins. Rase tout et construis des immeubles._ " J'ai creusé ce foutu étang à la force de mes petits bras parce que je voulais mes carpes koi. C'est MON jardin ! Je mets ce que JE veux dedans.

Vous voulez des bégonias ou des immeubles ? Le site de FF en regorge ! Il y a des Stucky et des Stony et des pairings si populaires à la pelle partout, en français, en anglais et en javanais. Laissez-moi faire des expériences sur des couples moins populaires dans MON jardin en paix. Laissez-moi planter mes nénuphars sans vouloir que je les arrache de la mare.

La fanfiction est sensé être un plaisir, pour le lecteur et pour l'auteur. Je reconnais ma part de torts : j'aurais pu annoncer le pairing phare d'avance. Je trouvais plus drôle de laisser la surprise (je pensais que c'était _évident_ qu'aucun des trois ne serait laissé pour compte dans le "triangle amoureux"…) et je ne m'attendais pas à ces réflexions dégoûtées (je ne pensais pas les gens _SI_ attachés à leur couples favoris). Donc pardon pour celles qui se sont sentis dupées.

Ceci étant dit, le seul retour que j'ai sur les fics passe par les commentaires et si tous les commentaires que je reçois sont déçus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à publier cette fic…

Si elle ne fait plaisir à personne, si personne ne la trouve drôle mais se prend la tête sur un personnage secondaire, l'histoire a loupé son but. Je fais _de mon mieux_ pour écrire une histoire sympa et drôle, avec le moins de fautes possibles, une mise en page correcte, des réponses aux reviews, etc. Mais si cela ne fait rire personne, l'histoire n'a aucun lieu de continuer, vous comprenez ?

Autant que je l'arrête et que je la supprime.

Autant fermer la porte du jardin et balancer les bégonias par-dessus la clôture.

Radical mais simple.

Donc ceci est un chapitre test. Au fur et à mesure des commentaires sur Sharon, je suis passé du stade " _Et bien, cette pauvre Shasha est loin d'être populaire_ " au stade " _Bon, là ça suffit, je sature !_ ". J'ai fait ma tête de chèvre, yeux plissés, moue blasée, j'ai pianoté des doigts sur le bureau…

Bon, personne n'aime Sharon, soit.

Personne n'aime Steve et Sharon ensemble, soit.

Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans ce cas…? Bingo, vous avez deviné. En mode chèvre, je me suis dit " _Et bien, si c'est ça, JE VAIS ÉCRIRE SUR SHARON ENCORE PLUS !_ " Bim. Et oui, je suis ce genre de sale gosse ! What did you expect ^^ ? Je vais mettre tellement de nénuphars dans ce foutu jardin qu'on ne verra même plus la pelouse, tiens ! On ne la reverra plus après, cette pauvre nénette qui n'a rien fait de mal. Mais en attendant, elle est là pour dix pages.

Mais je vous le redemande, s'il vous plaît ne me prenez plus la tête avec Sharon (à moins d'avoir une bonne justification derrière et de vouloir _engager le dialogue_ avec moi, à la limite). Je me rends compte que, finalement, le fandom est moins tolérant que ce que je croyais. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire de nous, si nous ne savons même pas accepter un personnage juste "parce que sa tête ne nous revient pas" ? Et si nous ne pouvons pas accepter des personnages de film, comment espérer accepter les minorités existantes et réelles, religieuses, sexuelles et raciales, qui nous entourent dans la vraie vie ?

Parce que je comprends qu'on aime le Steve/Bucky, le Steve/Tony et Dieu sait quels autres relations ; je respecte, ou je tente de ne pas juger, les couples/ships/pairings les plus populaires, les bizarres, les incompréhensibles, les clichés, les canons, ceux que j'aime, ceux que j'écris et ceux que je n'aime pas. Je vous demande simplement de respecter les miens. (-:

* * *

Merci à **JeSuisUnKiwi** pour ton commentaire auquel je ne peux pas répondre par MP. Déjà, ton pseudo est excellent ! Ensuite, tiens-toi bien : dans le chapitre suivant, on verra Tony de plus près. Ce n'est pas un personnage qui m'intéresse trop (quoiqu'il soit incroyable dans _Civil War_ ) mais j'écris sur lui dans chaque fic, c'est juste qu'il reste en arrière-plan. Autrement, merci pour tes gentils compliments : ça fait du bien !

Merci aux chouettes personnes qui continuent de suivre ce délire, j'ai nommé : **Luna** , **Orionyx** , **Marion D.** et **Marshall-oni** ! *smoutch*

Merci à celles qui l'ont mis en favoris également !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ps : j'ai oublié ! Tous les animaux cités dans ce chapitre ont réellement existé !

Secondo, je vous invite à écouter _**Janelle Monaé – Dance Apocalyptic**_ en lisant ce chapitre :-)

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **Deuxième** **manche**

* * *

 **Sharon**

* * *

Sharon était un peu nerveuse en appuyant sur la sonnette, à l'entrée de la résidence des Avengers. Elle savait masquer son anxiété aussi bien que Natasha mais cela ne changeait rien à ses émotions et elle avait beau se répéter que tout irait bien, elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Certes, Steve l'avait présenté au groupe des Avengers comme étant officiellement sa petite amie. L'ambiance était restée détendue à Miami, ceux qui lui avaient parlé avaient été tout à fait amicaux, mais elle avait l'intuition, avec la certitude des enseignements de Tante Peggy, qu'un grand nombre de personnes ne verraient pas sa relation avec Steve – _Captain America_ – d'un très bon œil.

Elle aurait mis sa main au feu que, si les médias venaient à l'apprendre, le déluge de haine qui s'abattrait sur elle n'en finirait pas, les surnoms moqueurs et les allusions à sa tante n'auraient plus de limite. Tante Peggy disait d'elle qu'elle était cynique ; Sharon estimait juste qu'elle avait la tête froide et le regard clair. Personne ne la soutiendrait dans sa relation amoureuse avec Steve. On jugerait seulement, avec l'ignorance aveugle et cruelle des médias, qu'elle avait _vampirisé_ Captain America, qu'elle avait profité de lui – elle avait _forcément_ profité de lui, comment sinon, aurait-elle pu attirer l'attention de _Captain America_ , elle la fille banale sans éclat ni gloire ?

Dieu sait si Pepper Potts avait été prise dans une tornade médiatique dévalorisante lorsqu'elle avait annoncé sa relation avec Stark. L'opinion publique était bien plus prompte aux préjugés, jugeant sur un coup de tête, sans tolérance ni réflexion ; et elle avait toujours tendance à s'acharner sur les femmes, trop ci ou pas assez ça… Comment elle, la petite et insignifiante Sharon Carter, aurait-elle pu être à la hauteur de _Captain America_ ?

Sauf que surprise, elle _était_ à la hauteur. Oups. Elle, Sharon Carter, combattante émérite et espionne compétente qui avait travaillé à s'en briser le corps pour obtenir la position qu'elle occupait actuellement. Elle n'avait pas peur des médias et Steve aurait certainement eu plaisir à se battre avec les journaux pour elle – pour leur couple ; néanmoins Sharon était une espionne ; rien ne pouvait plus nuire à son travail que le feu des projecteurs ; et elle n'avait pas la sérénité impériale de Pepper Potts – ni ses avocats. Elle et Steve restaient donc extrêmement prudents.

En attendant, la sonnette retentit. Le complexe avait l'air calme. Quelqu'un hurla à l'intérieur, et elle entendit distinctement malgré la triple épaisseur de verre, la porte blindée et les murs insonorisés : "Va voir qui est à l'entrée, sale BOUFFEUR DE COOKIES ! Moi, j'bouge pas !"

Et on lui répondit : "Personne n'utilise jamais la sonnette, c'est certainement un PiÉge !"

"Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu vas EXPLOSER avec le colis piégé, VOLEUR !"

Sharon haussa un sourcil malgré elle. Calme en apparence, résidence mouvementée en réalité. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu l'accueillir, il fallut que ce soit le Soldat d'Hiver qui vienne lui ouvrir la porte. _Bucky_ , se reprit-elle, _B-u-c-k-y_. Steve la bassinait régulièrement avec son Bucky-Bucky-Bucky, elle pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom maintenant. Elle agita la main de l'autre côté des fenêtres avec un sourire tendu – Bucky tenait une mitraillette à la main. En la voyant, il s'en débarrassa aussitôt avec une expression penaude et il lui ouvrit la porte avec une courbette polie. Ils se saluèrent, un peu gênés, incertains de la conduite à tenir.

"Sharon."

"Bucky."

Il avait une expression plus avenante que sa tête habituelle de meurtrier et il avait l'air – bizarrement – ravi de la voir. Le deuxième compère brailla dans le fond : "Alors, c'est une alerte à la bombe ? Ne fais pas exploser un livreur !" et Sharon reconnut la voix de Sam.

"C'est Sharon, Pigeon ! Conduis-toi mieux face à une dame" répliqua Bucky sur le même ton, puis il dit à celle-ci d'une voix délicate : "Viens."

Le salon sentait bon les biscuits chauds à peine sortis du four. Le drone Redwing faisait des rondes autour de sa tête et scannait la cuisine régulièrement pour protéger les cookies déjà cuits des vols et des grignotages inopportuns. Sam fut, comme Bucky, anormalement content de la voir. Il essuya ses doigts pleins de farines dans un torchon et lui serra la main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Instinctivement, elle fut sur le qui-vive.

À partir de son entrée dans la résidence, les choses virèrent à l'absurde. Elle s'en rendrait compte par la suite, et d'autres Avengers confirmeraient, c'était quelque chose de fréquent en présence de Sam et Bucky.

Tous les deux débutèrent un concours : c'était à qui serait le plus mielleux avec elle.

"Prends ce tabouret, Sharon, c'est le plus confortable" proposa Bucky en poussant vers elle un siège de bar design aussi parfaitement identique que les six autres alignés face au comptoir.

Sharon le prit en vérifiant discrètement qu'aucune lame empoisonnée n'était fichée dans le cuir. Elle s'assit et s'accouda au bar, sur la défensive.

Sam poussa dans sa direction une fournée de cookies cuits à point, d'apparence moelleuse et croustillante. "Tu en veux un ? Sers-toi, n'hésite pas. Cookies fraise-chocolat." Il ajouta de son ton suave en direction de Bucky : "Toi Barnes, tu peux crever si tu penses que je vais t'en donner un."

"Merci, Sam…" dit-elle prudemment.

Elle en saisit un et l'émietta entre ses doigts à sa recherche d'une odeur suspecte ou de traces de poison.

"Est-ce que Steve est là ?"

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

"Non, il est en congrès à Rome" dit Sam d'une voix lente.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais… Mais j'espérais qu'il serait rentré plus tôt. Clint et Natasha sont là, eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ils se sont lancés dans une quête pour trouver la meilleure combinaison fromage-brioche-pâte à tartiner."

Sharon fronça le nez, contente de ne pas les voir. À tous les coups, Natasha aurait voulu la faire goûter leurs mixtures immangeables. Elle passa mentalement en revue la liste des Avengers.

"Tant pis… Wanda et Vision sont ici ?"

"Non plus. Ils sont partis dans le Bronx pour manger un hot-dog."

Ils devaient tester la gastronomie newyorkaise. Tant pis.

"Stark et Rhodes ?" demanda Sharon sans perdre le rythme.

Elle ne voulait pas faire équipe avec Tony, qui avait connu Tante Peggy et se sentait toujours obligé de déballer tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle vu que T,ante Peggy s'était beaucoup occupé de lui, notamment après la mort d'Howard. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre.

"Ils testent la nouvelle prothèse de Rhodey avec Iron Maiden à fond la caisse… à Manhattan… donc loin d'ici…" répondit Sam, maintenant suspicieux.

"Alors, heu…" Sharon cherchait désespérément. "Scott et Peter sont dispo ?"

"Le premier doit récupérer sa fille à l'école ce soir, le deuxième est au lycée… et apparemment, il a un devoir d'anglais super-dur à bosser."

"Pas de nouvelles de Banner et Thor ?" demanda Sharon dans une dernière tentative.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, incrédule : "L'un est aux Fidji, l'autre est sur Asgard… Donc injoignables."

Bucky ajouta obligeamment : "Nous, on est là, hein ?!"

Sharon se racla la gorge. C'était bien le _problème_.

"Oui, je sais mais –"

"Tu cherches un duo d'Avengers ?"

"À vrai dire…"

"Parce que Sam et moi, on bosse en duo depuis quelques semaines."

Son cookie n'était plus que miettes. Elle ne voyait plus comment se dépatouiller de cette situation sans se faire deux ennemis, dont l'un du meilleur assassin du vingtième siècle. Sam se pencha vers elle, les deux coudes sur le comptoir, calme et rassurant.

"Sharon, c'est moi ou tu ne veux pas nous demander votre aide ?"

Elle lui renvoya un sourire aussi charmant qu'hypocrite : "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger" dit-elle, sachant que ni Sam ni Bucky ne seraient dupes et qu'ils seraient ainsi sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Bucky prit son refus courtois pour une accusation et grogna : "Tu ne nous crois pas aussi compétent qu'un autre duo ?"

Sam préféra la diplomatie stratégique : "C'est à cause de lui ?" en désignant son collègue du pouce. "Tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec Bucky parce qu'il a voulu tuer sur Steve à plusieurs reprises, Natasha aussi – _moi aussi, hum HUM_ … – qu'il a assassiné les Stark – et cent vingt autres personnes – sans parler de JFK" chuchota Sam en aparté en murmurant exagérément fort. "C'est parce qu'il a assassiné un _président des États-Unis_ que tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec Barnes ?"

Bucky faisait sa sale tête légendaire de meurtrier à côté de lui et on regard laissait présager mille et unes tortures pour le Falcon une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient en tête à tête. Sam jubilait. Sharon, elle, avait déboutonné la sangle de son revolver inconsciemment. La situation sentait l'orage et son instinct lui soufflait que les éclairs n'allaient pas tarder à tomber sur eux.

Bucky se contenta de contrattaquer, perfide : "Si Sharon a des doutes, ça serait plutôt à cause de toi, Pigeon. Le fiasco de ta dernière mission a dû remonter jusqu'aux oreilles d'une professionnelle aguerrie telle que Mademoiselle Carter…"

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute" expliqua Sam patiemment, comme s'il répétait cela pour la énième fois à un interlocuteur particulièrement obtus, "Le cacatoès m'a induit en erreur. Ses renseignements n'étaient pas à jour."

Bucky émit un rire narquois. "Utiliser un perroquet pour obtenir des infos sur Modok, ça ne fait pas très pro."

"Ouais. J'aurais dû m'en douter…" Sam secoua la tête. "Il répétait en boucle une sombre histoire de cacahuètes moisies, il n'était pas net. Les perroquets gris du Gabon sont des informateurs beaucoup plus fiables" ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu pour Sharon, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle partage son avis.

"Donc" résuma Bucky d'une voix fourbe, "C'est cause d'un cacatoès véreux s'il y a eu une pluie de moutons dans une petite ville du Tennessee ?"

"C'est de la faute de Modok" le reprit Sam. "Et à ma décharge, aucun mouton n'a été blessé. Leur toison a atténué leur chute et ils ont rebondi par terre dans le patelin sans se faire mal."

Bucky et Sharon lui jetèrent un regard impassible, blasé au possible. Sam désigna cette dernière de sa cuillère en bois pleine de pâte à cookies noisette-chocolat noir.

"Peu importe. Sharon, si j'en crois mon instinct infaillible de rapace, tu as un problème avec l'un de nous."

"Ou avec vous deux" rajouta Sharon aimablement.

Sam et Bucky clignèrent des paupières, choqués face à la violence de cette attaque imprévue. Sharon se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix posée, franche à son habitude : "C'est plutôt vous qui avez un problème avec moi. Bucky, Steve a laissé entendre que tu t'étais violemment disputé avec lui _à mon sujet_ , au point que tu as quitté votre colocation."

"Quoi ?!" s'insurgea Bucky. Il bougonna, furieux : "On vit toujours dans le même bâtiment, on a juste cessé de partager la même douche, pourquoi ce crétin doit-il toujours être aussi dramatique ?"

Sharon poursuivit sans faillir, concentrée sur son objectif : "Et toi, Sam, tu as cessé de répondre à mes alertes anti-terroristes alors qu'elles sont on-ne-peut-plus urgentes. La dernière –"

"Je triais les moutons tombés du ciel dans le Tennessee, trois mille bêtes et vingt-cinq troupeaux, j'aurais voulu t'y voir !"

"J'ai dû appeler Steve et Scott pour gérer une attaque aérienne, j'ai eu mieux. Et la fois d'avant –"

"J'étais au concert exceptionnel d'Aretha Franklin, impossible de rater ça, je l'avais spécifié sur mon planning !"

"Et il nous a bassiné avec ça pendant trois semaines" chuchota Bucky d'une voix parfaitement audible en aparté.

"D'accord les gars, d'accord. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que –"

"ON N'A AUCUN PROBLEME AVEC TOI, SHARON !" s'écria Bucky avec un entrain suspect.

Sam frappa du poing sur le comptoir, les biscuits sautèrent en l'air. "L'amie de Steve est notre amie ! Quoiqu'il arrive. Nous serons là pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à demander !"

"Déjà, professionnellement, on t'estime énormément" ajouta Bucky, doigt levé.

"Après tout, tu n'as pas hésité à t'attaquer au Soldat d'Hiver à mains nues. Respect."

"Ouais" fit Bucky avec une joie mauvaise, "Et elle a tenu plus longtemps que toi, le Piaf ! Si elle n'hésite pas à donner des missions à un gars qui trouve que les oiseaux donnent des renseignements plus fiables que la C.I.A, je ne peux que te respecter, Sharon."

"Steve m'a dit que votre duo ne se passait pas très bien…"

Sam roula des épaules. "Le rodage demande un peu plus de temps" et il sourit pour la rassurer. Il avait une côte fêlée.

Bucky acquiesça : "Maintenant, on est bons. Surtout moi." Il avait perdu une dent la semaine dernière.

Leur petit combat de coq fatiguait déjà Sharon mais elle prit sur elle, faute de meilleures options. "Bien, les gars, soyons clairs. Vous êtes les deux meilleurs amis de Steve et il vous tient en très haute estime. Quant à moi, il m'aime, je l'aime aussi."

Sam et Bucky souriaient si fort qu'ils allaient se fendre les pommettes, gercer les lèvres et bronzer des dents.

"Je vous propose cette mission en tant que trois personnes qui comptent le plus pour Steve. J'ai besoin d'aide et ça nous permettrait d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Je veux juste que tout se passe bien et qu'on rentre tous entiers. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

Ils hochaient la tête comme deux marionnettes pour approuver avant même la fin de sa question.

"Oui oui oui !"

"Super, parfait, bonne idée !"

Sharon soupira. Elle n'était pas rendue, avec ces deux guignols.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'hélicoptère, habillés, préparés et armés, que Sam pensa à demander : "Au fait, elle consiste en quoi cette mission ?"

Ils eurent l'air beaucoup plus intéressée lorsque Sharon mentionna la nouvelle alliance entre A.I.M et HDYRA. Leur dernière coalition avait mené au portail spatio-temporel duquel sortaient des lézards violets géants. Outre le fait que les bestioles étaient assez dangereuses pour détruire une petite ville, leur couleur jurait et leur aspect portait atteinte au bon goût. Vraiment, ça n'était pas un succès pour la coalition des super-méchants et sur leur site internet, Sam avait laissé la note de 1/10 avec l'annotation : _Très décevant. Pas la peine de recommencer_.

Pourtant, les deux organisations remettaient ça.

"On a repéré un deuxième portail spatio-temporel sur un site à Kuala Lumpur. Les agents ont été arrêtés mais la machine est restée active. Et elle ne crache pas de reptiles démesurés. La priorité, c'est de la désactiver et gérer les créatures inconnues qui en sont sorties."

"Ok, chef Sharon" fit Bucky en enclenchant les chargeurs de munitions dans ses armes.

Celle-ci fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu. Elle adorait ce surnom !

Sam trifouillait le lecteur CD, prétextant que cinq heures de vol seraient intenables sans musique. "Certains en ont bien besoin" dit-il en coulant un regard en direction de Bucky, "On dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs."

 _Bands they make her dance apocalyptic now_

 _Bands they make her dance apocalyptic_

"Janelle Monàe ! Elle est démente !"

Bucky poussa un grognement résigné. Quand Sam avait décidé d'écouter de la musique, il était inutile de chercher à s'y opposer. Il était plus entêté que Steve Rogers.

 _If the world says it's time to go_

 _Tell me, will you freak out?_

 _Smash, smash, bang, bang_

 _Don't stop_

* * *

La police grouillait sur le chantier dans les faubourgs de la capitale de la Malaisie et l'armée patrouillait, les hélicoptères tournoyaient au dessus des chantiers, les soldats étaient aux aguets, les armes dégainées, les paroles tendues, les ordres aboyés.

"L'ambiance n'est pas sereine" nota Sam en débarquant.

Sharon contint un (énième) soupir.

Ils entrèrent dans le hangar, les sens en éveil et les armes aux aguets. Tout en poutres métalliques et en tôle ondulée, le dépôt baignait dans les ombres. Des trous dans le toit laissaient filer des rayons de lumières dans lesquels paressaient des particules. Le bâtiment était encombré de machines, des véhicules, des conteneurs, des vieilleries poussiéreuses qui réduisaient le champ de vision.

"Où est la cible ?" demanda Bucky qui avançait en première position.

Sam lâcha Redwing partir en explorateur. Le bâtiment semblait calme – presque paisible – et silencieux à part la rumeur des forces armées à l'extérieur.

"Que voit ton robot ?" chuchota Sharon.

"Poutres, poutres, pylône, vieille voiture rouillée, poutres, poutres –"

"Ça va, j'ai compris."

Sam lui lança un regard moqueur. "Je tiens à être le plus pro possible, surtout si tu nous fais la faveur de nous accepter dans ton équipe."

"On est rancuniers, mmmh ?"

"Mesquin. J'ai de l'entraînement avec Bucky."

"Tu m'en diras tant !"

"Chut, vous deux !" pesta Bucky devant.

"Quelque chose approche" les avertit Sam, un œil fixé sur la tablette sur son avant-bras qui le connectait à Redwing.

Bucky et Sharon pivotèrent vers lui : "Quoi ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Une foule de… trucs… qui courent… vite. Faites gaffe !"

"Je ne pars _plus jamais_ en mission avec vous" décida Sharon. "Vous êtes les personnes les moins professionnelles avec qui j'ai bossé, pire encore que Lang et Parker, pire encore que Stark !"

"HEY !" s'écrièrent Sam et Bucky de concert.

Sharon ne sut pas si c'était pour son attaque verbale, parfaitement justifiée mais non nécessaire, ou si c'était à cause de la « foule de trucs » qui arrivait sur eux à toute allure. Elle était bien trop douée pour paniquer mais, comme Sam et Bucky, elle tira au hasard dans la cohue qui chargeait, dans les silhouettes noires graciles qui fonçaient vers eux. Mais leur résistance ne servit pas à arrêter la masse en mouvement, ni même à la ralentir ; au contraire, ce fut pire, et trois secondes après, ils furent recouverts et ensevelis par…

"Des autruches !" piailla Bucky. "Sérieux ? Des _autruches_ ! J'ai connu HYDRA plus en forme."

"Ce sont des émeus mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le principe" rectifia Sam. "Le projet Insight avait plus de classe."

Le troupeau d'émeus en cavale avait disparu derrière un conteneur, leurs cris et le bruissement de leurs pattes évanouis dans les ombres. Après avoir été bousculé par cette masse de plumes en pagaille, Sharon recommença à respirer. Elle était la seule à être restée totalement concentrée ; Sam et Bucky faisaient des moues déçues et comparaient le potentiel des oiseaux pour prendre le contrôle du monde.

 _Dance, dance, dance apocalyptic_

 _Dance, dance, dance apocalyptic_

"Je me demande de quoi elles ont eu peur" marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en repensant à la panique des émeus galopant sur eux malgré les coups de feu, plus terrifiées par ce qui arrivait derrière que ce qui était devant. Des bruits de foulée résonnèrent des ténèbres et une créature gigantesque les attaqua.

"Oh la VACHE !" hurla Bucky en faisant un bond de trente centimètres de haut.

"C'est un Aepyornis" le corrigea Sam en s'envolant, "Mais on a compris l'idée !"

Sharon n'attendit pas la fin de l'explication : elle partit en courant, escalada un conteneur en deux mouvements souples et se percha en hauteur, là où elle serait relativement en sécurité.

L'Aepyornis était un oiseau, mais une bestiole géante de trois mètres de haut dont la tête frôlait les poutres. Il avait des pattes musclées garnies de griffes acérées, son bec était assez grand et tranchant pour crever un œil et lacérer tout un visage méchamment, son allure mi-autruche mi-dinosaure ne donnait pas envie de lui faire des câlins ou même de le rôtir à la broche.

Sam continuait de bavasser – ce type avait pris exemple sur Peter Parker, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication – "On les appelle aussi les oiseaux-éléphants, bien que ce ne soient pas les plus – Oh Bucky, attention !"

Si Sharon avait pu échapper à l'oiseau, c'était car l'Aepyornis s'était tourné vers une autre proie plus juteuse. Il bondit sur Bucky d'une détente formidable et chopa du bec la première chose qui se présentait à lui, c'est-à-dire le bras métallique, placé en protection. L'Aepyornis le souleva dans les airs comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac de pommes de terre. Bucky enroula ses jambes autour du cou de l'oiseau aussi épais dur qu'un tronc de bouleau pour

"J'arri-iiiiive" hurla Sam tel un loup à la lune.

Il replia ses ailes et se laissa tomber sur le flanc de l'Aepyornis, le choc déséquilibra le volatile qui lâcha Bucky et recula hors de portée. Sam s'envola et attira l'attention de l'autruche géante en faisant des cercles au dessus de sa tête.

"T'essayes de lui parler ?" ironisa Bucky qui essuya la bave sur son bras, "Ou ton délire ne marche qu'avec les perroquets ?"

"On doit vraiment le tuer ?" demanda Sam à Sharon d'une petite voix.

Il avait réussi, avec Redwing, à isoler l'Aepyornis dans un angle du hangar. L'oiseau, hypnotisé par la danse de ces deux congénères aussi étranges que lui, gardait son regard fixé sur eux et ne cherchait plus à attaquer.

"Tu veux le garder ?"

"C'est un spécimen unique." La voix calme de Sam le faisait passer pour le plus raisonnable d'eux tous.

Sharon leva les yeux au ciel. "Prends de l'altitude, je vais tirer. On ne court par le risque d'avoir un émeu géant qui s'enfuie dans les rues de Kuala Lumpur."

"Sharon ! Un peu de compassion !"

"Je suis d'accord avec le Pigeon" lança Bucky, ce qui surprit Sharon autant que Sam – celui-ci perdit un mètre d'altitude et faillit se prendre Redwing dans l'arcade sourcilière.

"Tu as pris un mouvais coup sur la tête, Barnes ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

Bucky l'ignora avec application. "Si l'opinion publique découvre que le SHIELD tue des espèces en voie d'extinction –"

"Carrément disparues depuis cinq cents ans !"

"– ça n'aidera pas à rester en faveur des Avengers. Au contraire, on peut faire jouer la carte du sauvetage inespéré – et se moquer d'HYDRA par la même occasion."

Bucky pouvait lui aussi paraître raisonnable et sensé lorsqu'il voulait. De plus en plus étonnant. Sharon avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une pilule douteuse depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le complexe. Elle aurait dû vérifier le cookie à deux fois.

"Faites ce que vous voulez" capitula-t-elle. "Moi, je m'en lave les mains."

Sam poussa un rire joyeux d'enfant et se posa en douceur sur le dos de l'Aepyornis apaisé, comme s'il chevauchait un cheval insolite. Bucky fit un lasso d'une de ses cordes et le lança autour du cou de l'oiseau. Ce fut de cette manière qu'ils sortirent du hangar : Sharon en tête dans sa combinaison blanche immaculée, annonçant que le portal avait été désactivé et explosé une fois que le troupeau d'émeus l'eut franchi dans l'autre sens ; Sam chevauchant l'Aepyornis, triomphant ; et Bucky qui menait l'oiseau par sa bride comme un cowboy ayant dompté un cheval plutôt farouche.

Ce dernier avait raison. Les photos prises par les journalistes eurent un succès fou sur le Facebook des Avengers.

Le supérieur de Sharon, Everett Ross, la félicita même pour cette mission rondement menée avec le plus grand professionnalisme et il lui glissa que cela augurait du mieux possible pour sa promotion. Elle ne chercha pas à le contredire. Mais il se trompait sur toute la ligne…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre aura Tony Stark (et Helen Cho), toujours avec Sam et Bucky. Après y aura Maria Hill et Scott et Wanda et pleiiin de monde. Et ça devient plus drôle ^^

Enfin déjà, est-ce que celui-ci vous a plu ?


	9. Helen Cho et Tony Stark

Une mise à jour ! Après tout ce temps ! Mais c'est les vacances, que voulez-vous ^^

Je dois dire aussi que je ne savais pas comment commencer ce chapitre – ça m'a bloqué, je ne trouvais pas les mots. Bon, je ne les trouve toujours pas maintenant mais faudra bien le poster un jour, ce fichu chapitre (halte à la procrastination).

J'ai été… Comment dire ? Submergée par vos messages. Pas bouleversée, mais _émue_ , ça oui.

Je ne m'attendais pas à tous ces commentaires gentils et positifs. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Bon, je vous l'ai déjà dit par MP sauf à **Krysteen** parce que je ne pouvais pas te répondre, donc merci pour ton commentaire, chère **Krysteen** ! Et **deryouss-50** , merci aussi !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus à part un million de mercis pour avoir pris la parole ^^

Devant ce débordement d'amour pour Sharon (je plaisante), j'ai décidé de la caser dans chaque chapitre à venir (je ne plaisante pas). Ça va être plus ou moins difficile de faire allusion à elle mais heureusement pour moi, elle était déjà mentionnée dans ce chapitre-ci avant de décider de m'imposer cette règle huhu.

Je ne sais pas si vous y faites attention et que vous le remarquez alors je le précise mais dans chaque chapitre (ou presque) de la deuxième manche, je fais attention que les personnages soient assez mixtes (à l'exception de Sam et Bucky). C'est-à-dire, les femmes du MCU viennent dire coucou.

Bon, je ne vais pas bavarder plus longtemps – à part, est-ce que vous avez vu la nouvelle bande-annonce de _Wonder Woman_ ? OH MON DIEU ! Mon moi de quatorze ans aurait adoré la voir au cinéma à cette époque, j'aurais eu trop besoin d'une héroïne comme ça à cet âge-là, j'ai trop trop hâte de voir le film, pourvu qu'il soit à la hauteur du trailer, voilà c'est officiel, je suis amoureuse de Diana ! *murmure* Allez voir la bande-annonce, ouste !

Qui dois-je remercier ? Tellement de personnes, ohohoh vous êtes si gentilles ! **VideIntergalactique** au pseudo un peu nébuleux-terrifiant. **Merwyn-L** qui a comparé les Sharon de toutes mes fics, *smoutch*. **Saroune-G** qui représente la majorité silencieuse. **oliverkriss-kevinaline** dont j'ai copié-collé le pseudo parce qu'il est long. **Yohaky** ou la petite Sirène qui aime le Sam/Bucky, yesss. **Vfauconnier** qui hait Sharon, snif. **Marion D** qui est allée voir la tête de l'Aepyornis, YESSS ! **Rose-Eliade** qui adore Sharon (on est deux, je ne suis pas la seule !). **EmmyDixon** , une p'tite nouvelle. Et **Traffy D** droguée à la poudre lunaire. À vous toutes, un immense merci du fond du cœur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ps : uuugh, j'ai comme l'impression de me répéter mais y a Tony Stark dans ce chapitre et je montre une vision peut-être un peu _particulière_ de lui, bon vous verrez bien. J'aime bien Tony Stark, ok ?! On est gentilles avec Tony Stark, ok ?! Tout le monde est gentil avec tout le monde et tout se passera bien ^-^

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIEME** **MANCHE**

* * *

 **Helen Cho**

* * *

Les Avengers appelèrent Helen Cho un dimanche matin à huit heures, mais heureusement, elle avait l'habitude. L'hélicoptère envoyé par Tony Stark la prit chez elle dans la banlieue de Séoul et la déposa au complexe en même temps qu'arrivait le jet avec le blessé. Elle s'attendait à voir Barton sur la civière que poussait Iron Man mais elle se trompait. C'était Sam.

"Bonjour Helen !" Le heaume de Tony se releva. "Désolée de vous déranger un jour de congé mais c'est un peu pressé."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

Elle aimait bien Sam, autant pour son énergie rayonnante que pour ses connaissances en premiers secours qui évitaient bien des complications.

"Il est tombé du dixième étage."

"Malgré ses ailes ?"

"Apparemment, là il n'en avait pas."

Helen entendit l'armure grincer lorsque Tony se pencha vers elle.

"D'après FRIDAY, c'est Barnes qui l'a jeté du haut de l'immeuble."

"Barnes ?" Helen était un peu perplexe.

Helen Cho avait déjà soigné Sam à quatre reprises mais elle ne connaissait de James Buchanan Barnes que sa réputation de Plus Grand assassin au Monde. Elle l'avait entraperçu avec Steve mais, comme beaucoup de monde, elle avait tendance à l'oublier une fois qu'il était sorti de son champ de vision. Il avait ce talent-là, celui d'être invisible. Oubliable. Pas vraiment un talent, d'ailleurs ; une malédiction jetée par HYDRA plutôt.

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des problèmes avec lui."

Tony était nerveux, agité. Son regard sautait sur les choses sans s'y arrêter et il tressaillait parfois sans raison.

"Il est glauque. Il fout les jetons à la moitié de l'équipe. On ne sait pas encore si c'est lui qu'a attaqué Sam – on ne va pas l'accuser sans preuves, hein ?" Il était clairement acide. "Mais d'après les premières vidéos prises par FRIDAY…"

Helen poussait le brancard dans les couloirs aseptisés de l'aile médicale.

Sam était immobile, inconscient. Il était encore trop tôt pour juger l'étendue de ses blessures mais l'infirmière qui lui prit le pouls et la tension leur déclara que cela n'avait rien de dramatique. Helen le fit entrer dans le scanner I.R.M toute nouvelle génération qui, en dix secondes, allait faire un état de santé global de Sam.

Tony attendit les résultats à côté, inquiet pour la santé d'un membre de son équipe.

 _Fracture du radius et du cubitus_

 _Cheville foulée_

 _Contusions au dos – aucune lésion sur la colonne vertébrale détectée_

 _Traumatisme crânien niveau 3_

Il regarda Helen avec un regard de doberman suppliant.

Celle-ci sourit. "Rien de grave. Franchement, un médecin normal aurait suffit."

Les épaules de Tony s'affaissèrent. "Parfait. Je vous le laisse entre de bonnes mains, je repars. Quand je suis parti, il restait encore des droïdes dans les rues."

"Des droïdes ?"

"Un petit déjeuner de la part de Viktor Von Doom. Cet homme est délectable, vraiment." Tony rabattit son heaume. "Oh, Helen ? Je vais verrouiller la partie médicale. Histoire que personne n'approche. Barnes pour ne citer aucun nom. En absence de preuves pour prouver son innocence, je le considère comme coupable. À tout à l'heure !"

Helen eut à peine le temps d'agiter la main que Tony s'était déjà envolé dans le couloir.

Elle renvoya les deux infirmières profiter de leur dimanche et s'occupa seule de son blessé. En tant que chirurgienne renommée mondialement et inventrice du caisson de régénération, elle s'estimait plus que qualifiée pour soigner les bobos des Avengers. Comme un bras cassé, une cheville foulée, des bleus et un traumatisme crânien.

La porte en verre teintée coulissa lorsqu'elle profitait d'un café post-opératoire bien mérité. Helen sursauta.

"Comment va-t-il ?" s'exclama Barnes d'une voix rauque.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Helen se plaça entre lui et le lit de Sam.

"Plutôt abîmé mais rien d'exceptionnel" dit-elle, méfiante. Puis, face à l'air paniqué de Barnes, elle ajouta : "J'ai eu pire avec Barton, rassurez-vous."

Vu les blessures régulières de Hawkeye, c'était assez pour le rassurer.

"Monsieur Barnes, c'est ça ?"

Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement mécanique. Il avait la tête basse, les épaules voutées, les mains dans les poches. Il avait l'air d'une chouette revêche mal réveillée – ou d'un renard traqué par une meute de lévriers.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Bucky" grommela Bucky.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air agressif mais qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux Sam endormi, Helen prit sur elle pour demander : "Bucky, hum… Tony a dit que vous aviez jeté Sam dans le vide, c'est vrai ?"

"Oui oui" fit Bucky d'une voix absente. "Je peux le voir ou –"

"Non" cria Helen d'une voix perçante, sur la défensive.

Elle ne voulait pas que Bucky s'approche. Elle avait eu son compte. Ultron avait laissé une cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

Elle ne fut jamais autant soulagée de voir Steve arriver.

"Comment va Sam ?" lança-t-il au fond du couloir.

"Il ne bouge pas" répliqua Bucky.

Steve entra dans le laboratoire sans prendre de pincettes ou de précautions antibactériennes, ce qui irrita Helen. Le respect des mesures d'hygiène avant tout ! Bucky lui emboîta le pas plus timidement.

"Il est gravement blessé ?"

"Non, une fracture à l'avant-bras et des contusions. Monsieur Rogers, je vais vous demander de reculer s'il vous plaît."

"Ah bah tu vois !" Steve se tourna face à Bucky. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter."

"Il aura besoin de sommeil et de deux semaines de repos" souligna Helen.

Steve donna une bourrade à Bucky. "C'est trois fois rien. Imagine ce que ça aurait été si tu n'avais pas amorti sa chute."

Bucky hocha la tête faiblement. Il gardait le regard obstinément rivé sur Sam.

Helen haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de pousser Steve pour le faire sortir, ce qui devait être aussi efficace que de vouloir faire reculer un éléphant avec le petit doigt.

"Des DoomBots lui ont sauté dessus, il a réussi à se poser en catastrophe sur la tour – c'est ça, Buck ? Après, je ne sais pas trop, il y a eu une explosion, le DoomBot a tout fait pété et Bucky a sauté avec Sam."

Enfin, Steve fit demi-tour.

"Vous aussi, monsieur Barnes, dehors" insista Helen en lui barrant le chemin.

Steve s'interposa. "Laissez-le voir Sam. Ça lui permettra d'être plus tranquille."

Bucky ne paraissait pas les avoir entendu. Mais lorsqu'Helen se décala, il s'avança d'un pas lent vers le lit et resta planté devant, hésitant et apeuré.

"Il a des os de cassé" nota-t-il d'une voix blanche en désignant le plâtre sur l'avant-bras droit de Sam.

"Oui mais grâce au régénérateur de calcium intensifié, son radius et son cubitus se ressouderont en moins d'une semaine. Ce qui devrait lui donner le temps de guérir de son traumatisme crânien." Helen vit Bucky pâlir et elle le rassura immédiatement. "Rien de grave, rien de grave. Du jargon technique. Aucune fracture, quelques étourdissements et des vertiges à prévoir."

"Tout ce qui touche à la tête, ça me…" Il parut se secouer mentalement. "Il va garder le plâtre une semaine ?" Sa voix était déjà plus assurée.

"C'est un régénérateur de calcium intensifié" rectifia Helen. Elle décida qu'il n'était pas en état de recevoir un cours sur les ondes de chocs bêta qui accéléraient la cicatrisation du corps humain. Après tout, elle-même n'en était qu'aux balbutiements et ce régénérateur était encore au stade de prototype expérimental.

Finalement, songea Helen, cette silhouette vêtue de noir et bardée d'armes n'avait plus l'air si effrayante. L'air plutôt fragile, même. Cassante comme de la glace.

"Clint apprécierait deux-trois points de suture tant que vous êtes là" glissa Steve à voix basse.

"Le contraire m'aurait étonnée…"

Helen soupira et ils quittèrent la salle médicale, laissant à Bucky un moment pour se recomposer.

"Votre ami l'a protégé ?" demanda Helen à Steve sur le chemin pour soigner Clint.

"Oui, bien sûr. Ils s'entendent bien donc Buck prend ça de manière très personnelle lorsque son coéquipier est blessé."

"Ce n'est pas ce que pense monsieur Stark" nota Helen.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Ils eurent une discussion houleuse pendant que Helen recousait Clint à l'arcade sourcilière.

Lorsqu'elle et Steve retournèrent dans la salle d'auscultation, le fantôme que Tony était prêt à accuser de tous les maux n'était plus là. Disparu, volatilisé, évaporé.

Sam, lui, s'était réveillé et geignait sur son lit.

"Hele-eeen ?! Pourquoi-iii ?"

"C'est une mesure temporaire, Sam" sourit-elle, l'air professionnelle et aimable.

Sam se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller avec un cri de rage étouffé par son mal de crâne.

"Vous ne devriez pas avoir mal…" Helen fronça les sourcils. "Pas avec la dose de morphine que je vous ai injecté…"

"Tu vas bien ?" s'inquiéta Steve.

"Ah mais je n'ai pas mal" les rassura Sam, "Pas mal du tout. T'as vu, Steve ? J'ai fait le saut de l'ange." Et il lâcha un rire stupide.

Steve se détendit. "Là, t'es shooté" diagnostiqua-t-il, résigné à supporter un Sam à demi-euphorique.

"Ce sont les antidouleurs" expliqua Helen.

"Je plane comme un cerf-volant" chantonna Sam.

"Ouais, bah heureusement que Bucky a amorti ta chute avec un de ses grappins sinon on t'aurait ramassé à la pelle sur le trottoir."

"Vous saviez que le faucon pèlerin pouvait plonger en piqué à 300 kilomètres par heure ?!"

"Tu me l'as déjà dit au moins quinze fois, oui…"

Sam passa de l'euphorie au désespoir en deux secondes, montre en main.

"Le DoomBot a mis une bombe sur mes ailes… Steve, où sont _mes ailes_ ?"

"Tony les a récupéré. Il doit remettre de nouveaux capteurs solaires mais la structure en vibranium est intacte."

"Mes ailes" chuchota Sam. "Je vais mourir si je n'ai pas mes ailes…"

"Oui, c'est exactement ce qui a failli t'arriver" dit Steve d'une voix sarcastique. "T'oublieras pas de remercier Bucky pour t'avoir sauvé la v–"

"Ça, jamais !" beugla Sam, furieux. "L'enfoiré ! Regarde ça !"

Il leva son bras droit. Sur le plâtre s'étalaient des barbouillages grossiers d'enfant malhabile.

"Lis ça, Steve ! Lisez-moi cette horreur !"

" _Rétablis-toi bien_ … _Pigeon_ ?" déchiffra Helen. "Et ça, c'est un oiseau j'imagine ?"

Steve éclata de rire. Le feutre indélébile qui avait servi à gribouiller cette phrase touchante trônait comme preuve irréfutable des méfaits de Bucky sur la table de chevet.

"C'est ignoble. _Ignoble_ ! Une mocheté ambulante. ! Un carnage artistique ! Helen, combien de temps je garde ce plâtre ? On ne peut pas le retirer et m'en mettre un autre ?!"

"Sam, ce que vous appelez un plâtre est en réalité une merveille de technologie qui va ressouder vos os en une semaine. Si je vous mettais une attelle, vous en auriez pour un mois d'immobilisation."

Sam poussa un gémissement. "Et cet autre gribouillage là, c'est quoi ? Une crotte ?"

"Plutôt Redwing non ?" essaya de deviner Steve, pensif.

Bucky avait aussi marqué _Matelas de réception : 2/10_ et _Attention, Kinder Bueno écrasé_ – étonnant toute la place qu'on pouvait trouver sur un plâtre d'avant-bras.

"Y a même marqué _Sur ta droite_ en petit près du poignet."

Sam hurla à la mort. "Je vais le tuer ! L'étriper ! Je nettoierai ce plâtre avec son sang."

Helen écarquillait les yeux devant ces horreurs proférées avec colère, Steve se tenait au lit pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

"Ils sont toujours comme ça entre eux ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un murmure affolé.

Celui-ci avait repris son sérieux. "Non. Non, bien sûr." Il secoua la tête. "Souvent, c'est pire."

"Et mon Redwing ?" gémit Sam.

"Tiens." Steve posa le droïde sur les draps et Sam le caressa immédiatement en lui prodiguant des paroles de réconfort. "Pauvre petit bébé, seul sans papa, tu as dû te sentir abandonné… Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, Steve."

Il testa les fonctions de son drone sur sa tablette intégrée à sa combinaison. Redwing bipa de joie en retrouvant son maître.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Bucky choisit de débouler comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

"Barnes !" gazouilla Sam avec un plaisir évident, "Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais ?! Tu vas payer pour ce plâtre ! Viens ici que je t'arrache la tête ! Helen, je peux avoir un scalpel s'il vous plaît ?"

"Téléphone, Pigeon. Y a ta maman au bout du fil ! Elle a regardé les infos et elle s'inquiète."

Bucky réussissait l'exploit de garder une expression sous contrôle tout en instillant dans sa voix une goutte de sarcasme diabolique.

Sam s'étrangla de rage face à cette trahison. Même drogué de morphine jusqu'à la moelle, il se doutait bien qu'une conversation avec sa mère dans cet état serait désastreuse.

"Merci Barnes, merci pour tout – _t'es mort_ " chuchota-t-il. "Maman, _coucou-uuu_ ! Ça _va-aaa_ ? Oui-oui-oui, tout va bien ! Non-non-non, je ne suis pas raplapla."

"On va prendre un petit-déjeuner post-bataille" dit Steve à Helen. "Vous venez avec nous ?"

"Non, je dois retourner à Séoul – à moins que Thor soit là ?"

Elle prit le petit-déj de la victoire avec eux – shawarma et chocolats chauds. Aucun robot Ultron assoiffé de destruction ne pointa le bout de son nez et Thor était aussi plaisant pour les yeux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Redwing, le drone de Sam, n'arrêta pas de frapper Bucky sur le crâne pendant tout le repas.

* * *

 **Tony Stark**

* * *

"Cap ?"

" _Steve_."

"Ah j'ai dû me tromper de numéro, excusez-moi, je cherche Captain America."

" _Très drôle Tony. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ "

"Vérifier que vous savez vous servir d'un téléphone. Je suis impressionné. Pour un ancêtre, vous ne vous débrouillez pas si mal."

" _Je suis avec Sharon, y a moyen d'écourter cet appel ?_ "

"J'ai un problème."

" _Ah, dans ce cas, je vous écoute – si vous voulez que je vienne, donnez-moi vos coordonnées_."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Cap, du calme."

" _Steve_."

"Vous êtes insistant, Cap, j'aime cette qualité. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Vous savez que FRIDAY étudie les dynamiques de groupe et les interactions entre les membres de l'équipe pour enregistrer des –"

" _Attendez, quoi ? Vous nous espionnez ?!_ "

"Pas du tout, Cap. Toujours prompt à sauter aux conclusions. Vision fait la même chose. C'est pour créer des statistiques –"

" _Tony, écoutez, vraiment, ça ne devient plus possible, il va falloir arrêter_ …"

"Pour fortifier l'équipe, Cap !"

" _Mais pourquoi vous m'appelez pour me dire ça ?!_ "

"Je devrais probablement commencer par le début."

" _Probablement_ …"

"Arrêtez de soupirer à la moindre phrase que je dis !"

" _Chaque minute de cette conversation me vieillit d'une année, Tony. Je vais devenir bicentenaire avant de raccrocher si ça continue_."

"C'est très étrange de vous entendre faire de l'humour. Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes un clone créé par HYDRA."

" _Tony, je suis avec Sharon là ! Je vais raccrocher si ça n'est pas urgent !_ "

"C'est très, très, _très_ urgent ! Je vous explique. Ce matin, j'ai prêté ma voiture à Wilson et Barnes. Pour être aimable. Pour essayer de, comment dit-on déjà, de tendre un rameau d'olivier, vous voyez ? De pardonner. De lancer une trêve. Je fais des efforts, D'ACCORD ?!"

" _Oui, oui, vous faites des efforts, bravo Tony_ …"

"Puisque c'était à leur tour de faire les courses – depuis quand y a-t-il des roulements pour les courses ?"

" _Depuis qu'on habite tous à la résidence. Quel rapport ?_ "

"C'est d'un ennui… Je ne sais pas comment les gens normaux font pour vivre comme ça. faire els courses, non mais vraiment ! Envoyer un coursier !"

" _Hé, quel rapport avec moi ?_ "

"Ma voiture, vous voyez mon Audi orange ? Une voiture de sport, de collection, faite sur-mesure à ma demande. Unique. Un prototype. Que j'ai révisé moi-même par derrière si ça vous intéresse, j'ai rajouté quelques petites modifications au moteur très –"

" _Tony !_ "

"Je tiens beaucoup à cette voiture, Cap, BEAUCOUP ! Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, ce n'est pas parce que je suis milliardaire que je ne m'attache pas aux objets matériels – enfin si mais bref."

" _Tony, si vous avez eu un problème avec cette voiture, c'est à Sam et Bucky qu'il faut en parler, pas à moi ! C'est à eux de la retrouver s'ils l'ont perdu._ "

"Oh, ils m'ont rendu mon Audi ! En pièces ! En pièces détachées, Rogers !"

" _Steve_."

"Ils n'ont pas réussi à m'expliquer comment ils avaient fait leur compte pour arracher deux portières mais Wilson m'a expliqué que Bucky avait une habitude de longue date de détacher les volants. Et de bousiller les appuie-têtes. Mmmh ?"

" _Possible. Qui sait ?_ "

"C'est moi ou vous rigolez, Cap ? Ça vous ferait rigoler vous, si vous retrouviez votre voiture de sport avec chaque fenêtre brisée manuellement, intentionnellement – aucune vitre n'est intacte et pourtant, elles sont pare-balles !"

" _Écoutez Tony, je suis vraiment navré pour votre Audi mais_ –"

"Non ! Ne me raccrochez pas au nez. C'est quoi le problème entre Barnes et Wilson ? Ils ont essayé de s'entretuer dans ma bagnole et on va laisser passer ça ?!"

" _Ah, ce n'est peut-être pas de leur faute_ …"

"Et je ne parle pas de l'autoradio qui crache des étincelles, le cuir de mes fauteuils déchiqueté par endroits, les pneus qui fument –"

" _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ?_ "

"– et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi Barnes a méthodiquement arraché _toutes_ les ceintures de sécurité de l'habitacle –"

" _Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?_ "

"Quelques bleus, rien de grave… On s'en fiche ! C'est ma voiture, Cap, MA VOITURE QUI A LE PLUS SOUFFERT !"

" _Je vous trouve un peu nerveux sur les bords Tony, vous devriez vous reposer_."

"Je devrais – RAH !"

" _Vous voulez que je vous rembourse la voiture ?_ "

"Non !"

" _Alors pourquoi vous m'appelez ?_ "

"Pour mettre Barnes dans une unité sécurisée, enfin ! Il a essayé d'assassiner votre copain le Pigeon Volant, c'est flagrant et on était d'accord que s'il devenait un réel danger, il faudrait –"

" _Tony, je pense que vous vous inquiétez pour rien_."

"Quoi ? QUOI ?"

" _Si Sam n'a pas l'air inquiet, il n'y a pas lieu de s'alarmer. Je vais vous laisser, Sharon revient avec nos cocktails_."

"Steve, Steve, attendez !"

"… _Quoi ?_ "

"Vous êtes sûr que Barnes n'est pas… dangereux ? Vous n'êtes pas neutre sur ce terrain."

" _Vous non plus. Où est Sam, là ?_ "

"Ils font des cookies ensemble. Des COOKIES ! Après avoir détruit ma bagnole, ils font des biscuits ! Je vous ai dit que la voiture avait perdu une roue ?! La roue avant droite ! Y a un trou ! Un TROU !"

" _Alors tout va bien. Sauf pour la roue avant droite… Laissez une note de frais sur mon bureau si vous voulez. Ou sur celui de Bucky. Bon je file. Salut Tony, merci d'avoir appelé, c'était sympa_."

"Attendez, Rogers ! Steve, Steve ! Ah merde…"

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura Scott Pym et Maria Hill *_*


	10. Scott Lang et Maria Hill

Ok les filles, je vous préviens direct : j'adore ce chapitre avec Scott, il me fait rire toute seule devant mon ordi (même si c'est MOI qui ai écrit le truc et que je _sais_ ce qui va arriver -_-' Je suis neuneu). Alors que je n'ai jamais vu _Ant-Man_. Bref, j'aime trop ce chapitre. C'est le meilleur chapitre de _Bras de fer_ , sans rire !

Je vous ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois d' **HyperRaspberry** , qui écrit pas mal de Sam/Bucky ; je voudrais maintenant vous parler de **Lentilles**. Elle vient de publier une fic intitulée _Opération Baleine Bleue_ qui parle d'une mission de Clint qui se transforme en combat contre un cachalot géant. C'est hilarant, le même genre d'humour absurde que _Bras de Fer_ , elle écrit divinement, c'est une de mes auteures préférées et je vous la recommande chaudement, d'autant que c'est un peu moi qui lui ai insufflé l'idée pour _Opération Baleine Bleue_. Je vous conseille également _Le trio de l'extrême_ mais franchement, tout est excellent dans ce qu'elle fait. À consommer sans modération ;-)

À part ça, merci à vos commentaires, **Orionyx** , **Marion D** , **Rose-Eliade** , **oliverkriss-quelque-chose** mais de tête, c'est vraiment trop dur d'écrire ton pseudo, **Deryouss50** et **Saroune G** , et aussi **Marshall-Oni** et **Yohaky** , et est-ce que tout le monde est là ? On va dire que oui !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIÈME** **MANCHE**

* * *

 **Scott Lang**

* * *

Sam entra en coup de vent dans la cuisine. "Hey Tic-Tac !"

Scott sursauta ; il était un peu tendu et ce n'était _sûrement pas_ à cause du type étrange qui se préparait un bortsch dans un coin et que certains surnommaient le Soldat de l'Hiver ou le Fantôme d'HYDRA ou l'Assassin le Plus Doué et le Plus Mortel Depuis 1955 – hahaha, quelle supposition ridicule ! Il était tendu sans _aucune_ raison valable, c'était tout.

Il se retint de ne pas appeler Sam _Pigeon_ en guise de représailles. Le surnom était déposé et breveté par ledit Soldat de l'Hiver. Ceux qui avaient tenté de l'utiliser sans autorisation – à savoir Tony et Clint – avaient retrouvé des épingles à nourrices dans leur armure ou leur carquois.

"Bonjour, Sam. Sharon a appelé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Ah non, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de –"

"Maria Hill, si. Elle a dit qu'on devait se débarrasser de l'autruche géante qu'on avait dans le parc –"

"Mais Gaspard est domestiqué maintenant ! Les enfants de Clint adorent le chevaucher, il est comme un poney !"

"– et que le SHIELD allait se charger de lui trouver un habitat plus adapté…"

"Ils vont expérimenter sur mon Aepyornis, ces cochons !"

"Je pense" dit Scott d'une petite voix, "Qu'ils vont faire comme pour mon lézard violet."

"Marius !" se rappela Sam.

Le lézard violet qu'avait adopté Scott était retourné dans les limbes.

"Marius, qui était apparemment une femelle et qui a été retournée là d'où elle venait. Ils vont renvoyer ton Aepyornis de la même manière. Sharon a dit qu'elle passerait le chercher demain mais que tu pouvais accompagner ton Gaspard si tu voulais."

Sam s'assit sur une chaise près de Scott, déprimé par la perspective de perdre son Aepyornis apprivoisé qu'il avait laissé gambader gaiment dans le parc du complexe depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené de Malaisie – contre l'avis de Sharon.

"Bien, bien, très bien… Je vais devoir m'y préparer mentalement…"

Face à tout ce mélodrame, le Soldat de l'Hiver continuait de couper ses légumes sans broncher. Sam ne lui prêtait aucune attention, ce qui était impressionnant. Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant mais Sam se concentrait plutôt sur son bricolage étalé sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Scottie ?"

"Je bricole une poupée pour ma fille" expliqua Scott en lui montrant son œuvre d'art.

"Oh, Cassie c'est ça ? À quoi ça ressembl– Wow !" Sam eut un mouvement de recul. "T'es au courant que ses yeux sont d'une couleur bizarre ? Et sa coupe de cheveux est un peu… _spéciale_."

"C'est fait exprès" dit Scott fièrement.

"La bouche aussi ? Et pourquoi elle a un trou dans le crâne ?"

"Elle s'est fait trépaner."

"Logique" dit Sam d'une voix neutre, dépourvue de tout jugement.

"Cassie adore les poupées farfelues."

"J'espère pour elle, vu la tête de celle-là. Tu veux un hamburger, Scottie ?"

"J'ai déjà mangé."

"Pas d'chance !"

L'avantage avec Sam, pensait Scott en remplaçant une main de la poupée par une patte de dinosaure, c'est qu'il diffusait une telle énergie autour de lui qu'il parvenait à contrebalancer l'aura lugubre de Bucky l'ex-assassin-communiste-de-l'URSS. Sam manœuvrait dans la cuisine avec aisance, louvoyait entre le frigo et la gazinière sans hésiter, s'étalait largement et n'hésitait pas à taquiner Bucky le-centenaire-mille-fois-congelé sans craindre de mourir d'une spatule planté dans la jugulaire. Impressionnant.

Scott aimait bien Sam. Il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir intégré à l'équipe alors que son C.V laissait clairement à désirer. Serveur à McDo et voleur professionnel, on a vu mieux pour trouver un job à temps plein. D'autant qu'il avait cambriolé les Avengers avant – c'était juste un emprunt mais les gens étaient si pointilleux de nos jours.

Scott aimait moins Bucky. D'accord, pour être honnête, il lui fichait les pétoches. Ses longs silences et ses regards perçants lui fichaient une frousse de tous les diables. Celui-ci évoquait les crocodiles immobiles à la surface de l'eau, capables de fondre sur leur proie sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive – shlack, en une fraction de seconde, le cou tranché, le prédateur avait frappé ! Scott était ici la proie, bien sûr.

Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que, lorsque Bucky se retourna, ficha son regard dans le sien pendant deux secondes infinies et se détourna, Scott resta silencieux. Figé sur place. Mort de peur.

Ce fut peut-être pour cette raison que, lorsque Bucky versa la moitié du poivrier sur les steaks frémissants de Sam pendant que celui-ci avait le dos tourné, Scott resta silencieux.

Et Scott resta silencieux _aussi_ lorsque Bucky augmenta la durée du grille-pain discrètement, juste assez pour qu'une odeur de pain brûlé se répande dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté ; il était juste prudent. Il avait une fille, d'accord ?! Il était toujours sur la liste noire de Ross bien que les Accords de Sokovie aient été annulés. Il faisait profil bas et restait loin des ennuis. Comme une fourmi qui attend dans les tunnels que la tempête soit passée. Heureusement pour lui, Scott portait toujours son costume après l'entraînement du matin. Le casque, par contre, était posé sur le frigo, à trois mètres, inaccessible.

Sam pestait entre ses dents. Chaque pain de burger finissait carbonisé sur les bords.

Mais Sam était également d'un naturel optimiste. Ce n'était pas une petite couche de brûlé qui allait l'empêcher d'apprécier ses hamburgers.

Il mit le couvert en face de Scott, verre d'eau, assiette, serviette. Frites. Salade. Bouteille de ketchup. Parfait.

"Sam, ton quatrième pain est encore en train de cramer" le prévint Bucky.

"Rah mince ! Ce truc est pourri, faudra envoyer une note à Tony…"

Sam se détourna. Bucky s'installa au bar à côté de Scott avec un bol de bortsch et, d'un mouvement fluide, il versa une copieuse dose de mayonnaise à l'intérieur du premier hamburger laissé sans surveillance avant de le refermer discrètement.

 _Oh non, non, non_ , sanglota Scott intérieurement. _J'ai comme le mauvais pressentiment que Sam déteste la mayonnaise. Quelles sont mes chances de survie si je reste dans cette cuisine plus longtemps ?_

Il devait avoir une expression épouvantée car Sam s'inquiéta en s'attablant en face de lui.

"Ça va, Scottie ?"

Puisque Bucky était maintenant assis à un mètre de lui et que la probabilité de recevoir un couteau dans le ventre augmentait considérablement lorsqu'on était à côté de l'Homme-glaçon-au-cerveau-éponge, Scott fit un large sourire.

"T'en penses quoi ?" fit-il en levant la poupée. Sa voix était si fausse qu'elle écorchait ses propres oreilles.

Sam le regarda d'un air méfiant. "Elle est très… farfelue ! Cassie va l'adorer…"

"Cette horreur est terrifiante" lança Bucky d'une voix claire.

Scott se figea de nouveau. Il reposa la poupée avec un haussement d'épaules, prenant ça pour un compliment de la part du type le plus terrifiant de la résidence. Mais il n'était pas rassuré. Ses chances de survie baissèrent drastiquement lorsque Sam porta son hamburger à sa bouche. Bucky également était captivé. Sa cuillère restait en suspension au dessus du bortsch sans monter jusqu'à sa bouche. Même pas discret.

Sam mordit dans le hamburger. Il mâchonna trois fois, scrontch scrontch scrontch, avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait définitivement un problème. Le pain brûlé, il s'y attendait. Mais le steak plein de poivre, ce n'était pas prévu. Et qui avait mis de la mayonnaise sur son fromage, nom d'un petit moineau ?!

Comme il était la cible des regards de Scott et Bucky et que sa mère l'avait bien éduqué, il se força à avaler la bouchée de cette immondice. Et boire son verre d'eau d'une traite parce qu'il avait le palais en feu.

Scott le plaignait.

Bucky le fit sursauter pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui lorsqu'il éclata de rire – pour autant qu'on puisse appeler « rire » ces expirations sifflées entre les dents. Généralement, Bucky faisait très peu de bruit donc l'entendre rire, c'était… inattendu. Et terrifiant.

Scott aurait aimé pouvoir rétrécir sans costume. Il se tassa sur sa chaise.

Les yeux de Sam dardaient des éclairs. "Belle idée, Barnes, de gâcher de la nourriture !"

Il jeta le reste du hamburger dans son assiette, si vexé qu'il en avait la bouche tordue. À moins que ce ne soit à cause du poivre.

"Je trouvais ça bizarre que le grille-pain ne fonctionne pas ; c'était toi en fait ?!"

Bucky lui renvoya un regard totalement machiavélique. "Pleure pas, Wilson, y a certainement des pizzas dans le congélateur."

"C'est toi que j'vais foutre dans le congélateur ! De la mayonnaise quoi, j'y crois pas, de la mayonnaise dans mon burger !"

Bucky siffla-ria de plus belle. Au moins un qui s'amusait.

Scott calculait maintenant les probabilités de quitter la cuisine sans paraître impoli, apeuré ou lâche. Ou mort. Il serra la poupée dans sa main droite, recula son tabouret –

"Tu veux jouer avec la nourriture ? Voilà, tiens !"

Sam décapsula la salière et versa le contenu dans le bortsch de Bucky.

Bucky avait des réflexes imparables mais le mal était fait. La petite montagne de sel sombra dans le bouillon, le gâchant irrémédiablement.

"Wilson, enfoiré !"

Ils allaient définitivement MOURIR ! Et non, Scott ne disait pas ça parce qu'il était une drama-queen. Si n'importe qui s'était trouvé face au regard meurtrier de Bucky Barnes, l'Assassin-de-Légende, il aurait prié pour sa vie, tremblé dans ses pantalons et imploré sa pitié en s'urinant dessus.

N'importe qui sauf Sam Wilson !

Ce n'était pas le pain qui allait cramer ; c'était ses fesses. Cette andouille ne trouvait rien de mieux que rigoler face à la déconfiture de Bucky.

 _Sam_ , pria Scott très fort, _je t'en supplie, battez-vous si vous voulez mais laissez-moi vivre !_

"Tu sais quoi, Wilson ? J'étais prêt à m'excuser pour avoir mangé tous tes cookies mais là, tu peux prier pour que ça arrive."

"T'as mangé _tous mes cookies_ ?" gronda Sam entre ses dents.

Ils se levèrent de table en même temps, les tabourets grincèrent. Ils se fusillèrent du regard, de part et d'autre du bar.

"T'as mangé tous mes cookies et t'as foutu _de la mayonnaise_ dans mon burger ?"

"C'est marrant, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'manges pas des graines et de la nourriture pour piaf ? Je suis sûr que ça serait meilleur pour garder la ligne…"

De vrais cowboys. Les jambes pliées, les mains sur les hanches. Qui allait tirer le premier ?

Heureusement, Scott n'était pas la ligne de tir.

 _Sam, adieu !_ pensa-t-il dramatiquement. Pour un peu, il aurait jeté une main vers le ciel et plaqué l'autre sur son cœur.

Le Sam en question se craqua les jointures, le son horriblement lugubre dans cette atmosphère pesante. "J'te déteste" dit-il, aussi définitif que furieux.

"Moi aussi" rétorqua Bucky du tac-au-tac. "Et t'étais pas obligé de contre-attaquer !"

Et maintenant, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. _Oh Jésus, Joseph, sainte Marie Mère de Dieu, protégez-moi_. Scott lança la poupée sur le canapé du salon, à l'abri du conflit. Les mains libres, millimètre par millimètre, il rampa vers son casque. Il se sentait comme un soldat au Vietnam, progressant dans la boue en silence, où chaque geste pouvait attirer l'attention de l'ennemi. _Je vais mourir, on va mourir, je vais mourir, on va_ – Il tenait son casque !

"Du sel dans mon bortsch…"

"Va voir au goulag si j'y suis."

Scott enfila son casque !

Sam et Bucky se tenaient torse contre torse, prêts à en venir aux mains. Les poitrines se frôlaient. Leurs yeux assassins, comme deux couteaux, produisaient des étincelles tant ils étaient proches. La mâchoire crispée et la bouche haineuse, ils se toisèrent sans reculer.

"La prochaine fois que tu touches à mes cookies, Barnes…"

"Et bien quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Sam s'avança encore, les dents serrées, les yeux flamboyants.

Bucky posa sa main en métal sur son cou.

C'était trop de pression pour Scott. Il rétrécit et se faufila dans les détecteurs à incendie. Une seconde plus tard, c'était le déluge dans la cuisine.

Bucky et Sam se repoussèrent mutuellement en essayant d'échapper aux trombes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond.

"Barnes, t'es sérieux ?! J'te déteste, t'as pas idée !"

" Pigeon, merde ! C'est d'la faute à ton pain carbonisé !"

Ils s'aspergèrent, se firent des croche-pattes et roulèrent sur le carrelage inondé.

Dans la résidence, les autres Avengers hurlaient de colère. Le dispositif anti-incendie s'était déclenché dans toutes les chambres. Scott imagina l'état de la moquette, des bibliothèques, des matelas…

 _Oups... J'ai peut-être agi précipitamment…_

 _On va rester rétréci un p'tit peu plus longtemps_ …

* * *

 **Maria Hill et l'émission télévisée**

* * *

Ils se battirent pendant si longtemps que c'était devenu une habitude. Leurs bagarres étaient perfides et malhonnêtes, comme un combat de rue où tous les coups sont permis. Au début, ils gardaient ça pour eux et restaient discrets – leur mesquinerie ne concernaient qu'eux. Mais au bout de plusieurs mois d'harcèlement constant et mutuel, cela déborda sur leur vie publique.

Plus particulièrement dans une interview télévisée en direct sur « Les membres cachés des Avengers » que Maria Hill leur avait programmée pour regagner le capital confiance du public sans passer par la case _Accords de l'ONU_.

Sam, Bucky, Wanda et Vision n'étaient peut-être pas les mieux placés pour faire la publicité des Avengers, autant visuellement que diplomatiquement – Vision était rose et habillé comme un papy, Wanda avait des airs de punk-rock-gothique et Bucky était un ours grognon. Mais jusqu'à l'intervention de ce dernier, l'émission se passait bien.

Ils discutaient calmement, plaçaient des blagues aux moments-clés et évitaient les questions-pièges.

Puis l'animateur demanda : "Est-ce que vous répartissez les tâches dans un combat en fonction des aptitudes de chacun ?" ce qui était une question stupide à laquelle Sam n'avait pas l'intention de répondre – sauf par une réponse stupide comme "Non, on tire à la courte-paille" mais Maria n'aurait pas été contente et elle les épiait des coulisses, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

Bucky renchérit aussitôt. Il était étonnamment charmant, presque séducteur. Il avait déjà envoûté l'animateur et l'audience allait suivre rapidement. D'après Sam, c'était une combinaison de sa vieille identité dragueuse d'avant-guerre et des talents de manipulation du Soldat d'Hiver.

"Oui, bien sûr. On s'arrange toujours pour gérer la situation en fonction des compétences et des qualités de chacun" dit-il d'une voix soyeuse et il désigna Sam de la main d'un geste fluide. "Par exemple, le Falcon, qui est plus fragile, moins résistant et moins utile, reste en périphérie des combats. Il ne s'occupe que de délimiter la zone des combats et de porter assistance aux victimes collatérales. De cette façon, on évite les pertes inutiles dans l'équipe en le gardant à l'écart."

Il avait ce sourire irrésistible de sale canaille pendant qu'il pourrissait l'image du Falcon publiquement.

Sam résista à l'envie de lui faire bouffer le micro devant ce tissu d'inepties et sourit à son tour, maintenant qu'il concentrait l'attention de l'animateur.

"C'est tout à fait juste" dit-il d'une voix de requin. "La devise des para-sauveteurs est _Pour que d'autres puissent vivre_ , il est important de ne pas oublier les soldats normaux qui combattent pour notre pays. On peut dire que je suis un vétéran qui a réussi à se réinsérer !"

"Membre des Avengers, c'est plutôt une bonne situation !" glissa l'animateur.

"D'ailleurs, Bucky ici présent est aussi un vétéran, si l'on peut dire. Lui a plus de mal à se réinsérer dans la société actuelle, ce qui est normal bien sûr, puisqu'il est plus âgé que ma grand-mère. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un atout important de la nouvelle équipe. Vous avez remarqué son talent d'analyse : Bucky a eu le temps d'observer les techniques de combat des Avengers à son aise puisqu'il reste généralement sur le banc de touche. Il est encore en formation. C'est notre _stagiaire_ , si l'on peut dire – il ne sert quasiment à rien sauf à faire le café à la fin des combats."

Sam et Bucky adressèrent un sourire flamboyant à la caméra, aussi forcé que ceux de Tony.

Embarrassé, l'animateur posa une autre question stupide à Vision – "Pensez-vous que votre différence en tant qu'I.A est une force ou un problème ?" – lequel répondit avec une patience surhumaine.

Bucky enfonça un doigt entre les côtes de Sam et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : "Wilson, t'es mort. _Mort_."

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais calcula les possibilités de prendre quelques jours de congé loin de la résidence. Outre les menaces de Bucky, Maria Hill n'avait pas l'air du tout contente de leurs petits mensonges en direct.

"C'était quoi ce bazar ?!" les houspilla-t-elle en sortant des studios. "Barnes, Wilson !?"

"Juste une petite boutade, Maria" la rassura Sam avec une expression angélique.

"Absolument" renchérit Bucky en posant une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Ils lancèrent un nouveau sourire étincelant et hypocrite à la Stark.

Maria soupira et les laissa s'éloigner.

"C'était tendu" dit Wanda à côté d'elle.

"Tu as parfaitement bien géré tes questions" la félicita Hill.

Wanda était souvent inquiète. Elle était la plus jeune, ses pouvoirs effrayaient.

"Je parlais de Bucky et Sam."

"Oh. Ils m'ont fait penser à Stark et Rogers – ensemble, ils sont insupportables lors des interviews" soupira Maria.

"Pas que pendant les interviews" ajouta Vision.

Lui, Wanda et Maria regardèrent le parking en silence : tel un gentleman d'un autre siècle, Bucky venait d'ouvrir la portière arrière du 4X4 pour Sam. Celui-ci le regarda en face et ouvrit la portière conducteur pour s'asseoir derrière le volant, ignorant superbement la galanterie de Bucky.

"Ils sont toujours comme ça ?"

Wanda hocha la tête. "Depuis le début."

"C'est pire depuis quelques mois" nota Vision.

"Ça doit être invivable."

"Non, c'est plutôt drôle." Wanda eut un demi-sourire. "Et Vision me doit un donnut."

"Je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient se disputer en public" dit-il de sa voix sereine. "Je vais remettre mes équations à jour. Je les avais sous-estimé."

Maria leva les yeux au ciel et se promit de ne plus jamais mettre Wilson et Barnes ensemble lors d'interviews avant qu'ils fassent s'effondrer toute la réputation sérieuse des Avengers.

Elle appela Fury une fois seule, par mesure de sécurité.

" _Agent Hill ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ "

"Qui a mis Wilson et Barnes dans la même équipe ? Ils vont s'entretuer !"

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Wanda s'énerve contre Sam et Bucky… et fait prendre à leur relation une nouvelle direction… qu'elle n'avait pas prévu... mais qui est finalement pour le mieux (même s'il y a encore du chemin à parcourir !)


	11. Wanda

Les mises à jour sont et seront irrégulières en ce moment à cause de raisons personnelles.

Mais l'histoire aura une fin en belle et due forme.

Merci pour vos encouragements, adorées **Rose-Eliade** , **Orionyx** , **Marion D** , **Saroune** **G** et **Deryouss50** ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos reviews (et de les relire et re-relire parce que je suis une créature vaniteuse qui aime recevoir une validation de la part des lectrices, héhé !)

Wanda, Tony et un soupçon de Sharon dans ce chapitre ; _enjoy_ !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

 **Wanda (et le reste de l'équipe est d'accord)**

* * *

Steve avait insisté pendant des jours pour que Sharon accepte de venir visiter la résidence. Elle était réticente à se mêler aux Avengers plus que nécessaire, à part avec Natasha qui était déjà une amie de longue date. Quand Steve avait voulu savoir précisément pourquoi elle se faisait prier, Sharon avait répondu : "J'ai l'impression qu'en approchant de trop près ta bande de super-héros, je vais perdre ma raison petit à petit."

Steve n'avait pas su s'il devait rire ou se vexer ; heureusement, sa compagne avait ajouté : "Mais pour une journée, je ne devrais pas perdre trop de neurones... C'est d'accord. Tu veux que je vienne quand, chéri ?"

Sans savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non, Steve lui donna un double des clés.

Il avait l'espoir de lui présenter l'équipe mais bien sûr, une heure avant que Sharon arrive, Wanda, Pietro et Vision s'éclipsèrent au cinéma, FRIDAY annula la visite de Tony car celui-ci s'était endormi dans son labo en plein milieu d'une mare de café, Rhodey partit avec sa femme faire un tour en deltaplane et Natasha et Clint étaient en mission (c'est-à-dire à la recherche des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochu après un marathon des huit films _Harry Potter_ ).

"Pas grave, Steve" le réconforta Bucky dans le salon, "Profite de la tranquillité du complexe pour faire un truc sympa avec elle. Genre tester le nouveau jacuzzi." Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta plus bas : "Fais un truc romantique avec des bougies, des pétales de roses, des lumières tamisées. Elle va adorer."

Steve sentit ses oreilles le brûler. "Sharon n'est pas du genre à raffoler des trucs romantiques..." et il changea le sujet de conversation dès que possible : "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tous ces ballons ?"

Bucky ouvrait les sachets un à un, la table de la cuisine était recouverte de ballons gonflables encore ratatinés. "Sam déprime depuis qu'on a dû renvoyer Gaspard l'Autruche Géante à perpète-les-oies. Je vais essayer de lui changer les idées."

"Excellente idée !" Steve lui attrapa le cou d'une prise affectueuse et il le laissa à ses occupations pour aller répandre des pétales de roses sur le carrelage du jacuzzi.

Sharon entra par elle-même dans la résidence quinze minutes après – Steve était occupé avec les bougies. Elle trouva Bucky dans la cuisine, affairé avec une extrême concentration qui lui laissait un pli au milieu du front. Une montagne de bombes à eau multicolores s'entassait près de l'évier et il était en train de remplir un énième ballon de couleur jaune. Sharon se demanda s'il avait glissé des objets létaux à l'intérieur, comme des aiguilles ou des bombes incendiaires.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il sursauta, tira un couteau de sa poche instinctivement en se tournant vers elle, remarqua que c'était Sharon et se radoucit. Avec un sourire aimable, il se décala l'air de rien pour masquer la masse de ballons transformés en armes de jet. Pour un peu, on l'aurait vu siffloter.

"Rien, rien du tout, je ne fais rien du tout. Salut Sharon, ça va ? Steve t'attend en haut, tu devrais vite le rejoindre, il a une surprise pour toi, vas-y vite !"

Sharon lui adressa un regard suspicieux : malgré son sourire resplendissant, il avait l'air pressé de se débarrasser d'elle.

"Et les ballons, c'est pour… faire quoi ?"

"C'est une surprise ?" tenta-il.

"Tant que ce n'est pas pour arroser Steve…"

"Je n'oserais jamais !" s'offusqua Bucky.

"À plus tard ! Sois sage !" et Sharon s'éclipsa dans l'escalier sans oser croire qu'elle venait de traiter l'ancien Soldat d'hiver comme un gamin turbulent.

Steve eut exactement la même attitude que son meilleur ami : sourire gêné et trop grand pour être sincère, main sur la nuque et tentant de cacher quelque chose de ses grandes épaules.

"Tu aimes les trucs romantiques ?" demanda-t-il en battant des cils, qu'il avait d'une longueur éblouissante.

Sharon ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Steve la faisait craquer à chaque fois. "Ça dépend… C'est quoi le programme ?"

Ils inaugurèrent le jacuzzi – Steve manqua de faire brûler une serviette et ils éteignirent les bougies, Sharon faillit glisser sur un pétale de rose et elles furent écartées du passage mais dans l'ensemble, c'était une excellente idée. Ils étaient occupés à discuter, tester les différents programmes à bulles, et faire… d'autres trucs que je censurerai ici pour les plus jeunes lecteurs lorsque…

"ÇA SUFFIT !"

Le cri de rage résonna dans tout le complexe et fit littéralement trembler le bâtiment sur sa base. De la poussière tomba du plafond. Sharon sortit de l'eau en sursaut.

"Ce n'est rien, c'est Wanda" expliqua Steve d'une voix calme.

Mais par mesure de précaution, ils descendirent ensemble dans les pièces communes, une grosse serviette molletonnée autour de la taille. Sharon regrettait l'absence de son FN-Tactical.

Wanda vociférait toujours. On l'entendait à l'autre bout du bâtiment et ses cris devinrent plus audibles au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent d'elle.

"Ce n'est pas possible, qui nous a foutu avec deux idiots pareils ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes stupides ?! C'est quoi, votre problème ?!"

Steve et Sharon débarquèrent dans la cuisine et se raclèrent la gorge pour annoncer leur présence.

Wanda se tenait, trempée, au centre du salon. Bucky et Sam étaient au plafond, suspendus la tête en bas par les filaments rouges électriques qu'elle produisait mentalement. Eux aussi étaient mouillés et Steve soupçonnait une bataille d'eau comme crise de départ. Sharon aperçut des débris de ballons éparpillés aux quatre coins du salon. Wanda avait dû être prise comme victime collatérale en sortant de sa chambre, alors que Sam et Bucky se livraient une guerre de bombes à eau sans merci.

Vision se tenait prudemment en retrait, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger Wanda alors que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rubis et que la magie suintait de ses doigts.

"C'est vous les adultes ! Comportez-vous comme tels, bande de petits immatures !"

Bucky et Sam hésitaient entre rire et se débattre pour retomber sur leurs pieds.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Wanda se tourna vers Steve. "Dis-leur d'arrêter leurs bêtises ! Ils vont me rendre folle."

Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Le sourire de Sam et Bucky disparut.

"Désolé, Wanda" dit Sam d'une voix douce.

"On fera des efforts."

"On est une équipe" dit-elle d'une voix à fendre un cœur en vibranium. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste vif. "Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être gentils l'un envers l'autre ?"

"On est gentils !"

" _Super_ gentils !"

"On se taquine, c'est tout !"

"Juste des provocations !"

"On plaisante !"

"Ouais !"

"Tu nous reposes par terre maintenant ?"

"Allez s'il te plaît, sois gentille toi aussi…"

Bucky et Sam protestaient tout en se tortillant pour essayer de se remettre la tête à l'endroit. Ils tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes comme des mobiles suspendus. Les cheveux de Bucky pendouillaient au dessus du parquet. Des couteaux lui coulaient des poches comme des larmes d'argent et tombaient en cliquetant. Le tee-shirt à boutons de Sam lui glissait en permanence sur la figure. Ils étaient ridicules

"Elle a raison, les gars" admit Steve. "Tout le monde a l'impression que vous essayez de vous entretuer."

Sharon fit une moue surprise. _Parce que ça n'était pas le cas ?!_

"Quoi ?!"

"S'entretuer ?! N'importe quoi !"

"Mais jamais de la vie !"

"On se _taquine_ !"

"C'est pour rire !"

"Allez Wanda, laisse-nous partir !"

"Wanda-aaa ?"

"Wanda, s'il te plaî-îîît ?!"

"Laisse-les partir" soupira Steve "Ou Buck va lancer une grenade dans la cheminée."

Elle soupira. L'énergie magique s'évapora. Sam et Bucky retombèrent en petit tas sur le tapis.

"Soyez gentils tous les deux" ordonna Wanda d'un doigt autoritaire.

"Tu crois qu'on n'en est pas capables ?" protestèrent-ils.

Et ils écrasèrent Wanda dans un double câlin un peu trop puissant.

Sharon observait la scène, éberluée. Et elle refusa tout net de s'installer avec Steve dans cet asile de fous. Une après-midi jacuzzi, c'était déjà bien assez folklorique comme ça !

* * *

Plus tard, Wanda regretta un peu d'avoir lancé un tel défi. Elle n'avait fait que reporter leur rage de provocations l'un envers l'autre au reste de l'équipe. Maintenant, Sam et Bucky ne se chamaillaient plus ; non, ils s'étaient ligués contre les autres Avengers. C'était pire.

Elle était dans le gratte-ciel de Stark, à New York, pour réaliser une dizaine de tests et essayer de déterminer les limites de ses pouvoirs. Elle aimait bien travailler avec Tony, du moment qu'il n'essayait pas d'avoir une attitude faussement paternelle avec elle – et qu'il n'essayait pas de l'enfermer dans sa chambre comme une gamine. Il était drôle, léger et il l'aidait à se détendre pendant qu'il mesurait ses ondes cérébrales à l'aide d'un casque sur la tête.

Wanda fut donc présente comme témoin le jour où Sam et Bucky ramenèrent dix voitures devant la Tour A pour une raison qui la dépassait. Comment avaient-ils réussi à conduire dix voitures en même temps ? La prouesse était au-delà de la compréhension humaine…

Bucky attendait en tête en stationnement provisoire, warnings allumés, klaxonnant allégrement, Sam s'en donnait aussi à cœur joie dans le second véhicule et comme leur file de voitures bloquait totalement la circulation, les autres conducteurs immobilisés répliquaient férocement.

Wanda et Tony descendirent précipitamment et arrivèrent en plein milieu de cette symphonie cacophonique. Les bruits discordants des klaxons évoquaient le bref aperçu que Wanda avait eu de Pondichéry lors d'une mission.

De la troisième voiture, sur laquelle étaient ficelées deux énormes enceintes, la musique braillait à tue-tête la voix rauque et puissante de James Brown. _I Feel Good (I Got You)_.

 _Woaw ! I feel good [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _I knew that I would now [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _I feel good [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _I knew that I would now [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _So good [tin-tin], so good [tin-tin], I got you_

"C'est quoi ce binz ?!" cria Tony, les mains au ciel, les cheveux décoiffés.

Sam ouvrit sa fenêtre – manuellement, avec une poignée rouillée et une vitre récalcitrante – et passa la tête au travers. "C'est pour nous faire pardonner pour ton Audi." Il désigna la voiture de tête, celle de Bucky du pouce.

"C'est une blague, Wilson ?!" s'étranglait Tony. "Ça, une Audi ?! Mais c'est une épave !"

La voiture était aussi orange que l'Audi défunte mais elle devait dater des années 80, elle était carrée et brute comme une poubelle renversée, il lui manquait un rétroviseur, un phare arrière, deux enjoliveurs et… il y avait un trou dans le plancher. C'était certainement celle en plus mauvaise état.

Par comparaison, celle de Sam était presque moderne. Mais l'énorme modèle Espace© familial aux portes coulissantes ne conviendrait jamais à Tony, génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope qui collectionnait les beaux cabriolets de luxe. Surtout que le véhicule massif venait d'être repeint en rouge. Avec les portières avant dorées. Peintes à la main. Les traits de pinceaux étaient encore visibles.

En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait peut-être là un effort pour faire ressembler l'auto à l'armure d'Iron Man.

Les autres voitures étaient couvertes de logos Iron-Man : des stickers sur le coffre, le casque peint au pochoir sur le capot avant, _**Property of Tony Stark**_ inscrit sur les vitres au feutre véléda, le _**A**_ des Avengers tagué où il restait de la place…

Sam souriait à en éblouir le soleil, Bucky semblait fier de lui. Redwing volait en cercles au dessus de leurs têtes, aussi bavard qu'un oiseau gazouillant.

Wanda ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou s'énerver ou… rire. En tout cas, elle était impressionnée qu'ils aient le temps de retaper des vieilles bagnoles en plus de leur travail d'Avenger.

Les deux grosses enceintes continuaient de beugler leur amour de James Brown.

 _Woaw ! I feel nice [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _Like sugar and spice [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

Tony s'arrachait les cheveux. "Mais vous avez trouvé ces voitures à la décharge !"

"Ouais et alors ?!" riposta Sam.

"Tout le monde n'est pas milliardaire !" cria Bucky, lui qui haussait rarement le ton face à Tony.

"On s'est dit que tu pourrais les retaper…"

"… Vu que t'es un bricoleur."

"Un _génie_ en bricolage, même !"

"Je ne vais pas réparer des fichues caisses qui viennent de la décharge, les gars !"

 _When I hold you in my arms_

 _I know that I can do no wrong [tinlin linlin]_

 _and when I hold you in my arms_

 _My love won't do you no harm [tinlin linlin]_

"Je te trouve un peu élitiste, Tony, un peu trop perché sur ta fortune."

"Une voiture est une voiture. À cheval offert tu ne regardes pas la bouche."

Wanda pouffa en entendant le proverbe de Bucky que seules disaient les grands-mères de Sokovie.

"Donne-leur une chance, Tony ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont un peu abîmées que ces pauvres voitures n'ont pas droit à une deuxième vie" conclut Sam en flattant la carrosserie de la sienne d'une main affectueuse.

Et le refrain retentit encore.

 _I feel good [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _I knew that I would, now [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

"So good !" chantait Sam, la tête à la fenêtre, avec un sourire irrésistible. "SO GOOD !"

Bucky ne chantait pas mais il ponctuait chaque trompette d'un coup de klaxon. TUT-TUT !

"I GOT YOU !" reprit Sam encore plus fort en frappant la carrosserie de sa voiture rouge et dorée du plat de la main et en regardant Tony tous sourires, insistant au possible.

Bucky hochait la tête en rythme comme un métalleux en transe, une main sur le klaxon.

 _Woaw ! I feel nice, like sugar and spice_

TU-UUUT !

 _So nice_ [TUT TUT !] _, so nice_ [TUT TUT !] _, I got you_ [TU-UUUUT !]

Tony se pinça l'arête du nez pour faire mine qu'il était exaspéré – pour masquer son sourire.

Wanda se déhanchait discrètement sur la musique entraînante.

Les automobilistes commençaient à sortir de leurs voitures pour voir ce qui bloquait la rue. Le bruit des klaxons se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant.

Tony abdiqua. "Très bien, très bien, rentrez-les dans le garage en attendant…"

Avec un cri de victoire, Bucky et Sam remirent le moteur en marche. Pétaradant et fumant, sous un concert de klaxons, ils rentrèrent les dix voitures à l'intérieur de la Tour A.

Sam leur avait donné des prénoms – comme _Mark XCVI_ , _Faucon Pèlerin_ , _Ariane IV_ ou _La_ _Guépard_. Bucky avait toujours de la peinture dorée sur son bras métallique. Ils étaient si enthousiastes que Tony capitula une seconde fois et commença à réparer les épaves.

Il en offrit une à Wanda – une repeinte en noire et rouge pour s'accorder avec son style vestimentaire – avec laquelle elle repartit avec à la résidence. Même si elle n'avait pas le permis. Sam et Bucky grignotaient des cookies sur la banquette arrière, musique à fond et cheveux au vent, et ils rigolaient dès qu'elle manquait de mettre la voiture dans le fossé.

La belle vie !

Elle avait hâte de montrer sa nouvelle voiture à Pietro.

 _Wo! I feel good, I knew that I would now [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _I feel good, I knew that I would [tinlinlin linlin linlin]_

 _So good [tin-tin], so good [tin-tin], I got you_

 _So good [tin-tin], so good [tin-tin], I got you_

 _So good [tin-tin], so good [tin-tin], I got you_

* * *

Wanda elle-même fut la seconde victime de la gentillesse de Sam et Bucky. Ils avaient toqué à sa porte de chambre – pas comme Viz' qui rentrait sans prévenir et se prenait parfois un jet d'énergie rouge par réflexe. Ils étaient polis. C'était surprenant. Juste une visite courtoise.

"On ne s'était pas rendus compte à quel point la situation était pesante pour toi" s'excusa Sam.

Bucky hochait vigoureusement la tête derrière lui, regard opaque, casquette vissée.

Wanda était perplexe. Quelle situation ? À part une bataille d'eau involontaire, elle allait aussi bien que possible. Elle était même plus épanouie que jamais.

"D'accord…"

"Alors on t'a apporté un petit quelque chose pour se faire pardonner."

Si par _un petit quelque chose_ , Sam entendait les deux énormes cartons d'un mètre cube que Bucky avait posé sur le carrelage à côté d'eux, Wanda allait finir par s'inquiéter.

"On peut entrer ?"

Elle vérifia qu'aucune culotte ne trainait par terre, que sa guitare était rangée. "Allez-y…"

Les cartons passèrent la porte de justesse. Elle ne voyait plus le visage de Bucky derrière.

"Qu'es-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

"Tadam !" fit Sam avec un geste théâtral et Bucky renversa le carton à l'envers.

Un flot de peluches s'en échappa. Plein de peluches. Des kilos de peluches. Toutes douces, toutes poilues et toutes mignonnes.

"Sérieusement ?!" fit Wanda, les paupières plissées.

"Scott nous a un peu aidé à les choisir" ajouta Sam, les yeux rayonnants.

"J'ai vingt-deux ans" souffla Wanda mais sa voix fut recouverte par l'ouverture du deuxième carton par Bucky. Le sol était désormais couvert de peluches, du lit jusqu'aux placards. C'était un désastre.

Elle était allergique aux acariens.

Mais les peluches avaient _vraiment_ l'air toutes douces, toutes poilues et toutes mignonnes…

Trébuchant sur les doudous, Wanda remercia Sam et Bucky et les poussa dehors sans ménagement. Elle appela Pietro pour recevoir un coup de main, il accepta d'en prendre quelques unes dans sa chambre, Wanda en offrit quinze à Viz' en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait d'une coutume traditionnelle en Sokovie (elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas mais il joua le jeu), en donna dix de force à Clint pour ses enfants, en envoya une à Tony (pour la voiture) et une autre à Pepper (pour sa générosité), en fourra deux dans le sac de Sharon pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas et proposa à Scott d'en garder une poignée pour Cassie.

Comme il lui en restait toujours une cinquantaine, elle les entassa dans un coin de la chambre.

Et parfois, les soirs de blues, elle s'asseyait au milieu des peluches pour gratter la guitare, lire ou simplement rêver à sa famille.

Tant pis pour le rhume et les yeux qui piquaient. C'était trop confortable.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Maria Hill débarquait au complexe dans un tourbillon menaçant de staccato de talons aiguilles pour savoir qui était responsable de cette note de frais exorbitante au nom des Avengers, pour le garage Ford et le magasin de jouets Toy's Story.

"Barnes et Wilson" hurlait-elle – Wanda s'attendait à ce qu'elle leur crève les yeux avec ses escarpins vernis de douze centimètres, "Acheter DIX voitures d'occasion n'est PAS une dépense de groupe utile pour le travail ! Et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi Stark doit payer une facture de cinq cent dollars de peluches !"

Maria Hill avait depuis longtemps gagné le respect de Wanda pour parvenir à rester parfaitement coiffée en talons aiguilles toute la journée alors qu'elle travaillait pour les Avengers. Sûrement un superpouvoir caché. Wanda lui offrit un doudou pour égayer sa journée, Maria lui jeta un regard étrange mais glissa l'ours en peluche dans son attaché-case sans commentaire.

* * *

En réalité, si Wanda aida à améliorer la situation entre Bucky et Sam, ce fut grâce à Sharon que leur relation prit un nouveau tournant.

Sam dormait. Il dormait paisiblement et tranquillement – ce qui était rare et apprécié – lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant et qu'un filet de lumière s'invita jusqu'à ses paupières.

"Mmmh gnnh quoi ?" râla-t-il.

"Sam ?" fit une voix rauque à l'entrée et il sursauta, se redressa lorsque Bucky s'approcha.

"C'est une urgence ?"

"Est-ce que tu as lu le message ?"

"M'ssage ?"

"Sur ton téléphone ?"

"Attends, tu plaisantes ?"Sam avait la voix dure et enrouée, agacé de voir que son réveil indiquait 03:19 heures. "Barnes, j'apprécie nos petites bagarres mais je croyais qu'il y avait une règle tacite pour dire que le sommeil, c'était sacré ?!"

"Désolé !"

Bucky battit en retraite précipitamment et referma la porte.

Sam se rallongea sur l'oreiller en poussant un grognement de frustration. La surprise l'avait réveillée définitivement. Il battit des paupières et repassa la conversation dans sa tête, le ton désespéré de Bucky, ses yeux perdus. Il tendit la main vers son portable et consulta ses messages.

 _Steve, 23:14_

 _Je viens d'apprendre que Sharon est enceinte !_

 _Sharon est ENCEINTE ! MA FEMME EST ENCEINTE ! DE MOI !_

 _Vous êtes les premiers au courant, je vais être papa, imaginez-ça, papa, papa, PAPA !_

Suivi de dizaines d'émoticônes de bonheur.

Sam soupira. Un p'tit bébé prêt à arriver. Il aimait bien les enfants. Il sourit en imaginant Steve papa. Ça allait être drôle. Il était heureux pour eux.

Et il repensa à Bucky.

Il était rare que la résidence soit silencieuse mais à certaines heures de la nuit, la plupart des habitants dormaient. Sam jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la chambre de Bucky. À part le matelas et la commode, la pièce était vide. Il passa à la cuisine prendre un cookie et le grignota du bout des dents en cherchant Bucky dans les étages.

Il le trouva dans la salle d'entraînement.

En cinq minutes, celui-ci avait déjà réussi à pilonner deux punching-balls. Les sacs gisaient à terre, crevés, du sable sur les tatamis.

Sam toqua du doigt à la porte pour montrer sa présence. Bucky l'ignora superbement, perdu dans son déluge de poings et de rage qu'il déversait sur le sac de cuir.

Sam finit son cookie et se plaça derrière le punching-ball pour le stabiliser.

"Ça va ?"

Bucky lui adressa son célèbre regard noir qui lui valait le respect – ou la peur – des autres Avengers. Il ne répondit rien, ce qui voulait dire « non ».

Sam le laissa frapper pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il avait besoin de toute son énergie pour garder le punching-ball en place. Bucky ne se retenait pas et laissait libre cours à sa force. Sur son visage à nu, Sam reconnaissait la rage qui grondait en lui, celle emmagasinée au fond de lui et qu'il ne laissait jamais jaillir. Bucky avait toujours été en colère. Elle sourdait dans le Soldat d'Hiver, elle avait été palpable lors de leurs deux premiers affrontements à Washington DC. La rage avait toujours été en lui.

Quand il s'interrompit et recula de deux pas, à peine essoufflé, Sam reposa la question :

"Ça va mieux ?"

Bucky avait une mèche de cheveux humide de sueur qui lui tombait sur le front, une rebelle qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Sam avait envie de la remettre derrière son oreille, une envie incontrôlable.

"Ça va, Sam." Bucky le repoussa verbalement d'une voix sèche, définitive. "Pourquoi tu n'vas pas te recoucher ? Je croyais que le sommeil, c'était sacré."

"J'ai lu le message."

Bucky tiqua et se détourna. "Cool pour eux, hein ?" Il n'était pas amer.

"Oui, c'est une belle chose, je suis heureux pour Steve. Il mérite ce bonheur. Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ?"

"Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre."

"D'accord..." grommela Sam sans dire _Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, tête de nœuds ?_ à voix haute.

Bucky frappa le punching-ball de tout son corps, d'un mouvement impitoyable. Le sac fut propulsé cinq mètres plus loin. Sam s'était écarté à temps.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas comprendre que tu ne peux pas m'en parler."

"Ne commence pas avec ton baratin de conseiller à deux balles. On sait tous les deux que tu vaux mieux que ça" le menaça Bucky d'un index en métal pointé vers lui.

Il raccrocha un nouveau punching-ball sur le crochet. Sam donna un coup de pied retourné dedans, le sac oscilla, bouscula Bucky et le fit s'écarter d'un pas pour reprendre ses appuis. Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence, hostiles.

"J'ai rien demandé, ok ?" s'énerva Bucky. Il criait, les mots sortaient en vrac comme une avalanche de cailloux retenus trop longtemps. "J'ai rien choisi. Stark a construit son armure, Natasha a choisi le SHIELD, Wanda était volontaire, Steve a choisi son sérum de merde et ce foutu bouclier! Toi, t'as choisi de porter tes ailes et d'être membre des Avengers ! Moi, j'ai rien choisi, ok ? J'ai jamais demandé à devenir un optimisé ni à avoir ce putain de bras dégueulasse qui me fout la gerbe, j'ai même pas eu le choix de m'engager dans l'armée en 42 ou de faire partie de cette équipe de cinglés ! _Je. N'ai. Jamais. Eu. Le choix_ !"

Il ponctua cette dernière phrase de coups dans le punching-ball, un pour chaque mot.

"Je comprends" dit Sam doucement.

Bucky arrêta de frapper. "Je n'ai voulu qu'une chose dans la vie, _une_ chose !" Il leva l'index. "C'est _Steve_ !" Il frappa le sac. "Toujours voulu ce p'tit crétin pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même. Et lui, et lui… J'aurais dû me méfier des Carter !"

"L'amour, ce n'est pas une compétition" murmura Sam.

"Je ne voulais qu'une chose, lui… Et maintenant, c'est fichu."

"Steve a toujours été à toi" pointa Sam. "Il a abandonné son bouclier deux fois pour toi."

"Pas pareil" grogna Bucky en lâchant une salve enragée de coups de poing. Le cuir encaissait. "Et arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là !"

"Quels yeux ?"

"Dégoulinants de pitié, c'est intolérable ! J'te dis pas ça pour que tu m'plaignes."

"C'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la compassion, bouffon. Tas remarqué que ton accent de Brooklyn revient quand t'es énervé ?"

"Ouais bah j'en veux pas, de ta compassion ! Garde-la ou donne-la à Sharon !"

"Comme ça, c'est mieux ?" Sam lui adressa un regard austère, bras croisés, visage de rapace acéré.

Bucky posa son front contre le punching-ball pour l'immobiliser. "Merde, ça fait mal."

"Je sais."

Sam posa une main sur son épaule. La seconde d'après, il était plaqué au sol sur le ventre. Malgré ses aptitudes de combattant aiguisées, il n'avait rien vu venir.

Bucky recula aussi vite qu'il avait attaqué, les traits épouvantés.

"Désolé, Wilson, pardon, je n'ai pas réfléchi –"

"C'est bon."

"Instinctif, je – Tu sais que je –"

"T'aimes pas être touché, oui je sais. J'aurais pas dû – j'ai pas pensé non plus. Pardon."

Sam montra la paume des mains, Bucky quitta sa position de défense, ils se calmèrent.

"C'est instinctif. Désolé" marmonna encore Bucky.

"Pas grave. Mais tu devrais le travailler, ça doit être handicapant non ?!"

"C'est pas comme s'il y a des tonnes de personnes qui insistent pour me serrer la main."

Sam lâcha un éclat de rire.

"Sam Wilson, enchanté." Il tendit sa main, la tête un peu penchée.

Bucky soupira : "T'arrêtes jamais de me taquiner, hein ?"

"Avoue que t'adores ça."

"C'est agréable d'être traité comme quelqu'un de normal" admit Bucky. "Pas comme un dégénéré." Il étudiait la main tendue de Sam avec intérêt. "C'est une offre de paix ?"

"Peut-être. Qui sait ? On n'était pas en guerre. N'est-ce pas ?"

Bucky releva le challenge avec un sourire en coin. Il prit délicatement le poignet de Sam entre deux doigts d'acier. Celui-ci ne broncha pas – Bucky s'attendait à un geste de recul, Sam était juste perplexe. Au lieu de lui serrer la main, Bucky utilisa la paume de Sam pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait du front. Cette fois, Sam essaya de se dégager avec un "Beurk" répugné.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter" soupira-t-il. "Très bien, Barnes, si tu prends mon offre de paix ainsi…"

"Appelle-moi Bucky" dit Bucky.

Sam lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais celui-ci avait le regard honnête et la voix franche.

"Alors appelle-moi Sam. Il serait temps."

Bucky repoussa la mèche de cheveux d'un souffle nonchalant. Sam fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé.

"Je peux ?"

Les gestes lents et évidents, il approcha la main du visage de Bucky, celui-ci recula les épaules sans bouger comme un cheval méfiant, et Sam remit la mèche en place derrière son oreille pour l'empêcher de bouger. "Là !"

"Elle va se défaire dans deux secondes." Bucky s'ébroua pour le prouver. La mèche reprit sa place désordonnée sur ses pommettes.

"T'es tellement pénible, parfois…" Sam s'y était résigné.

"Avoue que t'adores ça."

Le punching-ball avait cessé de se balancer. Il profitait du répit, lui aussi.

"On a été bêtes." Sam réfléchissait à voix haute. "Tu sais ce qu'on aurait dû faire, au lieu de se chamailler ?! On aurait dû faire équipe !"

"Pour Steve ?"

"Ouais ! Et après, on l'aurait partagé !"

Bucky émit son rire silencieux. "T'es trop bête, Sam. Jamais de la vie."

"Ça aurait été une meilleure solution" s'obstina celui-ci.

Bucky prit la peine d'y réfléchir deux secondes et admit : "Ouais, sûrement…"

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui… Tu sais toi, Bucky ?"

"Aucune idée… Il était tout maigre quand je l'ai connu. Et épais comme une ficelle. Y avait ses os qui pointaient de partout."

"Et maintenant, il me filerait des complexes, taillé comme il est. Il est trop parfait, c'est insupportable !"

"Et il passe sa vie à se battre, tellement insupportable aussi ! Tu sais que j'étais forcé de faire la tournée des petites ruelles de Brooklyn quand il était en retard, le soir ? Parce qu'à tous les coups, il s'était fait cogné."

"Maintenant, il ne vit que pour son boulot !"

"Il est incapable de vivre sans distribuer des gnons autour de lui !"

"T'as vu comment il est si obstiné ! Entêté comme un âne."

"Ne m'en parle pas ! Chez lui, c'est un défaut, il est carrément borné."

"C'est exactement ça ! Il est borné."

"Il se fourre dans les ennuis et après, qui est-ce qui récupère le sale boulot derrière ?"

"C'est nous !"

"Il est incapable de suivre un plan à la lettre !"

"Au risque de compromettre toute l'opération…"

"Ouais, mais comme c'est Captain America…"

"… Il sauve toujours la situation !"

"Il n'est pas terrible pour s'exprimer."

"La communication, ce n'est pas son fort. Et on ne parle même pas des gestes d'affection."

"Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, oublie."

"En même temps, ça ne l'empêche pas de nous aimer."

"Non c'est sûr !"

"Il a un cœur énorme, Steve. Il est super généreux. Ça, c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'estime beaucoup chez lui."

"Je peux avoir des mauvais moments avec lui, il s'en fiche."

"Parce que tu as des bons moments ? Première nouvelle !"

"Il m'aime comme je suis, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait. Même si j'suis pas sûr de le mériter."

"Bien sûr que si, ne sois pas idiot ! Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend… On se fait confiance."

"Ouais, on se fait confiance. On n'a pas forcément besoin de dire les choses."

"On le sait d'instinct."

Ils soupirèrent. Ils se sentaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. En fait, ils ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien compris.

"Tu vas retourner te coucher ?" demanda Bucky.

Sam haussa les épaules. "T'as pas faim, à force de taper sur ce truc comme un acharné ?"

"Un peu."

"Je ferais bien une pause cookies. Sam se frotta le ventre. "T'en dis quoi, _Bucky_ ?"

Bucky sourit. C'était un sourire plus naturel. Il s'améliorait. "Ça me dit, _Sam_ !"

* * *

Vous voyez ce qui va arriver plus tard entre eux deux *clins d'œil insistants* ?

Bon, il y a du loooong chemin à faire avant que Sam et Bucky sortent finalement ensemble parce que c'est ici un long processus, c'est un amour qui a quelque chose de calme, de lent et d'imperceptible, comme l'avancée de la marée sur la plage. Et puis je n'en parle pas parce que c'est une histoire drôle mais ils ont chacun leur propre lot de problèmes à gérer.

Dans les prochains chapitres, ça se… barre en cacahuètes hahaha ! Attendez-vous à du gros n'importe quoi qui n'a pas trop de sens ! Juste moi qui m'amuse :D

A bientôt !


	12. Avengers déjantés I

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai des lectrices adorables ! Merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire après la lecture ! Franchement, sachez-le, que ce soit pour moi ou pour n'importe quelle auteure de fanfic, un commentaire nous rend heureuses pour la journée. Alors merci à vous pour vos petits morceaux de gentillesse. (Si vous avez le courage, allez regarder la vidéo sur Youtube intitulée _Thai Life Insurance – Unsung Hero_ , une pub qui valorise la gentillesse et qui me donne les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois que je la regarde).

Bref, tout ça pour dire : merci à mes inconnues préférées, c'est-à-dire **Rose-Eliade** , **Marshall-oni** , **SarouneG** , **Deryouss** **50** et **Oliverkriss-Kevinaline**. Spéciale dédicace à **Angie** qui a laissé cinq commentaires d'un coup pour la première partie ! Bisous à vous toutes !

* * *

Pour ce chapitre – et les deux-trois chapitres suivants – il s'agit là de tranches de vie et d'anecdotes drôles autour de Sam et Bucky (et des autres Avengers). Certains épisodes ont été influencés par des choses que j'ai lu sur internet donc je n'ai pas trouvé ça toute seule ^^. Il s'agit de moments déjantés qui ne s'insèrent pas vraiment dans un fil conducteur précis mais qui permettent de donner un aperçu des relations entre tout le monde – et aussi de rire un coup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Leur animosité virulente n'avait jamais réellement existé – Sam et Bucky étaient tous les deux assez lucides et assez intelligents pour savoir que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Après ça, ils restèrent plus raisonnables mais leur rivalité ne cessa pas ; elle se mua simplement en une compétition plus… appréciable.

Chaque week-end, ils s'occupaient du repas : Bucky le samedi, Sam le dimanche. Au début, tous les habitants craignirent une bataille de nourriture mais leur combat ressemblait plus à celui d'une émission télévisée où chacun essayait d'emporter l'appréciation unanime du jury.

Bucky flatta Wanda et Pietro en cuisinant des plats d'Europe de l'Est ; il attisa la flamme nostalgique de Steve en lui faisant des plats typiques du Brooklyn des années 40.

Sam jouait la carte de la découverte culinaire, des repas exotiques et surprenants pour faire découvrir les cultures du monde à toute la tablée.

Les convives s'en donnaient à cœur joie et n'hésitaient pas à réclamer ce qui leur faisait envie – Sharon, Tony et Rhodey s'invitaient même parfois pour le plaisir de critiquer les plats.

"Pas mal ce curry mais pas assez épicé."

"Pas assez ?! J'ai la gorge en feu !"

"C'est pas un curry, c'est un plat traditionnel du Wakanda ! La recette vient de Shuri."

"Je rêverai d'une bonne tartiflette savoyarde, tu sais Buck, comme celle qu'on avait mangé en France en janvier 1943…!"

"Moi je préfèrerai manger indien – Sam, ça serait possible de manger indien ?"

Le seul bémol était – toujours – avec Sam ou Bucky. Lorsque l'un des deux demandait quelque chose, il fallait se dépêcher d'accéder à sa demande avant que l'autre ne puisse réagir. Par exemple, lorsque Bucky disait :

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me passer le sel s'il vous plaît ?"

Il fallait se dépêcher de trouver la salière sur la table et la lui tendre.

Sinon, Sam se levait dans un grand fracas de chaise qui éteignait toutes les conversations, fouillait dans les tiroirs et déposait autour de Bucky cinq salières différentes. Bucky était discret et parlait peu ; il était relégué en bout de table et on ne lui prêtait guère attention. Les premières fois, personne n'entendit sa question et tout le monde regarda Sam avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes lorsqu'il fit grincer sa chaise sur le carrelage, ouvrit tous les placards frénétiquement et saisit toutes les salières qui lui tombaient entre les mains. Ensuite, le reste de la tablée s'habitua à laisser traîner une oreille du côté de Bucky.

Celui-ci n'était pas en reste. Lorsque Sam était le dernier à recevoir les plats, immanquablement, comme une loi universelle et inévitable, il lui en restait moins qu'aux autres. Bucky ne tarda pas à rétablir cette injustice en allant piocher dans les assiettes des Avengers avec sa fourchette pour rétablir l'équité dans celle de Sam. Et si quelqu'un protestait, arguant que ce n'était hygiénique, il lui adressait son regard noir par en-dessous ou faisait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts d'un geste nonchalant. Les Avengers apprirent à se servir avec équité – ou à laisser Sam se servir en premier.

* * *

Dans la vie de tous les jours, entre deux urgences ou deux catastrophes, lorsqu'ils avaient un semblant de routine, ils se taquinaient toujours autant. Mais _gentiment_ , pour ne pas faire de peine à Wanda !

Même si ce n'était pas toujours gagné…

Bucky accompagnait Sam lors de ses joggings très matinaux. Parfois, il mettait le réveil pour suivre Sam à l'heure où paraissait l'aurore aux doigts de rose, et ils allaient courir à l'heure blanchit la campagne. Ou bien Sam attendait Bucky en soulevant des poids dans la salle de gym.

Steve n'avait pas commenté quand Bucky l'avait averti de ce changement de routine.

Il n'avait eu qu'un sourire indulgent, un "C'est bien" innocent. Ni Bucky ni Sam n'avaient relevé. Il n'y avait, après tout, rien de surprenant. Juste deux amis qui allaient courir ensemble.

La plupart du temps, Bucky faisait des efforts de titan. Pour ralentir. Pour trottiner. Pour rester au même rythme que Sam. C'était fatiguant de courir lentement, fallait pas croire.

Cependant, à de rares occasions, il donnait pleine mesure de ses capacités et courait à cinquante kilomètre-heure sans problème. Il doublait Sam toutes les quatre minutes en moyenne et lui chuchotait "Sur ta droite !", ce qui avait le don d'énerver l'autre au plus haut point.

Les jours où Steve venait avec eux, Sam s'énervait, essayait de les rattraper, échouait, il finissait par cracher ses poumons sur le sol et s'écroulait au pied d'un arbre, pantelant et lamentable.

Mais il n'était pas en reste, à toujours essayer de faire des croche-pattes à Bucky lorsqu'il passait comme une fusée à côté de lui. Il n'y arrivait jamais, Bucky sautait comme un cabri au dessus de sa jambe tendue, même lorsqu'il lançait des graviers ou des pommes de pin, Sam ne parvenait pas à l'effleurer.

La seule fois où il réussit à faire tomber Bucky, ce fut grâce à Redwing. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Bucky s'écroulerait devant lui ; Sam voulut l'éviter, se tordit la cheville et s'effondra sur son dos. Le souffle coupé, Bucky lâcha un grognement.

"Sérieusement, Pigeon ?!"

Sam lâcha un ricanement hors d'haleine. "Je t'ai eu !"

* * *

Ils se faisaient d'autres gentillesses.

Par exemple, les jours où Bucky ne mettait pas le réveil – pour faire la _grasse matinée_ ! – Sam adorait ouvrir sa porte de chambre d'un coup de pied, allumer la lumière et crier : "Sergent, debout et au garde à vous !"

Bucky extirpait un majeur de sous les couvertures.

"Petit-déjeuner !" braillait Sam puis, deux secondes après, réglé comme une horloge : "Lève-toi et rayonne sur le monde, Métallucky !"

"J'te déteste" grognait Bucky, trop faible pour protester plus bruyamment.

Sam posait le plateau sur le lit, s'asseyait sans gêne à l'autre bout et grignotait ses croissants, sans égard pour les miettes qu'il laissait sur les draps.

Bucky prenait son café noir sans un mot, ils ne se parlaient pas, parfois leurs doigts s'effleuraient en prenant un toast et Bucky les retirait rapidement sans que Sam commente.

Certes, Bucky n'aimait sortir du lit à six heures du matin. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir faire de grasse matinée.

Mais des _gentillesses_ comme ça, comment résister ?

* * *

"Les pigeons dans ma chambre, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, Bucky" marmonna Sam au petit-déjeuner.

Il était débraillé et il avait des plumes sur son pyjama. Bucky avait des cernes sous les yeux mais la soirée d'hier qu'il avait passé à collecter des oiseaux urbains dans des cartons – oui, il était cruel avec les animaux ! – pour les libérer dans la chambre de Sam à cinq heures du matin en valait la chandelle. Il avait assisté au majestueux vol de pigeons gras et gris dans la pièce, effrayés, caquetants et cherchant désespérément une sortie.

Sam avait hurlé de frayeur. Il s'était levé en quatrième vitesse avec des réflexes à faire pâlir d'envie un félin, il s'était pris les pieds dans le tapis, avait roulé sur un pigeon et s'était débattu dans un nuage de plumes et de roucoulements.

Le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, de se lever, d'ouvrir les volets, la fenêtre et de faire sortir ces stupides volatiles, la moquette était couverte de crottes. Merci qui ? Merci Bucky !

"Je vais nettoyer, ne t'inquiète pas, Sam."

"Mmmh t'as intérêt…" marmonna celui-ci sans remarquer les yeux luisants de malice de Bucky.

" _C'est louche_ " articula Wanda sans bruit à Pietro qui mâchonnait ses céréales en face d'elle.

Oh, Bucky fut fidèle à sa parole : il nettoya bien la chambre de Sam pendant son heure de course à pied. Mais une re-décoration d'intérieur n'avait _jamais_ été évoquée. Wanda, qui venait en éclaireuse, plaqua une main contre sa bouche en entrant dans la pièce.

"Oh mon Dieu !"

Bucky se tourna vers elle d'un mouvement prédateur.

"Je ne te savais pas croyante."

Elle recula d'un pas, sans savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas. Sans Sam pour ricaner aux répliques de Bucky, c'était difficile de trancher.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de lui faire _ça_ " dit-elle en embrassant la chambre d'un geste de la main.

Des étincelles rouges crépitèrent au bout de ses ongles.

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté. Dix secondes plus tard, Wanda entendit aussi Sam monter l'escalier en soufflant.

"N'entre pas !" Elle lui barra l'accès à la porte en écartant les bras dans le couloir. "Vaut mieux pas que tu vois ça, Sam !"

"Quoi ?" Celui-ci paniqua. "Bucky a tué tous les pigeons ? Il n'aurait pas fait ça – _Bucky_ ?!"

"Les pigeons vont bien, ils sont dehors" le rassura Bucky depuis la chambre, "Donne-moi deux minutes pour finir d'accrocher – attends… Voilà !"

"Accrocher quoi ?"

Sam posa une main sur l'épaule de Wanda et l'écarta en douceur.

Celle-ci le laissa passer à contrecœur et étudia sa réaction lorsque Sam s'aperçut que toute sa chambre avait été customisée à l'effigie du Falcon.

Les murs disparaissaient sous des posters du Falcon grands comme des affiches de cinéma. La bibliothèque de Sam disparaissait sous les figurines du Falcon et l'on ne distinguait même plus les titres de ses livres préférés, ceux écrits par Tony Morrison et Alice Walker. Bucky avait remplacé les pochettes de ses albums préférés – Marvin Gaye, Nina Simone, Nicki Minaj et Earth, Wind & Fire – par des photos du Falcon en pleine manœuvre, un pur sacrilège !

La couette du lit était Falcon, le tapis hideux était Falcon, les rideaux étaient Falcon, même la brosse à dents dans la salle de bains était Falcon.

Sam poussa un gémissement de gorge. Un cri éraillé comme un ptérodactyle centenaire soudainement écrasé sous les fesses d'un diplodocus.

Wanda le regarda avec pitié et se tenait prête à lui tapoter l'épaule, à le soutenir moralement, à sécher ses larmes s'il le fallait –

"Oh mon Dieu, Bucky…"

"Toi aussi ? Décidément, tous chrétiens dans cette baraque… T'en penses quoi ?"

Cette fois, c'était le gloussement d'un vélociraptor devant une montagne de steaks saignants à point.

"C'est encore plus narcissique que Stark mais _la vache_ , qu'est-ce que je suis classe ! Regarde-moi cette pose royale ! Et là, en plein vol, quelle sexy-tude ! C'est dingue, c'est complètement DINGUE, où est-ce que t'as trouvé autant de produits dérivés du Falcon, je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait autant !" et il ouvrait des yeux émerveillés, la bouche étirée par un sourire incontrôlable, et il prenait la pose, main tendue et déhanché, et il trépignait en gloussant et en se mordant les jointures. "Oh ça c'est DINGUE ! Des chaussettes Falcon ! Regardez ça, DES CHAUSSETTES FALCON, grises et rouges en plus !"

Sam était hystérique.

Bucky souriait en coin. "Pour que t'arrêtes de piquer les miennes."

"Je ne les prends _pas_ , c'est Steve ! Merci en tout cas. C'est génial ! Faut qu'on décore ta chambre pareil !"

"Y a rien à vendre avec moi dessus."

"On va les fabriquer, on s'en fiche ! Du métal et des étoiles rouges partout, allez !"

Et Bucky souriait aussi, stupidement heureux.

Et ils dressaient des plans frapadingues sur la comète.

Wanda posa son front contre le mur. Jamais elle n'arriverait à s'habituer à ces deux idiots. Elle avait besoin de vacances. Elle en parlerait à Clint ce soir.

* * *

Sam et Bucky se lançaient tellement de défis que Tony leur avait interdit de faire les courses ensemble sous peine de ne plus financer le budget domestique de la résidence.

Ils s'étaient disputés pour pouvoir être en binôme avec Pietro – à peine arrivé dans le magasin que le caddie était déjà rempli et le jeune homme vidait les sacs en deux secondes top chrono – mais c'était Bucky qui avait remporté cet honneur. On avait décidé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Pietro qui reste avec lui car il courait moins de risques que Scott.

Sam regrettait le bon vieux temps des courses avec Bucky, qui le faisait toujours rire aux éclats. Son acolyte pestait à tous les rayons ou s'extasiait devant un produit, en état de grâce.

"Dans ma jeunesse, le lait coûtait une poignée de centimes. Des centimes ! Et les œufs ! Regarde le prix des œufs ! C'est un SCANDALE !"

"Du calme, papy, prends plutôt trois boîtes."

"Oh mon dieu, regarde ça, Sam _regarde ça_ , les fromages, regarde tous les fromages, Sam, les FROMAGES !"

"Arrête, y en a déjà dix dans le chariot – Non, on n'en prendra pas plus, arrête ça, Bucky ! Tu as pris des pâtes ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à choisir, y en a trop… Qui a inventé toutes ces sortes de pâtes ? Toutes ces couleurs ? C'est incroyable… Mais elles sont hors de prix aussi – Doit y avoir un problème d'étiquette…"

Sam lui tapait sur les doigts pour l'empêcher de glisser dix-huit sauces différentes dans le caddie discrètement. L'instant d'après, Bucky hurlait si fort qu'il faisait sursauter tous les clients environnants.

"DES GLACES ! Sam, je veux des glaces MAINTENANT, je veux goûter TOUS LES PARFUMS, aide-moi à les porter gnnh !" et il attrapait sept boîtes en même temps, les empilait, en attrapait d'autres, se coinçait dans la porte du congélateur et faisait tout tomber par terre. Sam le laissait ramasser les quinze parfums différents sans l'aider.

Le bon vieux temps des courses ensemble était fini. Plus d'appel général car Sam avait perdu Bucky au rayon des surgelés et devait avoir recours à la solution extrême du : " _Le petit Bucky Barnes est attendu à l'accueil. Son papa Sam attend le petit Bucky Barnes à l'accueil du magasin, merci_."

Plus de dispute pour savoir dans quel sac mettre les produits frais et "Attention les œufs, Wilson, déjà qu'ils coûtent les yeux de la tête !" Plus de pile ou face pour savoir quel magasin choisir, qui conduirait ou qui pousserait le caddie.

Plus de courses de chariots à travers les rayons en poussant des cris d'oiseaux, poursuivis par les vigiles.

Ils continuaient leurs blagues par procuration. Bucky avait lancé les hostilités en demandant un nichoir, acheté par un Vision perplexe, et qu'il avait cloué sur la porte de chambre de Sam.

Ensuite, il n'était pas rare que les responsables de corvée crient, en prenant la liste des courses : "Qui a marqué « palmes roses à paillettes taille 44 » sur le tableau ? Il est hors de question qu'on achète ça ?"

Ou : "Non Sam, je ne demanderais pas à Natasha de prendre une perruque bleue fluo, ça n'est PAS une dépense indispensable !"

"Steve, est-ce que je dois vraiment acheter tous les magazines érotiques du kiosque à journaux ?"

Et encore : "Qui a laissé Bucky mettre un paquet de chaque bonbon du rayon sucrerie dans le chariot ?! On a cent vingt-quatre sachets à écouler maintenant !"

* * *

Dix jours après l'épisode des pigeons et du relooking de sa chambre, Sam poussa la porte de la salle commune d'un geste dramatique en rentrant des courses, pendant que Scott ahanait derrière lui avec cinq sacs au bout des bras.

"Qui a demandé dix-sept après-shampoings différents ? Est-ce que c'est aussi la même personne qui a commandé les vingt-deux masques capillaires de marques différentes ? Parce que Scott a tout acheté mais c'est franchement ultra-louche si vous voulez mon avis !"

Vision tressait les cheveux de Wanda sur le canapé, Pietro et Peter jouaient aux jeux vidéos, Bucky bouquinait une BD de Bilal, Steve dessinait à côté de lui. Tous s'interrompirent pour le regarder. Il y eut un silence.

Wanda dit prudemment : "Je n'ai demandé que le masque au beurre de karité, c'est tout."

Puis, au bout d'une minute sans que le coupable se dénonce, Bucky leva la main.

"C'est moi" dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

Il devint la cible de sept regards différents.

"Trente-huit produits différents pour les cheveux ?" fit Sam, clairement sceptique.

"Je teste" répondit Bucky d'une voix distinguée, gêné d'être scruté comme une bête curieuse.

"Tu testes ?"

"Oui." Il renvoya au Faucon un regard féroce.

Sam n'insista pas, lui tendit un sac bourré à ras bord de shampoings et autres produits capillaires, puis il aida Scott à sortir le reste des courses de la voiture. Ou plutôt, il resta près du coffre, planté comme un piquet, les yeux dans le vague.

"Est-ce qu'on a acheté des avocats ?"

Scott le regarda bizarrement. "Non, Sam."

Celui-ci soupira, réfléchit, reprit les clés de la voiture. "On n'a rien oublié d'autre ?"

"Je ne crois pas" répondit Scott prudemment.

"Je vais acheter des avocats" décida Sam, le front obstiné, déjà parti dans sa tête.

Scott fit une telle tête dépitée en voyant Sam repartir sans rien ranger que Vision délaissa sa mission de coiffeur pour l'aider à vider les sacs – l'homme-fourmi lui lança une expression reconnaissante car seul face à douze cabas plein à craquer, il ne faisait pas le poids.

L'incident sur les trente-huit produits capillaires fut oublié… jusqu'au lendemain !

Vision avait promis qu'il ferait des pancakes au petit-déjeuner. C'était une raison suffisante pour motiver tout le monde à se réunir à huit heures autour de la table. La perspective de manger des crêpes au réveil mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur : les conversations filaient bon train, Pietro mit le couvert en un dixième de seconde, Scott racontait un rêve délirant avec des cactus à roulettes doués de paroles, Vision était satisfait de sa recette, l'air très professionnel dans son tablier beige.

"Sam n'est pas là ?" demanda Wanda après un bâillement démentiel.

Bucky, qui était assis en face d'elle, haussa les épaules. "Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes."

"Il a gardé la déco Falcon ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Bucky eut un spectre de sourire. "Pas tout. Un peu."

Wanda lui sourit franchement. Il baissa les yeux, pudique. Est-ce qu'il venait de rougir ? Wanda se pencha en avant par-dessus la table pour vérifier. Au même moment, Sam déboula dans la cuisine, en pleine forme – forcément, quand on avait l'habitude de se réveiller à six heures du matin… Il se plaça juste derrière Bucky et posa un bol sur la table avec brutalité, poc, dans son assiette vide.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Bucky d'un ton suspicieux en contemplant la mixture verte qui évoquait de la morve de Shrek.

"Ça, Bucky, c'est encore un progrès du vingt-et-unième siècle !" dit Sam d'une voix solennelle en pointant un doigt sur le bol.

Celui-ci se trémoussait sur sa chaise, clairement tendu de savoir quelqu'un aussi près dans son dos – dans son angle mort. Wanda faillit dire à Sam de s'écarter pour laisser ce pauvre Bucky respirer mais celui-ci continuait : "Tu vas voir !"

Sam prit une poignée de mixture du bout des doigts. Wanda plissa les yeux, inquiète. Bucky était comme elle, méfiant au possible.

"Je ne mange pas ce truc !" dit Bucky, nez plissé.

"Bien sûr que non, idiot, ce n'est pas fait pour ça" et sploch, Sam étala la bouillie d'avocat sur le crâne de Bucky.

Celui-ci se tendit visiblement, tout le corps contracté, les épaules tranchantes, la nuque raide. Un couteau dentelé était apparu entre ses doigts comme par magie, réflexe défensif, ses doigts tremblaient de l'utiliser.

"Sam…" grogna-t-il, mi-menace mi-supplique.

"Tu devrais arrêter" lui conseilla Wanda.

"C'est un masque pour cheveux" expliquait Sam à la ronde sans craindre un Bucky armé et irrité. "Une recette de ma sœur à l'avocat et au vinaigre, apparemment c'est excellent pour nourrir le cheveu !"

Comme si étaler de la mixture à base d'avocat sur le crâne de l'ex-Soldat d'Hiver était une activité parfaitement _normale_.

"Relax, Bucky-Buck, apprécie plutôt ce massage matinal" lui conseilla Sam d'une voix légère, tout sourire.

Bucky faisait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts, les dents serrées, mâchoires crispées, l'air parfaitement assassin. Ça flanquait une mauvaise ambiance pour le petit-déjeuner de groupe. Sam raclait le fond du bol pour récupérer les derniers restes de masque. "J'ai préparé ça ce matin – je te donnerai la recette si tu veux. Ma sœur s'en fait régulièrement, c'est super-efficace. Bon, t'as une tête de gland pendant une heure mais ça en vaut la peine."

Bucky réussit à poser son coutelas, à prendre une respiration moins contractée.

Il était de connaissance générale qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Sauf pour le combat au corps à corps, avec Steve et Sam qui s'y risquaient quotidiennement, Natasha et Clint qui tentaient le diable quelquefois. Bucky tolérait Steve, ses bourrades, ses poignées affectueuses, pas plus. Il évitait les câlins, il avait des mouvements de recul agressifs, des réflexes violents. Les transports en communs étaient proscrits, tout contact déconseillé. Steve s'était fait jeté dans le mur à plusieurs reprises pour avoir dépassé les limites. On évitait Bucky soigneusement, on veillait à ne pas empiéter son espace personnel. Il y avait autour de lui une bulle palpable de solitude.

Aujourd'hui, Sam la piétinait allégrement, il brisa cette frontière d'ombres comme s'il ne la sentait pas.

Il étalait son masque fait-maison de la nuque aux racines du front, derrière les oreilles et un peu partout sans cesser de pépier : "Ce n'est pas trop froid ? Vas-y, goûte, c'est dégueu mais entièrement à base de produits comestibles. Tu voudras essayer, Wanda ? Vision, je ne te propose pas – merci pour les pancakes au fait, ça sent drôlement bon, j'ai hâte d'en manger ! Pietro, toi aussi tu devrais prendre soin de tes cheveux, surtout avec ta teinture."

"Ce n'est PAS une teinture, bon sang !"

Silencieux et immobile, Bucky avait les mèches verdâtres, une tête de zombie extrait de un marécage, moche comme tout, complètement métamorphosé. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Wanda se demanda depuis quand quelqu'un autre que Steve l'avait touché gentiment depuis qu'il avait échappé à HYDRA.

"Tu te fais souvent des masques ?" demanda-t-elle sans s'attendre à une réponse.

À sa surprise, Bucky haussa les épaules. "J'aime bien."

"Ouais, tu ressembles moins à un hippie-punk maintenant qu'avec ton look de Soldat d'Hiver" approuva Sam sans tact.

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel. Son crâne vert dégoulinait d'avocat. "Je vais garder ce truc dégueu combien de temps ? Ça coule…"

"Attends, j'ai ce qu'il faut…"

Wanda ne réussit pas à se contenir lorsque Sam enroula la chevelure de Bucky dans un film étirable transparent qui servait habituellement à empaqueter les gâteaux. C'était comme s'il avait enfilé un bonnet de piscine transparent rempli de guacamole.

Elle éclata de rire. Pietro et Scott s'écroulèrent aussi.

"Ouais bon" admit Sam, aussi hilare qu'eux. "T'as une tête de gland. Quoique ça ne change pas de d'habitude – je blague, te vexe pas, me poignarde pas. Mais l'important, c'est qu'après ça, tu aies de beaux cheveux bien nourris."

Le regard meurtrier de Bucky ne le rendait que plus drôle. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux à Sam et se leva pour observer sa tête dans la porte vitrée du four.

"Non, là Pigeon, ça va trop loin ! impossible, enlève-moi ça."

"Fais un sourire, Bucky !"

"Rassure-moi, tu ne m'as pas pris en photo ?!"

Sam pianotait sur son portable pendant que la tablée hoquetait de rire en essayant de se cacher derrière leurs serviettes ou sous la table. Même Vision était amusé.

"Et voilà, c'est sur le compte Facebook des Avengers avec la recette."

"C'est définitif, je vais te tuer, Sam" dit Bucky d'une voix plate. "Je. Vais. Te. Tuer."

Mais pour la première fois, Wanda ne le prit pas au sérieux. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, Vision brandit la poêle.

"Qui veut les premiers pancakes ?!"

"MOI !" hurlèrent-ils en chœur, en frappant des couverts sur la table.

Sam se rinça les mains, Bucky eut droit au tout premier pancake pour qu'il se rassoit sans enlever son film plastique, Wanda eut le deuxième (en forme de cœur), Scott et Pietro essuyèrent leurs larmes de rire et boulotèrent ce que Vision déposa dans leur assiette.

Depuis ce matin mémorable, les habitants de la résidence ne craignirent plus les regards noirs de Bucky et ses silences pesants.

Ils gardaient une distance physique mais c'était par égard pour lui et non plus par peur.

Wanda lui prêta des chouchous, Bucky lui donna des après-shampoings, ils commencèrent à s'apprivoiser.

* * *

Merci à toutes de suivre cette histoire ! À la prochaine


	13. Avengers déjantés II

Dans ce chapitre, et celui qui viendra, beaucoup de références cachées ici et là.

Des clins d'œil à la culture étasunienne aussi.

Pour le langage des fleurs, je me base sur les significations anglaises, plus développées que le langage des fleurs français sur internet (je _déteste_ le langage des fleurs !).

Une référence féministe (on ne se refait pas !)

Une référence à une possible religion de Bucky Barnes avant qu'il devienne le Winter Soldier.

Et OMG, quelque chose que j'aimerai faire une fois dans ma vie : aller à la Gay Pride de San Francisco !

Et puis plein d'autres trucs encore !

Ne le répétez pas trop fort ailleurs (je pourrais faire des jalouses) mais j'ai des lectrices extraordinaires ! Merci à vous : **Rose-Eliade** , **Holybleu** , **Deryouss50** , **Saroune G** , **Oliverkriss** , **Marshall-oni** et **Marion D** , et cinq fois merci à **Angie**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Pour Halloween, Sam et Bucky se déguisèrent tous les deux en Captain America. Personne ne sut s'ils s'étaient concertés ou pas. Mais ils ne furent pas vexés que l'autre ait eu la même idée et aucune goutte de sang ne fut versée ce soir-là. Sam avait assorti ses ailes en bleu-blanc-rouge-étoilé, mais c'était Bucky qui avait l'honneur de porter le bouclier de Steve. Il portait un costume qui ressemblait de façon frappante à celui de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale – Clint et Tony parièrent pour savoir s'il s'agissait de l'original ou pas, sans parvenir à pouvoir se départager. Sam portait le costume dessiné par Coulson et celui-là, inimitable de mocheté, était l'original, sûr et certain.

Il se passait les mains sur le torse : "Tout ce Lycra, c'est dingue comme c'est moulant."

"C'est agréable, hein ?!" fit Natasha.

Le jeune assistant de Tony, un certain Peter qui était certainement trop jeune pour avoir le droit d'avoir une bière à la main, glissa en coin : "Et encore, le costume de Spiderman est bien plus collant."

"Comment tu sais ?" lui demanda Natasha.

Peter-le-stagiaire rougit, renversa de la bière, trébucha et s'enfuit maladroitement vers d'autres eaux moins dangereuses.

"Jolies fesses, Wilson, joli p'tit cul" se moqua Bucky d'une voix narquoise.

Mais Sam ne releva même pas. Il parut même flatté.

* * *

Pour Thanksgiving, Steve acheta cinq dindes vivantes pour les préparer pour le repas traditionnel. Il voulait faire un grand repas de fête avec les Avengers, en _famille_. Même Thor serait là. Avec toute la clique, sept volailles ne seraient pas de trop. Mais Bucky le convainquit de les acheter cinq jours avant et de les laisser se balader dans la résidence en liberté.

Bucky acheta aussi du colorant alimentaire rouge et ne trouva pas de meilleure idée que de leur peindre les ailes – les dindes se débattirent dans le hall d'entrée en glougloutant, terrorisées. Il les relâcha une fois toutes peinturlurées en rouge et noir. Elles furent baptisées _**Falcon**_ , _**Sam Wilson**_ ou _**Redwing**_ et _**Pigeon**_. La cinquième n'avait pas de nom. Elle n'avait qu'une tache sur l'aile gauche, qu'un observateur attentif (ou ivre) aurait pu prendre pour une vague forme d'étoile. Bucky n'était pas un très bon peintre.

Sam adorait les dindes.

Il les papouillait, leur offrait des cookies, leur parlait à voix haute – les dindes le suivaient dans le salon à la file indienne en glougloutant à qui mieux-mieux.

Il cacha le bouclier de Steve pendant une semaine lorsqu'il apprit que celui-ci les avait tuées et plumées pour le repas de Thanksgiving.

"Comment peux-tu être aussi impitoyable, toi que tous considèrent comme un symbole d'égalité, toi l'icône nationale sensée inspirer la partie ?!"

"Mais Sam… On les avait achetées _pour être mangées_ … Rends-le moi, j'en ai besoin."

"Tu ne reverras _plus jamais_ ton bouclier, Rogers ! JAMAIS ! Tu es indigne de le porter !"

* * *

Pour Noël, tous les deux s'offrirent des cadeaux, évidemment.

Bucky offrit à Sam deux places pour Disneyland, en Floride, valable n'importe quand pour trois jours dans l'année.

Sam offrit à Bucky un carton intitulé « _Pop-culture – Tout ce que tu as manqué du XX° et du XXI° siècle_ » rempli de musique, des films, de livres, de bandes dessinées et de petites figurines.

Bucky avait accompagné les billets pour Disneyland d'une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit « _**Chiche de**_ – ».

Sam avait eu la même idée. La sienne s'appelait « _**Cap ou pas Cap ?**_ ».

* * *

Cela expliqua peut-être pourquoi, lors du Nouvel An costumé organisé à New York par Tony Stark, ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans des déguisements complètement improbables.

Tony avait organisé cette soirée car lui aussi rêvait secrètement de se déguiser en Captain America – un vieux rêve d'enfant. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié : feux d'artifices probablement illégaux, fontaine de champagne, piscine chauffée sur le toit alors qu'il faisait -5°C, cinq cent mètres de tables de buffet grassement garnies.

Sam arriva en poule – c'était glorieux. Un corps rond en papier mâché recouvert de plumes, une queue en panache, des bottes jaunes en guise de pattes et un bec sur le nez. En le voyant, Natasha et Clint rirent si longtemps qu'ils durent aller aux toilettes se vider la vessie.

Bucky était déguisé en Aquaman, un super-héros marin de comics. Pull orange écaillé, pantalon moulant vert fluo, un trident dans la main et dans l'autre une énorme peluche hippocampe rose (empruntée à Wanda). Lui aussi était superbe de ridicule.

"Je t'avais dit que j'étais cap !" hurla Sam en arrivant.

Il sauta sur Bucky, un bond aérien malgré son déguisement, mais son gros ventre de poulet rebondit contre l'épaule du pseudo-Aquaman et il repartit en arrière.

"En garde !" clama Bucky en dardant son trident et en faisant tournoyer son hippocampe comme une massue.

Sam se mit en garde. "Cot cot, super-poulet à l'attaque !"

Pepper et Maria faillirent les traîner dehors chacun par une oreille mais ce fut Steve qui réussit à les calmer. "Personne ne détruit rien ce soir, les gars. On est là pour passer une bonne soirée."

L'alcool made in Asgard faisait son petit effet sur Bucky ; celui du champagne fonctionnait bien sur Sam aussi. Après plusieurs verres de champagnes, il ajoutait cot-cot à la fin de chaque phrase et cela fit tellement rire Steve qu'il recracha son vin par le nez.

Il y eut un combat de gladiateur entre Bucky le Rétiaire, armé de son trident mou et de sa peluche hippocampe, face à Tony le Thrace, équipé d'un bouclier bleu-blanc-rouge en plastique et de plusieurs coupes dans le nez. Le match fut filmé par Bruce et posté sur Instagram ; il se termina par l'abandon de Tony, trop saoul pour marcher droit.

Sam laissait une traînée de plumes derrière lui comme un Petit Poucet – ou un ange en pleine mue.

Ce fut pour tous les Avengers la meilleure fête qu'ils passèrent depuis longtemps.

* * *

14 février, 7h15.

"Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Sam."

D'une voix suave et d'un air charmeur entièrement made-in-Bucky-des-années-quarante, celui-ci tendit à Sam un bouquet de fleurs assorti d'une carte.

"Heuuu…" fut tout ce que trouva Sam à répondre, bloqué dans son mouvement, la bouche à moitié ouverte, la main figée, le toast qu'il tenait au bord de tomber sur la table.

Puisqu'il ne faisait pas mine de lâcher sa tartine et de prendre les fleurs, Bucky posa le bouquet sur la table à côté de lui et s'en alla, d'une courbette et d'un sourire rusé.

Sam tourna vers Natasha un regard affolé et pointa un doigt sur la gerbe de fleurs. "C'est de la part de qui ?"

Elle haussa les sourcils. "De la sienne, j'imagine."

Sam roulait des yeux effarés. Il ressemblait à un cheval affolé. "Est-ce que c'est une proposition de rendez-vous galant ? C'est quoi ce délire ? On a basculé dans une autre dimension, un univers parallèle ? Natasha, dis-moi que j'hallucine !"

Elle semblait mi-moqueuse mi-curieuse. "C'est assez étrange de sa part, en effet. Vous deux, est-ce que vous…?" Elle laissa la question en suspens.

"Nous deux quoi ?" paniqua Sam immédiatement.

Natasha arqua un sourcil d'une expression suggestive. Sam s'étouffa avec le bout de tartine qu'il venait de croquer. Il toussa, elle pouffa.

"Très bien oublie cette idée" lança Natasha. "James doit avoir un motif caché."

Sam fut catégorique. "Il veut me tuer !"

"Ou te proposer un rendez-vous" ajouta Natasha avec un sourire mutin.

"Ça c'est impensable. Arrête de te moquer de moi."

Ils regardèrent le bouquet, fleurs violettes, oranges et blanches mêlées.

"Ce ne sont pas des fleurs très conventionnelles" nota Natasha après réflexion. "Aucune rose, ni orchidée ni jonquille. Tu connais leurs noms ?"

"J'ai une tête à connaître le nom des fleurs, Nat' ? Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Pour connaître leur symbolique. Ça te donnera peut-être une piste sur ses intentions réelles."

Sam resta bouche bée devant l'ingéniosité de cette idée. Il claqua des doigts. "Je ne sais pas le nom de ces fleurs mais je connais quelqu'un qui le saura certainement."

Il n'eut même pas à se présenter. La dénommée Janet savait apparemment déjà tout de lui grâce à Scott. Sam en vint directement au vif du sujet : "Puisque vous vous déguisez en abeille, je me suis dit que vous connaissez probablement le symbole de chaque fleur."

Il y eut une seconde de silence glacial à l'autre bout du film. " _Je ne me déguise en rien du tout et mon nom de code, c'est la Guêpe_ " rectifia Janet d'un ton pincé.

"Oups…" souffla Sam.

Il supporta stoïquement les dix minutes d'explications de Janet Pym sur la différence entre les guêpes et les abeilles. Il l'avait bien mérité. Natasha bouillait d'impatience, ses doigts rythmaient le discours en tambourinant sur le bois de la table.

Il demanda d'une petite voix à la fin : "Donc en symboles floraux, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ?"

À force d'explications balbutiantes, de l'aide de Natasha et de la perspicacité de Janet, ils réussirent à identifier toutes les fleurs du bouquet.

" _L'œillet jaune signifie le dédain, la digitale le mensonge. L'aconit bleu veut dire « méfie-toi » et la cigüe est utilisée pour la trahison mortelle – attention, c'est une plante toxique ! Le géranium signifie la stupidité et le lys orange symbolise la haine. C'est un ennemi qui vous envoie ça, monsieur Wilson ? Parce que c'est un bouquet assez… violent_."

Natasha éclata de rire comme un aboiement de chien joyeux. "Ce bouquet veut littéralement dire « Je t'emmerde » ! C'est excellent ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de Yasha."

"Merci pour votre expertise, Janet" grogna Sam, dépité. "On vous recontactera…"

Il soupira après avoir raccroché, posant sur le bouquet un long regard de dépit. "J'espère que quelqu'un d'autre va m'envoyer des roses avant la fin de la journée…"

"Fais attention à ce que tes désirs ne soient pas pris pour des réalités" murmura Natasha, des rides d'amusement au coin des yeux.

Sam frappa la table du poing – les bols du petit-déjeuner tressautèrent. "Cela exige une riposte foudroyante !"

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire _Vous n'allez pas recommencer votre petit jeu_. Mais elle était une véritable amie car elle accompagna Sam dans sa tournée des fleuristes du New Jersey et l'aida à porter les cartons garnis de plantes jusqu'au troisième étage de la résidence.

Doucement, avec mille précautions, Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bucky. Comme il s'y attendait, la buée filtrait sous la porte de la salle de bain et le bruit de l'eau chuintait derrière. Bucky passait une éternité dans la salle de bain, surtout en comparaison avec les douches militaires de Sam, il mettait la température de l'eau à 40°C et la pièce finissait toute embuée. Une hérésie !

Sam et Natasha étaient un peu impressionnés en entrant à l'intérieur. La chambre de Bucky n'était pas une grotte obscure avec des ossements sur le sol et des chauves-souris au plafond ; elle était spartiate, claire et fonctionnelle. Par contre, si son occupant sortait de la salle de bain avant terme, tous les deux allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Ils se dépêchèrent de cacher les cactus en silence, dans tous les recoins possibles et inimaginables, sous l'oreiller, sous le bureau, un dans chaque tiroir, dans les poches de sa veste de combat et au fond du fauteuil. Sam partit le dernier, pressé par Natasha qui murmurait "Vite, vite, vite, vite Sam !", le temps de glisser un dernier cactus à l'intérieur des boots noires de Bucky.

Puis ils filèrent en courant dans l'escalier, sautant les marches quatre à quatre et pouffant incontrôlablement.

Lorsque Sam récupéra son souffle, il promit à Natasha : "Pour te remercier, si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, je t'emmène au restau !"

"À condition que je choisisse l'endroit !"

Ils se topèrent dans la paume : à la vie, à la mort.

Et le cri de douleur outré lorsque Bucky voulut prendre un teeshirt propre, enfiler ses boots et s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour faire ses lacets valait tout l'or du monde.

Avant quatorze heures, Bucky avait contrattaqué.

"J'ai un bouquet de fleurs pour monsieur Pigeon ?" demanda le livreur d'une voix incertaine.

Natasha hennissait de rire. "Vous êtes à la bonne adresse ! Qu'est-ce que c'est comme fleurs cette fois ?"

"Des roses."

Sam ne cria pas victoire trop vite – et il eut bien raison. À peine retira-t-il le papier d'emballage rose fuchsia qu'il vit le problème. Natasha fut prise d'un nouveau fou rire, Sam fut à peine déçu – c'était évident. Des roses, ne restait que le cœur de la fleur et les tiges, épaisses et fibreuses, garnies d'énormes épines rouges acérées. Les pétales avaient tous été arrachés.

La carte disait : _Je te déteste_. C'était tout. Le message était parfaitement clair.

"Ton désir s'est exaucé" riait Natasha. "T'as reçu des roses !"

Sam jeta le bouquet massacré dans le compost sans regrets.

Natasha avait choisi un restaurant quatre étoiles chic à en donner de l'eczéma : costumes, bijoux étincelants, sourires de circonstance et plats aussi inconsistants que pompeux.

Entre le fromage et le dessert, le portable de Sam sonna. Tout le monde dans le restaurant s'arrêta pour le dévisager car la musique retentissait à plein volume et Sam mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle venait de sa poche car ce n'était pas du tout sa sonnerie habituelle. Visiblement, Bucky avait réussi à maîtriser la technologie et lui faisait payer _Another One Bites the Dust_.

Sam reconnut la voix aérienne de Freddy Mercury. Queen encore.

 _You're the best friend_

 _That I ever had_

 _I've been with you such a long time_

 _You're my sunshine_

 _And I want you to know that my feelings are true_

 _I really love you_

 _Oh ! You're my best friend !_

"Il n'est pas sérieux ? Bucky, vraiment, _vraiment_ ?!" s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué.

Natasha s'étouffait de rire dans son vin. "Vous deux, vous êtes hilarants !"

Il ne décrocha pas mais il espérait que les dix bouquets de mimosa et les œillets avaient répandu leur parfum entêtant et capiteux dans toute la chambre de Bucky.

Les roses déchiquetées étaient vengées.

* * *

Le 19 mars, les deux larrons accompagnèrent Natasha et Wanda lors d'une manifestation à New York pour la Journée des Droits de la Femme. Elles participaient à des conférences sur la place des femmes dans le monde du travail. Au programme : les inégalités des salaires, les inégalités de la représentation politique, et les cercles d'activités toujours fermés aux femmes.

On reprochait aux Avengers le manque de collègues féminines.

"On le déplore aussi" rétorquèrent Natasha et Wanda, bras croisés, voix acerbe.

Honteux, Sam et Bucky préférèrent discuter au stand des femmes transgenres qui militaient pour plus de visibilité et des soins médicaux appropriés.

Ils rentrèrent avec des pin's en pagaille sur leur veste et des flyers qu'ils punaisèrent sur tous les murs de la résidence pour sensibiliser les Avengers à la Lutte des Femmes.

Blessés à vif, Tony et Steve proposèrent à Jessica Drew, surnommée Spider-Woman et Janet van Dyne, alias la Guêpe, de rejoindre l'équipe de réserve des Avengers pour qu'elles puissent être formées avec Wanda et Pietro. Rhodes appuya la candidature de son épouse pour qu'elle le remplace – étant donné que War Machine préférait rester éloigné des combats – et c'est ainsi que Carol Danvers rejoignit également l'équipe de renforcement.

Pour le moment, Steve et Tony se mirent d'accord pour ne pas les intégrer à leur petit groupe tant que les Accords de Sokovie n'étaient pas entièrement réglés et que Ross continuait à garder un œil sur eux.

* * *

Sam organisa un repas pour la Pâques juive. Bucky n'était plus croyant depuis longtemps mais l'intention délicate l'étouffa d'émotions. Wanda et Pietro, étaient invités aussi, ainsi que Clint et Natasha, et Steve et Sharon car ils étaient des amis. Bucky leur raconta comment le peuple juif quitta l'Égypte pour gagner leur liberté. Il avait parfois des trous de mémoire ; Steve, qui avait assisté à quelques séders avec la famille Barnes, tâcha de l'aider du mieux qu'il put. Ils imaginèrent le reste. La nourriture étaient particulière, le pain était étrange, les plats ritualisés ; c'était un repas différent qui brisait la routine et c'était agréable.

"T'es pas sensé porter une kippa, Bucky-Buck ?" fit remarquer Clint.

"Ma faute, je n'ai pas osé en acheter" s'excusa Sam.

Bucky haussa les épaules. Le jeune Bucky de Brooklyn avait été pratiquant mais ce Bucky-là était mort dans un ravin des Alpes en 1944. Il ne se considérait plus comme juif ; néanmoins, répéter les vieilles traditions l'aidait à s'ancrer dans le présent – à raffermir son identité.

"Merci" murmura-t-il à Sam au moment de débarrasser.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de compréhension mutuelle.

* * *

"T'as l'air gai comme un pinson" nota Bucky un soir où il était dans la cuisine en même temps que Sam.

Celui-ci sifflotait : rossignol, mésange, merle, grive et pinson. En surveillant sa poêle cette fois – il avait appris la leçon.

"Ouais" répliqua-t-il. "Je suis gai, je suis super gai, je suis même très très gay. C'est le Festival de la Gay Pride de San Francisco demain et Clint a réussi à me trouver un hélicoptère donc je vais pouvoir y aller !"

La joie le rendait lumineux. Il faisait sourire Bucky malgré lui.

"C'est cool ?"

"La plus grande manifestation LGBT du monde, imagine ! Y a un défilé, des parades, et ensuite tout un tas d'animations. J'ai toujours voulu y aller ! La Gay Pride de New York est bien mais San Francisco, c'est un autre niveau."

"Ça a l'air cool" approuva Bucky.

"Tu veux venir ?"

"Je ne suis pas gay."

"C'est aussi pour les bi – c'est pour tout le monde en fait." Sam souriait.

Bucky savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Il fit jouer les plaques de sa prothèse. "Même pour moi ?"

Ils appelèrent Steve en renfort. Il sortit ses pots de peintures et bariola le bras de Bucky aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, une couleur par plaque. Tout en maniant ses pinceaux, il leur demandait des conseils pour le prénom de son futur enfant.

"Fille ou garçon ?"

"Sharon ne veut pas savoir."

"Mais c'est la base !"

"Tu n'aimes pas « Rudolph » ?"

"Barbie, c'est sympa pour une fille."

"Est-ce qu'on peut être sérieux deux minutes, les gars ?"

Le bras de Bucky était magnifique. Même lui dut avouer que c'était superbe.

"Je pourrais presque l'aimer" admit-il.

"Tu vas avoir un succès fou" prédit Sam.

"Et toi ?" lui demanda Steve, "Tu y vas déguisé comment ?"

Sam s'était fait un costume en lycra, indécent tant il était moulant et tapageur. Le tissu était rouge et blanc, il avait des bottes rouges et des gants blancs assortis. Steve hennissait de rire : le décolleté plongeait jusqu'au nombril.

"À ce stade-là, ce n'est même plus un tee-shirt, ça s'appelle des bretelles !"

"Ouais peut-être" rétorqua Sam en se passant les mains sur les pectoraux avec amour, "Mais au moins, ça me met en valeur ! À quoi ça sert de passer six heures par jour à la salle de sport si personne ne voit les résultats ?"

Bucky accepta de mettre une veste en jean à manches courtes et un pantalon moulant en cuir à contrecœur. Pour parachever le tout, il mit sa moto à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère pour que Sam puisse participer au défilé des motardes.

Les véhicules roulaient au pas dans les rues de San Francisco, il y avait des femmes en majorité et les drapeaux arc-en-ciel accrochés à l'arrière des motos claquaient au vent. Il faisait beau, les gens étaient détendus et souriants.

Bucky fit une roue arrière pour épater la galerie et leva son bras multicolore pour le plaisir d'entendre les vivats enthousiastes des spectateurs.

"C'est le PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !" hurla Sam derrière lui, les bras levés vers le ciel, alors que la foule les applaudissait de chaque côté.

Ils assistèrent au reste des défilés, naviguèrent de stand en stand, ils essayèrent de faire de la pole danse mais ne purent égaler la grâce ballerine de Natasha, ils mangèrent des hot-dogs et se firent prendre en photo, non parce qu'on les avait reconnu mais parce qu'ils étaient beaux.

Sam emmena Bucky voler au dessus du Golden Gate. Le célèbre pont rouge était assorti à sa tenue écarlate. Sam s'amusa à slalomer entre les câbles et à frôler les pylônes d'acier de ses ailes.

Bucky rugissait au vent en agitant un drapeau de la Gay Pride pour saluer les automobilistes ébahis.

"T'es lourd, Bucky, arrête de gigoter !"

Ils se posèrent en haut d'un pylône. Le soleil de fin d'après-midi était chaud mais la brise en hauteur les rafraichissait. Les jambes dans le vide, sans se regarder, ils souriaient. Satisfaits.

* * *

Au prochaine chapitre !


	14. Avengers déjantés III

Ouhlala, tout ce monde ! Plein de commentaires et plein de gentilles personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans les favoris ! *_*

Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, période difficile pour moi ; donc mises à jour et publications absolument pas précises !

En attendant, merci à toutes celles qui commentent :

 **Rose-eliade** ,

 **Mathou** (merci pour ton commentaire et si tu veux lire du Sam/Bucky, va voir chez _**HypeRaspberry**_ )

 **Oryonix** , merci trois fois !

 **Lithium Sodium** et **Lulu406** , des "anciennes" que je suis heureuse de retrouver sur ce dernier chapitre

 **Holybleu** ,

 **Saroune G**

 **Oliverkriss-kerivaline**

 **Deryouss50**

Et **Marion D.** !

Ce chapitre est inspiré (complètement pompé) sur un post lu sur Tumblr donc rendons à César ce qui est à César, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ici (sauf le costume de dinosaure de Sam) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

"On devrait aller à la plage" lança Sam un soir d'été alors qu'ils mangeaient tous dehors sur la terrasse, grillons et crépuscule autour d'eux.

Il ne proposait pas ça à tout hasard. Un des « Cap ou pas Cap » de Bucky impliquait de se baigner déguisé en dinosaure. Des vingt-cinq défis, Sam en avait déjà relevé seize, dont « Taguer un avion en plein vol », ce qui lui avait valu quelques problèmes avec la compagnie American Airlines. Surtout, Clint avait déjà émis la possibilité de vacances en équipe au début du mois de juin sans trouver le temps d'organiser la chose.

Sam ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout le monde approuve aussi vite sa proposition. Les dernières vacances passées chez Tony avaient enchantées tous les Avengers.

Finalement, ce fut Steve qui s'occupa de l'organisation. Il loua des bungalows plantés sur les dunes face aux plages de la Caroline du Sud. Un bungalow pour lui et Sharon. Un autre pour Clint et sa famille. Un autre pour Wanda et Pietro, plus Natasha pour les superviser.

Restait Sam et Bucky ensemble.

"C'est une blague ?!" hurla Sam en apprenant ça.

"Steven Grant Rogers, je vais te tuer" dit Bucky d'une voix calme, mortellement dangereux.

Le bungalow leur tendait les bras mais aucun d'eux ne voulait franchir sa porte, accepter sa défaite, dormir avec l'autre. Sam et Bucky tenait encore leurs sacs à la main et s'étaient tournés vers Steve, les plumes et le poil hérissés de colère. Celui-ci se bidonnait comme un gosse, fier de sa blague.

"Pas encore !"

"Déjà, à Miami, je m'étais coltiné ce tocard."

"Attention à ce que tu dis, papy !"

"Tu refuses de me laisser le meilleur lit et t'es ultra-maniaque !"

"Et toi, tu m'accuses de voler tes chaussettes et tu laisses tes caleçons trainer dans la salle de bain !"

Finalement, Sam et Bucky se liguèrent contre Steve. Ils le poursuivirent, celui-ci esquiva, obliqua vers la plage à longues foulées, le buste droit, libre comme un cerf. Steve trébucha de rire, Bucky réussit à le rattraper ; il lui prit les pieds et le maintint au sol par les hanches ; Sam les rattrapa et retira le tee-shirt du coupable. Sans prêter attention à ses cris de protestation, ils portèrent Steve jusqu'aux premières vagues, suspendu comme un saucisson au dessus de l'écume.

"Non, non les gars, arrêtez, allez arrêtez ça !"

La voix grondeuse de Steve ne les ramena pas à la raison. C'était trop tard !

Sam et Bucky avaient relâché leurs efforts et une vague lécha le dos de Steve.

"Tu pensais que tu pouvais te moquer de nous impunément, vieux débris ?" le nargua Sam.

Steve lui lança un regard de défi. "Je peux faire ça toute la journée !"

"On est loin d'avoir fini" répondit Bucky d'une voix ténébreuse.

Il échangea avec Sam un regard de connivence, ils s'assurèrent que le buste de Steve soit bien trempé et le traînèrent plus haut sur la plage. Celui-ci se débattait mollement mais il jouait le jeu – il se démenait juste assez pour ne pas leur échapper. Sam et Bucky le laissèrent retomber dans le sable et s'écartèrent.

Steve se redressa, intrigué. "C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre, les gars ?"

"Humpf" fit Bucky, vexé qu'on puisse penser qu'il ne faisait le travail qu'à moitié, et il jeta à Steve une grosse motte de sable mou.

"Poisson pané" cria Sam en rajoutant une poignée de sable dans ses cheveux blonds humides.

En quelques secondes, le célèbre meneur des Avengers se retrouva couvert de sable, qui donnait à sa peau mouillée des allures d'écailles de serpent, il protestait et crachait du sable, Sam et Bucky lui tournaient autour en poussant des cris d'indiens. Même Sharon souriait.

Tout finit bien : Steve retira ses derniers vêtements et se jeta nu dans les vagues, Sam et Bucky se replièrent dans leur bungalow sans râler et ressortirent en short de bain, prêts à suivre leur Cap préféré. Un quart d'heure après, le reste de la bande suivait pour un bain de mer sous le soleil couchant. Le sable crissait sous la plante des pieds et se coinçait entre les orteils avec délice. L'air était chaud, les vagues fraîches et moutonneuses. L'air sentait les algues, le sel et les herbes folles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sam les entraîna tous en ville pour chercher un cerf-volant (pour Wanda et Pietro) et son déguisement de dinosaure. Il piqua un scandale dans la boutique de location.

"Mais enfin, les dinosaures ont des plumes, ça fait quinze ans qu'on a prouvé qu'ils sont de la même famille que les oiseaux, je ne peux pas louer ça ; ce truc n'est pas un dinosaure, c'est un monstre imaginaire aux allures de reptile !"

Jusqu'à ce que Bucky délivre ce pauvre vendeur en chuchotant : "Tu peux renoncer à ce défi-là si t'es pas cap, Sam…"

"JE PRENDS LE COSTUME, C'EST COMBIEN ?" brailla Sam en claquant une liasse de billets sur le comptoir.

À part les enfants de Clint qui le trouvaient drôle, tous les autres prétendirent qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Sam une fois qu'il enfila son costume. Il les suivait maladroitement. Son costume de dinosaure (scientifiquement inexact) avait de gros pieds griffus qui rendaient la progression difficile, les petites pattes avant ne lui permettaient pas de tenir le cerf-volant, la queue raclait le sol derrière lui et la gueule ouverte garnie de dents lui offrait un champ de vision très restreint.

"Allez les gars, soyez sympas, me laissez pas seuls. Bucky, c'est _ton_ défi, assume !"

"Monsieur, écartez-vous" le rabrouait Natasha. "Ça devient gênant, on ne vous connaît pas."

Sam pataugea au bord de l'eau dans son costume, essaya de manger une glace (la boule tomba par terre, le laissant avec un cornet vide) et il tenta un cours de zumba (mais on lui demanda de partir car il faisait trop rire les participants à se trémousser en dinosaure). Il ne retira le déguisement qu'une fois sept vidéos de lui publiées sur la page Facebook des Avengers.

"J'suis cap" dit-il à Bucky d'un air résolu.

"T'as déjà un million de personnes qui t'aiment. Tu viens de remonter la côte de popularité des Avengers au maximum."

"Et toi ? Prêt à faire un de tes défis ?"

Clint et Laura étaient les mieux préparés à la plage, l'habitude aidant : parasol, serviettes, glacière pour les bières et brassards pour les enfants. Les filles se tartinèrent de crème. Steve et Bucky refusèrent d'en mettre.

Wanda leva un sourcil : "Vous avez la peau super pâle, c'est plutôt conseillé."

"Non, pas la peine avec le sérum. On ne peut pas bronzer." Steve secouait la tête avec tellement de conviction que personne d'autre n'insista.

Toute la journée, les Avengers regardèrent la peau de Steve osciller entre un rouge couleur homard ébouillanté et un teint pâle veiné de bleu, héritage de ses origines irlandaises. C'était aussi répugnant qu'hilarant.

Le Soldat d'Hiver n'avait peur de rien, surtout pas de l'été ou de la plage ; mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus prudent, et il resta planqué sous une paillote avec un cocktail coloré à ombrelle. Néanmoins, le défi de Sam se retourna contre lui à midi car il avait choisit : « Chiche de transformer mon bras en pierrade ». Innocemment, Bucky demanda : "C'est quoi, une pierrade ?" et Sam lui renvoya un sourire de requin.

"T'aurais mieux fait de regarder sur internet avant…" Son ton faisait froid dans le dos.

Ce n'était pas un défi très compliqué à relever : tout ce que Bucky avait besoin de faire, c'était maintenir son bras au soleil à l'horizontal. Cinq minutes après, l'alliage de sa prothèse était devenu bouillant et les ventilateurs internes fonctionnaient à pleine puissance pour réguler la température entre la chair et le métal.

Clint s'accroupit à côté de lui – en gardant une distance raisonnable – pour l'observer avec intérêt.

"Tu n'as pas mal ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules. "Non. C'est prévu pour. Même si je préfère éviter."

Clint hocha la tête derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Sam revint avec la glacière et un sac de nourriture.

"C'est bon, j'ai tout !"

Steve – en pleine période homard – leur jetait des coups d'œil sévères mais ne pouvait rien dire tant que Bucky ne se plaignait pas. Il se contentait de désapprouver ce défi, sans même pouvoir croiser les bras tant il avait pris de coups de soleil.

Sam et Clint, insouciants du jugement de Captain America, sortaient les baguettes, les tranches de viande et l'huile d'olive, prêts à organiser des grillades sur la plage. Bucky était placide comme une vache qu'on va traire et les regardait d'un œil amusé.

Prudemment, Clint disposa les fines tranches de viande de bœuf sur le bras de Bucky, du poignet jusqu'au biceps. "De cette façon, Rapace Numéro Deux ?"

"Impec', Rapace Numéro Un" répondit Sam. "Un peu d'huile d'olive pour graisser tout ça… Hop !"

Steve paraissait prêt à exploser. Sharon le tira vers le parasol et il se recroquevilla dans l'ombre, le menton sur les genoux, sans cesser d'assassiner les pros du barbecue.

"Ah non, Sam, pas les fines herbes !" rouspéta Bucky.

Clint se méfia immédiatement mais Sam rétorqua : "C'est un incontournable de la pierrade !"

"Ça va se coincer dans les engrenages et entre les circuits !" geignit Bucky.

"Je croyais que T'Challa avait prévu un système d'auto-nettoyage intégré."

"Oui mais…" Vaincu, Bucky soupira et laissa tomber (pas son bras, qu'il garda à l'horizontal).

Sam saupoudrait la viande de sel, Clint retournait les lamelles, ils étaient accroupis et pouffaient comme des enfants. Les badauds qui passaient les regardaient de travers.

Bucky, lui, s'en moquait éperdument. À un bras près, il ressemblait à une gravure de mode, un genou replié, l'autre jambe étalée lascivement sur le sable, la tête renversée en arrière, lunettes de soleil et crinière de surfeur. Il était superbe et accrochait le regard de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas préparés à une vision d'une telle beauté. La grande classe ! Malgré des tranches de viande à cuire sur son bras gauche…

"Tu veux un bout ?" proposa Sam à Steve avec sa générosité coutumière, une lamelle de viande cuite à point capturée entre ses deux baguettes chinoises.

Steve, qui virait du rouge homard-ébouillanté au blanc lait-écrémé sous son parasol, se transforma en la petite teigne hargneuse qui n'hésitait pas à frapper dans les bas-fonds de Brooklyn pour se défendre. Il se leva d'un bond – et emporta le parasol avec lui par la force de son élan. Tout son visage clamait _Tu veux te battre ?!_

"Calme-toi, Steve" dirent Sharon et Bucky en même temps, l'une réprobatrice, l'autre hilare.

Celui-ci réussit à se dominer. Sam et Bucky – et tous les autres – ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lorgner sa poitrine pâle qui se gonflait sous la colère et tendait les pectoraux d'une façon fort plaisante.

"Non merci" grogna Steve en se rasseyant.

"Moi par contre, je prendrais bien une p'tite tranche" glissa Bucky. "L'odeur m'a donné faim."

Il ouvrit le bec comme un oisillon. Sam haussa un sourcil, et avec un sourire narquois, il déposa la lamelle de bœuf directement dans sa bouche. La scène était irréelle. Sharon qui étalait la crème sur les épaules de Steve s'interrompit, Clint tomba sur les fesses dans le sable, les autres qui suivaient en arrière-plan écarquillèrent les yeux. Bucky mâchonna son bœuf avec satisfaction.

"Une autre !"

Natasha revint de la baignade après la première fournée et les héla.

"Bah, Clint, Sam, ça ne va pas la tête ou quoi ?!"

Elle fulminait. Poings sur les hanches, dans son maillot de bain une pièce rouge en forme de sablier, il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier.

Les deux cuisiniers qui s'apprêtaient à remettre de la viande sur leur barbecue d'appoint, s'arrêtèrent net. Steve était peut-être impressionnant lorsqu'il s'énervait ; mais Natasha était mille fois pire. Toujours accroupis, ils se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas, de faire ce que vous faites ?!"

"Bah… non ?!" répondit Clint d'un sourire niais.

"Bucky est consentant" ajouta Sam.

"Vous êtes méprisables, les gars !" feula-t-elle.

"Enfin quelqu'un qui prend la défense des pauvres assassins russes martyrisés" se marra Bucky.

"Ben voyons !" lui fit-elle. "N'y compte pas trop, Yasha. Je défends juste mon bout de lard."

Elle écarta Clint de l'épaule pour avoir accès à la prothèse et en quelques gestes pleins de dextérité, elle plaça dessus une tranche de viande avec ses baguettes. "Moi aussi, j'veux de la barbaque !"

L'odeur de viande grillée se répandait sur la plage. Régulièrement, avec délicatesse, Sam glissait des lamelles à Bucky qu'il attrapait d'un coup de dents féroce. Sharon accepta une tranche et bientôt, tout le monde (sauf Steve) mâchait du bœuf cuit au barbecue Barnes.

* * *

Une fois la période de digestion passée, Clint emmena ses enfants à l'eau pour leur apprendre à surfer. Wanda et Pietro les rejoignirent lorsqu'ils mirent leur appréhension des vagues de côté. Laura et Natasha faisaient des quizz de magasines féminins insipides et cherchaient ensemble des coquillages pour mettre dans des bocaux sur les étagères du bureau de Laura. Sam observait les goélands aux jumelles pour améliorer ses techniques de vol. Steve crayonnait, massait Sharon, ou se baladait avec elle le long de la plage, main dans la main, toujours rouge comme une tomate ou blanc comme du lait.

Sharon se révéla étonnamment douée en surf. Elle prit une planche, courut vers la mer d'un pas aérien et alla se jeter dans les rouleaux. Dès la première vague, elle bondit debout sur sa planche et, ondulant come une sirène, elle laissa les flots écumants la porter vers le rivage. Et elle recommença, encore et encore. Sa chevelure auréolait son visage d'un halo doré, les gouttes d'eau scintillantes pailletaient sa peau, accentuaient son teint hâlé et ses joues rosies par le large. Elle semblait danser sur la planche. Le corps en apesanteur au dessus des rouleaux, elle se jouait de la force des vagues et se riait de la puissance de l'océan ; tout en douceur et en sensualité, elle en avait pris le contrôle.

Admiratif, Steve l'admira pendant des heures. Il la dessina et s'en reput des yeux inlassablement. Sam et Bucky comprenaient mieux comment elle avait fait pour le leur ravir sans effort. Pour la rejoindre, Steve loua des planches et proposa d'aller se baigner plus au large avec Wanda, Pietro et les enfants de Clint. Bucky accepta de quitter son ombre pour venir avec eux (il avait fini de nettoyer son bras de la graisse du barbecue).

Sam prit son masque de plongée mais il le prêta à Natasha devant son expression envieuse. Elle avait eu peu d'occasions d'aller au bord de la mer. La Chambre Rouge n'était pas réputée pour emmener ses protégées en colonie de vacances et ensuite, elle s'était donnée à corps perdu dans le travail.

Laura resta sur le bord de la plage avec Nathaniel et Pietro, définitivement trop mal à l'aise lorsqu'il n'avait pas pied. Wanda s'assit sur la planche avec Lila et Cooper pendant que Clint la poussait en battant des pieds.

Sharon se mit debout sur la sienne et imita une longue-vue avec ses mains. "Captain, terre droit devant. Captain, à bâbord toute !" ordonnait-elle, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les autres.

Steve ne répondait pas car il faisait la course contre Bucky, qui poussait la planche de Sam et Natasha. Leurs planches filaient à soixante kilomètre/heure, Clint était loin derrière.

"Souquez ferme, Captain !" lui cria Sharon pour l'encourager. "On va se faire distancer."

Bucky souffla un jet d'eau comme un dauphin et accéléra aussi.

Sur sa planche, Natasha avait mis le masque et la tête dans l'eau. Ses cheveux flottaient en un nuage flamboyant autour de sa tête pendant qu'elle étudiait les fonds marins. Sam tapotait la planche en rythme avec la musique de Pharrel Williams et chantonnait : " _Because I'm happy !_ _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy ! Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._ "

Steve perdait du terrain, Sharon l'encourageait mais comme elle trépignait sur la planche sans vouloir se mettre à l'eau, l'écart se creusait.

"Tribord, tribord, Captain! Steve, tourne à _droite_ !"

Steve obéit et entra collision avec Bucky.

"Hey !" Sam essaya de repousser leurs adversaires, Sharon tenta de le pousser à l'eau, Bucky passa à l'attaque et renversa sa planche. Avec un cri, elle bascula dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Bucky et Steve commencèrent à s'asperger. Natasha avait disparu. Avant que Sam ait eu le temps de s'inquiéter, elle creva la surface et déposa sur leur planche un énorme coquillage rose et blanc garni de pics – une conque.

"Regarde." Elle avait un grand sourire ravi, des gouttes d'eau sur les lèvres, les joues roses, la respiration courte.

"C'est magnifique !"

Sam admira le coquillage pendant qu'elle replongeait à dix mètres de profondeur. Bucky réclama son aide mais il l'ignora superbement alors que Steve essayait de le couler.

Natasha revint avec une étoile de mer violette, lança un "Sam, regarde ça !" excité et elle replongea. Sam l'inspecta avant de passer les objets à Lila et Cooper. Il attrapa machinalement un calamar terrifié, troisième butin d'une Natasha excitée comme une enfant.

"Hey, Nat' attends !"

Mais elle avait replongé, toute heureuse de ses découvertes sous-marines. Le calamar changeait de couleur pour lui échapper et Sam le laissa filer avant qu'il ne crache de l'encre.

Steve était monté sur les épaules de Bucky mais leur pyramide humaine était instable faute de sol solide sous leurs pieds.

"Hey Sam, regarde !"

Sam tendit les mains pour prendre le poisson que tenait Natasha avant de crier :

"Mince Nat' c'est un REQUIN ! Lâche ça !"

Elle le laissa filer, un peu déçue, surtout hilare. Clint trouvait ça très drôle aussi. Natasha offrit la conque à Laura en rentrant sur la plage. Au retour, ce fut Sam et Sharon qui poussèrent Bucky et Steve, épuisés.

* * *

Vers minuit, chacun avait réintégré son bungalow et Sam avait sorti son ordinateur portable.

Bucky était dubitatif. "Je ne suis pas sûr que _Retour vers le Futur_ soit un classique du cinéma. Natasha conseillait plutôt Hitchock et Laura, Woody Allen…"

Mais puisque Sam avait relevé son défi, Bucky était obligé regarder un des DVD de sa boîte à pop-culture.

"Tu ne fais pas confiance à ma liste ?" s'insurgea Sam, les poings sur les hanches.

Bucky soupira : "Si. C'est simplement qu'à cause de cette règle…"

"Quelle règle ?"

"Celle de regarder chaque film en entier. Parce que le dernier –"

" _Le Roi Lion_ ?"

"Les animaux qui parlent, c'était bizarre…"

"On a déjà parlé, on était tombés d'accord pour ne plus aborder le sujet –"

"Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas aimé mais c'était définitivement bizarre."

"Je ne vois pas comment on peut continuer à être potes si t'aimes pas le _Roi Lion_ !"

"Avoue que c'est illogique qu'un suricate et un phacochère soient amis avec un lion. C'est contraire aux lois du règne animal."

"Bucky, je désespère… Les russes t'ont trop fait cramer le cerveau…"

"Ça n'a rien à voir ! Steve est d'accord avec moi !"

"Et bah Steve est un désastre ambulant lui aussi. Et arrête de critiquer les dessins animés de mon enfance."

"J'espère simplement que _Retour vers le Futur_ n'est pas aussi bizarre que ce que suggère la pochette du DVD."

"Si tu préfères, on regarde _Le Cinquième Élément_."

"C'est mieux que _Star Wars_ ?"

"Rien à voir, RIEN À VOIR !"

"T'excites pas."

Sam lança le DVD et s'affala à côté de Bucky sur le lit. Celui-ci lui tendit le paquet de chamallows.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine de guimauve, "Tu penses quoi des vacances du vingt-et-unième siècle ?"

Bucky renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux plissés. Il observait Sam en coin, les iris pétillants d'étincelles bleues. "Plutôt pas mal. Vraiment pas mal…"

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre (haut en couleurs) et on entame la partie 3 (la troisième manche) où le bras de fer devient plus… _caliente_ !

Merci de votre soutien !


	15. Avengers déjantés IV

Ce chapitre est entièrement dédié à **HyperRaspberry** , écrit tout spécialement en pensant à elle.

Donc je n'ai pas inventé grand-chose : tout vient d'elle et de ses histoires !

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à laisser votre petit mot (sans compter les abonnées et les mises en favoris), ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que cette fic est appréciée, même si ce n'est pas ma préférée ^^

Merci particulièrement à **Rose-Eliade** , **Marion D** , **Marshall-Oni** , **holybleu** , **oliverkriss** , **Mathou** que je fais apparemment pleurer de rire xD, **Saroune G** et **Deryouss50** !

Bonne lecture !

Oh IMPORTANT : je vous CONSEILLE d'ouvrir un onglet _Youtube_ à côté et d'écouter les CHANSONS mentionnées dans ce chapitre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un APERCU agréable de L'AMBIANCE *wink wink*

 **Commencez avec Kool and the Gang,** _ **Celebration**_ **, vous ne serez pas déçus !**

Que des musiques que j'adore, on ne juge pas et on apprécie un peu d'écouter des vieilleries qui n'ont pas pris une ride *déhanché, cheveux au vent* !

Les chansons vont devenir importantes par la suite, c'est un conseil mais ça vous aidera à vous plonger dans l'atmosphère - j'ai écrit les scènes en les écoutant ^^

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **DEUXIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

La réunion pour fêter l'arrivée des nouveaux dans l'équipe – Peter, Jessica, Hope et Carol – avait viré en un joyeux bazar. Sam et Hope comparaient leurs ailes, Jessica et Natasha leur souplesse. Peter inspectait Vision à la loupe, aussi perplexe qu'admiratif. Carole et le Hulk mesuraient leur force en se lançant Tony, qui avait voulu prouver la suprématie de son armure face à celle de Rhodey. Mauvaise idée car le colonel Danvers n'admettait pas qu'on remette en cause la badasserie de son mari, et elle avait maintenant transformé l'imprudent en ballon de rugby rouge et or.

Steve regardait toute cette ménagerie s'agiter, impuissant, les bras ballants. Une maîtresse face à cinquante maternelles aurait eu plus d'autorité. Pire, un steak face à des fauves aurait réussi à se faire entendre.

Clint remarqua son air dépité et lui tapota l'épaule. "T'en fais pas, Cap. On est tous avec toi."

"Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?"

Clint tapota son kit auditif. "Ils parlent trop fort et tous en même temps. Je ne comprends rien."

"Heureusement qu'on n'a pas de voisins" soupira Steve.

Les Avengers faisaient un vacarme à réveiller les morts.

"Buck, arrête ça ! Ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de T'Challa si tu te casses un truc !"

Bucky faisait un bras de fer avec Carol et les plaques de sa prothèse grinçaient en se re-calibrant pour compenser les efforts. "Je maîtrise !" clama-t-il juste avant que Carol lui plaque la main contre la table si brutalement que le meuble se fendit en deux.

Sam et Hope faisaient la course autour des plafonniers du salon comme deux moustiques géants. Wanda et Pietro s'amusaient à se lancer des bouteilles de vin pour tester leur agilité et les rattrapaient au dernier moment, entourées de volutes écarlates ou de filaments bleus.

Rhodey avait sauvé Tony d'un câlin trop énergique du Hulk ; Natasha avait déclaré que non, elle ne lui ferait pas de berceuse, Banner n'avait qu'à pas se métamorphoser au milieu du salon ; pendant ce temps, Jessica et Peter le transformaient en sapin de Noël sur pattes en l'enrubannant de toiles d'araignée, peu importe qu'on soit au mois de juin ou que le Hulk ne soit clairement pas d'accord.

Steve réussit à les calmer en proposant de faire un jeu de société.

Ils se calmèrent surtout lorsque, poussé à bout, Steve cria que les gagnants seraient exemptés de corvées domestiques pendant un mois. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table basse et écoutèrent les règles plus ou moins silencieusement.

Mais le jeu de cartes dérapa rapidement.

Tony voulait faire un strip-poker. Carol et Rhodes étaient partants et, puisqu'ils étaient dans la même équipe, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retirer un vêtement dès qu'ils perdaient. Ils abandonnèrent la partie avant de devoir enlever leur culotte et caleçons, derniers vestiges de leur dignité.

Jessica et Peter étaient les seuls à suivre les règles à la lettre, certainement parce qu'ils étaient nouveaux, jeunes et impressionnés.

Banner faisait des efforts pour respecter le jeu, à cause de sa tension déjà élevée et de son pantalon qui avait craqué – il n'en avait pas deux de rechange.

Vision et Wanda étaient plus occupés à inspecter le jeu de l'autre qu'à se concentrer sur les équipes d'en face.

Hope et Scott avaient rétréci pour échapper au chaos et construisaient des châteaux de cartes avec la pioche à l'écart du chaos.

Clint avait éteint son kit auditif, ne faisait plus aucun effort pour entendre et ne communiquait plus que par langue des signes – Steve avait quelques rudiments mais ça ne suffisait pas à assurer leur victoire. Sam était concentré pour trois, heureusement. Il était déterminé à gagner, surtout parce que son adversaire principal était Bucky.

Mais Steve aurait dû savoir qu'accepter l'équipe Natasha-Bucky-Pietro était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Ils trichaient férocement et sans même être discrets.

Lorsque Pietro chipa un as dans la pioche dans un tourbillon d'azur, Sam se leva d'un bout, doigt accusateur pointé sur lui : "C'est la dernière fois, morpion ! La prochaine fois, tu sors du jeu !"

"Relax, Sam ! Pietro prenait juste une gorgée de jus d'orange, c'est tout." Bucky lui lança un sourire narquois en brandissant des cartes : "Carré d'as !"

"Perdu, les mollusques !" ricana Natasha, qui n'avait plus aucune pitié lorsqu'elle jouait. "Faudra vous levez plus tôt pour nous battre la prochaine fois !"

"On ne joue même pas _au poker_ !" s'insurgea Sam.

Bruce essuya ses lunettes avec un soupir las.

Steve fit signe à Sam de se rasseoir discrètement sans insister.

Peter se plaignait que la pioche avait disparu.

Jessica chassa Scott d'une chiquenaude pour récupérer des cartes et se prit Hope-la-Guêpe dans l'œil.

Faute de cartes à piocher, l'équipe de Wanda dut déclarer forfait. Ils rejoignirent celle de Tony sur le canapé des perdants.

Clint communiquait avec Natasha par morse en battant des paupières.

Le jeu en famille virait de nouveau à la compétition entre Sam et Bucky, qui posaient les cartes sur le tas de plus en plus violemment.

"Carré d'as encore !"

"C'est pas le même jeu ! Regarde au dos, c'est pas les mêmes cartes ! Bucky mince, arrête de tricher !"

"Râle pas, Sam. Tout le monde ne peut pas gagner !"

"Non mais Steve, tu vas accepter ça ?! Steve, dis quelque chose bon sang ! Steve, _Steeeve_ , dis-leur, _Steve_ !"

"Sam, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu" fit Steve mollement.

"Y a du favoritisme" glissa Tony de loin.

"ABSOLUMENT !"

Sam s'était encore mis debout pour prendre tout le monde à témoin. Les exclus s'étaient ligués instinctivement avec lui puisqu'ils avaient perdu à cause de l'autre équipe diabolique.

"Je ne fais pas de favoritisme" se défendit Steve, "Mais c'est tellement le bazar que –"

"Je n'ai PAS triché" dit Bucky d'une voix forte pendant que Natasha faisait disparaître le carré d'as tiré d'un autre paquet et le remplaçait par une suite de trèfles obtenue grâce à Pietro.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Steve : "Est-ce que tu vas tolérer ça, Captain ?"

Celui-ci ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi on s'obstinait à croire qu'il avait un quelconque contrôle sur la situation. Il ne maîtrisait absolument rien ni personne.

"On a tous perdu à cause de vous" lança Peter à Pietro timidement.

Celui-ci avala un Pringle avec un sourire moqueur. "Pas vu, pas pris."

"Justice !" réclama Wanda, le poing dressé.

"Calmons-nous tous s'il vous plaît" demanda Bruce, assis en lotus.

Personne ne l'entendit malgré la teinte verte de sa peau et il préféra se faire une tisane plutôt que de gâcher l'ambiance.

"C'est vrai que vous n'avez fait que tricher depuis le début" les rabroua Rhodey.

"Je ne vous connais pas tous mais je sais déjà à qui je ne peux pas faire confiance" susurra Carol.

"Heuuu…" fit Steve, paumé au possible.

Cette soirée de présentation avait viré au cauchemar.

"Vous êtes jaloux parce que c'est nous qui allons éviter le ménage pendant un mois" bougonna Natasha.

"Prouvez qu'on a triché et on recommence à zéro" proposa Bucky.

"Ouais, on n'a qu'à recommencer à zéro" approuva Steve, soulagé de cette échappatoire.

Un " _Quoi_ ?!" collectif retentit.

"Ça c'est trop fort de roquefort !" râla Tony.

"Laissez tomber, Stark" glissa Sam d'un ton blasé. "Bucky a tué JFK et Steve n'a pas bronché alors tricher aux cartes…"

Il y eut un grand silence. Les nouveaux arrivants écarquillèrent les yeux devant cette bombe. Les autres se figèrent. Clint se frappa le front du plat de la main. Banner s'éloigna discrètement avec une nouvelle tisane. Trop de stress, ça n'était jamais bon pour lui. Bucky avait le regard noir et les paupières plissés, signe qu'il était prêt à attaquer.

"Bah Sam, ça va !" fit Natasha, aussi surprise que les autres.

"Mais j'ai rien dit !" Il écarta les bras, des cartes volèrent. "C'est vrai, il a tué un président des États-Unis et Captain Patriote, Monsieur Je-me-déguise-en-drapeau-pour-combattre, n'a pas dit un mot alors tu penses bien que tricher aux cartes, c'est de la gnognotte à côté !"

Bucky se leva d'un bond. Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul. Sam lui fit face sans broncher. L'atmosphère était si dense qu'une flèche n'aurait pas pu voler dans la pièce.

Bucky leva sa main métallique et fit jouer ses doigts devant le nez de Sam. Puis, lentement, doucement, il avança la main et, lentement, doucement, il glissa deux doigts dans la poche de poitrine de Sam, près du cœur.

Les Avengers retenaient leur souffle.

Lentement, doucement, Bucky retira cinq cartes de la poche.

"Et ça, Sam, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" murmura-t-il.

Pour une fois, on l'entendit distinctement.

Sam prit les cartes, une expression opaque sur le visage.

"Tu as triché aussi !" souffla Pietro, ébahi.

Personne n'aurait soupçonné que Sam, parangon de vertu, puisse truquer le jeu.

"C'est pour ça que vous arriviez à nous résister" comprit Natasha à voix basse.

Bucky retenait son souffle. Sam reprit ses cartes sans rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Poker face.

"T'as quelque chose à répondre à celui qui a tué Kennedy ?" murmura Bucky d'une voix définitive.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration.

"QUINTE FLUSH ROYALE" hurla-t-il et il abattit les cartes sur le tas d'un geste victorieux. "Ahah, enfoirés, qui a gagné maintenant ? QUI ? Admettez votre défaite et prosternez-vous !"

Il frappa la paume de Clint.

"Duo de rapaces toujours gagnant !" jubilèrent-ils.

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait hâte de retrouver Sharon. Il avait hâte, si hâte…

Clint se percha sur le dossier de leur divan en braillant "CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS !" son cri de victoire favori. Sam dansait sur les coussins du sofa et nargua Bucky en remuant les fesses sous son nez.

De rage, celui-ci balança le paquet de cartes à la tête de Sam, lesquelles volèrent en l'air et s'éparpillèrent à terre. "Je te déteste !"

Natasha et Pietro s'emparèrent des coussins du canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et attaquèrent les (tricheurs) gagnants.

"La défaite est amère mais on reconnaît les vrais perdants à leur panache !" se réjouit Sam en évitant un coup d'oreiller. "FRIDAY, musique s'il te plaît !"

 _Come on now,_

 _Celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time_, chantaient Kool & The Gang avec une bonne humeur communicative.

Le poker truqué fut abandonné dès que résonnèrent les premières notes, la tricherie évaporée grâce à la musique.

Carol entraîna Rhodey dans un rock maladroit à cause des prothèses – la danse gagna en fluidité au fur et à mesure des chansons. Tony se sacrifia pour apprendre le Madison à Wanda et Vision. Pietro s'essayait au twist. Enthousiaste, Peter lui emboîta le pas. Jessica recula à l'abri dans un coin mais c'était sans compter Scott et Hope qui reprirent leur taille normale, enlevèrent leur casque et l'entraînèrent dans une ronde endiablée. Désormais, Natasha et Clint s'affrontaient à qui ferait la meilleure figure de street dance.

 _Celebrate good times, come on !_

 _(Let's celebrate)_

 _Celebrate good times, come on!_

 _(It's a celebration)_

FRIDAY faisait de son mieux pour mettre la meilleure playlist de danse possible. Elle continua dans le genre disco pour la chanson suivante avec un classique de tous les temps.

Steve restait empoté et incapable de bouger. Les canapés étaient défaits, des coussins gisaient par terre, les gens dansaient sur les cartes à jouer, les bouteilles roulaient sur le sol, la musique crevait les tympans. La soirée était un désastre compl –

Sam lui sauta dessus, passa un bras autour de son cou, l'autre autour de celui de Bucky et –

"Ra-ra-Rasputine, _LOVER OF THE RUSSIAN QUEEN_ !"

 _There lived a certain man in Russia long ago_

 _He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow_

 _Most people looked at him with terror and with fear_

 _But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear_

Les deux super-soldats se trouvèrent forcés de suivre ses pas de danse pseudo-russes sur fond de percussions, une jambe levée à angle droit puis l'autre, petit saut sur le côté et –

"RA-RA-RASPUTINE, RUSSIA'S GREATEST LOVE MACHINE !" braillaient tous les Avengers à qui-mieux-mieux.

Natasha faisait des entrechats, Wanda de la polka.

Vision valsait la valse et Tony tanguait le tango.

Scott s'essayait à la salsa, Hope à la hip-hop et Jessica à la java.

Peter et Pietro transcendaient le twerk, Carol tentait le flamenco avec Clint.

À côté, Sam tentait d'apprendre la macarena à Steve et Bucky. "Remue-moi ces fesses, Steve ! Bien, Bucky ! Allez, on remet ça ! _Hey, macarena !_ "

Une heure après, Sharon retrouva Steve rouge et suant en train de reprendre son souffle dans le hall, porte ouverte pour grappiller de la fraicheur.

"C'est la dernière fois que je fais une soirée avec l'équipe" l'assura-t-il d'une voix définitive. "Plus jamais !"

"On dirait qu'une bombe a explosé dans le salon…" dit-elle, les sourcils levés.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Little Richard, précurseur du rock et lâchement copié par Elvis Presley, démarrait sa chanson _Long Tall Sally_.

 _He claim he has the misery but he's havin' a lot of fun,  
Oh baby, yeah baby, woo, baby  
Havin' me some fun tonight yeah_

"Ça a l'air sympa en fait" sourit Sharon, "Tu viens danser ?"

Steve était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Et avec un soupir, parce qu'il aimait assez Sharon pour ne pas lui refuser une danse, il repartit pour une nuit de déhanchements enfiévrés.

* * *

Steve s'entraînait dans la salle de gym, celle avec les poids, les barres et les haltères. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de s'entraîner : le sérum lui avait donné tous les muscles nécessaires mais il aimait l'effort physique. Il aimait moins être coincé dans la salle de gym du sous-sol pour une durée indéterminée.

Hélas, c'était la mésaventure qui lui arrivait en ce moment même !

Malgré lui, il entendait Sam et Bucky discuter dans l'autre salle de gym, malgré la porte fermée et la musique pop sucrée made-in-21èmesiècle. Il n'avait pas été repéré et c'était maintenant trop tard – trop louche – s'il se faisait remarquer.

Sam était décidé à en découdre avec Bucky.

"Bon, c'était pas si mal hier soir, mais on peut faire mieux que la macarena. T'as besoin d'apprendre les meilleures traditions du 21ème siècle, j'ai nommé : la danse !"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir… Je sens le piège."

Si Steve sortait maintenant, il devrait passer devant Sam et Bucky, et prendre le risque de briser leur petite bulle paisible dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés tous les deux.

Sam réussissait là où il avait échoué. Avec lui, Bucky était détendu, plus assuré, plus calme, plus sûr de lui et de qui il était. À force de le taquiner, de le chercher, de le pousser dans ses limites, Sam avait gagné la confiance de Bucky. Et vice-versa.

"Ok, on va commencer par… le Roi de la Pop. Le Fondateur. Le seul, le grand, l'incomparable, j'ai nommé…? J'ai nommé ? Non, tu ne vois pas ?"

"Non."

"Michael Jackson, enfin ! Un pur génie ! _Billie Jean – ain't my lover_ … Tu ne connais pas ?! Tu vas voir, ça déchire, prépare-toi."

Steve connaissait vaguement le chanteur – pas son truc. La chanson démarra. Ça commençait bien, la première phrase était révélatrice : _Your butt is mine_ ( _Tes fesses sont à moi_ ). Sam était loin d'être subtil.

 _But my friend you have seen nothing_

 _Just wait 'til I get through..._

 _Because I'm bad, I'm BAD - come on_

 _You know I'm BAD, I'm BAD - you know it !_

Tony aurait dit que la chanson collait parfaitement bien à Bucky. Steve posa ses haltères au sol et, le plus silencieusement possible, quoiqu'avec la musique, on ne risquait pas de l'entendre, il jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte.

Sam tourna sur lui-même, se fendit et, une main sur l'entrejambe, se déhancha sensuellement.

"T'es sûr que Michael Jackson faisait vraiment ça ?" demanda Bucky, sceptique, qui croyait à une blague.

Mais la vidéo à l'écran ne mentait pas.

Steve recula et écrivit à Sharon pour lui exposer son problème : _Je suis coincé à la gym, Sam et Bucky sont en train de danser – la honte intergalactique, à l'aide mon amour !_

Sharon était toujours pragmatique et Steve appréciait cette qualité chez elle. Elle répondit : _Au choix : sors par la fenêtre ; déclenche l'alarme ; appelle-les et demande-leur de te retrouver à la cuisine. Bon courage, chéri_.

Il soupesa les propositions. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Les appeler était exclu.

Pendant ce temps, ses deux amis s'amusaient bien :

"Parfait ! Maintenant, plus dur : le moonwalk !"

"Vas-y, refais-le encore une fois, je ne pige pas."

Steve jeta un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sam semblait flotter à reculons au dessus du sol, le haut du corps immobile. Bucky l'imita plus maladroitement.

Steve rangea son portable dans sa poche et essaya de reproduire les mouvements. Pas si facile. Il n'était très bon en danse – on ne peut pas être doué partout.

"Parfait, par-fait ! Ok Bucky-Buck, on a vu le Roi de la Pop ; maintenant, on va voir la Queen B, beaucoup plus récente, la Reine du R&B, c'est, c'est, c'est… ?"

"Heu…?"

"Beyoncé ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas !"

"Heu…"

"Toute une éducation à refaire !" gémissait Sam.

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_

 _Now put your hands up_

"On va pas mettre leurs talons !"

"Nan, t'inquiète."

"Elles sont surhumaines. Je n'arriverai jamais à me déhancher autant" grogna Bucky.

"Mais si, t'es souple, t'es pas comme Steve."

Steve leva les yeux au ciel avec un grognement de dépit.

"En plus t'as les cheveux longs, c'est royal."

"Commence, je te suis derrière."

 _If you liked it, then you should've put a ring on it_

Sam et Bucky se déhanchaient comme des fous, mouvements d'épaule sexys qui faisaient saillir leurs pectoraux, main dressée et cercles de la tête – les cheveux de Bucky tourbillonnaient, déchaînés.

Steve galérait complètement. Cette séance de danse ne l'amusait plus du tout – et il ne disait pas ça parce que, effectivement, il ne parvenait pas à se déhancher.

"T'apprends vite !" Sam soufflait, la musique finie.

"Ok, c'est pas mal !" Bucky rabattit sa crinière en arrière d'un geste de la main. "Vas-y ! Envoie une autre musique d'elle."

"Oho, on va en mettre une qui va plaire à Natasha ! Tiens !"

 _Who run the world ? Girls !_

 _Who run the world ?_ _Girls !_

Steve s'empara de son portable et écrivit en lettres capitales : _SHARON, À L'AIDE !_

Et, miracle des miracles, l'alarme incendie résonna cinq minutes après – Bucky et Sam entamaient la danse de _Hips Don't Lie_.

Personne n'attribuait assez de mérite à Sharon. Sa femme était absolument formidable. Steve en était conscient plus que jamais lorsqu'il sortit en courant vers la liberté, la chanson de Shakira en tête.

Elle l'intercepta à l'extérieur. "Alors, tu as pris des vidéos des deux danseurs ?"

"Pas osé." Steve coupa court à son sourire moqueur en l'embrassant. Il sentait son ventre contre le sien s'arrondir franchement.

"Je t'aime" murmura-t-il.

"Je sais" répliqua Sharon. "Mais je ne te croirais que quand tu m'auras montré les vidéos."

Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Steve jeta un regard à la ronde – personne ne faisait attention à eux – les pompiers arrivaient en râlant : "C'est la douzième fois du mois, Monsieur Stark !"

Steve sortit son portable de sa poche discrètement. "Pas un mot, à personne, on est bien d'accord chérie ?"

* * *

Dix-huit sauvetages, seize opérations dangereusement mortelles, trois portails spatio-temporels magico-bizarres ouverts par HYDRA et A.I.M, plus une invasion extraterrestres plus tard, Sharon donna naissance à un petit garçon.

* * *

La troisième manche arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive !


	16. Steve et Sharon

Wow ! Une si longue période sans publier, c'est inhabituel pour moi. À ma décharge, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis avec internet (je m'y attendais mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est agréable de s'en passer pendant un mois), ce qui rend impossible la publication en ligne, haha.

Et puis je pense que j'ai perdu ma motivation. Pour écrire, de manière générale. Et pour cette histoire en particulier. Je dois admettre, toute cette histoire avec Sharon m'avait déjà miné. À côté, la vie s'intensifie et petit à petit, l'intérêt pour cette fic se raréfie de plus en plus.

L'histoire n'est pas close, rassurez-vous. Elle continue, plus tranquillement, c'est tout.

Patience patience.

En tout cas, je reçois toujours vos commentaires et ça me touche, ça m'émeut comme une nigaude. (Et ça me fait culpabiliser aussi un peu, huhu, parce que bon, faut que je me sorte les doigts du… nez !)

Donc bon, voilà le premier chapitre de la troisième manche. Hum, c'est un Chapitre-N'importe-Naouak-Vraiment-Barré donc je vais essayer d'en poster un autre ce week-end pour compenser parce que même moi, en le relisant, je me disais : "Mais pourquoi j'ai écris ça ? Pourquoi je me suis embarquée dans ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fumé ?"

Enfin ça fait référence à un film dans lequel a joué Chris Evans et surtout, SURTOUT, à un livre de jeunesse que j'ai _bien aimé_ (on a tous ses défauts et j'assume la plupart des miens !). Il y a aussi une chanson sublime de Lana Del Rey qui plaira beaucoup à HyperRapsberry, je pense ^^.

Merci à toutes les commentatrices du dernier chapitre, nouvelles comme anciennes connaissances ! Je lis et j'apprécie toujours autant vos mots *plein d'amour pour vous, plein !* **Marion D** , **oliverkriss** , **Deryouss50** , **Tifffff** , **holybleu** , **Mathou** , **MarianWess-Luna** , **SarouneG** , **Sombre** - **décor** et **Rose-Eliade** , vous êtes adorables ! Sérieusement, la gentillesse d'écrire vos commentaires, ça me touche trop. C'est important, la gentillesse.

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Steve ?" demanda Sharon.

Elle s'efforçait de garder une voix claire et neutre mais son scepticisme perçait malgré tout, perceptible dans la rigidité de la commissure de ses lèvres.

"Ça fait déjà quatre mois qu'on reporte nos vacances, d'abord à cause de Modok, ensuite à cause de mutants terroristes – je trouve qu'au contraire, c'est le bon moment de prendre quelques jours en tête-à-tête" justifia Steve, toujours très raisonnable en apparence.

Sharon savait que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Steve était le pire irresponsable, insensé, imprudent qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Pas que c'était pour lui déplaire !

Elle soupira et lâcha le volant d'une main pour se passer la main dans ses cheveux. "Je ne parle pas de nos vacances mais d'avoir laissé notre fils à Sam et Bucky."

Steve tourna vers elle un regard stupéfait. "Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ? Ils prendront soin de lui aussi bien que nous."

Sharon faisait la moue. Elle préférait fixer la route qui défilait à cent cinquante kilomètre/heure que de répondre.

"Tu aurais préféré qu'on l'amène avec nous ?" demanda Steve sereinement, près à faire demi-tour pour la rassurer.

"Non. Non, sincèrement Steve, c'est parfait qu'on ne soit que tous les deux."

"Donc, c'est Sam et Bucky le problème ?"

Sharon serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans le rôle de la mère-poule sans cesse inquiète pour ses enfants. Toutefois, si quelque chose arrivait à leur fils, elle savait que ce serait sur elle que retomberait le blâme. Même s'il s'agissait d'une brillante idée de Steve.

"Avoue quand même que ce n'est pas le premier choix qui te passerai pas l'esprit" dit-elle avec un sourire en coin pour atténuer le reproche.

"Bah… si" fit Steve et elle se força à ne pas se frapper le front contre le volant.

"Sam et Bucky ?" répéta-telle en articulant chaque syllabe. "Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais trouvé une solution, j'ai pensé à Clint et Scott, qui ont des gosses, ou à Pepper ou Natasha – ou Wanda à la limite."

"Des femmes, typique" renifla Steve. "Chérie, si tu penses que Bucky et Sam vont moins bien s'occuper d'un enfant parce qu'ils sont des mecs, je peux te prouver que –"

"Je m'en fiche que ce soient des mecs, Steve ; ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'ils se détestent ! Et _toi_ , tu leur as confié une tâche _ensemble_ , avec _notre_ bébé, qui va se retrouver en plein milieu des conflits comme Berlin pendant la guerre froide !"

" _Quoi_ !? Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Mais Sam et Bucky ne se détestent pas !"

Steve écarquilla des yeux effarés, comme si Sharon avait brusquement commencé à lui parlé en mandarin.

"Première nouvelle, chéri."

Sharon était clairement dubitative, Steve était plus amusé.

"Mais non, ils s'entendent super bien au contraire."

Sharon leva les sourcils pour lui faire sa tête de Carter-désabusée-face-à-ce-comportement. "Bucky coupe l'eau chaude dès que Sam veut prendre une douche. Sam refuse de le laisser monter dans sa voiture. Il l'a laissé rentrer à pied jusqu'au complexe. De Manhattan. Quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres à pied ! Et combien de fois l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée au complexe à cause d'eux ?"

Steve secouait la tête. "Ce n'est qu'un jeu."

"Un jeu ? Steve, t'as vraiment un don pour te voiler la face. Chez les Avengers, tout le monde sauf toi s'attend au pire d'un jour sur l'autre."

"Au pire de quoi ?"

"Que l'un fasse du mal à l'autre, gravement. Que Bucky blesse Sam, surtout."

Steve poussa un gémissement catastrophé en se prenant le front dans une main. "T'es pas sérieuse ?! Mais vous êtes tous à côté de la plaque !" Il se gratta la nuque, fourragea dans ses cheveux. "Je vais devoir faire le point avec toute l'équipe" grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Sharon grimaça : pas sûr que l'équipe en question apprécie une énième réunion.

"J'ai été formée comme espionne par Natasha, tu ne me feras pas croire que je ne peux pas différencier la haine d'un simple –"

"C'est un jeu !" protesta Steve immédiatement pour défendre ses deux meilleurs amis. "Ils plaisantent, ils se cherchent, ils se taquinent, c'est amical."

"Ils se poussent à bout, tu veux dire !"

"C'est leur manière de communiquer !"

Sharon leva les yeux au ciel. "Et on sait tous que tu es un champion en la matière."

"Très drôle, ma belle."

"Ils sont _violent_ entre eux !"

"Mais non… T'as vu comment Bucky _peut_ être violent, vraiment violent ; ça n'a rien à voir, _rien_ _à voir_ ! Il n'a jamais agressé Sam, ne l'a jamais frappé. Franchement, ça doit être un soulagement pour lui de se chamailler avec quelqu'un."

"Et Sam ?"

"Oh, lui il trouve ça drôle. Il n'a jamais eu peur de Bucky. Sam est un peu tête brûlée, tu sais."

Sharon sourit. "À côté de toi, tout le monde a l'air prudent."

"Il aime bien taquiner les gens de façon générale. Il adore que Bucky rentre dans son jeu. C'est comme d'avoir trouvé un alter-ego ou, ou…."

"Ou une Némésis !"

"Heu… Ça c'est un peu fort." Steve n'avait pas les cheveux longs mais à force de fourrager dedans, il était quand même parvenu à se décoiffer.

Sharon lui jeta un regard en coin. "Tu regrettes ton choix, maintenant ?"

"Non. Je pensais à Bucky. Lui et moi, c'est… compliqué."

"Je sais" dit Sharon doucement.

Sharon fit de son mieux pour l'écouter car Steve luttait pour s'exprimer – Dieu sait s'il la bassinait avec son Bucky – Bucky ceci, Bucky cela, et pourquoi Bucky m'évite et j'ai l'impression que Bucky ne me parle pas, tu crois que je couve trop Bucky, peut-être que je devrais laisser plus d'espace à Bucky ? – Steve, fiche la paix à Bucky !

"Bucky, je – Tu sais que je l'aime ?!"

"Je sais."

"Je l'aime comme un frère, comme un ami, comme un… un deuxième cœur. Il est une extension de moi."

Sharon souriait de cette verve poétique inattendue.

"Mais depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés… C'est compliqué."

"Je sais."

Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Dès leurs premiers rendez-vous, Steve l'avait mis en garde : Bucky était une part majeure de sa vie, comme l'avait été Peggy. Si elle voulait continuer une relation avec lui, Sharon devait se faire à cette idée. Elle n'aimait les regards assassins que lui lançait l'ex-Soldat mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de vivre en collocation avec lui. Elle avait connu pire (Tante Peggy en colère, Natasha en mode meurtrière).

Steve vivait en collocation avec Bucky à ce moment-là. Les choses étaient délicates bien qu'il en parlât peu. Réflexes inconscients, paroles dures, violence à fleur de peau, colère et nerfs à vif, vivre avec Bucky Barnes n'était pas une mince affaire.

Sharon avait dressé ses propres conclusions elle-même, à travers les marmonnements évasifs de Steve et les rumeurs au sein des Avengers. Steve et Bucky seraient morts l'un pour l'autre, ça c'était sûr. Cependant, l'un et l'autre avaient changé depuis leur dernière mission ensemble en 1945.

C'était difficile pour Bucky de côtoyer Steve – tous les deux avaient mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Steve voyait le meilleur en tout le monde ; Bucky se sentait tiraillé entre la perception que Steve avait de lui – un ami, un homme bon – et l'identité qu'il s'était façonné – un monstre assassin, un gouffre de culpabilité. Concilier les deux l'obligeait à jouer le trapéziste. D'un côté le bouclier humain de la jeunesse de Steve ; de l'autre le meurtrier de sang-froid qu'HYDRA avait créé. Il jonglait entre une myriade d'identités, toutes aussi pesantes à porter que des boulets au pied.

Les attentes de Steve, bien que stimulantes, étaient très lourdes à porter. Parfois, ce n'était trop difficile et Bucky explosait. Finalement, Steve avait convenu que lorsque Bucky avait quitté leur suite commune, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées.

Ils avaient retrouvé un équilibre plus serein entre leur amitié et la présence de l'autre, parfois étouffante.

"Moi, je n'arrive pas à parler d'HYDRA avec Bucky, je suis mal à l'aise dès que je mentionne son passé et lui, il se braque tout de suite. Sam n'hésite pas à aborder le sujet, il met les pieds dans le plat directement."

"Ils en parlent ?" Sharon était clairement dubitative.

"Heu… Bon d'accord, ils se chamaillent plus qu'ils ne bavardent. Mais je sais qu'ils en discutent parce que l'autre jour, Bucky m'a dit : _Sam est venu dans ma chambre cette nuit et_ –"

"Sam est venu dans sa chambre ?!"

"Il réveille Bucky à chaque fois qu'il dort mal. Ça l'occupe."

Sharon leva les yeux au ciel avec un grognement. Steve pouffait.

"Bucky fait pareil, j'te rassure" pointa-t-il pour rétablir l'égalité.

"Ah bah ils doivent passer de super nuits, tiens ! Ils passent leur temps à se réveiller et tu me dis qu'ils ne se détestent pas."

Steve fit une moue boudeuse. "C'est mieux que de se battre avec ses cauchemars jusqu'à l'aube et ne pas dormir du tout."

Steve n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que cette habitude avait commencé à cause de lui, ou plutôt à cause de son message pour leur annoncer que Sharon était enceinte.

* * *

La nuit suivant cette bonne nouvelle, Sam s'était éveillé en sursaut d'un cauchemar nébuleux et, plutôt que de fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme – il était plus probable que le toit lui tombe sur la tête – il préféra aller frapper chez son voisin – entrer en trombe – s'asseoir sur son matelas – c'est-à-dire sauter dessus assez fort pour faire rebondir un pauvre Bucky endormi qui n'avait rien demandé.

Au lieu de l'éjecter par la fenêtre, ce dernier avait écouté Sam râler sur les prochaines élections présidentielles qui prévoyaient d'être un monumental chaos et, après s'être rendu compte qu'ils voteraient tous les deux pour le même parti, Sam était retourné se recoucher. Il s'était endormi immédiatement.

Deux jours après, Bucky entrait en ouvrant la porte du pied, repoussait la couverture de Sam d'un geste théâtral et se penchait vers lui d'un mouvement félin.

"Sam Wilson. Je. Veux. Des. Cookies."

Et si, par la suite, on les surprit à trois heures du matin à faire des parties de karaokés dans le salon, personne n'en sut jamais rien et les voyeurs imprudents finirent en petits morceaux au fond du lac voisin.

* * *

"Ne te méprends pas, Bucky et moi, on s'entend super bien !"

"Je sais, Steve ! Qui est allé vous chercher dans les bas-fonds de Brooklyn parce que vous étiez complètement ivres tous les deux ? Hein, qui ?"

Steve éclata de rire, une main sur le cœur. "C'était à cause de Thor !"

"Tellement ronds comme des billes que vous avez détruits trois établissements dans votre tournée des bars !"

"Non, c'est faux ! Y n'en avait qu'un qui était réellement abîmé. On a vérifié le lendemain et les dégâts étaient minimes et… Ok, ce n'est pas une très bonne excuse… J'admets qu'on était bien soûls ce soir-là. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que si Bucky et moi, on est comme frères et sœurs, sa relation avec Sam est différente."

"Évidemment."

"Buck n'a pas le même bagage avec Sam. Pas de passé commun avant HYDRA. Et Sam sait ce qu'il a fait – les assassinats, tout ça – mais ça ne l'empêche pas de…"

"De le pousser à bout ?"

"Roh, tout de suite les grands mots. Ils se taquinent ! Tiens, pour preuve, leur duo est celui qui fonctionne le mieux au sein des Avengers. Aussi bien que Clint et Natasha. Maintenant, dans les combats, Bucky surveille plus les arrières de Sam que les miens." Steve fit la moue. "Et Sam garde un œil sur Bucky. Il le rattrape quand il tombe –"

Sharon le coupa : "Ce n'est pas Bucky qui a pris l'habitude de sauter du toit des immeubles en hurlant « Vous ne passerez pas ! » ?"

"Si, c'est bien lui" soupira Steve. "Et Sam l'attrape en vol à chaque fois. Deux cents millions de vues sur Facebook à chaque fois qu'ils font leur cinéma. Impossible de leur faire lâcher cette satanée habitude, ça me donne des palpitations cardiaques à chaque fois. C'est une référence à un film qu'ils ont vu ensemble, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ , tu connais ?"

Sharon leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, Steve, je connais."

"Et Bucky a pris une balle destinée à Sam y a deux mois. Tu l'aurais entendu gueuler ! Je ne pensais pas que Sam pouvait agonir quelqu'un d'injures à ce point – il était dans une rage folle…"

"Je le comprends."

"Je sais…" fit Steve piteusement qui faisait plus attention dans les batailles maintenant qu'il s'était frotté à la colère post-hôpital de Sharon. "Tout ça pour dire qu'ils sont vraiment super-potes ! Ils sont comme deux meilleurs amis. Sauf que c'est _moi_ , leur meilleur ami, donc ils sont juste super-potes. Tu vois ?"

"Ben voyons ! Dans ce cas, je revoie mon expertise" décida Sharon. "Soit ils se détestent, soit ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre."

"Ils en _pincent_ " répéta Steve, qui avait introduit Sharon aux expressions désuètes de sa jeunesse et qui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle en glissait une au creux de ses phrases comme autant de preuves d'amour. Puis il comprit sa phrase et bondit en avant, tirant sur la ceinture de sécurité sans s'en rendre compte.

"Quoi ?! Sam et Bucky ? Amoureux ?! L'un de l'autre ? Ça ne va pas la tête !?"

Il faisait des grimaces bizarres sans s'en apercevoir. Bouche tordue, sourcils levés, yeux écarquillés, perplexité, doute, épiphanie.

Sharon haussa les épaules, désinvolte. "Ça serait logique."

Steve se cacha la bouche de sa paume et poussa un glapissement strident.

"Oh mon Dieu !" Il en avait la mâchoire pendante. " _Oh_ _mon Dieu_ ! Tu crois ?"

"C'est une hypothèse" se défendit Sharon. "Demande à Natasha ce qu'elle en pense."

Steve plissa les paupières pour réfléchir, son cerveau de stratège mis en branle pour analyser la situation. Ses yeux étaient rendus à une fente azur pleine d'une volonté inébranlable. "Ça expliquerait tout…" dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il se rencogna dans son siège comme si les certitudes de toute sa vie venaient de s'effondrer.

Sharon éclata de rire devant sa mine concentré. "T'as toujours été nul pour t'apercevoir de ce genre de trucs !"

Steve rougit. "Ils traînent ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Bucky m'en aurait parlé si… Tu crois qu'ils en sont conscients ?"

"Conscients ?"

"D'être amoureux l'un de l'autre."

"Steve, je n'en sais rien ! Je pensais qu'ils se détestaient."

Celui-ci secoua la tête. "Ils sont pire que moi, alors. Une fois rentrés, je vais mettre sur pied un plan pour les caser ensemble !"

"Bonne idée, on aura la paix. En attendant, si cette hypothèse est vraie, est-ce que c'est de meilleur augure pour les chances de survie de Ian ?"

Steve émit un rire sombre. Au lieu de répondre, il appuya sur le lecteur CD. La voix de Lana Del Rey les enveloppa, soyeuse et sensuelle, rassurante.

 _Strawberries cherries_

 _And an angel's kiss in spring_

 _My summer wine is really made from all these things_

 _Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time_

 _And I will give to you summer wine_

 _Oooh-oh summer wine_

* * *

Hahaha, je blague, en fait, le chapitre Barré-N'importe-Naouak, en plus d'être ridiculement déjanté, était trop long pour être mis après Steve et Sharon donc il vient après.

Il est déjanté-bizarre et méga-long alORS SOYEZ GENTILLES !


	17. Sam et Bucky & Nomade

Étrange chapitre déjanté que j'ai un peu honte d'avoir écrit (pas assez pour ne pas le poster)(je blague, j'aime bien ce chapitre !)

Sam et Bucky ne sont pas très cools avec les enfants, faut pas trop leur en demander xD

Double référence honteuse aux comics de super-héros (pour HyperRaspberry surtout *wink wink*)

Référence honteuse (non) à mes lectures d'adolescente (#IWillLoveThisBookForever)

Référence automobile à _Civil War_ (j'ai acheté le DVD = joie incommensurable !)

Référence à un film de Chris Evans

BONNE LECTURE DE CE TRUC BIZARRE !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

"Bucky, où est la chiure de mouche ?"

"Pardon ?!"

"Le morveux de Steve ? Il est où ? Il a disparu !"

"Il est par là…" Bucky fit un geste vague de la main qui désignait les quatre-vingt mètres carrés du salon, ce qui était plus affolant que rassurant. "Il doit se balader... Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?"

Sam fit le tour du salon, scannant la pièce de son regard de rapace. Il repéra le bambin qui s'était faufilé sous la table à manger et l'attrapa par les hanches. Le bébé se tortilla pour lui échapper, en vain. Son body jaune tout doux était déformé par sa couche qui lui faisait des grosses fesses.

"J'ai oublié son prénom – pourquoi tu l'as laissé sortir ?"

"Moi, j'l'appelle Nomade dans ma tête."

"Nomade ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il est toujours à carapater dans toute la maison. Il vagabonde, le petit loup, depuis qu'il a compris la locomotion sur quatre pattes."

Le bébé gazouilla dans les bras de Sam. Celui-ci détourna la tête pour rester insensible à ce petit être au charme ravageur hérité de ses parents. Il le remit dans son parc aux allures de cage douillette sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Tout comme Steve et Sharon, leur fils n'aimait pas rester enfermé.

"Ouais bah en attendant, remets-le dans son parc la prochaine fois qu'il l'escalade, imagine qu'il se cogne !"

"T'inquiète pas, c'est le fils de Steve. Il a la tête dure."

"Alors tu t'arrangeras avec ses parents s'ils doivent aller chercher leur fils à l'hôpital…"

"C'est moi ou tu as l'air franchement agacé de garder Nomade ?" demanda Bucky calmement sans lever le nez de la bande dessinée du _Transperce-neige_.

Sam poussa un grognement inarticulé. "Je n'ai rien demandé et je me retrouve avec un moutard sur les bras – ouais, je m'en serais bien passé !"

"Tu n'aimes pas les bébés ?"

Bucky était choqué. Même le canapé avait l'air surpris.

"Mais si !" se défendit Sam. "J'aime bien les mioches, les bambins, les petits ! Ce n'est pas le souci."

"Alors c'est quoi, le souci ?"

"Il fait beau, on est en octobre, l'été indien, tout ça" gémit Sam et il se laissa tomber dans le canapé où Bucky s'était étendu de tout son long.

"Tire-toi de mes jambes, Sam" grogna Bucky sans cesser de lire.

Sam fit la sourde oreille et se laissa couler contre Bucky comme une masse de gelée dépourvue de volonté, un bras alangui sur le dossier du canapé. Celui-ci numérota mentalement sa page et leva enfin les yeux.

"Je ne vois pas le rapport entre un mois de septembre radieux et Nomade."

"C'est quoi son prénom déjà ? Ian ?"

"Ouais. Je crois. Si. Si, c'est ça. Ian" fit Bucky en fronçant le nez. "Je préfère Nomade."

"Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bizarre, ce Nomade ?"

"Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est un beau bébé… Non pas que je sois très connaisseur sur la question, je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent tous."

"Il a six mois et il marche déjà à quatre pattes, il babille et il est super grand ! Pour un bébé, je veux dire. Quand je compare avec celui de ma sœur, son fils faisait la même taille à dix mois."

"Il grandit peut-être plus vite à cause du sérum" réfléchit Bucky qui posait sur Ian une attention plus aigue.

"Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais."

"Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va marcher…" soupira Bucky. "S'il est comme Steve…"

"Ohlala" gémit Sam, fatigué d'avance. "Et au rythme où il est rendu, il marchera dans un mois."

"D'ici là, on aura réussi à choper une mission dangereuse de longue durée à l'autre bout du globe" le rassura Bucky.

"Espérons-le. Donc je suis le seul à trouver sa croissance bizarre ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que les Avengers aient une grande expérience des bébés."

"Pas faux. Mais j'ai l'impression que Tony est lancé dans la compétition. Il tanne Pepper pour avoir un gamin, c'est trop drôle."

"Ce type est un désastre ambulant" grogna Bucky en se replongeant dans sa bande-dessinée.

Sam ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. "Tu sais à qui me fait penser Nomade ?"

Bucky cherchait sa page. Où s'était-il arrêté ? Sam l'avait définitivement déconcentré. Ses questions incessantes et son poids contre ses cuisses. Foutu Pigeon ! Mieux valait lui répondre que rester silencieux ; la technique de l'ignorance dédaigneuse ne décourageait plus le Faucon depuis longtemps.

"Nooon, à qui…?" demanda Bucky d'une voix absente.

"À Renesmée."

"Re – quoi ? C'est un prénom ce truc ?"

Sam arborait un sourire étincelant qui avait un air de famille avec celui de Natasha. Le genre de sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle venait de tisser sa toile et que son adversaire s'y entortillait sans même le savoir.

"Renesmée" articula Sam. "Ça veut dire que tu ne connais pas _Twilight_ ?"

Bucky aurait dû se méfier. Il connaissait la Veuve Noire. Il aurait _dû_ se méfier.

"Non… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Au départ, c'était une série de livres puis des films. Ça a eu un succès fou. On peut dire que c'est une part importante de la culture des années 2000" expliqua Sam avec la nonchalance affectée d'un chat. "T'en as jamais entendu parler ?"

"Non" marmonna Bucky, plutôt préoccupé par sa page perdue.

Le Faucon avait fondu en piqué ; il attrapa la proie de ses serres à l'étau plus impénétrable qu'une vis et remonta en piqué dans le ciel. Sam se pencha en avant, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. "Dans ce cas, Bucky, faut vraiment que tu le regardes ! Après tout, il s'agit d'un film _culte_ des années 2000 !"

Bucky accepta. Il était toujours partant pour se mettre à niveau question culture et il aimait bien regarder des films avec Sam – ses remarques sarcastiques le faisaient se tordre de rire. De plus, ils avaient fini les DVD de la boîte à Pop-culture.

* * *

"FRIDAY, peux-tu nous mettre le premier film de _Twilight_ à l'écran s'il te plaît ?"

Les premières images s'affichèrent immédiatement sur l'écran taille cinéma en face d'eux. Une demi-heure après, Bucky en savait assez pour décider que, film culte ou pas, ça n'était pas un bon film. Il se replongea discrètement dans sa bande-dessinée mais il la finit au moment où le mec à-la-peau-tellement-blanche-qu'il-en-était-gris emmenait la fille-qui-se-mordillait-sans-cesse-les-lèvres dans les bois. C'était louche.

Bucky avait décidé que si le gars-gris attentait à la vertu de la fille-gênée, il écrabouillait le vidéo-projecteur et faisait bouffer sa BD à Sam. Mais le type-grisâtre-et-déprimant avait simplement décidé de montrer que sa peau pailletait au soleil. _Sa peau pailletait_. Film culte, mon cul !

"C'était une arnaque, n'est-ce pas ?" marmonna Bucky, vaincu.

Sam fut pris d'un fou rire sur son côté du canapé. "T'as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte !"

"Ça va, je connais la règle : on regarde chaque film jusqu'au bout. Tu ne veux pas faire de commentaires ?"

Sam n'en ria que plus fort. Bucky lui enfonça un pied dans les côtes pour se venger mais celui-ci lui chatouilla la voute plantaire pour se dégager. Ils s'échangèrent des coups de coussin jusqu'à la partie de base-ball. Bucky s'enflamma :

"Des vampires qui jouent au baseball ?! Et alors ? Où est le spectaculaire ? Oh, ils courent vite ? Pietro peut faire mieux, pfff ! Pourquoi des vampires peuvent courir aussi vite que Pietro, Sam explique-moi la logique ! Ils sont mauvais. Mauvais ! Les Yankee sont plus doués que ça et, eux, ils ne sont pas immortels !"

Il répétait à intervalles réguliers : "C'est ridicule. C'est ri-di-cu-le !"

Sam était content de voir qu'il suivait le film avec attention.

"Mais qui regarde ce genre de trucs ?!"

"Les jeunes, les ados. Ma sœur. On est trop vieux pour comprendre."

"Oh, c'est sanguinolent… Ohoho, elle va mourir ?"

"Bien sûr que non, relax !"

"Je suis calme" contra Bucky.

"Mmmh hum" fit Sam, dubitative.

Bucky s'accrochait à l'accoudoir du canapé, les doigts plantés dans le tissu, le buste légèrement penché en avant.

"Je suis content de voir que tu t'investis autant dans _Twilight_ " lui dit Sam lorsque Bucky se rendossa en arrière avec un soupir soulagé en apprenant que Bella était à l'hôpital.

"Uuuugh !"

Puis, deux minutes plus tard : "Sam, c'est la fin ?"

"Yep."

"Mais où est le Renésmée dont tu parlais ?!"

"Dans le cinquième film" répondit Sam avec un sourire angélique.

"UUUUUGH ! Je n'ai pas survécu à HYDRA pour supporter cinq films sur des vampires dépressifs à la peau pailletée amoureux de pucelles effarouchées !"

Sam se roula de rire sur le tapis. "Le meilleur résumé de _Twilight_ que j'ai jamais entendu ! Ok FRIDAY, mets le quatrième en route !"

Bucky soupira de soulagement. Au moins, ils ne regarderaient pas les deux et troisièmes volets. Sam les résuma rapidement, le visage si impassible que Bucky commençait à se demander s'il n'appréciait pas réellement les films. Parce qu'à ce stade, ça devenait inquiétant. Il regardait Sam regarder silencieusement les deux héros se marier avec force ralentis, pléthore de tulle blanc, de fleurs et de sourires hypocrites, avec en fond sonore une musique sensée tirer des larmes dans les chaumières. C'était fascinant. Pas le mariage. Sam !

Sam était fascinant : immobile comme une statue, ses prunelles rivées sur l'écran. Ses cils avaient la courbe d'une aile d'oiseau, ses lèvres charnues celle d'une plume rémige. Bucky soupira sans cesser de le dévisager.

"Sam, s'il te plaît, on ne pourrait pas faire une exception pour la règle ?"

"Non."

"Toi aussi, t'aimes pas ça."

"Non."

"Tu as mis ce film juste pour me casser les pieds."

"Pour passer un bon moment ensemble" rectifia Sam, index levé.

Bucky lui adressa un regard blasé. "Tu penses sérieusement que tu es convaincant, là ?"

Sam papillonna des paupières. "Bella et Edward vont se marier, Bucky. C'est émouvant. C'est une scène chargée d'émotions."

"Il y a trop de ralentis, c'est insupportable. Si elle dit oui, je vais vomir. Elle mérite mieux !"

Sam s'esclaffa, moqueur : "Attends la suite."

"Ça ne peut pas être _pire_ !"

"Que tu crois !"

Une demi-heure après, Bucky faisait la grimace, tout le visage froncé, froissé et tordu de plis.

"Déjà, il la battait pendant le sexe ; maintenant, il lui _déchiquète le ventre_ ?!"

"C'est une césarienne à la vampire. Et l'autre est chirurgien, donc j'imagine que les règles d'hygiène sont respectées."

"Que toi, un para-sauveteur formé aux soins en temps de guerre, tu dises un truc pareil, ça me dépasse ! Sam ! Il ouvre le ventre de sa copine _avec ses dents_ ! Arrête de rire, sale pervers."

"Je t'avais dit que ça serait pire !"

"Et où est LA RENÉSMÉE ?"

"Dans le cinquième !"

"Tu m'as encore piégé, enfoiré !" Bucky sauta sur Sam et essaya de lui fourrer un coussin dans la bouche pendant que celui-ci se débattait sous lui en braillant : "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?!"

"Quintessence de la pop-culture, ben voyons ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, espèce de Pigeon fourbe et déloyal !"

Puis il poussa un glapissement strident lorsque Sam lui chatouilla les aisselles. Ils se battirent comme des lionceaux, tout en fausse violence et en douceur rugueuse, à coups de coussinets et de museaux affectueux. Bucky réussit à bloquer les doigts chatouilleurs de Sam au dessus de sa tête et attendit qu'il ait fini de rire, confortablement calé sur ses hanches.

"Ouf" souffla Sam, toujours hilare. "T'es lourd, mec."

Bucky arqua un sourcil.

"Tu me laisses partir ?" plaida son prisonnier avec un battement de paupières destiné à faire fondre le cœur de glace de l'ancien Soldat d'Hiver.

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté, fit mine d'hésiter, plissa les paupières. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à effleurer de son souffle les pommettes de Sam.

"À une condition."

Sam sourit en coin, sa bouche s'étira d'un côté. Bucky était si près de lui qu'il ressentit le mouvement dans sa chair, tout comme il ressentait chaque inspiration haletante, sa poitrine se gonflant et s'abaissant contre la sienne à chaque respiration.

"Tout ce que tu veux" souffla Sam.

"Je veux…" Bucky s'humecta les lèvres. Sam se tendit sous lui. "Je veux des cookies à grignoter en regardant cette bouse" balança-t-il en vrac.

Il se leva et libéra Sam avant de passer pour un idiot complet. Bon joueur, celui-ci accepta de lui donner sa réserve complète de cookies pour regarder le cinquième (et dernier !) épisode que Bucky ponctua de plusieurs réflexions de plus en plus agacées.

"Enfin, la Renésmée… Juste un bébé, quoi. J'suis déçu."

Puis :

"C'est glauque, cette relation qu'elle a avec le mec qui se transforme en chien géant…"

Et :

"Pourquoi elle a pris cinq ans en trois minutes ?! Je suis perdu…"

Avec :

"Attends, me dis pas que tu compares cette nunuche au p'tit Nomade ?!"

Et pour finir :

"Sam, quatre heures de perdu pour ÇA ! UUUUGH je te déteste !"

Sam mangeait un cookie rescapé d'un air précieux et distingué. "Tout n'est pas d'or et d'argent dans la pop-culture. Y a beaucoup de mauvaises choses aussi."

"Ils sont tous morts à la fin !" ragea Bucky, une main pointée vers l'écran. Il croisa les bras, vexé. "C'est la dernière fois qu'on regarde un film ensemble."

Sam n'eut pas l'air trop effrayé par cette menace. "Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire en attendant ? Je ne peux pas m'entraîner, j'ai toujours une côte fêlée."

"Si t'es bloqué au sol, pourquoi ça t'embête de baby-sitter Nomade ?"

"Je t'ai dit : il fait beau, on avait prévu avec Shuri d'aller à Disneyland ce week-end" répondit Sam innocemment.

Bucky se figea, tel un fauve à l'affut d'une proie. "À Disneyland avec Shuri ?" répéta-t-il.

"Ouaip. Tu sais, tu m'avais offert des billets" lui rappela Sam.

"Je m'en rappelle" siffla Bucky. "Avec _Shuri_ ?" Il insistait.

"Oui. Y a pas de parc au Wakanda et elle avait envie de faire un road-trip des États-Unis. Mais j'ai annulé vu qu'on est bloqués ici à cause du p'tit père." Il désigna le parc du pouce.

"Avec _Shuri_ ?!"

"Bah oui ! C'est une bonne pote maintenant – un peu terrifiante parfois, mais super sympa. On ne se voit pas souvent mais on se parle via –"

"Mais pourquoi _ELLE_ ?"

"Je t'ai dit : elle avait envie de visiter le pays !"

" _Pourquoi_ Shuri ?"

"C'est une amie ! Où est le problème ? C'est toi qui nous as présenté, je te rappelle !"

Il y avait beaucoup d'incompréhension entre eux deux, surtout parce qu'ils pouvaient être vraiment idiots quand ils le voulaient bien.

Bucky poussa un hurlement inarticulé. "Je croyais que tu étais gay !"

Sam battit des paupières, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension. "Pardon ? C'est _quoi_ le rapport entre ça, Nomade et Disneyland ?"

"PEU IMPORTE" beugla Bucky. "OUBLIE !"

"C'est quoi ton fichu problème avec le fait que Shuri veuille aller à Disneyland ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as proposé à _MOI_ ?!" demanda Bucky avec toute l'indignation du monde.

Sam fit une grimace sidérée. "Mais tu _détestes_ la foule ! Tu ne _supportes_ pas quand il y a trop de monde ! C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit ! Je n'allais pas te proposer un parc d'attraction bondé !"

"Oh, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse" grinça Bucky, dents jointes et mâchoire contractée. Son poing de métal se crispait involontairement tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard. Comme au bon vieux temps, aucun des deux ne voulait céder.

Sam n'était pas effrayé par les crises de colère qu'avait parfois Bucky, rares mais violentes. Par contre, il était agacé par son attitude.

"Tu débloques" conclut-il d'une voix plate.

"Je m'en fiche" rétorqua Bucky, plein de morgue. "Moi aussi, je peux aller à Disneyland si je veux. Tiens, je vais même y aller aujourd'hui."

Il se leva du canapé, les gestes décidés, son esprit déterminé, sa décision affermie. Il irait à Disneyland cette semaine.

"Woh woh, calme-toi !" cria Sam dans son dos. "T'es pas sérieux ?"

"Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas sérieux, Pigeon !"

Sam connaissait trop bien l'obstination de Bucky après tous leurs « cap ou pas cap » et les « chiche de ». Quand il disait quelque chose, James Barnes le faisait.

"Tu fais toutes les bêtises que tu veux" s'offusqua Sam. "Mais tu ne me laisses certainement pas tout seul avec Ian ! Steve nous l'a confié à nous deux – c'est une mission en duo, hors de question que tu me laisses tomber !"

Bucky hésita, tiraillé entre sa loyauté pour Steve et son envie folle d'aller à Disneyland – ou plutôt de contrarier Sam autant que possible. Il secoua la tête comme un chien qui s'ébroue. _Débrouille-toi tout seul_ était sur le bout de sa langue. Mais c'était le fils de Steve. Le fils de Steve !

"Je pourrais l'emmener avec moi" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Sam haussa un sourcil, clairement sceptique. Il n'avait jamais vu Bucky toucher Ian de son plein gré. Lorsque Steve essayait de le lui tendre, il se débrouillait pour avoir les mains prises (livres, cocotte-minute, bazooka, grenade dégoupillée et autres). Ou il avait un frémissement de recul, comme si le bébé n'était qu'une énorme tarentule.

"Je veux bien voir ça" le défia Sam.

"Tu as toujours les deux billets" pointa Bucky. "Tu as. Toujours. Les _deux_ billets."

"Oh oh oh, je te vois venir avec tes mauvaises idées..."

"Deux billets…"

"Non non non…"

"Deux billets, c'est-à-dire… Un pour toi… Et un… pour _moi_ –"

"Non !"

"Pourquoi ?"

Ils se défièrent de nouveau, dressés et fiers comme des coqs.

"Franchement, Bucky ? Tu vas détester Disneyland. Le bruit, le monde, les enfants qui crient, les gens qui courent, les attractions qui donnent le tournis… C'est pas ton truc, _fais-moi confiance_."

Sam dit cette dernière phrase avec une expression si sincère que Bucky se mordit les lèvres et faillit abandonner.

"T'en sais rien du tout. Peut-être que je vais adorer. En fait, peut-être que tu essayes de m'empêcher de passer un super-bon moment là-bas, mmmh ?!"

"Oh, tu débloques vraiment ! T'es ridicule. Fais comme tu veux mais ne va pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas prévenu" soupira Sam. "Le pire, c'est que si je te laisse aller à Disneyland tout seul et qu'il t'arrive un truc – parce que, soyons honnêtes, tu vas trouver le moyen de t'attirer des problèmes – Steve trouvera le moyen de m'accuser. Vaut mieux que je vienne avec toi."

"Ah ah ! Parfait ! Alors c'est entendu !" Bucky lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule qui projeta Sam hors du canapé. "Prépare les affaires de Nomade et les tiennes, je me charge du reste."

"Attends, quoi ?"

"Bah on y va !" Bucky était désormais enthousiaste, sa colère délaissée au profit d'un sourire aussi spontané qu'épanoui.

"Pardon ? À Disneyland ?"

Sam sentait les ennuis s'accumuler, de vrais cumulo-nimbus au dessus de leurs têtes. Pourquoi Bucky était-il aussi stupidement entêté que Steve ?

"T'es au courant que le parc est en Floride ?"

"Ah…" Désarçonné, Bucky se reprit vite. "Oui, bien sûr, évidemment que je sais."

"Et tu comptes y aller comment ?" le nargua Sam. "En avion ?"

Bucky fit rouler son épaule en alliage métallique. Prendre une ligne commerciale était exclu : passer les contrôles douaniers et les détecteurs était déjà trop compliqué avec sa prothèse, sans parler de ses armes.

"Y a pas un quinjet qui traîne sur le tarmac du complexe par hasard ?"

"Nat' a pris le dernier."

"Mince… La Floride, hein ? On peut toujours y aller en voiture."

"Vieux, si tu pense que je vais te prêter ma caisse – une _nouvelle_ voiture _neuve_ , si tu vois ce que je veux dire – tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil."

"T'es rancunier, Sam" Bucky voulait avoir l'air outré mais il souriait. "Je pensais plus prendre _ma_ voiture pour y aller."

"Depuis quand t'as une voiture ?"

"Depuis que tu m'as laissé rentrer à pied de Manhattan, hey !"

Sam toussa pour masquer son rire. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu comptes vraiment conduire jusqu'en Floride ? Avec un bébé sur le siège arrière ?"

"Je te laisserai aller devant, ne t'inquiète pas."

Sam grogna et le frappa dans le biceps. Bucky esquiva et ordonna : "Prépare tes affaires. Et celle de Nomade. J'ai aucune idée de ce dont un bébé a besoin."

"Tu crois que je sais mieux que toi ?!" râla Sam.

"Tu as une nièce !" argumenta Bucky.

"Encore une fois, j'ai le mauvais rôle. C'est toujours toi qui choisis, j'en ai marre."

* * *

Sam partit faire leurs bagages en pestant. Steve et Sharon avaient tout bien prévu pour Ian. Surtout Steve, d'ailleurs. Sharon avait décrété dès le début que son travail passait avant tout – elle n'était pas la plus excitée des deux à l'idée d'avoir un enfant alors que sa carrière décollait et Steve avait dû lever le pied de l'accélérateur pour consacrer plus de temps à leur fils. Il était nul, nul de chez nul, mais il faisait de son mieux. L'équipe avait été mise à contribution, autant Laura qui avait l'expérience de trois gamins Barton, Natasha qui l'avait aidé, Clint lorsqu'il était là et Scott. Sam n'avait que de vagues notions grâce à la fille de sa sœur.

Maintenant, le bouclier servait également de berceau et le casque de récipient à biberons. Steve martelait les punching-balls à côté du parc de son fils, il allait courir avec Ian sur le dos, lequel ne semblait pas perturbé par la vitesse ou les constants rebondissements. Quand il partait en mission, Captain America gardait un écouteur branché sur le baby-phone dans la chambre.

Lui et Sharon avaient parfaitement organisé les affaires d'Ian : dans la cuisine, la nourriture était rangée à part, les biberons alignés par taille et chaque pot soigneusement étiqueté ; dans la chambre, Sharon avait écrit une liste de recommandations (température, couverture, peluche, tétine) ; dans la salle de bain, des petits schémas expliquaient étape par étape comment changer les couches ou le baigner. Sam se demandait s'ils le croyaient négligeant ou simplement idiot.

Steve et Sharon n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils emmèneraient Ian en road-trip. Sam eut mauvaise conscience en fourrant les affaires dans des valises – il prenait tout pour être sûr de ne rien oublier d'important. Même s'il doutait de l'importance d'une doudoune en Floride, on ne savait jamais. Avec Bucky, mieux valait s'attendre à tout…

Pour lui, il ne prit qu'un sac de voyage léger et descendit le tout dans le hall d'entrée.

"Impossible de joindre Steve et Sharon" prévint-il lorsque Bucky arriva avec un bagage suspicieusement gros.

"Pourquoi tu veux leur parler ? Nomade va bien que je sache."

"Pour les prévenir qu'on part avec lui."

"Mais faut surtout pas leur dire !" s'exclama Bucky en essayant d'attraper le portable de Sam. Celui-ci tenait à conserver sa sonnerie – toujours _You're My Best Friend_ de Queen – et le tint hors de portée en le repoussant .

"C'est leur fils. Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir."

"Non non ! S'ils sont au courant, ils ne voudront jamais. Sam, tu connais Steve aussi bien que moi, tu sais comment il va réagir si on lui dit qu'on emmène son Nomade à Disneyland."

"Heu… Il va flipper ?"

"Il va probablement quitter son île paradisiaque et son hôtel idyllique et sa merveilleuse Sharon…"

"… Pour revenir en quatrième vitesse ici."

"Probablement."

"Tu insinues que je vais gâcher leurs vacances si je leur téléphone ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules avec une moue d'approbation. "Tu vas certainement briser leur couple. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

"Ils ne nous font vraiment pas confiance" se vexa Sam. "On est parfaitement habilités à s'occuper d'Ian."

"D'ailleurs, il est où ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mis dans son siège ?"

"Je croyais que c'était toi qui t'en occupais."

"Il n'était pas dans son parc quand je suis passé dans le salon."

"Il doit se balader. Je t'ai dit que c'était un nomade."

"Bucky ! T'es pénible, j'te jure. Aide-moi à le trouver."

Ils le cherchèrent dans le salon, Bucky mollement, Sam avec frénésie, déjà inquiet d'emporter Ian dans un voyage improvisé – il culpabilisait : et si quelque chose arrivait au gamin et que Steve le bannissait des Avengers ?

"Nomade est là" l'avertit Bucky en pointant l'angle du doigt, où Ian s'était faufilé à quatre pattes entre le mur et un pouf design d'une forme douteuse.

"En fait" dit Sam en s'approchant pour récupérer le fugitif, "T'as pas du tout l'intention de t'en occuper de la semaine."

"Bien sûr que si" s'insurgea Bucky. "Steve m'a dit que je devais le protéger. Je le protège."

"Mais tu ne veux pas le toucher."

Bucky lui renvoya son fameux regard noir de l'assassin soviétique sur le point de choisir la meilleure méthode d'attaque face à sa cible.

Sam cala Ian sur sa hanche, pas impressionné. "Ne t'imagine pas une seconde que je vais faire tout le boulot, Buck. C'est toi qui installe le siège-auto sur la banquette arrière."

"Marché conclu."

Sam tint Ian au creux de sa poitrine, son sac sur le dos, et il avait laissé à Bucky le soin de porter les quatre valises du p'tit bonhomme. Le garage du complexe était immense. Tony Stark avait oublié que tout le monde ne collectionnait pas les cylindrées. Sam avait hâte de voir la voiture de Bucky. Il hésitait entre une voiture de sport, luxueuse et élégante, ou un gros SUV noir blindé capable d'encaisser un tank.

La voiture de Bucky était au fond et Sam ne la remarqua pas au départ ; ou plutôt, il la vit mais il ne voulut pas y croire et il continua de chercher un autre véhicule du regard alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus clair que Bucky se dirigeait dans sa direction.

"C'est une blague ?" demanda Sam d'une voix morne.

Bucky souriait des yeux. "C'est un cadeau de Steve."

"Hun hun, bien sûr." Sam fixait la voiture avec une moue désabusée.

Il reconnaissait la carrosserie bleue et vieillotte, les formes courbes et voluptueuses, les sièges étroits en cuir, la taille basse, les petites roues… C'était la voiture avec laquelle Steve les avait trimbalé dans toute la Roumanie, juste après avoir empêché un assaut de forces anti-terroristes dans un hôtel miteux, combattu un roi milliardaire en costume de panthère, combattu le Soldat d'Hiver (pire !), sauvé ledit Soldat de la noyade (Sam avait-il mentionné qu'il avait dû lui faire _du bouche-à-bouche_ ? Une épreuve qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée…) et évité les même forces anti-terroristes agaçantes qui les cherchaient dans les moindres recoins de Berlin.

Sam haïssait cette voiture.

Il n'avait que des mauvais souvenirs dans cette bagnole, entre la conduite atroce de Steve (il ne connaissait pas le principe des vitesses et les à-coups les projetaient dans les vitres à chaque tournant), les remarques désagréables de Bucky (qui était à l'arrière, dans son angle-mort, là où il pouvait attaquer ! cogner son siège avec ses genoux !), le souvenir du bouche-à-bouche (beurk !), la perte de ses ailes (son costume d'oiseau, hilarant…) et la découverte de cinq autres super-soldats HYDRA (cinq ! alors que Sam ne faisait pas le poids face à un seul !).

Il. Haïssait. Cette. Voiture.

Il ne monterait pas dedans. C'était impossible et il le dit carrément.

"C'est impossible. Je ne monterais pas dedans."

Bucky souriait franchement, autant qu'il pouvait. "Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas. Steve l'a récupéré quelques semaines après, il l'a fait renvoyer à New York en bateau et voilà ! Mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour cette année !"

Il en était fier, cet idiot. Heureux de présenter cette ridicule Deux-Chevaux à Sam, comme si posséder une Volkswagen datant des années 50 était un motif de fierté. C'était certainement la touchante attention de Steve qu'il appréciait plus que la voiture en elle-même. Sam ne critiqua pas à voix haute. Bucky méritait mieux que ça comme ami.

"Si ça te plaît, c'est le principal."

"Rhodes y a jeté un coup d'œil, Stark l'a aidé et Scott a ajouté sa touche personnelle ensuite, à ma demande. Il a rajouté un très bon lecteur CD : quatre enceintes, le son est excellent" ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.

Sam avait dix-neuf albums dans la poche de son sac. C'était un très bon argument. Malgré tout, il insista : "Il y a la place pour le siège-auto de Ian ?"

"Ça passe, j'ai vérifié."

Zut. Bien tenté, Sam. "Et assez pour nos bagages ?"

"Le coffre n'est pas si petit" répondit Bucky en l'ouvrant afin de prouver ses dires.

Il chargea la voiture avant de laisser le temps à Sam de trouver d'autres excuses pour voler (emprunter !) une voiture trouvée en bord de route. Fidèle à sa parole, il installa le siège-auto derrière le siège conducteur pendant que Sam sortait les affaires essentielles à un voyage en voiture : le doudou de Ian et ses CD.

"Allez, en voiture, Simone !" le pressa Bucky avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

"Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas appeler Sharon ?" demanda Sam en quittant le garage.

"Non" fit Bucky d'une voix de gorge ronronnante qu'il voulait rassurante. "Tout va bien."

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil. "On n'est même pas sortis du complexe. Encore heureux que tout va bien !"

Il était assis dans le siège passager et s'attendait au pire : un pétard sous le coussin, un siège éjectable, une diode rouge qui allait s'allumer d'un moment à l'autre... Mais rien. Ils passèrent le portail et ça y était. Ils étaient partis. À Disneyland. Avec le Soldat d'Hiver et le fils de Captain America. Surréel. Inimaginable.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans jenesaispascombiendetemps hahaha !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! :P


	18. En route, mauvaise troupe !

J'ai la flemme d'écrire quoi que ce soit car je suis é-pui-sée et j'ai encore du travail sur la planche donc je préfère ne pas blablater et vous laisser lire ce chapitre après… plus d'un mois sans mise à jour.

J'aimerai vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine mais rien n'est moins sûr alors je ne préfère pas faire de promesses ^^

Merci à **Rose-Eliade** , à **Marion D** pour votre gentille review, merci à **Loyiens** , **Mirematemasu** , à **Lulu406** , à **holybleu** et **melysen** , et **Mathou** , et **Lyrah22** (Jeez, so many people *_*) merci à vous !

Un double merci à **Deryouss** et **Saroune G** pour vos doubles commentaires 3

Bonne lecture !

Ps : j'ai oublié mais VOUS DEVEZ ABSOLUMENT METTRE _UPTOWN FUNK_ DE MARK RONSON ET BRUNO MARS POUR CE CHAPITRE, ABSOLUMENT ! (ou si vous n'aimez pas cette chanson, une autre qui vous donne la méga-patate :D sinon ça n'a pas de sens d'écouter ce chapitre sans musique !)

PRENEZ CINQ SECONDES

POUR ÉCOUTER

 _UPTOWN FUNK_

DE MARK RONSON ET BRUNO MARS

EN MÊME TEMPS

JE VOUS JURE, LES FILLES

ÇA SERA DIRECT MIEUX *_*

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Bucky prit les petites routes pour éviter les bouchons sur le périphérique à l'extérieur de New York – le GPS s'évertuait à lui indiquer des directions qu'il prenait un mauvais plaisir à dédaigner.

"On n'a qu'à mettre de la musique" proposa Sam pour faire passer le temps.

Bucky enfourna un CD au hasard dans le lecteur… et le regretta la seconde où il entendit les premières notes.

 _Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

"On peut toujours changer si –"

"Non, c'est parfait" dit Sam très vite, un sourire démesuré étalé sur le visage.

 _Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

 _Raaaah_

 _This hit, that ice cold,_

 _Michelle Pfieffer, that white gold…_

Bucky connaissait cette chanson par cœur, de gré ou de force : Sam la mettait à tous les entraînements, soi-disant pour rythmer le combat.

 _Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_ , chantait Bruno Mars avec une pêche d'enfer.

" _I'm too hot_ " chanta Sam à tue-tête puis il fixa Bucky avec un grand sourire dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, fermement décidé à se pas céder cette fois. "Je ne dirais rien."

Sam continuait à chantonner à voix basse. " _Call the police and the fireman._ _I'm too hot._ "

"Non, n'insiste pas" répéta Bucky, bien déterminé à ne pas abandonner sa fierté.

" _Too hot !_ "

"J'ai dit NON." Puis, après une seconde, il admit : " _Hot damn !_ "

" _SAY MY NAME, YOU KNOW WHO I AM !_ "

"T'es pénible…" râla Bucky, mauvais joueur.

Il avait _encore_ cédé. Il avait encore approuvé. _Sam's too hot, yes indeed_. Bucky boudait. Du coude, Sam le cogna dans le biceps, hilare.

"T'as d'la chance que tu sois mignon" riposta Bucky.

Les sourcils de Sam bondirent sur son front, son sourire s'accentua.

" _Girls hit your hallelujah, WOO !_ " chantait-il (juste en plus) sans quitter Bucky des yeux, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire, ne pas le regarder et ne pas rougir.

Sam chanta le refrain en frappant le tableau de bord en rythme.

" _Don't believe me, JUST WATCH !_ "

"Stop !" fit Bucky, le doigt en l'air. Sam se tut aussitôt et se figea. " _Wait a minute_ " continua Bucky.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une seconde.

" _Fill my cup, put some liquor in it_ " chanta Bucky d'un ton nonchalant.

Sam dansait de son mieux sur le siège passager, gracieux malgré la ceinture de sécurité et l'habitacle étroit. Bucky tapotait le volant en rythme : son corps avait échappé à son contrôle et n'obéissait plus qu'à Mark Ronson.

" _I'M TOO HOT !_ " cria Sam.

" _HOT DAMN_ " rugit Bucky.

Et ils chantèrent en cœur : " _Cause Uptown Funk gonna give it to !_ " tout en bougeant la tête en rythme.

La voiture oscillait sur ses amortisseurs, la musique rugissait des fenêtres, ils faisaient de grands sourires déments et les conducteurs leur lançaient des regards suspicieux en les doublant.

Malgré la bonne humeur de Mark Ronson et Bruno Mars, les routes étaient embouteillées et ils mirent trois heures pour quitter la périphérie, d'autant plus que Bucky ne voulait pas pousser sa Coccinelle au maximum et restait prudemment vingt kilomètres/heure en dessous de la vitesse maximale autorisée. Sam retenait son impatience car dès qu'il montrait son envie de vitesse, le conducteur prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir encore plus.

Ils venaient juste d'entrer sur une quatre-voies où la circulation était fluide – tout le monde les doublait, parfois en klaxonnant – lorsqu'Ian commença à se trémousser, hoqueter et vagir.

"Oh non…" soufflèrent-ils ensemble.

 _Oh si_.

 _Don't believe me, just watch_.

Ian se mit à pleurer pour de bon, une vraie sirène d'alarme qui vrillait les oreilles et fendait le cœur. Sam soupira, se tortilla pour décrocher la ceinture de sécurité du siège et le prit contre lui.

"Arrête-toi à la prochaine aire d'autoroute" dit-il en faisant sauter le bébé sur ses genoux.

"Nomade, chut" siffla Bucky qui ne supportait pas les bruits forts – encore moins les pleurs déchirants d'un enfant.

Cinq minutes après, Ian hurlait comme si Sam lui passait la plante des pieds au fer rouge et Bucky paniquait, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux fous.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il _veut_ , Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il _a_ ? Pourquoi il pleure _comme ça_ ?"

Ses mains étaient crispées, les tendons blanchâtres – heureusement, le volant était renforcé au titanium.

"Du calme. Il va bien. Il a seulement faim, c'est tout" tenta de le rassurer Sam, qui gardait la tête froide en toutes circonstances.

On ne voyageait pas de la même façon avec un bébé.

Bucky mit le clignotant, sortit de l'autoroute, se gara n'importe comment et sortit de la voiture comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Sam ne commenta pas son abandon. Sereinement, comme si Ian ne hurlait pas plus fort qu'un réacteur d'avion, il prit les affaires nécessaires, cala le petit brailleur dans le porte-bébé qu'il enfila contre son torse et se dirigea vers le magasin de la station-service.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de stériliser ses affaires : Ian avait hérité des anticorps de Steve. Alarmée par ses pleurs et attendrie par sa bouille rougie et ses grands yeux bleus plissés de colère, la gérante accepta de réchauffer le biberon que Sam venait de préparer.

Bucky n'était nulle part en vue sur le parking, invisible comme à son habitude. Il avait intérêt à faire de l'essence ! Sam consulta son portable en fredonnant une chanson sans queue ni tête sur Winnie l'ourson. Steve n'avait pas essayé de rappeler. Ils étaient encore à quinze heures de route de la Floride.

"Merci" dit Sam avec reconnaissance en prenant le biberon chaud. "Je vais prendre les six sandwichs avec."

Il testa la température sur le dos de sa main et le tendit à Ian, qui prit la tétine immédiatement, avec autorité et avidité.

"T'avais faim, hein ?" Nomade ne répondit pas. Il buvait goulument. "On va aller retrouver Bucky, ok ?"

Sam préférait de loin avoir le ciel au dessus de sa tête au lieu du toit ridiculement bas de la 2CV, il s'assit sur un banc, cala Ian contre son coude pour le soutenir plus confortablement et attendit que Bucky revienne appâté par les sandwichs. L'azur était radieux, l'air assez tiède pour se mettre en tee-shirt, dernier cadeau généreux du mois d'octobre avant l'hiver. Le bruit de l'autoroute noyait les déglutitions de Ian.

"Il a cessé de pleurer" fit une voix dans son dos.

"Tu vois" dit Sam sans se retourner. "Je t'avais dit, il avait juste faim. Tu veux un sandwich ?"

Bucky s'assit à l'autre bout du banc. Il faisait toujours ça : soit il prenait un canapé entier pour lui tout seul mais, s'il devait partager, il s'assurait de ne pas entrer en contact avec autrui.

Et il semblait avoir pour Ian une aversion plus particulière.

Certains Avengers – Tony, Scott et Wanda – s'en étaient étonnés. Bucky étant le parrain, on s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit plus présent mais le premier mois, il s'était volatilisé. Il n'était revenu qu'après le baptême – Sam l'avait remplacé à l'église – et quand Steve avait voulu mettre son fils entre ses bras, Bucky avait refusé. Catégoriquement. Steve en avait été ébranlé mais Sam pariait que Sharon avait été intérieurement soulagée de savoir que l'ex-Soldat d'Hiver ne toucherait jamais son bébé.

Sam, qui connaissait Bucky mieux que le reste de l'équipe, ne jugeait pas et se gardait bien d'insister. Chaque chose en son temps, pensait-il. Bucky avait un vécu à assimiler et des traumatismes à gérer. Il comprenait sa répugnance à approcher Ian, même s'il s'agissait d'une peur injustifiée. C'est pourquoi il ne demanda pas à Bucky de lui tenir Ian et il se débrouilla pour manger ses sandwichs d'une seule main – l'autre servait à retenir le p'tit bout de chou qui cherchait à cavaler sur son épaule.

"On n'a qu'à s'arrêter chez moi, à Washington DC" proposa-t-il en empêchant Nomade de tomber de ses genoux. "C'est à trois heures de route mais avec Ian, ça ne sera pas possible de faire beaucoup plus. Autant économiser une nuit d'hôtel."

Bucky acquiesça silencieusement. Il était plus morose qu'au départ, toute son énergie sapée.

"Hey ?" Sam raffermit sa prise sur Ian d'un côté tant en tendant le bras de l'autre, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bucky et l'étreignit doucement. "Je nous ai pris des cookies en cas de p'tit creux sur le trajet."

Celui-ci croisa son regard derrière une mèche de cheveux et il fit l'effort de sourire faiblement. Sam remit la mèche derrière son oreille, Bucky s'ébroua pour se décoiffer, Sam fit claquer sa langue contre son palais pour marquer sa désapprobation, le petit jeu était bien connu d'eux deux et il rassura Bucky sur la suite des évènements.

Ian rota. Ils le dévisagèrent une seconde. Sam posa l'index sur le bout de son nez. "Petit malpoli, va." Ian gazouilla son langage de bébé. Sam secoua la tête, faussement réprobateur. "Tu vas finir comme ton père."

"Il sourit tout le temps" remarqua Bucky à mi-voix. "Et à tout le monde."

Toute cette confiance. Aucune peur envers le monde, qui ne pouvait être que bon et gentil avec lui. Difficile d'imaginer la sérénité d'un bébé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, alors que Nomade l'observait avec curiosité, un sourire béat sur ses toutes petites lèvres sans dents, Bucky l'envia jalousement. Puis il flatta Sam sur le genou.

"On ferait mieux de repartir."

Un quart d'heure après avoir repris la route, Sam déclara : "C'est bon, Nomade dort."

Bucky sourit d'un battement de paupières, surpris que Sam utilise le surnom affectueux qu'il donnait au bébé.

"C'est l'heure d'un peu de musique !"

Bucky grogna, grognon derrière son volant. "Ça va le réveiller."

"Mais non." Sam inséra le CD sans hésiter. "Allez hop, un classique que tu aurais dû découvrir depuis longtemps."

"Pas Marvin Gaye !"

Mais l'introduction toute en instruments de cuivres ne ressemblait pas au fameux chanteur de soul. Sam bougeait déjà la tête en rythme, perdu dans les notes.

 _Do you remember_

 _The 21_ _st_ _night of September_

Bucky jeta un regard en coin à Sam et dit d'une voix pincée : "Très drôle. Une chanson sur les souvenirs, très _très_ drôle, Sam."

Celui-ci partit d'un intense éclat de rire. "Je n'ai même pas fait exprès !"

 _Ba de ya - say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya - dancing in September_

"Je déteste déjà ce groupe…"

"Earth, Wind & Fire, mon pote ! Ça c'est vraiment un vrai classique, pas comme _Twilight_. Allez, ça va te mettre de bonne humeur !"

 _Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

"Ça me donne plutôt envie de sortir de la voiture, là, maintenant, tout de suite" menaça Bucky, de plus en plus boudeur, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules au maximum.

"Ohooo" dit Sam d'un ton de chat, "Je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre sur l'autoroute et ça n'était pas joli-joli."

"Rah mais c'était il y a quatre ans ! Je-n'étais-pas-moi-même ! Tu ne me laisseras jamais oublier, hein ?!"

"Jamais" dit Sam d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Il reprit plus sérieusement : "Si tu veux que j'arrête de te taquiner, tu n'as qu'à demander."

"Non. Ça te ferait trop plaisir. J'écouterai ta musique de dingue jusqu'à saigner des oreilles."

" _Do you remember ? Never a cloudy day_ " susurra Sam en rythme avec le groupe.

"Je n'avouerai rien, même sous la torture de cette chanson" s'entêtait Bucky.

"Monsieur doit rester fort envers et contre tout, hein ? Monsieur doit rester un gros dur pour garder sa réputation de super-assassin ?"

"Je _suis_ un gros dur." Bucky battit des cils en direction de Sam, fausse mijaurée. "Tu es ma seule faiblesse, Sam."

"C'est touchant, Bucky." Sam mit sa main sur le cœur, fit semblant d'avoir le souffle coupé. "Tellement touchant. Est-ce que je suis sensé répondre la même chose ? Parce que je ne –"

"Je sais _déjà_ quelles sont tes faiblesses. Les cookies, Redwing, les oiseaux en général et les pigeons en particulier" énuméra Bucky.

"J'ai reblogué _une_ seule fois _une_ seule image de pigeon sur Tumblr des mois de cela et voilà. Ce surnom me suivra jusqu'à ma mort, j'imagine… Je savais que tu me suivais sur Twitter, j'en étais sûr."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" dit Bucky d'un ton suffisant.

"J'étais sûr à 90% que c'était toi l'anonyme qui commentait toujours mes fesses mais maintenant, j'en ai la preuve !"

"C'était qui, les 10% restants ?" l'interrogea Bucky, curieux.

"Scott" avoua Sam, penaud.

Bucky éclata de rire. Ce pauvre Scott n'avait pas fini d'en baver avec eux.

* * *

"J'aime bien ta maison" décida Bucky après en avoir fait le tour cinq fois pour chercher d'éventuels micros ou traces de tueurs embusqués à l'extérieur. Sa remarque avait la force de l'absolu. Si James Buchanan Barnes aimait cette maison, alors le monde entier avait plutôt intérêt à être d'accord – ou se préparer à périr.

"C'est un peu poussiéreux" regretta Sam.

Il venait régulièrement pour rendre visite à ses amis de DC mais il n'avait pas pris le temps d'entretenir sa maison depuis un an. À sa décharge, le métier d'Avenger était assez prenant. C'était la première vraie semaine de vacances que lui et Bucky réussissaient à obtenir depuis… depuis leurs vacances à la mer l'été dernier.

"Et je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis" prévint-il en haussant le ton – Bucky arpentait chaque pièce d'un pas conquérant. "Soit tu dors sur le canapé, soit avec moi."

Une seconde après, Bucky lui faisait face, à cinq centimètres de son visage. Sam sursauta mais réussit à conserver sa position.

"C'est la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup de la chambre foireuse, Sam" murmura Bucky d'un ton létal. "Déjà chez Stark, ensuite le bungalow… Maintenant, chez toi ? C'est clairement louche."

Sam en fut bouche bée. "Mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute si ma maison n'a pas de seconde chambre."

"Ben… C'est _ta_ maison."

"Oh toi, tu vas dormir dehors sur les marches du perron si tu continues."

Bucky lui donna une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule en passant devant lui pour inspecter la cuisine une sixième fois.

"Vérifie que le frigo est vide tant que t'y es" lui cria Sam.

"Ça pue, t'y a caché un cadavre ?" répondit Bucky dans la pièce d'à-côté sur le même ton.

"Vide-le dans la poubelle alors !"

"T'es pas un Pigeon, t'es un porc…"

"C'est bon, tu dors dehors, Bucky !"

* * *

Sam choisit la solution de facilité et prit son bain avec Ian. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain, encore moins avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais avec un bébé. C'était génial. Ian gigotait dans l'eau chaude contre lui et profitait pleinement du sentiment d'apesanteur pour gesticuler ses petites jambes grassouillettes dans tous les sens. Dans l'eau et avec l'aide des doigts d'un adulte, il parvenait déjà à marcher, petits pas lents et laborieux mais déjà bien précoces. Il bavarda avec Sam, un monologue de babillements et de gazouillis adorables. Ses grands yeux bleus découvraient la salle de bain avec curiosité. Le robinet attisa son attention pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il n'essaye de goûter le pain de savon.

"Ça, bonhomme, c'est vivement déconseillé."

Sam le retira de ses mains et détourna son attention avec le gant de toilette qui faisait une marionnette très acceptable.

Il avait calé Ian entre ses jambes le temps de se laver les cheveux lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur de la salle de bain.

"Hey !" beugla Sam et il prit instinctivement la première chose qui lui venait à la main pour protéger son intimité.

Bucky s'arrêta sur le seuil, figé en plein mouvement. Il se pencha suspicieusement en avant et demanda : "Tu te baignes _avec_ Nomade ?"

"Ouais" répliqua Sam d'un ton rogue.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas moralement ambigu ?"

"Tu peux répéter ?"

"Dis-moi, est-ce tu utilises Nomade pour masquer ta virilité ?"

"Possible."

"Mmmh. Moralement ambigu, ça."

"Bucky, casse-toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux commander à manger pour ce soir ?"

Sam résista à l'envie de se couvrir le visage de la main au risque de se mettre du shampoing plein les yeux. "Mais choisis tout seul, voyons !"

"Va pas te plaindre après si ça ne te plaît pas après" pesta Bucky en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sam et Ian ressortirent de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard, l'un avec son peu de cheveux propre, l'autre talqué, en couche et pyjama.

"J'ai pris vietnamien" susurra Bucky d'une voix suave.

"J'aime pas vietnamien !" répondit Sam automatiquement. "Mais j'imagine que tu le savais déjà..."

"Bon appétit" ricana Bucky.

Sam prépara le biberon de Ian et ouvrit un petit pot aux carottes– Sharon avait bien insisté sur l'importance de lui donner de la nourriture solide assez tôt pour compenser sa croissance anormale. Bucky les observa comme un spectateur à un match de tennis. Sam, la cuillère, Ian ; Sam, la cuillère, Ian ; Sam, la cuillère, Ian –

"Tu veux essayer ?" proposa Sam sans grand espoir.

Bucky refusa, la bouche dégoulinante de pâtes. Sam ne savait pas qui mangeait le plus salement, le bébé à moitié couvert de purée des sourcils au nombril ou Soldat de l'Hiver qui peinait à utiliser ses baguettes.

* * *

Ian rechignait à se coucher. Sam l'avait déjà perdu trois fois dans la maison pendant qu'il essayait de monter le lit pliant pour bébé, encore plus compliqué qu'une poussette. Nomade était un surnom qui lui convenait parfaitement car même sans marcher, le gamin était parvenu à se fourrer dans le bac à linge sale, sous le lit et dans le sèche-linge.

Irrité, Sam chargea Bucky de construire ce fichu lit-parapluie "Parce que moi, ce niveau de complexité, je n'y arrive pas !"

"Pour un gars capable de démonter et revisser ses ailes les yeux fermés, je suis perplexe" dit celui-ci en montant le meuble en une poignée de secondes avec une fluidité déconcertante.

Bucky était également perplexe sur la valeur éducative du livre _Mimi la Grenouille et Pam la Souris_ mais face au regard de rapace mécontent posé sur lui, il raconta l'histoire à Nomade, ponctuant le récit de réflexions personnelles et de critiques littéraires – "Une grenouille qui parle, ben voyons" ou "Une souris n'agirait jamais comme ça, c'est contraire à la logique du règne animal" et "Pfff, de toute façon, les animaux, ça ne PARLE PAS !"

Au bout de quatre lectures des aventures de Mimi et Pam, Ian avait cessé de gigoter sur le dos comme une torture renversée et serrait sa peluche de Bucky Bear contre lui, les yeux clos. Le lecteur s'interrompit et se pencha sur le berceau. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Nomade s'éveille en sursaut en sentant sa présence, qu'il ouvre ses grands yeux bleus lumineux et pousse un hurlement de terreur. Mais le bébé dormait à poings fermés.

Avec un soupir de soulagement imperceptible, Bucky sortit comme un fantôme de la buanderie réaménagée en chambre de bébé et referma la porte derrière lui.

Sam était à l'arrière de sa maison dans son jardinet, assis dans une chaise longue, un verre de jus d'orange entre les doigts et le visage tourné vers les premières étoiles. Bucky s'assit dans l'herbe sèche à côté de lui.

"Ian s'est endormi."

"Cool" bailla Sam. "J'espère qu'il va faire sa nuit tranquille."

Bucky s'adossa aux jambes de Sam et se cala aussi confortablement que possible contre elles. "Je suis aussi fatigué qu'après une bataille de deux heures contre Doom. Si tu enlèves tes jambes" murmura-t-il, "Je ne réponds plus de rien."

Il renversa la tête en arrière. Ses mèches brunes s'éparpillèrent sur les genoux de Sam. Celui-ci posa son verre sur le front de Bucky, qui ferma les yeux en sentant la fraicheur des gouttelettes de condensation sur sa peau.

"Je ne ferais pas ça à un vieil homme, rassure-toi" rétorqua Sam et il laissa Bucky s'appuyer contre lui.

Ils regardèrent le crépuscule grignoter les dernières chapes de bleu, la lune s'élever et les étoiles s'affirmer autant de possible dans le ciel de DC sans se parler. Bucky but du jus d'orange à la bouteille, sachant que cela ne dérangerait pas Sam. Celui-ci sentait ses jambes s'engourdir mais ne bougeait pas. Il frotta ses jointures contre le crâne de Bucky, de la même manière qu'on caresse un chat affectueusement.

"Encore deux jours avant d'arriver à Disneyland si on roule à ce rythme-là."

"Mmmh" fit Bucky évasivement.

"Où est-ce que tu comptais dormir sur la route ?"

"Un motel ?"

"J'ai mes conditions" exigea Sam en finissant son verre d'une traite.

"Je t'écoute."

"Un motel, d'accord ; mais un motel trois étoiles. Pas moins. Et c'est toi qui paye."

Bucky sourit en coin. "C'est tout ?"

"Ouaip."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que quand on t'a cherché pendant deux ans – bon, on n'a pas passé deux ans _complets_ à fouiller tes cachettes, faut pas rêver – on avait un budget serré. Les motels décrépis et miteux en tête à tête avec un super-soldat, j'ai donné."

Le sourire de Bucky s'élargit, carnassier et moqueur, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un tigre à l'affut.

"Vous espériez vraiment me retrouver ?"

"Steve, ouais. Moi, pas vraiment…"

Ils ricanèrent. Le fond de l'air se rafraichissait. La nuit d'automne était plus froide malgré l'été indien. Sam lui tapota l'épaule délicatement.

"Bouge. J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes."

Bucky se releva d'un mouvement souple à faire pâlir d'envie une personne normale, aida Sam à se lever et ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur.

Ils se brossèrent les dents ensemble, Bucky dessina un pénis au dentifrice sur le miroir de Sam et celui-ci lui vola sa brosse à dents pour la fourrer dans son slip – la routine habituelle, quoi.

Sam aurait dû se douter que sa nuit serait compliqué.

Ian dormit parfaitement jusqu'à six heures du matin. Ce n'était pas lui le problème.

Bucky frappa à la porte une heure après qu'ils se furent couchés.

"Cauchemar ?" grogna Sam, frustré.

C'était toujours comme ça ! Au moment où il se sentait basculer dans le sommeil, où la conscience se brouillait et l'esprit s'apaisait, au moment où, enfin, il allait s'endormir… L'alarme se déclenchait, Maria ou Sharon les appelait pour une urgence, les Avengers étaient sollicités. Ou Bucky toquait à la porte…

"J'peux pas dormir dans ton canapé. Trop moelleux."

"Va sur le tapis alors" geignit Sam.

"Pousse-toi" ordonna plutôt Bucky en lui plantant un doigt dans le flanc.

Sam grogna plus fort, agita la main sans conviction pour chasser Bucky et daigna quitter sa position d'étoile de mer sur le ventre pour se décaler de dix centimètres sur la gauche. Le fauteur de troubles mit son oreiller sur l'espace libre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de lui avec un soupir de satisfaction. Après deux minutes de silence, Sam réussissait (plus ou moins) à faire abstraction de la boule de chaleur à côté de lui et du sentiment rassurant de n'être pas seul, mixé à la gêne de dormir avec un – un – un ? – un Bucky ? lorsque celui-ci demanda :

"Sam ?"

Celui-ci poussa un feulement endormi. "Quoi ?"

"Tu peux te pousser encore ?"

"Je suis au bord" marmotta Sam de la voix éthérée du dormeur prêt à basculer dans les eaux du Léthé.

Bucky se percha sur son coude pour vérifier ce qu'il pensait, à savoir que Sam avait une marge de cinquante centimètres.

"Tu empiètes sur mon côté, là !" protesta-t-il

"Ton côté, ton côté… Tout le lit, c'est _mon_ côté, papy" souffla Sam.

Quinze secondes après, il s'était endormi. Bucky hésita à le secouer avec véhémence mais abandonna l'idée aussitôt qu'elle lui vint à l'esprit. Sam s'étalait de plus en plus de nouveau sur le matelas, sans même faire exprès.

"Même quand tu dors, t'es pénible" murmura Bucky pour lui-même.

Puis : "Tu l'auras cherché, Pigeon."

Et, avec un petit sourire satisfait, il partit à la conquête du terrain matelassé qui lui revenait de droit.


	19. Sur la route I

Règle numéro 1 de Fanfiction : ne jamais avoir honte de poster un chapitre en retard.

Règle numéro 2 : ne jamais avoir honte d'updater six mois après.

Donc non, je ne me sens pas coupable du tout de livrer le chapitre 19 trois ans après (y aura-t-il encore des lectrices ?) mais je me sens vaguement ennuyée pour un truc. Parenthèse perso mais ma vie est assez tumultueuse en ce moment donc comme vous avez pu le constater, poster les fics (et les écrire haha) ne peut plus être ma priorité (bouhouhou !). Sauf que je me suis promise de finir chaque histoire commencée donc f*c k it, je finirai _Bras de Fer_ mais voilà : pour le moment, et au moins jusqu'à juillet, je ne pourrais plus répondre personnellement par MP à chaque commentaire. J'ai toujours fait des remerciements personnalisés mais là je n'ai pas le temps, donc je ne le fais pas, donc je ne poste pas la suite, et je ne posterais jamais la suite à ce rythme-là !

Ce que je vous propose, c'est que je vous remercie ici chacune, avant le début des prochains chapitres. Comme ça, c'est plus rapide pour moi et avec un peu de chance, malgré le boulot, je pourrais reprendre un rythme de publication plus rapide (surtout qu'on approche de la fin de l'histoire !). Ça m'embête de faire ça parce que j'aimais vraiment dialoguer avec vous – et vos commentaires sont tellement choupis parfois *_*

Mais le dernier chapitre date de novembre, je n'ai rien écris depuis septembre, faut débloquer quelque chose quelque part.

Voilà :)

Navrée pour celles qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires et se farcissent le gros pâté avant le chapitre (mais en vrai je m'en fous, vous zappez. Quant aux gens qui ont laissé des commentaires, vous vous cherchez dans la liste et vous récupérez votre panier de cookies au chocolat-fraise-bisous à la fin de ce chapitre !)

* * *

Donc d'abord merci à **Obviously Enough** (toi ma biche, si tu lis ça, sache que je t'enverrais quand même un MP parce que tu m'as laissé 10 000 commentaires, faut que je te remercie en bonne et due forme… plus tard xD) mille mercis *pluie de bisous à toi*

Merci à **Luman** qui a vu la référence au film Dragons, bravo !

Merci à **Marion D**. dont je chéris chacun de tes commentaires parce que tu es la Gentillesse Incarnée, amen ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi… ^^

Merci à **Sombre-décor** qui aime les chansons (yeah !) et qui m'a fait rire en relisant ton commentaire !

Merci **Zelda72** pour tes deux commentaires !

Yoho **Neant** qui s'est couché tard à cause de Sam et Bucky haha, merci pour ton commentaire ! mon humour tombe juste ! je suis originale ! MAIS TU ES ADORABLE !

 **Marian-Weiss-Luna** , merci beaucoup !

 **Ordalya** , ravie de te faire sourire :D

 **Rose-Eliade** , tu es divine !

 **Mathou** , merci aussi !

 **Holybleu** , merci à toi aussi !

 **Deryouss** merci pour ton commentaire et tes suggestions !

 **Oliverkriss** , merci !

Je ne pense pas avoir remercier **Miramaterasu** non plus donc merci.

Diem pour **Loyiens** , merci :)

God, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne…

En tout cas les filles, merci à vous pour tous vos p'tits mots gentils et touchants, pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire.

J'espère que je vous reverrai sur ce chapitre-ci ^^

* * *

Des chansons à écouter ici : _American_ de **Lana del Rey** , qui s'accorde bien à ce début de printemps ensoleillé. Cette chanson, je vous jure, elle me fiche des frissons et la chair de poule !

Et _Sunny_ de **Boney M** ! Même si je préfère la version de Marvin Gaye, bien plus belle, la chanson disco va super bien avec la chaleur de ces derniers jours !

BONNE LECTURE GIRLS !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, il entendit Ian babiller pour lui-même dans la buanderie et, simultanément, il sentit un poids sur son dos, quelque chose de lourd, poilu, piquant et… ronflant. Il replongea le nez dans l'oreiller. Bucky !

Bucky qui dormait à poings fermés et n'hésitait pas à se servir de lui comme oreiller. Il avait posé sa tête dans la courbe du dos de Sam, roulé en boule contre son flanc, en diagonale sur les draps. Comme un chat. T'Challa lui avait trop tapé sur le système pendant qu'il était en cryo et le Soldat d'Hiver s'était transformé en un félin paresseux. Ses traits étaient détendus, comme toujours lorsqu'il dormait. Sam était si désabusé par leur relation qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'aucun des deux ne s'était réveillé cette nuit – ni cauchemar ou insomnie.

Il se dégagea et gagna la buanderie. Ian était sur le dos, sa couverture repoussée à l'autre bout du lit. Il avait agrippé ses pieds et mâchouillait son body couleur pêche. Ses yeux scrutaient le plafond, décernant sur la surface blanche plus de rêves que Sam ne pourrait jamais en voir. Les yeux des bébés sont vides de profondeur. Ceux des adultes sont comme des puits ou des océans, plein d'un passé trouble et de courants dangereux ; mais les yeux des bébés ont la profondeur et le calme d'une flaque d'eau ; ils sont dénués de toute inquiétude et de toute douleur. Ian avait des prunelles de bébé, plus luisantes et scintillantes que celles des adultes, de vraies perles d'huitre polies. Ses iris viraient de la couleur grise chrome à un bleu pur plus proche de celui de Steve. Sharon avait les yeux bruns pailletés de vert et or. Ian aurait son visage mais les yeux de son père.

En voyant Sam, il lâcha ses pieds et leva ses mains potelées en gazouillant. Son sourire dévoilait ses toutes nouvelles quenottes et il paraissait si innocemment heureux de voir Sam qui celui-ci répondit à son appel instinctivement.

"Salut, p'tit Nomade. Viens là."

Il le souleva et le tint à bout de bras, Ian pépiait des "Areuh gah beuh" et dansait dans le vide, enchanté qu'on s'occupe enfin de lui. Sam l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le changer sans cesser de lui parler. " T'as bien dormi ? T'as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu ne m'as même pas réveillé, tu sais que je t'aime toi. T'es mon préféré. Ne le dis à personne, hein ? Tu me rends gaga. Tu vois comment je te parle ? Tu me rends _gaga_ !"

Puisqu'il était seul et que personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne résista pas à ses pulsions et pouffa sur le ventre nu de Nomade, pour le plaisir de l'entendre rire aux éclats.

Il réchauffait le biberon en parlant avec Ian d'une voix gaga lorsque Bucky entra dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds, sur un bonjour à peine articulé. Sam _détestait_ Bucky au réveil. Des nombreux moments où Bucky était énervant, agaçant, frustrant ou embêtant, c'était le moment de la journée où Sam se disait intérieurement : "Lui, j'le déteste."

Pour preuve : aujourd'hui même. Bucky venait de rentrer dans la même pièce que lui, torse nu et vêtu d'un jogging informe qui pendouillait lâchement autour de ses hanches (c'était un miracle que le pantalon ne tombe pas par terre). Son torse respirait au grand air, libre et découvert, exposé à la vue de tous. Bucky Barnes n'avait aucun respect pour ceux qui pouvaient défaillir face à la géométrie parfaite de ces pectoraux, aux trapèzes du dos aux lignes droites, aux abdominaux parfaitement alignés, aux biceps aux courbes et aux proportions admirables. Bucky fourrageait dans ses cheveux emmêlés qu'il avait attachés en un chignon informe et se grattait la barbe de temps en temps, inconscient aux effets de sa présence sur les personnes autour de lui.

La mine assoupie et les joues froissées de sommeil, il posait sur les choses un regard absent et semblait nager dans le cosmos, indifférent à sa peau imberbe beaucoup trop soyeuse pour n'être pas touchée, indifférent à ses muscles absolument inacceptables de perfection qui roulaient à chaque mouvement, indifférent à la beauté totale de son corps exposé qui poussait Sam dans ses retranchements. L'enfoiré ! Que faisait la police ? Bucky Barnes à demi-nu aurait dû être aussi illégal que le Soldat d'Hiver !

Il était fort possible que cela soit la cause des mauvaises humeurs matinales de Sam. Il était fort possible que cela puisse expliquer pourquoi Sam était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude les matins où Bucky se ramenait à moitié nu pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Néanmoins, Sam s'était aperçu de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, depuis quelques temps, Bucky le faisait exprès. EXPRES ! En toute connaissance de cause. Sam n'était pas aussi discret qu'il l'aurait voulu dans son obsession, et celui qui avait été le meilleur assassin du monde l'avait forcément remarqué. Par conséquent, il en jouait et s'en servait allègrement. Peut-être que Sam aurait eu la force mentale de refuser ce voyage inconsidéré à Disneyland si Bucky n'était pas arrivé torse nu dans toute sa splendeur le matin de sa proposition… Sam était faible.

Cependant, il pouvait rendre la pareille à Bucky. Il avait découvert le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui lorsqu'il se ramenait après la douche, mal séché, la peau humide et les hanches ceintes d'une simple serviette blanche et moelleuse. Il y avait peu de prétextes crédibles pour sortir de son appartement et jouer les exhibitionnistes – l'alarme se déclenchait au mauvais moment, ou il allait récupérer ses caleçons dans la buanderie, ou il avait oublié un steak sur le feu, oups qu'il était tête en l'air, hahaha.

Surtout que les autres Avengers risquaient de le surprendre aussi – c'était déjà arrivé : Carol l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête avec un sourire appréciateur, Wanda était devenue toute rouge avant de s'engouffrer par la première porte venue, Steve l'avait regardé d'un œil perplexe, Clint et Scott s'était étouffés avec leurs Pringles. Sam s'en moquait. Comme il disait à Steve, quel était l'intérêt de passer six heures par jour dans la salle de gym si personne ne pouvait en profiter ? Il n'aimait pas particulièrement s'exhiber mais il n'était pas pudique. Alors il se pavanait comme un paon dans les parties communes, se baissait pour ramasser quelque chose par terre, jouant de ses muscles, s'étirant sans raison particulière, faisant saillir un biceps ou des abdos, et si cela pouvait rendre Bucky rouge, suant, balbutiant, étourdi et ahuri, Sam n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

C'était le but, après tout.

* * *

Bucky se prépara un café en mode automatique, tâtonnant dans la cuisine pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la cafetière de Sam – comprendre était un bien grand mot ; il se contentait de répéter les gestes machinalement en pensant cafécafécafé. Les effluves de café versées dans la tasse le réveillèrent un peu et il stoppa net, le mug au bord des lèvres, à la vue de Sam. Sam, qui avait pris soin de retirer son vieux tee-shirt gris usé de pyjama, informe et détendu. Sans rien mettre d'autre à la place. Oups.

Bucky lui jeta un regard de fauve, noir, bouillant et dangereux. Ses muscles s'étaient ramassés dans un mouvement instinctif de prédateur. Prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Tout en sauvagerie. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se vit bondir sur Sam, bloquer ses coups, le plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine, attraper ses poignets, les soulever au dessus de sa tête, l'immobiliser totalement et lui dévorer les lèvres. Puis son cerveau se remit péniblement en route et lui fournit l'information qu'il cherchait : _Tu as très envie d'embrasser Sam. Dois-tu te laisser contrôler par tes envies ? Non. Alors arrête de serrer cette tasse comme si tu voulais la casser et bois une gorgée_.

Bucky choisit la voix de la raison et but une gorgée. Déçu et réaliste.

D'autant plus que l'objet de ses désirs tenait Nomade sur sa hanche et il avait tout sauf envie de s'approcher de Nomade.

"Tu peux me servir une tasse ?" demanda Sam, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des états d'âme de Bucky. Il n'avait pas peur d'avoir de la moutarde dans son café en lui tournant le dos puisque celui-ci pouvait admirer ses muscles dorsaux, la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale et les deux petites fossettes juste au dessus de ses fesses. De quoi distraire les plans machiavéliques du Soldat de l'Hiver pour une minute, le temps de finir le biberon de Nomade et l'installer dans la salle à manger.

Sam cala Ian dans une chaise pour bébé _made by Stark_ – renforcée en acier, pliable, légère et transportable. Il posa le biberon sur la table – Ian se tendit de tout son corps vers lui pour l'attraper mais la ceinture de sécurité l'en empêcha. Sam lui mit son bavoir, ouvrit le pot de compote et lui fourra une cuillerée dans la bouche. Ian regardait Bucky, fasciné par son bras métallique. Bucky regardait Sam, subjugué par les muscles inoubliables de ses abdominaux. Et Sam surveillait Ian pour ne pas lui mettre la cuillère dans l'œil par inadvertance tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets vers Bucky et ses superbes pectoraux.

"T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer ?" proposa Sam, la cuillère lâchement offerte au bout de ses doigts.

Bucky hésita. Comme Steve, il ne refusait pas un défi lorsqu'on lui en proposait un. Et il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un froussard auprès de Sam. D'un autre côté, il s'était promis de garder ses distances avec Nomade. Il hésita. Il se décolla du mur, fit un mouvement erratique de pantin, prit maladroitement la cuillère, jeta un coup d'œil à Nomade. Et pensa _Je pourrais le tuer en la lui enfonçant dans la gorge – ou en lui crevant les yeux avec_ – Le monde bascula.

 _Cauchemars_

 _Souvenirs_

 _Chambre Rouge – Saint Petersburg, Russie_

 _"Ils sont trop faibles. Ils ne feront pas l'affaire, c'est évident."_

 _"Soldat, peut-être pourrais-tu te rendre utile, mmmh ?"_

Quand il reprit ses sens, il était adossé au mur dans le salon. Il s'entendait marmonner – il se récitait son mantra, encore et encore, quatre phrases, un poème, un code avec lui-même, pour dire _tu es en sécurité, tout va bien_ , à répéter encore et encore, une manière de se calmer – lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'interrompit en pleine phrase, "Je me rappelle des –"

Silence.

Sam était accroupi face à lui. Bucky cligna des paupières. Il entendit Nomade trépigner d'impatience dans la salle d'à côté. Il cligna de nouveau des paupières et se concentra sur Sam, qui lui parlait avec une douceur inaccoutumée. "Ça va ?" demandait-il, les yeux anxieux.

Bucky s'humecta les lèvres. Il hocha la tête, peu sûr de lui.

"Crise de panique ?" Sa voix était rauque, mal assurée comme un faon nouveau-né.

Son corps était engourdi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bocal de brume. Se concentrer sur Sam était difficile, les sons lui parvenaient comme au travers d'un océan, sa peau semblait trop serrée pour son corps.

"Il semblerait" approuva Sam. "T'es avec moi ?"

Bucky hocha la tête. "Désolé" dit-il comme à chaque fois, sachant très bien que Sam lui dirait "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser" et bien qu'il ait raison, Bucky ne pouvait se retenir de le faire à chaque crise.

Ça ne loupait pas. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser" souffla Sam, même pas grondeur. Il se pencha vers Bucky : "Je peux te toucher ?"

Celui-ci cligna des paupières, hocha la tête. La sensation d'étouffement refusait de diminuer. Sam posa les mains sur ses épaules et serra. Bucky remarqua alors qu'il tremblait.

"Tout va bien. Nomade est dans la salle à manger. On est à DC dans ma maison. Steve est en voyage avec Sharon. Ok ?"

"Ok. Ok. Je ne me sens pas bien."

Sam eut un sourire noir. "Normal. Prends ton temps." Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui s'était passé.

Bucky lui en fut pitoyablement reconnaissant. Il s'efforçait de tenir les cauchemars – les _souvenirs_ – à distance et n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler. Il tremblait moins, la nausée montait. Il se concentra sur les doigts de Sam pressés sur les muscles de ses épaules, sur ses pouces qui traçaient des mouvements circulaires sur ses clavicules pour l'apaiser.

Les attaques de panique étaient plus rares avec les années – elles l'avaient submergées quand il avait fui HYDRA et ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait quitté les États-Unis pour l'Europe qu'il avait trouvé un semblant de répit, un ersatz de stabilité, une possibilité de tanière en Roumanie.

Bucky repoussa le passé dans les ombres. Il posa une main, celle en chair, sur la main de Sam. Il savait instinctivement que sa peau serait chaude, que le dos de la main était musclé et satiné, les doigts calleux. Il sentait les os des métacarpes, des brindilles fines comme les os d'un oiseau, qu'il ne devait pas trop serrer sous peine de les broyer.

Il baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière le voile opaque de ses cheveux. Sam utilisa sa main libre pour repousser une mèche derrière son oreille. Geste habituel pour le calmer. Bucky ne secoua pas sa chevelure pour l'agacer – pas la force. À la place, il inclina la tête pour reposer sa joue contre la paume de Sam.

"Tout va bien" murmura celui-ci d'une voix calme.

Ian se racontait des histoires dans une langue inconnue. Tout allait bien. Bucky inspira, expira, il prit même le luxe de fermer les yeux, là au creux des mains de Sam, dans ce cocon où il était – temporairement – en sécurité.

"Tu peux répéter ton mantra si tu veux" chuchota Sam.

"Tu le détestes."

Il haussa les épaules – Bucky sentit le mouvement se répercuter contre sa joue. "Je le trouve glauque. Mais ce n'est que mon avis et si ça t'apaise, tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter."

Sam avait l'habitude de ses crises d'angoisses et autres joyeusetés dues aux conséquences de la guerre et d'HYDRA. Ils passaient leur vie ensemble. En mission, au travail, entre les combats, en interviews, les week-ends, au repos. En vacances. Ils étaient sans cesse ensemble. Tous les deux, quoi qu'il advienne, envers et contre tout. Ça n'était pas le premier épisode traumatique de Bucky, ça ne serait pas le dernier.

Bucky leva les yeux vers lui pour l'observer derrière ses cils. C'était un instant presque paisible. Le visage de Sam à dix centimètres du sien repoussait les cauchemars – _souvenirs_ – mieux que le bouclier en vibranium de Steve. Il aurait presque pu l'embrasser – une nouvelle opportunité – ils étaient si près – mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il prit une profonde inspiration qui se réverbéra contre Sam comme un ricochet dans l'eau.

"Ça va mieux ?"

"Mmmh."

Bucky se pencha en avant et poc, il posa son front contre le torse de Sam, pile sur le sternum, là où il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, le son, toudoum-toudoum, résonner contre les os jusqu'à ses oreilles. Peau contre peau, la plus belle mélodie du monde. Sam réagit immédiatement, avec la fluidité soyeuse de l'habitude, il enserra ses épaules, les bras aussi légers que des ailes. Il plaça une main sur sa nuque d'un geste apaisant, fourragea dans les cheveux longs, lissa les mèches brunes froissées par l'oreiller, décoiffa ce qui ne l'était pas.

Bucky exhala. Les souvenirs s'évaporèrent. Avec précaution, comme on manipule un oiseau blessé, il posa ses mains sur la taille de Sam. Mieux qu'une ancre, un grand chêne droit, puissant et fermement enraciné en terre. Un arbre sage et furieux qui, lui, savait ce qu'il voulait et où il allait. Bucky respirait mieux. La nausée était passée, diluée dans l'odeur familière de son partenaire. Sam continuait de lui caresser les cheveux. Il déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne de Bucky et garda sa joue là, au milieu de sa crinière qui ressemblait à un nid de corneilles.

Ian poussa un cri rageur. Il trépignait d'impatience dans sa chaise d'appoint.

"On est bons ?" demanda Sam d'une voix posée.

Bucky lui tapota le flanc. "Oui." À contrecœur, il le laissa filer entre ses doigts, regarda Sam s'en aller, la perfection discrète et étincelante de sa peau, la courbe aérienne de ses épaules et la grâce de ses omoplates.

Il soupira. Déçu et réaliste.

* * *

Bucky garda ses distances avec Nomade jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la voiture. Sam quitta sa maison avec une petite pincée de nostalgie et laissa Bucky les emmener là où bon lui semblait. La 2Chevaux ronronnait avec allégresse malgré sa vitesse poussive – elle était souvent dépassée par des véhicules plus rapides dans un rugissement féroce de moteur. Bucky s'en moquait. Il avait des lunettes de soleil et les cheveux au vent, c'était objectivement le Plus Bel Homme du Monde* et il ne définissait pas sa virilité en fonction de sa voiture.

Il adorait la 2CV.

*Sam avait gagné le prix du Plus Bel Homme du Monde l'année dernière mais comme il devait partager, cette année, c'était au tour de Bucky. Les Jurys étaient au nombre de deux et s'appelaient Wilson et Barnes. C'étaient des jurys parfaitement objectifs dans leur sélection.

Nomade en avait marre du siège-auto. Une journée, ça allait. Deux, c'était trop. Il rongeait avec application sa ceinture de sécurité. Il avait fait ses dents un mois plus tôt – en avance, comme tout ce qu'il faisait. Sam comptait les minutes avant qu'il s'endorme.

Après avoir quitté Washington, ils traversèrent l'état de Virginie à bonne allure.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?"

Le GPS indiquait que Bucky se dirigeait vers l'Est, donc l'océan, au lieu du Sud.

"On va longer la côte."

Bucky avait donc décidé de rallonger le trajet d'une journée pour profiter de la vue. Soit. Sam haussa les épaules et remonta les lunettes de soleil sur son nez d'un doigt. Quand il n'était pas mesquin et irritant, il était un gars plutôt cool et décontracté.

Comme il faisait beau, il avait mis _Sunny_ de Boney M dans le lecteur CD – Bucky s'était lassé de Earth, Wind  & Fire, homme de peu de goût, mais il aimait bien Boney M – c'était le monde à l'envers – et il fredonnait la chanson en jetant des coups d'œil discrets à Sam.

 _"Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain_

 _Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain_

 _The dark days are gone, and the bright days are here_

 _My Sunny one shines so sincere_

 _Sunny one so true, I love you_ "

Puis "Oh, la mer ! Regarde, Sam, la mer ! Réveille Nomade !"

Sam était plutôt blasé même si l'on ne se lassait jamais de la beauté de l'océan. Il ne réveilla pas Nomade – il n'était pas fou à ce point – mais il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser le vent lui griffer le visage.

En Caroline du Nord, Bucky prit un malin plaisir à longer les plages bien que cela leur fasse un détour d'une journée. Il ne se repaissait pas de la vue. Souvent, il désignait à Sam quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué : un goéland qui planait, un rocher biscornu, une belle crique, des rouleaux turquoise…

Ils descendirent sur la plage à midi goûter la température des vagues. Malgré le beau temps, l'océan était trop froid pour y lancer l'autre. Il faisait assez chaud, par contre, pour pouvoir prendre une glace à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient une bourgade qui leur plaisait. Nomade s'en mettait plein le visage malgré les efforts de Sam pour le faire manger proprement et Bucky était écroulé de rire devant le marmot barbouillé de sorbet à la fraise jusqu'aux sourcils.

Ils lui achetèrent des petites lunettes de soleil rouges en forme de cœur, choisies par Bucky, pour que le fils de Captain America ait autant d'allure qu'eux.

"C'est le bébé le plus mignon des États-Unis" décréta-t-il d'un ton absolu qui n'admettait pas de contestation.

Sam se baladait sur les villes balnéaires de la côte Est avec Nomade noué sur la poitrine dans une écharpe, ses petites jambes grassouillettes de bébé cognant parfois contre son estomac et ses grands yeux couleur perle fixés sur le monde.

 _Sunny, thank you for the smile upon your face_

 _Sunny, thank you for the gleam that shows its grace_

 _You're my spark of nature's fire_

 _You're my sweet complete desire_

 _Sunny, one so true,_

 _I love you_

* * *

Le soir, Bucky s'arrêta après avoir dépassé la frontière de la Caroline du Sud. Plus que deux États avant d'arriver en Floride et huit heures de voiture (s'ils suivaient la route la plus courte) avant Disneyland.

"Wow" fit Sam à mi-voix lorsque Bucky gara la 2CV devant la façade d'un hôtel. Il descendit de la voiture avec sa grâce coutumière et tendit les clés au voiturier en livrée qui attendait en bas des marches. Il arborait un sourire suffisant face à la mine ébahie de Sam, qui était plus étonné que Bucky ait respecté ses conditions de voyage plus que par l'hôtel trois étoiles bardé de lumières tapageuses, de tapis rouges et de statues ostentatoires. Pas le genre de Sam mais il avait vu plus étonnant au cours de ses missions avec les Avengers.

"Trois étoiles, hein ?!"

"T'as pas intérêt à te plaindre, Sam, parce que l'addition est salée, c'est moi qui te le dit. Quand tu penses qu'en 1939, tu payais ce prix-là pour…"

Sam emmaillota Nomade dans son écharpe pour entrer à l'intérieur, mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser les employés monter les bagages à leur place – et si l'un d'eux tombait sur une grenade de Bucky qui aurait roulé au fond du coffre ?

L'intérieur était encore plus tape-à-l'œil : sol en faux marbre, comptoir en cuivre, lampes étincelantes qui faisaient scintiller chaque pièce métallique. Nomade adorait. Il en avait plein la vue.

"Bonjour" dit-il à l'hôtesse d'accueil. "Mon ami –" Il désigna Bucky, toujours dehors, à vérifier les bagages avec les porteurs, "- a dû réserver une chambre au nom de Barnilson."

Bucky adorait – _a-do-rait_ – utiliser ce nom-là lors des missions secrètes et anonymes, un mot-valise qui comprenait leurs deux noms de famille. Sam soupirait, l'expression blasée, et le laissait faire : Bucky n'en faisait qu'à sa guise de toute façon.

"Il nous aurait fallu deux lits – vous avez ce qu'il faut pour ce p'tit bonhomme ?" demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt sur Nomade.

L'hôtesse d'accueil posa un regard amusé sur Ian qui portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil et son tee-shirt avec l'inscription _Je suis le roi du monde_. "Deux lits pour vous, parfait. Ce sera la chambre 4B au troisième étage. Voici la clé. Souhaitez-vous régler maintenant ?"

"Mon ami va s'en charger" répondit Sam avec son sourire séducteur.

Il prit la clé et la fit danser devant Nomade. "Buck ?! On a la chambre, tu viens ?"

"Y avait de la musique dans les ascenseurs à l'époque" se plaignit Bucky, pas impressionné par les murs en faux marbre et les dorures rutilantes.

"Steve t'a déjà raconté le jour où il a massacré des mecs d'HYDRA à l'intérieur d'une cabine ?"

Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier.

"Natasha a la vidéo. J'ai hâte que Sharon le demande en mariage, histoire de ressortir tous les vieux dossiers que j'ai sur lui" murmura Bucky sans aucune pitié.

Ils jubilaient en marchant dans le couloir à l'idée de pourrir le repas de mariage de Steve mais leur sourire s'effondra lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte de chambre.

"Sam !" râla Bucky, les bras en l'air.

"J'ai RIEN FAIT !" se défendit celui-ci.

"Gabeuh" fit Nomade qui avait un peu faim.

"T'abuses, là."

"C'est toi qui a réservé l'hôtel !"

"Et c'est toi qui a commandé la chambre !"

"Areuh !"

Ils interrompirent leur dispute de vieux couple lorsque le maître d'hôtel débarqua avec leur chariot de bagages. "Tout va bien, messieurs ?"

Sam et Bucky le regardèrent, échangèrent un regard, le regardèrent encore.

"Y a qu'un lit" finit par grommeler Sam.

Rectification : il y avait bien deux lits, comme annoncé par l'hôtesse d'accueil. Le lit de bébé pour Ian. Et le lit deux places king size, à l'édredon beige plus moelleux qu'un nuage et plus épais qu'une couche de neige canadienne, garni de milliards d'oreillers plus confortables les uns que les autres. Un lit parfait, sauf pour dormir avec Sam, qui ronflait et piquait toute la couette, ou pour dormir avec Bucky, qui donnait des coups de pieds dans son sommeil et s'amusait à mettre son bras glacé sur la peau de son voisin.

"Oui" fit le maître d'hôtel avec un sourire pincé, sans comprendre où était le problème. Son regard oscillait entre eux deux, Sam-Bucky, Sam-Bucky, et le silence s'éternisa dans le couloir.

"Vous… souhaitez changer de chambre ?" proposa-t-il, rigide dans sa livrée face aux visages imperméables de ces clients.

"Tout va bien, tout va bien !" brama Bucky et d'une poussée brutale, il fit rentrer Sam à l'intérieur sans douceur, attrapa tous les bagages d'un seul geste et passa la porte en crabe, les bras chargés.

Sam trébucha sur le tapis et se retint à un guéridon. Bucky claqua la porte du pied et laissa tout tomber en vrac.

"Qu'est-ce que – ?"

"Tu as dit quoi à la réception ? Pourquoi ils ont cru qu'on était ensemble ?!"

"J'ai dit que t'étais mon ami. Mon _ami_ ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si la fille s'invente des films dans sa tête sans vérifier !"

"Tout ça, c'est à cause de Nomade !"

"Laisse notre bébé en dehors de ce malentendu !"

"Ce n'est pas _notre_ bébé !"

"C'est _toi_ qui n'a pas voulu changer de chambre !"

"On a un jacuzzi dans la salle de bain" dit Bucky d'un ton penaud, plus doucement.

"Ah…"

S'il y avait un jacuzzi, dans ce cas... Sam se radoucit également. Mais ça n'allait pas arranger les choses, cette histoire de lit commun. Sam entreprit de détacher Nomade de son écharpe en grommelant : "On se croirait dans un mauvais roman Harlequin. Dans le genre « rebondissement à deux balles », on n'a pas trouvé mieux…"

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes" lança Bucky de l'autre côté, occupé à réarranger le mobilier de la chambre au cas où un bataillon HYDRA déciderait d'envahir l'hôtel.

Sam était allongé, enseveli plutôt, sur l'édredon cotonneux, et il s'amusait à lancer Nomade en l'air et à l'attraper avant qu'il ne lui retombe dessus. Ian avait oublié sa faim et riait aux éclats. Sam avait oublié Bucky et souriait bêtement. Celui-ci s'adossa au mur et les observa avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Il testa le jacuzzi et s'aperçut que vider six flacons de sels de bain faisait mauvais ménage avec les bulles et l'eau chaude. La mousse monta jusqu'au plafond et il mit quinze minutes à éponger toutes les flaques sur le carrelage – avec la serviette de Sam.

Celui-ci était déjà couché lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Nomade dormait dans son berceau quatre étoiles.

"Hors de question que je dorme sur le tapis" décréta Bucky.

"J'étais en train de considérer la possibilité pour moi. L'édredon est génial mais le matelas est atroce."

Bucky s'allongea pour tester et confirma le diagnostic de Sam. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait dormir sur un lit _aussi mou_. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se regarder ; Sam plaça les oreillers sur la moquette et Bucky arracha la couette d'un mouvement ample pour la déposer par terre ; ils se lovèrent à même le sol, se tournèrent pour chercher la meilleure position et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Était-ce grâce à l'air marin, au vent, au jacuzzi ou au bonheur simple de cette virée en voiture ? Bucky s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Il ne fut réveillé par rien. Rien de particulier, un soupir peut-être, un énième changement de place. Il ouvrit les yeux et Sam était déjà réveillé.

"Insomnie ?"

"… Oui. Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé."

Bucky savait que, lors de telles nuits, s'il ne bougeait pas, il parviendrait à se rendormir – miracle des miracles. Mais il demanda quand même : "Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Mmmh non, rendors-toi."

"T'es sûr ?"

Sam soupira ; Bucky le sentait hésiter, tout comme lui-même hésitait lorsqu'il venait le voir après un cauchemar.

"Passe-moi ton bras."

"Lequel ?"

Avec autorité, Sam prit sa main métallique, la plus éloignée de lui, se mit sur le flanc et se drapa de la prothèse comme d'une couverture. Surpris, Bucky roula aussi sur le côté pour que ce soit plus confortable et se pressa contre Sam lorsque celui-ci poussa un soupir comblé.

"Ça marche ?"

"Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer."

Bucky entendait le sourire de Sam dans sa voix même en étant dos à lui. Tout son torse effleurait son dos et le creux de son coude en acier suivait à la perfection la courbe du flanc de Sam.

Bucky se força à détendre chaque muscle de son corps, respiration après respiration. À part les câlins de Steve – une fois sorti de cryo, Steve avait été impossible à arrêter, câlins tous les jours, étreintes, embrassades et bras passés autour des épaules, c'était insupportable – Bucky n'avait pas été touché gentiment depuis, depuis… Il ne voulait pas faire le calcul. C'aurait été trop déprimant. Et il n'avait pas touché quelqu'un avec douceur depuis une éternité. Lors des entraînements, ils échangeaient plus des coups que des accolades.

Bucky se força à déglutir. Il avait la bouche sèche. C'était trop de contact d'un coup, trop de chaleur, trop de douceur. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans tout cet abandon, dans la posture alanguie de Sam, dans sa confiance totale en cette main qui avait tué, tué, tué. C'était effrayant – moins que toucher Nomade mais tout de même. Il ne méritait pas toute cette confiance – ça, non ! – mais Sam avait besoin de lui… Il pouvait faire un effort.

Sam posa une main sur son poignet et pressa doucement. "Toi, ça va ?"

Bucky déplia ses doigts qu'il avait serrés en un poing sans s'en apercevoir et tapota un rythme contre son ventre. Sam garda sa main autour de son poignet, un geste tendre.

"Ian va bien ?"

"J'ai vérifié y a une demi-heure, il dort."

Bucky gigotait le plus discrètement possible mais il n'y tint plus et demanda, agacé : "Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de mon autre bras ?"

Sam émit un bâillement désintéressé.

"Si je m'en sers d'oreiller, j'aurais des fourmis en me réveillant. Si je le mets… comme ça… J'ai mal à la nuque. Et comme ça… Non, ça ne va pas non plus."

"T'arrêtes de gigoter, oui ?" se plaignit Sam d'une voix molle.

Bucky aurait juré qu'il rigolait sous cape. "On peut échanger de place ?"

"Non" dit Sam de son ton typiquement Samien. "Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis mis comme ça, à ton avis ?"

Bucky grogna et en guise de représailles, il lui enfonça son doigt dans le nombril. Sam se tortilla en riant. Finalement, ils s'immobilisèrent de nouveau, Bucky réussit à trouver une bonne position pour son bras droit et Sam pianotait absentement sur les plaques métalliques de sa prothèse.

"Dors, Pigeon, sinon tu seras fatigué demain."

"Merci Buck, ça m'aide vachement à combattre mon insomnie. Raconte-moi une histoire au lieu de dire des bêtises."

Bucky réfléchit une minute. "Je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où Steve avait bousillé un rendez-vous que j'avais mis des semaines à lui préparer avec la fille du boucher et que, pour me venger de tous ces efforts déployés en vain, je l'avais emmené au parc d'attraction de Coney Island pour essayer de le faire vomir sur le Grand Huit ?"

"Mmmh non, ça ne me dit rien. T'as réussi ?"

"Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends."

"Vas-y, je t'écoute."

Bucky raconta cette histoire puis celle où Steve l'avait aidé à brûler sa kippa quand il avait douze ans et que sa mère, effarée de cette rébellion, l'avait emmené voir le rabbin du quartier dans la nuit en chemise de nuit et bigoudis. C'était une histoire drôle – Bucky aimait se souvenir de sa famille – mais Sam était complètement endormi à la fin du récit. Puisqu'il avait accompli sa mission, Bucky prit la liberté d'enfouir son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, inspira son odeur à fond et le suivit au pays de Morphée.

* * *

LE CHAPITRE PROCHAIN EST TROP BIZARRE. Trop, trop bizarre ! Je préfère prévenir d'avance -_-'

A bientôt les beautés !


	20. Sur la route II

Nouveau chapitre, et oui vous ne rêvez pas !

(Il n'est pas super en plus, vous allez être déçue.)

Merci à vos commentaires sur les chapitres d'avant !

J'ai trop honte, les derniers commentaires datent d'avril, gloups. Je ne sais pas si quiconque va continuer à lire cette histoire *smiley qui rougit*

Merci à **Lia** , merci à **Soleil-Breton** pour son long commentaire, merci à **holybleu** , Rose-Eliade, deryouss50, Luna406 !

Et merci à **Chocobi6** pour tous ses petits messages *_*

BONNE LECTURE A VOUS !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Bucky se réveilla avant Sam et Nomade. L'aube filtrait à travers les persiennes de sa lumière gris-bleu inoffensive. Il goûta à la tranquillité des respirations endormies près de lui, à l'odeur lourde du sommeil qui évoquait la paix et la confiance. Il serra Sam plus fort contre lui, le front contre ses premières vertèbres, le visage enfoui sous l'édredon.

Nomade se réveilla le deuxième. Bucky l'observa rouler sur le ventre et traverser son lit à quatre pattes dans chaque coin pour chercher une issue. Le monde était un coffre aux merveilles qu'il était pressé de découvrir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Nomade avait l'air étonné, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui sourit avec un cri de joie. Il tapa sur la toile du lit pour attirer son attention. Bucky sourit en retour, un rictus coincé et malhabile d'un seul côté de la bouche. Excité de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être conscient, Nomade poussa la toile du lit de ses petites menottes potelées avec l'obstination légendaire de ses parents, comme s'il espérait passer au travers. Ils avaient de la chance que Nomade n'ait pas la force de son père.

"Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ?" marmotta Sam en se redressa à moitié.

Il avait les yeux alourdis de sommeil – la nuit avait été courte pour lui – et pourtant, son premier réflexe fut de se lever pour s'occuper de Nomade. Bucky fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, attrapa le biceps de Sam – contact très agréable s'il en était – et le plaqua conte sa poitrine – et il était positivement sûr que c'était aussi un contact très agréable.

"Ouuuf" fit Sam, surpris.

"Reste là" ordonna Bucky.

Étrangement, celui-ci ne protesta pas mais il remua pour mieux se placer, gérer le bras encombrant et loger sa tête juste sous le menton de Bucky. Mieux, il posa sa main libre sur son ventre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ces abdos ?" le taquina Bucky.

"Ils sont certes mieux que les miens" admit Sam, "Mais moi, au moins, je travaille dur pour les muscler."

"Humpf, quelle mauvaise foi !"

Nomade essayait de se redresser mais il retombait toujours sur ses fesses. Cela faisait rire Sam – Bucky sentait son souffle chaud sur sa clavicule. Le rire de Sam, rauque de sa torpeur, valait son pesant d'or. Bucky aurait voulu se le passer en boucle, le mettre comme sonnerie de portable et comme musique de réveil.

"Allez, p'tit père, encore. Cette fois, c'est la bonne."

Bucky étendit la jambe pour toquer de l'orteil contre la toile, Nomade se dressa pour l'attraper, se tendit de tout se corps et, tremblant, vacillant mais bien vaillant, il se dressa debout. L'orteil de Bucky restait hors de sa portée mais Ian resta droit sur ses jambes, ses petits pieds fermement plantés sur son lit.

"Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas apprendre à marcher aujourd'hui" constata Bucky.

"Je ne suis pas pressé. Je préfère qu'il fasse ça avec ses parents."

Sam n'était vraiment pressé de se lever. Il resta lové contre Bucky et fixait ses doigts posés sur juste sous son sternum, peau pâle contre peau noire, et il réfléchissait. Ils allaient vraiment devoir tirer cette situation au clair car, à force de se dire que tout était normal alors qu'ils ne supportaient pas de ne plus être ensemble, de ne plus être loin de l'autre, quelque chose risquait d'exploser. Un dialogue était nécessaire et il ne fallait pas compter sur Bucky Barnes, l'Homme du Vingtième Siècle Émotionnellement Constipé, pour débuter une conversation sérieuse sur les implications de leur relation.

Que voulaient-ils ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ?

C'était plus simple de ne rien dire – plus incertain aussi.

Sam voulait être fixé. Savoir où il se trouvait, où il allait. Ce qu'il était en droit d'espérer, ce qu'il pourrait construire, seul. Ou à deux.

* * *

Il y réfléchit pendant le petit-déjeuner – il était si concentré qu'il laissa à Bucky le soin de préparer le biberon de Nomade. Il y réfléchit pendant qu'ils quittèrent l'hôtel et pendant que Bucky quittait le bord de mer et faisait cap vers l'intérieur des terres. Il resta pensif pendant le repas du midi, il resta pensif toute l'après-midi, ne parlant que par intermittence, concentré sur ce problème qui n'en était pas un et qu'il voulait régler au mieux.

Il y réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne prêtait pas attention aux les champs de blé et de maïs qui défilaient, il n'entendait pas l'absence de musique, il ne voyait pas Bucky lui jeter des coups d'œil de plus en plus fréquents et alarmés.

Ils auraient dû avoir cette conversation six mois auparavant… Mince alors, Sam avait un diplôme de conseiller professionnel et il n'était même pas fichu de parler de ses _sentiments_ – gloups – avec son – son quoi ? – avec son Bucky, avec un type qu'il côtoyait non-stop depuis deux ans et à qui il confiait sa vie à intervalles réguliers. Il était inexcusable. Cette situation intolérable n'avait que trop duré. C'était chaud, dans tous les sens du terme et peut-être que si Sam avait eu une once de courage, ils auraient pu régler ces ambiguïtés avant.

Bucky le toqua dans l'épaule et il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta. Bucky se rétracta immédiatement. Sam atterrit sur terre en douceur. La 2CV avançait sur une route bordée d'arbres, de grands pins qui leur offraient une ombre bienvenue sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Les grands troncs bordeaux, les cimes vertes et le sol brun recouvert d'aiguilles rousses tranchaient avec le ciel azur fulgurant.

"Mmmh ?"

"Ça va ?" Bucky avait l'air honnêtement soucieux. La preuve, il arrivait à conduire tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Sam. Du grand art, même si la route était une longue ligne droite.

"Heu, ouais-ouais. Quoi ?"

"Tu es bizarre – silencieux depuis le début. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Heu, si-si."

"Non, ça ne va pas ?!"

"Non, si, oui, enfin ça va, c'est bon, tout va bien."

Ce qui ne rassura pas Bucky du tout. Il paniqua d'autant plus. "Si on a franchi une limite, on a été trop loin ou je ne sais pas – Sam, dis-moi, je ne voudrais pas te blesser ou te manquer de respect –" Il parlait à toute vitesse et mâchait la moitié de ses mots tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux d'une main stressée.

C'était le carnage assuré. Des années à apprendre et perfectionner ses talents de communication et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il devait faire l'avocat de ses propres émotions, Sam s'apprêtait à foncer dans le mur dans un bruit de tôle écrasée.

Il se retourna pour vérifier que Ian allait bien. Celui-ci rongeait sa ceinture machinalement, le regard rivé sur le plafond de la Coccinelle où les ombres des arbres dessinaient des motifs lumineux. Puisqu'Ian allait bien, Sam revint à Bucky.

"Je réfléchissais juste."

"Ça m'étonnerait" répliqua Bucky du tac-au-tac.

Sam sourit. "Je dois prendre ça comment ?"

"À quoi tu pensais ?" Bucky se pencha vers lui d'un air suspicieux. "Tu as ta tête de ronchon fripé depuis le petit-déjeuner, si quelque chose te tracasse c'est forcément à cause de moi."

Sam fut pris par surprise. C'était un coup en traître. Depuis quand James Buchanan Barnes, éduqué dans les années 30, était-il plus doué que lui pour communiquer? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Mais que Sam était-il sensé lui dire ? _Voilà, Bucky, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser et toi aussi on dirait, alors que dirais-tu de développer notre relation dans cette direction ?_

 _Ouais, c'est pas mal. Dans le mille, Sam ! T'es le meilleur !_

Sur ces auto-louanges, il se tourna entièrement vers Bucky et dit nonchalamment : "Je me disais juste : voilà, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser et toi aussi visiblement, alors on pourrait peut-être développer notre relation dans cette direction ?"

Hum, à la réflexion, c'était peut-être un peu brutal.

Bucky eut l'impression d'un feu d'artifice dans son crâne. Pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il s'était tant inquiété d'avoir fâché Sam qu'il mit quelques secondes à analyser la phrase – sans parler d'y trouver une réponse. Il riva son regard sur la route – c'était plus facile que de dévisager son ami. Il sentait son regard profond et doux posé sur lui, en attente d'une réponse, aucune pression, juste sa constante et loyale compassion.

Bucky se mâchonna l'intérieur des joues avec application et mit ses deux mains sur le volant pour éviter de s'arracher des mèches de cheveux dans le stress. Les mots refusaient de sortir. _Oui. Bien sûr. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais proposer, Pigeon_. Ou mieux, simplement se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Simple et aérien.

À la place, Bucky répondit à voix basse : "J'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Il n'osait vraiment pas regarder Sam. Lire une telle déception sur son visage était insurmontable. Bucky était lâche, parfois…

Il savait, même sans le regarder, parce qu'il le connaissait sur le bout des ongles, que Sam avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux implorants – _est-ce que c'est encore une boutade, Buck ? Dis-moi que tu me charries sur ce coup-là. J'ai parié gros sur toi, tu sais_.

Bucky savait que Sam le regardait comme on regarde sa maison flamber ou son monde s'écrouler en face de soi, avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'incrédulité.

 _Je sais, Sam, et crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça_.

Bucky s'en voulait à la nausée de piétiner ainsi les sentiments de celui-ci – leurs sentiments respectifs, pour être franc.

"Non ?" dit Sam d'une voix basse, fragile, résignée d'avance.

"Non" répéta Bucky définitivement.

"D'accord" fit Sam et il se rencogna dans son siège, sidéré, anéanti.

À l'intérieur de la 2CV, l'air était chargé d'électricité et lourd de plomb. Les roues semblaient s'écraser sur le macadam sous le poids de leurs émotions.

* * *

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée_ , avait dit Bucky cinq minutes auparavant et plus Sam pensait à cette simple phrase, plus la colère montait. Il avait toujours été impulsif – c'est ce que sa mère disait. Son choix d'entrer dans l'armée ? Impulsif. S'inscrire au programme de para-sauveteur, option ailes robotisées ? Impulsif. Aider Captain America à désintégrer une agence internationale ? Impulsif.

Demander à Bucky Barnes, assassin de légende, asservi par HYDRA, vétéran de guerre, centenaire et petite peste à ses heures perdues, s'il voulait sortir avec lui ? Ce n'était _pas_ une fichue demande impulsive ! C'était une décision mûrement réfléchie (plus ou moins) parce que Sam était sûr de son coup, de son choix, sûr de Bucky et de leur connexion.

Il était plus sûr que sûr, plus sûr qu'aucun autre choix important qu'il avait fait ces dernières années ; et cette sale teigne, ce cyborg russe, ce punk de New York, ce glaçon cybernétique venait de refuser ses avances. Telle une princesse dédaignée, Sam se sentait blessé à l'âme. Il était en colère contre Bucky, il était en colère contre lui-même, qui ne serait jamais assez, jamais assez bien, jamais suffisant, et pourquoi devait-il toujours s'enticher de super-soldats centenaires ? Il aurait dû se douter de cette conclusion… Il était en colère et il avait envie de cogner quelque chose, n'importe quoi –

"Arrête la voiture !"

"Quoi ?"

Bucky, stupéfait, au bord de la panique, se tourna vers lui, alerté par son ton glacial.

"Arrête cette foutue voiture _maintenant_ !" Sam avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

Bucky pensa une volée d'injures qui ne peuvent être retranscrites ici et appuya frénétiquement sur la pédale. La Coccinelle n'était même pas immobilisée que Sam avait déjà sauté à terre, claqué la portière et s'éloignait d'un pas brusque.

Bucky le regarda partir avec désespoir. Dans le brouillard de pensées paniquées, une émergeait en particulier : _J'ai vraiment foiré_. C'était la première fois que Sam lui tournait le dos. La première fois qu'il le fuyait. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais reculé face à un défi de l'autre.

Il arrêta le moteur, mit ses coudes sur le volant et sa tête dans ses mains. Le doux ronronnement de la 2CV s'était tu. La nuit tombait. Le ciel se parait de couleurs chatoyantes, tel un oiseau prêt à parader. Les ombres entre les pins se creusait et la forêt se garnissaient de ténèbres.

Bucky se sentait aussi minuscule, seul et abandonné qu'Alice perdue sur son carré de sentier rouge, isolée dans la forêt noire du Pays des Merveilles– Steve et lui avaient détesté le dessin animé de 1951.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était parti Sam ni pour combien de temps – allait-il seulement revenir ? Ou allait-il le laisser seul ici sans se retourner ? Il sentait la panique monter et il respirait entre ses dents pour tenter de la canaliser.

Comble du malheur, Nomade commença à pleurer. Il émit d'abord quelques gémissements mais trente secondes après, il éclata en sanglots.

"Seigneur, Nomade, ferme-la je t'en prie."

Nomade ne l'écoutait plus. Il était au-delà de la raison, il pleurait à fendre l'âme et hurlait à réveiller les pierres. Toute la souffrance du monde semblait concentrée dans les poumons d'un si petit être. Il était tout entier plissé par les pleurs, le visage rouge, les larmes roulant dans les plis de sa peau soyeuse, la bouche ouverte en un cri noir.

Ses pleurs se superposaient à d'autres cris, ceux de certains cauchemars – _ses souvenirs_.

"Nomade, TAIS-TOI !"

Bucky perdait pied. Il se recroquevilla sur le siège avant, gêné par le volant. Sa respiration partait définitivement en vrille. Son cerveau aussi. Des pleurs de bébé plein la caboche. Du sang coulait de ses jointures. Des os rompaient sous ses doigts.

Et Nomade qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, de pleurer, pleurer, pleurer, _inlassablement_ …

Bucky marmonna son mantra entre ses dents, une première fois puis une deuxième pour éviter de se sentir partir vers le trou noir. "Je me rappelle des morts."

Pas le moment de sombrer dans le néant amnésique alors qu'il avait toute la responsabilité du fils de Steve – je lui avais bien dit, à cet abruti, que je n'étais pas fait pour être baby-sitter.

Il répéta son mantra. "Je me rappelle des morts. Je les porte avec moi."

Nomade ne pouvait-il pas _cesser de pleurer_ ? Juste une minute ?

"Je me rappelle des morts. Je les porte avec moi. Enterrés dans mon cœur. À tout jamais."

 _I remember the dead_

 _I carry them with me_

 _Buried into my heart_

 _Forever_

"Je me rappelle des morts."

Oh, comme il s'en rappelait !

* * *

Dans les années 80, avant que les russes ne le donnent à la division HYDRA des États-Unis comme du vulgaire bétail, le Soldat d'Hiver supervisait la formation des jeunes Veuves Noires de la Chambre Rouge. Quoi de mieux que l'assassin le plus compétent et le plus fantomatique au monde pour former des tueuses espionnes pour la solde du régime soviétique ?

Rectification : lui, Bucky Barnes, supervisait la formation des jeunes Veuves Noires dans les années 80.

Il se rappelait des dortoirs lugubres en béton humide et glacial, des murs suintants, des tuyaux moisis, des lits grinçants et plus inconfortables que le sol, il se rappelait des pièces sans fenêtres et des lumières blafardes aussi froides et insensibles que les habitants du bunker. La Chambre Rouge n'avait de cette couleur que le sang des filles et de leurs victimes sur les murs. Du reste, elle était uniformément grise.

Bucky se rappelait de cet univers de grisaille.

Il se souvenait des cris des bébés.

Enlevés à leurs parents, volés pour punir les opposants du régime ou des orphelins récupérés à droite à gauche. Stockés dans la garderie en attendant. En attendant qu'elles puissent être formées. Des bébés au destin déjà tracé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et les bébés pleuraient, pleuraient, pleuraient…

Personne ne les supportait. Oh, au début, ils avaient bien éprouvé pour eux de la pitié, la pitié qu'on réserve aux chiens paralysés au bord de la route, aux mendiants décharnés sur les trottoirs. Mais au bout d'un temps de cris et de pleurs, personne ne pouvait plus les supporter.

Les Veuves Noires étaient distraites, énervées, irritées. Les professeurs plus irascibles. Le Soldat d'Hiver était plus ombreux, plus incontrôlable – il se rappelait de sa rage insensée lorsque l'une d'elle recommençait à sangloter, entraînant avec elle toute la nurserie.

Et les bébés pleuraient, pleuraient, pleuraient…

"Elles ne passeront pas l'hiver" soupirait la professeure, une femme stricte et insensible. Elle se tenait les poings sur les hanches dans l'entrée de la nurserie. "Elles sont trop faibles." L'enseignante parlait des bébés. Elle semblait vaguement déçue. Des recrues possibles pour la patrie qui ne seraient finalement bonnes à rien. "Elles pleurent parce qu'elles ont faim. Elles sont déjà trop faibles. Elles ne grandiront jamais assez pour survivre aux premiers tests."

Elle avait raison, comme toujours à propos de ses protégées. Les bébés étaient trop faibles. Dans sa bouche, cela voulait dire _inutiles_.

Le Soldat – Bucky – attendait dans le couloir. Il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec les Veuves Noires. On en avait tué pour moins que ça. Pour lui, toutefois, faible voulait dire _pathétique_.

Car il savait ce qui attendait les faibles. On en avait tué pour moins que ça.

Et les bébés pleuraient, pleuraient, pleuraient…

"Elles ne passeront pas l'hiver" marmonnait la professeure pour elle-même, vaguement préoccupée.

Le Soldat – Bucky – fit un pas en avant. "Je peux me rendre utile, si vous voulez" proposa-t-il.

 _I remember the dead_

 _I carry them with me_

 _Buried into my heart_

 _Forever_

* * *

"Hey !"

Bucky sursauta. Il extirpa son visage de ses mains, de ses bras, d'entre ses genoux et regarda derrière ses cheveux. Sam était dehors, enveloppé par la nuit, bel et bien là. Bucky eut du mal à le distinguer – sa vision était toute brumeuse, plein de brouillard et de grisaille. Il renifla, pitoyable jusqu'au bout du nez. Sam avait frappé sur la carrosserie de la 2CV pour attirer son attention. Sa voix avait porté par-dessus les pleurs de Nomade.

Puis les pleurs de Nomade lui vrillèrent le cerveau de nouveau, il reprit sa position fœtale et son mantra – "Je me rappelle des morts. Je les porte avec moi. Enterrés dans mon cœur. À tout jamais."

Il entendit la porte arrière s'ouvrir, il tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. La porte se referma. Il se retrouva enveloppé de silence. Nomade s'était tu. Un soulagement sans nom déferla sur lui une seconde avant qu'il ne panique – si Nomade s'était tu, c'est qu'il était, qu'il était, qu'il était –

Nomade était dans les bras de Sam. Bucky laissa filer une respiration douloureuse. Nomade avait _cessé de pleurer_. Il répéta le mantra – "Je me rappelle des morts" – et s'entendit penser, cette fois. La porte avant s'ouvrit, Sam se glissa dans la Coccinelle.

"Bucky ?"

Sam avait repris sa place familière et comblait le trou vide dans la voiture, sa présence emplissait la 2CV de chaleur et il pouvait bien être en rage contre lui, le détester, le haïr, au moins, il était _ici_.

"Bucky ? Tu peux parler ?"

"Nomade ne voulait pas s'arrêter de pleurer –" commença-t-il et sa voix céda sous son poids et ce fut lui qui éclata en sanglots.

À vrai dire, il pleurait déjà depuis longtemps mais c'était des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient gentiment ; un lien se rompit, tout son corps se retrouva secoué de séismes miniatures, les plaques tectoniques de sa conscience ébranlées jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Sam posa une main sur son épaule. "Hey, hey" chuchota-t-il (un peu alarmé).

Bucky s'agrippa au volant comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme il aurait aimé s'accrocher à Steve et à ce foutu train dans les Alpes.

"Nomade va bien" expliqua Sam d'une voix faussement calme. "Il avait juste froid et peur du noir. J'ai allumé le plafonnier, je l'ai enroulé dans ma veste, il va bien, tout va bien."

"Il ne _voulait pas s'arrêter de pleurer_ " répéta Bucky, le nez coulant, les yeux rouges et détruits, plus pathétique encore si c'était possible. Si seulement Sam pouvait comprendre…

"Là, il ne pleure plus, c'est fini – Buck, tu peux essayer de respirer s'il te plaît ?"

"Je fais ce-que-je-peux."

"D'accord, parfait."

Ils restèrent muets un instant. Seuls les reniflements de Bucky et ses sanglots rompaient le silence dans la voiture. Sam lui flattait l'épaule, le bras droit, la nuque. Nomade respirait paisiblement. Bucky ne semblait jamais vouloir se calmer. Il se mordit le dos de la main pour bâillonner ses gémissements mais cela semblait vain – autant essayer d'endiguer un déluge avec une écluse.

Sam se rapprocha sur la banquette, il repoussa le rideau de ses cheveux pour dégager son visage et frotta ses jointures contre sa pommette.

"Reste" exigea Bucky entre deux sanglots

"Évidemment que je reste, stupide idiot" soupira Sam, la voix douce. "Arrête de pleurer maintenant, je déteste ça."

Bucky renifla et se calma. Sam continuait de lui caresser les cheveux avec ses doigts et de les ranger derrière son reille pour mieux croiser son regard. Bucky renifla encore. Il se frotta les yeux de sa main droite. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser au fait que, puisque Sam avait passé son bras libre autour de ses épaules, Nomade était tout près de lui.

"T'étais où ?" gémit-il, se méprisant de ressembler à un enfant perdu.

"Parti me calmer. Marcher là-bas. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. La prochaine fois, appelle-moi sur mon portable, d'accord ?" La voix de Sam était éternellement patiente.

Et Bucky s'en voulut de n'y avoir pas pensé.

"Je ne savais pas où t'étais allé – je ne pouvais pas partir –"

"Je suis désolé, Buck."

"Et Nomade a commencé à pleurer –"

"Désolé."

"C'était trop. Ses cris – Je ne pouvais pas…"

"Désolé."

Bucky se frotta les paupières comme s'il voulait les arracher. "Arrête de t'excuser, mince."

"Si tu voyais ta tête, tu te sentirais désolé pour toi-même" répliqua Sam plus abruptement. Il jouait avec ses mèches, les enroulait autour de ses doigts avant de les relâcher.

"J'voulais pas t'énerver" dit Bucky d'une voix éraillée.

"Et moi, j'voulais pas te bouleverser à ce point. Désolé."

"Tu places la barre trop haut, Sam" feula Bucky. Son ton était empli de frustration, presque accusateur. Sa mâchoire se crispa convulsivement. "Tu veux que je sois _avec toi_ ; mais je peux à peine être _moi-même_. Je suis – Je suis une foutue épave, tu le vois ça, Sam ? Et toi, toi, tu as l'air de penser que ça sera _facile_ alors que je ne suis même pas fichu de supporter les pleurs d'un bébé !"

"Je sais" chuchota Sam.

Ce qui mit Bucky en rage – il était trop compréhensif, c'était insupportable ! – bien que ses humeurs semblaient s'être déréglées sur ses canaux lacrymaux. "Tu ne sais RIEN DU TOUT !" cria-t-il en frappant le volant, heureusement renforcé en titanium sous la doublure en cuir, et il aurait pu être crédible et impressionnant s'il n'avait pas senti les sanglots affleurer.

Sam ne paraissait pas effrayé.

Bucky jura comme un charretier et se pinça l'arête du nez de sa main de chair pour prévenir un nouveau flot de larmes. Pitoyable. Un bébé et une proposition de se mettre en couple l'avait réduit à l'état d'une éponge suintante et dégoulinante.

Il avait baissé la garde, néanmoins. Sam avait agi sans précipitation, avec toute l'attitude professionnelle qui le caractérisait en mission. Et hop, il avait glissé Nomade au creux de son bras de fer.

Bucky se figea. L'attaque de panique rôdait autour de ses épaules, prêt à le mordre, aussi vive qu'un mamba noir. "Enlève-le de là." Il allait vraiment se remettre à pleurer, oh non, non, non…

"Non" dit Sam, le ton parfaitement définitif.

"Je te déteste" sanglota Bucky.

Il les détestait tous, Nomade pour être si petit et si fragile, Sam pour ne jamais l'écouter, Steve pour lui avoir confié un bébé en premier lieu…

"Hey !" le houspilla Sam, "Je le tiens, je suis là, tout va bien, d'accord ? Il ne va rien arriver."

"T'en sais rien, tu ne sais rien, merde Sam…" Il avait beau sentir le bras de Sam aligné à sa prothèse pour maintenir Nomade, c'était sur lui que reposait le petit être. "T'es sensé être un super-psy, pas me foutre un gosse dans les bras alors que je n'en veux pas…"

"Ça fait quatre ans que je ne suis plus conseiller à plein temps. Calme-toi, vieux. Nomade ne va pas t'exploser à la figure et tu ne vas pas –"

"Ce n'est pas lui le problème ; c'est moi !"

"Quand je bossais pour les russes – pour l'URSS, pas l'HYDRA russe – j'ai passé quelques mois à la Chambre Rouge pour former – tu connais la Chambre Rouge ?"

"Oui" dit Sam simplement, avec son attention totale, sa concentration de rapace toute dirigée vers lui.

"J'y ai formé leurs tueuses, des petites filles, pendant quelques mois. Et il y avait des bébés…" Il respira deux fois, passa son mantra en boucle dans sa tête – _Je me rappelle des morts, je les porte avec moi, enterrés dans mon cœur à tout jamais_. "Certains bébés avaient passé les tests et deviendraient des espionnes. D'autres… non."

"Ok."

"Ils pleuraient, Sam, ils pleuraient tout le temps. Un jour, un jour…"

"Mmmh ?" fit Sam sans le presser, juste pour montrer qu'il était là, qu'il écoutait.

"Il a fallu les faire taire" lâcha Bucky entre ses dents jointes et il se détesta pour cet euphémisme méprisable. "Je – J'ai – Je, je les ai –" et les mots refusaient de sortir.

"Tu leur as brisé la nuque à mains nues, je sais" dit Sam d'une voix neutre, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde.

Bucky crut qu'il allait vomir sur le tableau de bord. Sam savait. "T'étais au courant ?" croassa-t-il.

"Mmmh oui. Steve t'a dit dès le début que je l'avais aidé à fouiller dans tes dossiers."

"Oui, mais, mais…" Il en bégayait de terreur.

Sam l'attira à lui pour l'enserrer dans ses bras – Bucky resserra sa poigne avant de se raviser et d'hésiter – il ne voulait pas tenir de bébé dans ses bras, plus maintenant, _plus jamais_ … Sam le prit dans ses bras, cala sa joue dans sa chevelure, là où c'était le plus confortable. Lorsqu'il parla, sa respiration ébouriffait les cheveux de Bucky, lui chatouillait le crâne.

"Je me souviens que Steve t'a dit ça pile dans cette voiture, assis à ta place. _Bucky, voici Sam ; c'est lui qui m'a aidé à te chercher pendant deux ans_."

"Et après, on a refusé de se serrer la main" se rappela Bucky.

C'était inutile de prétendre qu'il ne pleurait pas. Il avait enfoui son nez dans le tee-shirt de Sam et trempa déjà le coton.

"Je pensais qu'il t'avait expliqué que pendant ces deux ans, on était tombé sur des dossiers compromettants."

"Il a dû le mentionner, ouais. Je n'avais pas pensé que – Tu n'en as jamais parlé. Lui non plus."

Sam haussa les épaules. "On s'était mis d'accord pour attendre que tu le fasses de ton plein gré."

"Qui d'autre est au courant ?"

"Aucune idée. Nous deux, sûr. On a brûlé les dossiers. On a brûlé tout ce qui pouvait être compromettant."

"Ça devait faire une sacrée pile" renifla Bucky. "Et malgré tous ces dossiers" ajouta-t-il avec une rage humide, "Tu penses quand même que ça serait une bonne idée de – nous deux ! T'es encore plus bête que ce que je pensais ! Tu peux reprendre Nomade ?"

"Non. Ian est bien là où il est. Impossible d'avoir froid à côté de toi, tu es une bouillote ambulante."

Bucky cracha un feulement de frustration. Il aurait aimé collé le gamin entre les pattes de Sam mais il ne pouvait pas manipuler Nomade avec tant de brutalité et, par ailleurs, Sam avait ses deux bras autour de lui.

"En plus, tu serais incapable de lui faire du mal !"

Bucky émit un ricanement désagréable, un grincement de craie sur un tableau noir. "Que tu crois. Je me rappelle bien de ces petites filles d'un an ; ce n'est pas leurs jolies frimousses qui m'ont empêché de les supprimer froidement."

"Ce n'était pas toi" objecta Sam calmement.

"Oh si ! C'est moi qui ait proposé, Sam, c'était mon choix, tu ne veux pas comprendre ça ! C'était _mon idée_. Personne ne m'avait ordonné quoique ce soit. Personne. J'ai _proposé_. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une bonne réponse à ça, ni que je puisse te la donner, Buck. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..." Sam semblait fatigué tout à coup. "Je ne pense pas que c'ait été ton choix ou même que tu aies eu le choix, mais quoique je dise, tu ne me croiras pas vraiment de toute manière… Bucky…" Il avait l'air épuisé.

"Natasha était là. Je me rappelle d'elle" dit-il d'une petite voix. "Demande-lui si tu veux des preuves supplémentaires de ce que je suis capable de faire."

"Je sais _très bien_ de quoi tu es capable. Pas sûr qu'elle se rappelle de toi, par contre. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des tas de choses qu'elle avait oublié."

"C'est triste."

"Tu as vu ta tête ?" contrattaqua Sam. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Bucky, léger, léger. Ses lèvres s'éternisèrent sur sa peau une seconde de trop. "Je t'aime, tu sais."

Bucky tressaillit comme si Sam l'avait frappé. "Ta gueule !"

De toutes les crétineries que Sam pouvait bien lui balancer, seule une déclaration d'amour rebutait l'ancien Soldat d'Hiver.

"Non, c'est vrai" insista-t-il. "Je t'aime, et je pense que toi aussi – en tout cas, j'en ai l'impression. Et t'as déjà dû t'en apercevoir depuis longtemps vu que tu es le plus observateur de l'équipe – sauf Natasha peut-être. Bref. On peut rester amis si c'est ton choix, pas de souci. Mais si tu comptes utiliser ton passé pour me repousser, me décourager ou me dégoûter, va falloir que tu fasses plus d'effort parce que là, je suis de marbre."

Bucky écrasa un filet de larmes et renifla un rire mouillé.

"Et tu ne vas pas faire de mal à Ian – Nomade. Arrête de croire ça, c'est stupide."

"C'est toi qui est stupide."

"C'est ça, c'est ça."

Et finalement, enfin, Sam reprit Nomade sur ses genoux, qui s'était paisiblement endormi dans les bras de Bucky, ignorant que sa prothèse précédente avait broyé la nuque d'enfants à peine plus âgées que lui sous le simple prétexte qu'il fallait se débarrasser d'elles d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se détacha de Bucky pour farfouiller dans la portière à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoirs. "Tiens. T'es encore pire que Steve quand il pleure."

"Quoi ?!" Au moins, cela servit à distraire Bucky de son malheur. Il se détendit imperceptiblement sous les doigts de Sam.

"Mmmh ouais, quand on avait commencé à te chercher après le carnage de DC. Ça fait longtemps maintenant, mais il était sur la corde raide. Au bout du rouleau même. Il avait les nerfs usés : ne pas te trouver, ça le rendait dingue."

"Oh… Y m'a jamais dit ça…"

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?" soupira Sam. "Ouais, c'était un soulagement quand les Avengers se sont mis à débusquer HYDRA ensemble. Il se morfondait moins avec son équipe."

Bucky hocha la tête pensivement. Il se redressa et déplia ses muscles engourdis à force d'être prostrés derrière le volant. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. La seule source de lumière provenait de la Voie lactée et du plafonnier de la 2CV.

Sam restait pressé contre lui, non pas par compassion mais parce qu'il en avait besoin lui aussi. Il posait un regard doux sur Nomade endormi.

"Tu veux que je conduise ?" proposa-t-il.

Bucky haussa les épaules. "Si tu veux." Sa manière de dire oui.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Sam lui caresse la nuque une dernière fois d'une pression encourageante et s'extirpe hors de la voiture, Nomade dans les bras. Il le déposa dans son siège et prit la place du conducteur tandis que Bucky se rencognait contre la vitre côté passager.

* * *

L'adresse de l'hôtel était entrée dans le GPS : Sam n'eut qu'à se laisser guider. C'était la première fois qu'il conduisait la 2CV – passer les vitesses était un enfer de coordination, bien plus dur qu'utiliser la technologie de ses ailes. Il resta prudemment à quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres/heure puisque Bucky ne semblait pas vouloir pousser son véhicule au-delà de cette limite. Le propriétaire ne parlait pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées et ses rêveries personnelles, son regard pâle perdu dans la nuit.

Sam mit le CD d'une chanteuse que Steve affectionnait, disant qu'elle lui rappelait une certaine atmosphère de sa jeunesse.

 _You make me crazy, you make me wild_

 _Just like a baby, spin me 'round like a child_

 _Your skin so golden brown_

 _Be young, be dope, be proud_

 _Like an American_

Sam n'était pas un grand appréciateur de Lana Del Rey mais il voulait surtout distraire Bucky de son humeur morose. Celui-ci avait toujours le visage défait, la peau rouge et irritée autour des yeux à cause du sel.

"Sam ?"

"Mmmh ?"

 _Everybody wants to go fast, but they can't compare_

 _I don't really want the rest, only you can take me there_

 _I don't even know what I'm saying, but I'm praying for you_

La voix langoureuse et l'air lancinant de la chanson _American_ ne se prêtaient pas à leur dernier échange.

Bucky attendit deux minutes avant d'oser. Une inspiration et il marmonna : "Je t'aime aussi." le ton était bourru et il aurait pu tout aussi bien parler à la vitre, qui s'était couverte de buée sous sa déclaration.

"Je sais" dit Sam simplement. Il souriait en coin.

 _You make me crazy, you make me wild_

 _Like an American_


	21. Sur la route III

Nouveau chapitre, et oui vous ne rêvez pas !

Remerciez donc **SarouneG** pour son dernier commentaire super sympa qui me pousse à poster ce chapitre (alors que j'ai grave la flemme)

Bon les louloutes, je vous remercie bien fort pour vos commentaires, **Debralovelove** , **Juishi** , **Yukiodu44** , **Lia** , **Chocobi6** (tu assures !), **holybleu** (toujours là et fidèle ^^) et **YsalonnaBarnes** ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait encore du monde à venir zieuter cette histoire (v'là qu'je suis toute émue, snif).

Bonne lecture les mignonnes !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Le seul hôtel appréciable sur leur route n'avait que deux étoiles mais Sam déclara que c'était très bien. Ils étaient tout les deux trop mentalement épuisés pour chercher mieux.

Lorsqu'il coupa le moteur et tendit les clés à Bucky, celui-ci admit, les yeux masqués par le rideau de ses cheveux : "Ça fait du bien. Je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça depuis que j'avais… seize ans…"

Sam lui donna une accolade affectueuse sans rien répondre.

Leur routine de voyage était bien huilée désormais : Bucky prenait les bagages, Sam le bébé et ils filèrent à la réception pour confirmer leur réservation. Sans l'avouer, tous les deux furent soulagés de voir que cette chambre contenait également un lit deux places.

"Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès." Sam titilla Bucky entre les côtes du doigt, là où il savait qu'il était chatouilleux.

"Même pas" se tortillait-il pour lui échapper, gêné par les valises. "Je le jure, je le – Bon d'accord, d'accord, _j'avoue_ !"

Il projeta Sam sur le matelas, celui-ci poussa un cri de victoire en s'enfonçant dans la couverture. "Le matelas a l'air plus dur !"

Ian s'endormit immédiatement après son repas. Ils le suivirent rapidement. La journée avait été longue.

* * *

"Viens là" murmura Sam.

"Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Si je propose, idiot" et aussitôt, Bucky se pelotonna contre sa poitrine comme un gros chat familier. Sam referma ses bras sur lui et traça machinalement des caresses circulaires que Bucky sentait malgré son tee-shirt de pyjama.

"Nous deux, ça serait trop compliqué" marmonna celui-ci.

Sam écrasa son poing sur son oreille. "Si c'est pour dire des bêtises comme ça, tu ferais mieux de dormir."

"J'ai raison !"

"Tu ne pourrais pas avoir plus tort – Bucky, si tu me contredis encore, j'en parle à Steve et alors…"

"Oh non, n'en parle pas à Steve ! Il deviendrait infernal !" Il mâchonna longuement ses mots avant de les offrir en confession : "Parfois, j'ai l'impression de faire mal tout ceux qui évoluent autour de moi."

"N'importe quoi ! Pas avec Steve, ni avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas perdre du temps à penser de cette manière – quand j'ai perdu mon partenaire de vol, je me suis juré de tout vivre à fond. Bon, je le faisais déjà plus ou moins, ça n'était pas une décision très difficile à prendre. HYDRA t'a déjà volé soixante-dix ans de ta vie. Ne les laisse pas gagner encore."

Bucky déglutit distinctement. Sam se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop dur dans ses paroles et il ajouta plus doucement : "Tu sais que tu peux toujours changer d'avis, hein ?"

"Quoi ?!"

"Ma proposition tient toujours" grogna Sam avant de se caler pour s'endormir.

* * *

Il commençait à somnoler lorsque Bucky demanda : "Hey, y a une durée limitée ?"

"Grmph quoi ?"

"Je peux changer d'avis quand je veux ou il y a une durée limitée ?"

"Je te déteste" marmonna Sam. Il lâcha Bucky, se tourna de son côté du lit et s'emmitoufla dans la couette pour dormir en paix.

* * *

Il réussit à avoir deux heures de sommeil – deux heures de répit ! – avant que Bucky ne le secoue par les épaules pour le réveiller. "Sam ? Sam, Sam, Sam ? Sam ?"

Sam fut si surpris qu'il faillit lui flanquer une main dans la figure – ou il essaya du moins. Bucky évita négligemment son coup en continuant de murmurer inlassablement : "Sam, Sam, Sam ?"

"Moui, quoi ?" dit celui-ci en faisant traîner les syllabes de fatigue. "Cauchemar ?"

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un cauchemar : Bucky le surplombait avec la mine d'un chat joueur, à moitié assis sur son ventre – la _meilleure_ sensation du monde, réveillé en sursaut par un poids de 125 kilos sur votre estomac.

"J'ai changé d'avis." Il paraissait très fier de lui.

"Quouuuâ ?"

"J'ai changé d'avis" répéta Bucky en distinguant bien chaque syllabe. "Tu as raison. Sur toute la ligne. J'admets, tu es le meilleur. HYDRA ne peut pas gagner, je ne les laisserai pas me terroriser toute ma vie et –"

"Très bien, très bien, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes…"

"J'ai changé d'avis" dit Bucky pour la troisième fois – ça commençait à devenir lassant – et, se penchant sur Sam plus près, il demanda avec un sourire gourmand : "Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?"

"Wow, QUOI ?!"

"Je veux bien me lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec toi. Si tu es d'accord !" ajouta Bucky en jouant avec le col du tee-shirt de Sam. "Tu es d'accord ? Dis-moi que tu es d'accord ! Dis oui !"

Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers le réveil. 02:38. C'était officiel. Il détestait Bucky Barnes.

"Tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça demain matin au lieu de me réveiller ?" grogna Sam.

"Je ne voulais pas attendre pour t'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle" répondit Bucky, ravi. Pour un peu, des étincelles allaient jaillir en feu d'artifice de ses prunelles et des arcs-en-ciel lui sortir des oreilles.

"C'est formidable" marmonna Sam d'une voix pâteuse. "Bravo Buck. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas –"

"Je peux t'embrasser alors ?!" demanda-t-il, avide, passionné.

"Non" rétorqua Sam. Il roula sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. "On verra ça demain. Là, je dors."

"Quoi ?" Bucky était outré. "Mais il faut qu'on scelle notre pacte !"

"Calme-toi papy, tu as trop regardé _La Belle au Bois Dormant_."

"On n'est en couple qu'à partir du moment où on s'embrasse ! Sam, allez…"

"Embrasse mes fesses !"

Bucky se contenta de s'asseoir plus confortablement sur les cuisses de Sam et d'enfoncer un doigt (métallique !) dans la courbe rebondie de son fessier, pour le plaisir d'entendre son sifflement de protestation.

"Juste un baiser. Un tout petit."

"Non."

"Sam Wilson, j'ai reçu mon dernier baiser en 1944, soit il y a soixante-quinze ans ? Cela suffirait à attendrir une pierre."

"Si t'as attendu soixante-quinze ans, tu peux bien patienter jusqu'au matin" rétorqua Sam, goguenard.

Bucky émit un cri étouffé de protestation. "Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Tu es volontairement cruel avec un vétéran de guerre affamé d'affection."

Sam éclata de rire dans l'oreiller. "Et toi, tu tyrannises un autre vétéran pour obtenir des faveurs intimes ! Qui est pire ?"

Bucky approchait dangereusement ses doigts de l'élastique du caleçon de Sam et de ses hanches.

"N'y pense même pas" bâilla celui-ci.

"Je vais te retourner comme un pancake" prévint Bucky avec un sourire diabolique.

"C'est un sous-entendu ? Ah ! "

D'un mouvement fluide et parfaitement maîtrisé, Bucky avait retourné Sam sur le ventre et, assis sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, les mains plantées de chaque côté de sa tête, il arborait de nouveau son sourire mutin.

"S'il te plaît" murmura-t-il en regardant Sam par-dessous ses cils.

"C'est comme ça que tu faisais tomber les filles en 1943 ?"

"Peut-être ? Qui sait ? C'est toujours non ?"

"Si on s'embrasse, on va y passer la nuit" prévint Sam, regard austère.

"C'est une mauvaise chose ?" chuchota Bucky, les yeux sournois.

Sam lui offrit un sourire en coin qui lui étira le côté gauche du visage. Ses yeux noirs luisaient dans la pénombre. "Ça dépend."

"De quoi ?"

"Si tu as autant de pratique que Steve. D'après Natasha, il était vraiment naze au début."

Bucky pouffa, lui envoya une pichenette sur le bout du nez et, puisque Sam l'attirait à pleines poignées par son tee-shirt d'une manière très autoritaire, il se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord délicatement, une manière entre eux de tester les eaux, des baisers pudiques du bout des lèvres. Ils s'apprivoisèrent sans se presser puis approfondirent en douceur.

Bucky mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Sam, celui-ci glissa sa langue contre la sienne, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, froissèrent les draps, entremêlèrent leurs jambes, ils se caressèrent à s'engourdir le bout des doigts, s'embrassèrent à s'en étourdir, se touchèrent à se faire tourner la tête, se dévorèrent la bouche à en perdre haleine.

"Ça m'avait manqué" gémit Bucky contre la jugulaire de Sam.

"Tout ce cinéma dramatique pour rien" susurra celui-ci, les doigts emmêlés dans sa chevelure.

Ils passèrent effectivement une partie de la nuit à s'embrasser paresseusement.

* * *

"Sam ? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam ?"

Celui-ci poussa un grognement inarticulé, trop épuisé pour même ouvrir les yeux. Il était trop vieux pour ce genre de folies… "Il est quelle heure ?" demanda-t-il à la place.

"Heu…" Bucky évita la question avec adresse en répondant d'une voix mutine : "Il est assez tard pour se lever" ce qui voulait dire qu'il était moins de sept heures du matin.

"Je te déteste" répliqua Sam d'une voix molle.

"Je sais, je sais, regarde plutôt Nomade."

"Je ne peux pas bouger, pousse toi."

Bucky était lové sur son torse, pire qu'un chat, la joue posée sur le nombril et la courbe acérée de sa colonne vertébrale arquée sur la clavicule de Sam, juste sous son menton. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de se tortiller sous ce poids de muscles et de dresser le cou autant que possible tel un poulet curieux.

"Oh non…" souffla-t-il. Nomade avait réussi à se mettre debout dans l'angle de son lit. Pire encore, il tentait d'escalader la rambarde en toile. La cage de son berceau ne lui convenait plus ; la chambre était bien plus intéressante à explorer.

Bucky trouvait ça très drôle : il observait les efforts de Nomade de sortir de sa cage avec un sourire d'anticipation ravi. Sam trouvait ça très alarmant : Ian n'avait que six mois. Six mois et il cherchait déjà les ennuis ! Il tenait ça de Steve, tiens. Pourvu qu'il ait hérité de Sharon une meilleure capacité de préservation.

"Fais-le descendre" exigea Sam tandis que Nomade avait réussi l'exploit de se hisser de dix centimètres, ses pieds rondouillards bien calés sur chaque pan de toile. Bucky resta roulé en boule sur son torse et l'ignora avec superbe. Sam planta ses doigts entre ses côtes pour le chatouiller et se dégagea pendant que son compagnon gigotait en miaulant.

"Viens là, stupide p'tit Nomade qui menace de devenir pire que son père" marmonna Sam en prenant Ian dans ses bras.

Celui-ci poussa un cri d'enthousiasme pur, un long "Aaaaam !" de sa voix de bébé qui ne connaissait aucune limite.

"Oui, oui, brailleur, Am-Am-Am, mais le petit-déjeuner ce n'est pas pour tout de suite" lui murmura Sam en plantant un baiser sur le duvet de bébé de son crâne.

"Il essaye de dire Sam, tête de nœud !" soupira Bucky qui se délaissait lascivement dans les draps.

"N'importe quoi." Sam se vautra dans le lit, le dos en premier, et posa sa tête contre le torse de Bucky, bien calée sur un pectoral – parfait ! Il aida Nomade à se stabiliser sur ses propres abdos et lui prit les poignets pour l'aider à tenir debout.

"Ne l'approche pas de moi" lui ordonna Bucky, passant paresseusement ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Sam.

"James Buchanan Barnes, communément connu sous le nom de Soldat de l'Hiver, main armée d'HYDRA et tueur professionnel –"

"Sam…!"

"Il est également… effrayé par… les bébés !"

"Je te déteste aussi" répéta Bucky, le ton réprobateur. "Et sérieusement, garde-le loin de moi. Pas envie d'avoir une autre crise de panique."

Nomade progressait sur le matelas avec détermination. Il avait trouvé un rythme de croisière et tanguait entre les bras de Sam comme un bateau par temps de houle.

"Ça s'améliorerait si tu travaillais là-dessus" dit Sam malicieusement. "Bébé en approche, attention. On demande une autorisation d'atterrir, tour de contrôle, à vous !"

"Je n'ai pas envie de faire une baby-thérapie. Je vois déjà deux psys par semaine, ça ira."

Sam pencha la tête en arrière pour le regarder du coin de l'œil, espiègle. "Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, avec moi."

"Oui" souffla Bucky d'une voix tendre, "Mais c'est parce que c'est toi."

Il se redressa pour embrasser Sam à l'envers, menton contre nez. Nomade trouva le moment opportun pour tomber sur Bucky tête la première et lui attraper les cheveux à pleines poignées. Il poussa un "Aaaah !" sous l'attaque puis un "Aïe !" plaintif lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager et découvrit que les menottes d'un bébé recelaient plus de puissance qu'on aurait pu le croire.

"Ne panique pas" lui ordonna Sam d'une voix calme en défaisant patiemment les doigts de Nomade qui gloussait de joie en criant : "Ky ! Ky !"

"C'est lui qui m'attaque" geignit Bucky. "Je ne flippe pas, je ne flippe pas, mais je ne serais pas tenu responsable si je lui brise le cou."

"T'es horrible, je vais le dire à Steve – Voilà !" Sam lui fit lâcher prise et tint Ian en l'air à bout de bras. "Vilain bébé !"

"Ky ! Ky ! Ky !"

Bucky frottait son cuir chevelu avec une expression vexée. Il s'était reculé contre la tête de lit et gardait ses distances prudemment. "Il va être pire que son père" prédit-il.

"Et il commence déjà à marcher."

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. "Faudra qu'on s'arrange avec Sharon pour ne plus jamais être baby-sitters."

"Absolument. J'ai déjà eu assez avec Steve ; plus jamais !"

Sam se rallongea contre Bucky, perpendiculairement à lui. Il lançait Nomade en l'air et le rattrapait juste avant qu'il ne lui tombe sur le ventre. Le gamin hurlait de rire, le son était exquis, meilleur encore que la salve d'une mitrailleuse bien huilée – mais moins bien que le rire grave, chaud et sincère de Sam.

Nomade se comporta comme un bébé angélique toute la matinée : il continua de rire lorsque Sam changea sa couche, il fut patient au petit-déjeuner le temps que son biberon soit chauffé, il mangea sa compote en entier. Adorable !

* * *

Sam mettait ses affaires dans la voiture quand il remarqua le regard peu amène d'un couple posé sur lui. Deux clients de l'hôtel, aperçus dans la salle à manger une demi-heure avant, qui avaient fini, au gré de la vie de couple, par se ressembler, même peau grasse et rougeaude, cheveux blonds sales et même tête patibulaire. Bucky ne leur avait pas accordé plus d'un coup d'œil : ils ne figuraient pas dans sa liste de dangers potentiels. Cependant, la façon dont ils regardaient Sam lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Agacé, il soutint leur regard. Pendant dix secondes, aucun ne s'adressa la parole. Nomade, qui se tenait immobile dans le porte-bébé sur sa poitrine, était aussi intrigué par eux.

"Y a un souci ?" les interrogea Sam d'une voix dure – sa patience avait des limites.

La femme fit un geste méprisant de son double menton. "Les gens comme vous ne devraient pas avoir d'enfants, voilà le souci."

Les épaules de Sam retombèrent. Ding diling ding ding. Les limites de sa patience étaient atteintes. "Je pourrais en dire autant de votre part" répliqua-t-il d'une voix acide.

Le mari s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand Bucky s'approcha ; sans même se tourner, Sam l'avait reconnu au son de sa démarche familière. Il posa les valises de Nomade près du coffre, regarda Sam et le couple avec un regard intrigué : "Y a un problème ?"

Sam était musclé, le corps découplé comme un gymnaste, mais ce fut la carrure de Bucky, bâti comme un grizzli, qui fit hésiter le couple à continuer leur agression. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, ce genre de personne était trop stupide pour faire marche arrière et préférait s'embourber dans leur bêtise et leur intolérance.

"Vous brûlerez en enfer, suppôts de Satan !" caqueta la mégère.

"Pédérastes !" et le mari cracha à terre.

La tête de Bucky, éberlué et sidéré, aurait été presque drôle sans le contexte homophobe. "C'est quoi leur problème ?" murmura-t-il à Sam.

"Laisse tomber" répondit celui-ci sur le même ton. "On s'arrache."

Bucky clapa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Il chuchota à son oreille d'une voix tentatrice : "J'ai un bazooka dans la voiture" avec un sourire de diable.

Sam lui renvoya un regard austère. "Non."

Bucky fit une moue déçue.

Sam désigna Nomade : "J'ai un bébé sur la poitrine. C'est une belle déclaration d'amour, Bucky, mais non."

"Comme tu voudras" râla-t-il en ouvrant le coffre de la 2CV.

Le couple tremblait de rage, ulcéré par leur attitude. Ils commencèrent à s'enflammer de plus belle tandis que Bucky disait d'un ton égal, en rangeant les bagages dans le coffre : "Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de devenir Avenger si je ne peux pas leur foutre un poing en toute impunité."

"Steve te dirait qu'il s'agit de la différence entre une brute et un justicier" feula Sam entre ses dents serrées. Il sangla la dernière ceinture de Nomade et ferma la portière un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

"C'est scandaleux ! Il faudrait vous faire enfermer ! Des gens comme vous ! Aux mœurs sataniques ! Vous êtes des suppôts du Démon !"

Ils hurlaient comme des chiens enragés, l'écume aux lèvres.

"T'as pas ta carte d'Avenger, Sam ?"

"Dans mon portefeuille et non, je ne l'utiliserai pas pour leur casser la gueule" dit celui-ci en bouclant sa propre ceinture. "Maintenant, on peut y aller, j'en peux plus."

Et dire que personne encore n'était au courant de leur relation. Sam se passa la main sur les paupières, déjà fatigué. Ça promettait…

Le couple vociférait sur Sodome et Gomorrhe et tous ces homosexuels impies que Dieu avait fait périr dans les flammes. Sam sentait les derniers fils de sa maîtrise de soi se dissoudre. _Ne va pas leur poutrer la figure, tu as un bébé sur le siège arrière ; du calme_.

"Bucky, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On y va ?"

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Son silence alerta Sam, qui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central et se retourna en catastrophe, alarmé – "Bucky, NON !"

Bucky mit la dernière pièce et arma le bazooka. "Bucky, oui" murmura-t-il et il appuya sur la gâchette.

Le missile fusa droit sur la voiture du couple, un énorme 4X4 noir et chromé, dont le pare-chocs leur arrivait au nombril. Il y eut une explosion encore plus énorme et le véhicule disparut sous une bouffée de flammes et de fumée noire.

Nomade poussa un hoquet de stupeur.

"AHAAA !" hurla Sam en bourrant l'appui-tête de coups de poings.

"AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" hurla le couple qui choisit de s'éparpiller comme des corniauds effrayés.

Bucky défit calmement son bazooka et le rangea dans le coffre, dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Sam l'engueulait depuis l'intérieur de la Coccinelle. "Irresponsable ! Avec un bébé en plus ! Bucky, je te _déteste_ !"

Celui-ci entra dans la 2CV, mit la clé sur le contact et le pied au plancher. La voiture décrivit un magnifique arc de cercle en marche arrière, les pneus laissèrent des traces brûlantes sur le macadam du parking et, dans une pétarade triomphante, la Volkswagen disparut sur la route.

Bucky se tordait de rire sur le siège conducteur, il n'arrivait même plus à conduire droit et la 2CV zigzaguait sur la voie opposée. C'était si bon de le voir honnête avec lui-même dans ses émotions, le visage ouvert, le corps détendu, de voir sa bulle de solitude et de réserve brisée, si bon que Sam n'eut pas à cœur de rompre sa joie immédiatement.

"Ces deux tocards !" Il essuya des larmes de rire coincées entre deux cils. "Leur tête ! Des vraies poules paniquées ! Tu as vu l'explosion ?"

Sam fit une moue mi-figue mi-raisin : "C'aurait été dur de la louper."

Bucky rugit de rire, la tête renversée en arrière. La voiture fit un écart et Sam posa une main sur la sienne pour stabiliser le volant.

"C'était trop drôle ! Tu as trouvé ça drôle ?!" Il jeta un regard à Sam et conclut : "Tu n'as pas trouvé ça trop drôle."

"On a un bébé sur le siège arrière." Sam désigna Nomade du pouce au cas où Bucky l'aurait oublié. "Et on aura du mal à aller jusqu'à Disneyland avec les flics aux trousses, carte Avenger ou pas."

"Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on ait les flics aux trousses ?"

"Je ne sais pas, à cause d'une voiture _explosée au bazooka_ peut-être ?!"

"Oh, ils auront du mal à nous retrouver." Bucky chassa l'explication d'un geste de la main dédaigneux. "La plaque d'immatriculation est fausse. Et on va passer la frontière dans une heure."

"Oui mais notre signalement n'est quand même pas anodin : deux gays dont un noir, un bébé, et une fichue 2CV bleue de cinquante ans !"

"Ne crie pas, tu vas faire peur à Nomade."

"C'est à toi que je vais faire peur, oui. Est-ce que tu connais cette chanson, c'est une de mes préférées ?!"

Sam se racla la gorge et se mit à chanter d'une voix chaude :

" _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky_

 _I need to tell you_

 _I really, really, really_

 _Love you_

 _But if you use that bazooka again_

 _I promise_

 _You can kiss my ass_

 _Foreve-eeer_ "

"Tu viens de l'inventer" devina Bucky.

Sam lui renvoya un regard défiant. "Non, tu crois ?! Je suis sérieux : on est en vacances là, laisse tes armes au placard. Au moins pour les abrutis."

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté – ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement. "D'accord." Et, avec une vivacité de lynx, il déposa un bécot sur les lèvres de Sam, trop rapidement pour que celui-ci ait le temps de sursauter. Sam sourit ; Bucky avait déjà reprit sa place derrière le volant avec le même petit sourire ravi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : mon chapitre préféré de toute l'histoire ! *_*


	22. Sur la route IV

Nouveau chapitre, et oui vous ne rêvez pas !

Vous pouvez remercier **Soleil Breton** :D (j'ai des petites manies bizarres – qui n'en a pas ? – et je décide d'updater les chapitres en fonction du nombre de commentaires affiché, si ça tombe bien ou pas – et là, j'aimais bien le nombre 191 parce qu'il se lit dans les deux sens, ahum… Logique non ?!)

Bref !

Merci doublement à **Soleil Breton** , bravo **Saroune** (une vraie fan de Carly Rae Jaspen, tope-là !), merci à **Ossanana** , **Chocobi6** , qui d'autre ? Merci à **holybleu** et à **Juishi** aussi !

* * *

Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que je ne connais rien aux bébés ? Je n'y connais rien aux bébés ! Jamais pris soin d'un bébé (ça vaut mieux), rarement porté dans mes bras (idem), je n'y connais rien, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. Étranges créatures que les bébés…

Y a quelques références dans ce chapitre :

\- le film _Home_ ( _En route !_ ) qui est un dessin animé trop chouette et dont je me suis directement inspirée pour une scène

\- une problématique des États-Unis sur les rapports entre la police et les Noirs

\- ma chanson préférée de tous les temps

\- une petite référence au 1er film Captain America (quand Howard Stark fait une démo dans une exposition)

Bon sinon, ça, le chapitre qui vient, c'est mon chapitre préféré de tout _Bras de fer_ ! Comment ça, je dis ça un chapitre sur deux ?! Non mais sérieusement, _sérieusement_ , c'est mon chapitre préféré de toute l'histoire de 200 pages et des poussières.

Et pourquoi, me demandez-vous, lecteurs et lectrices attentives, oui, pourquoi ?

Parce que, chères lectrices, c'est dans ce chapitre que j'ai réussi à caser ma chanson préférée de tous les temps !

MA CHANSON PRÉFÉRÉE, chères lectrices, est de **_Earth, Wind & Fire_** (groupe de musique trop chouette !) et c'est… *roulements de tambour excités*

 **BOOGIE WONDERLAND** !

En lettres majuscules car c'est ma chanson préférée de tous les temps !

Donc, les filles, quand les sirènes de la police vont commencer à retentir (dans l'histoire hein, si vous entendez ça sous votre fenêtre, je ne peux rien pour vous – quoique, si les flics viennent vous choper pour consommation excessive de fanfiction, un peu de _Earth, Wind & Fire_ peut peut-être vous aider, je n'ai jamais testé – j'ai testé avec Taylor Swift à fond dans la voiture et bah laissez-moi vous dire que la police n'y a PAS DU TOUT été sensible et j'ai dû payé mon amende…), je disais donc, quand les sirènes de la police vont commencer à retentir, foncez sur votre site d'écoute de chansons préféré et mettez **BOOGIE WONDERLAND** à fond et là, là vous serez vraiment dans le ton de l'histoire. J'mettrai bien le lien là mais nan, j'peux pas ! Grummff.

 **DANCE!** **BOOGIE WONDERLAND!**

Je suis un peu excessive :D

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Cela ne changeait pratiquement rien entre eux. Des baisers, plus de contacts, plus de douceur, oui. Mais l'amour avait toujours été là, entre eux. Malgré leur réserve, leur animosité, leur passé emberlificoté – ou peut-être _grâce_ à ça – ils étaient tombés amoureux. Sans même s'en rendre compte. De la même façon que Sam prenait un courant ascendant et montait, montait, montait dans les airs progressivement, le paysage s'étirait, le monde devenait à la fois minuscule et bien plus vaste. De la même façon que l'on prend une longue et douce descente à bicyclette et, bien que l'on pédale au même rythme, le vélo prend de la vitesse avec une facilité plaisante, les muscles se délassent et fonctionnent plus fluidement, le corps se redresse, le chemin paraît moins difficile à finir et l'action devient un véritable plaisir.

Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Cela n'empêcha pas Sam d'enlever ses chaussures et de poser ses pieds sur l'épaule de Bucky en prenant soin de lui mettre ses chaussettes en plein sur la joue. Cela n'empêcha pas ce dernier de faire un tête-à-queue avec la 2CV sur la route de campagne vide pour le plaisir d'entendre le glapissement surpris de Sam et le voir perdre l'équilibre sur le tableau de bord.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un champ pour le pique-nique du midi, une fois la frontière passée (soit, une fois à l'abri des poursuites policières en Caroline du Sud) et Sam taquina Bucky – "Qu'est-ce que tu es vieux jeu, c'est comme ça que tu draguais les filles, dans le temps ?" – quand celui-ci déroula une couverture sur l'herbe et sortit les sandwichs de la voiture.

Ils laissèrent Nomade gambader, le temps de s'embrasser, se rouler dans l'herbe, s'embrasser encore, les cheveux défaits, les lèvres brûlantes et le souffle court, et encore, et _encore_ , et – "Où est Nomade ?"

"Crotte…"

Ils regardèrent la prairie s'étaler devant eux, verte et ondoyante. Vidée de bébé. Sam paniqua et commença à fouiller entre chaque brin d'herbe ; Bucky le suivait nonchalamment, mains dans les poches, répétant régulièrement : "C'est difficile d'être parent" ce à quoi Sam rétorqua : "Garde tes réflexions pour toi et aide-moi plutôt !"

Pour finir, Sam dut demander à un moineau – "Bucky, arrête de pouffer, ça ne m'aide à me concentrer…" – qui lui indiqua où était Nomade – près des buissons de ronces, évidemment, c'était plus dangereux donc plus rigolo.

* * *

La logique universelle voulait que, puisque Nomade s'était comporté comme un bébé angélique toute la matinée, forcément, en plein milieu d'après-midi, il hurlait plus fort que la sirène d'alarme du complexe en cas d'invasion extraterrestre.

Cela mettait les nerfs de Bucky à rude épreuve, courbé sur le volant, marmottant son mantra dans sa barbe pour éviter de perdre totalement les pédales (dans tous les sens du terme). Sam lui caressait la nuque pour l'apaiser mais c'était loin de le calmer.

"Je vais faire de l'essence" feula-t-il se garant n'importe comment sur une aire d'autoroute.

Sam prit un Nomade rouge et congestionné, au visage trempé de larmes et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la supérette pour faire réchauffer le biberon au microondes. Deux autres personnes erraient dans les rayons du drugstore, profitant de l'air climatisé plus que des produits en rayon. L'aire d'autoroute était dépeuplée, une vieille camionnette poussiéreuse et une voiture de police blanche.

Sam observait le désert d'un œil vigilant, indifférent aux cris de rage affamés de Nomade. Ils avaient pénétré sur un territoire hostile à l'homme, c'est pourquoi il avait prévu deux packs de six bouteilles d'eau avec les boîtes de cookies du goûter et il espérait que la vieille 2CV de Bucky ne tomberait pas en panne dans cet endroit. Il aimait le désert malgré ses deux services militaires en Afghanistan, malgré la perte de Riley, les morts en pagaille et les mauvais souvenirs. Le désert était comme l'océan. D'une beauté dont on ne pouvait se lasser.

Enfin, c'était l'avis de Sam. Certains haïssaient la monotonie de ces paysages aux teintes rouges et ocre. Sam adorait ces collines couvertes de broussailles grises ou de poussière cannelle. Le désert d'Afghanistan était différent, roches différentes, relief différent, mais il y avait cette même atmosphère pesante et lourde, ce même sentiment que le temps s'était arrêté, l'impression d'être englué dans l'air chaud comme un fossile dans sa roche.

Sur le sable clair couleur pelage-de-fennec, des herbes rases tentaient de survivre vaillamment. Ils avaient croisé deux-trois cactus, de gros bosquets épineux, aux larges feuilles épaisses et rondes. Plus ils descendraient vers le sud, plus ils en verraient et le jeu de « Celui qui voit le plus de cactus », pareil au jeu des voitures, n'en deviendrait que plus facile. Les cactus lui évoquaient Bucky, bardés de piquants, des plantes rugueuses et brutes, voire hostiles, des plantes qui, en apparence, n'avaient rien à offrir à personne.

Sam savait, grâce à son entraînement militaire, qu'un cactus peut fournir assez d'eau pour une unité militaire déshydratée et peut même être mangé – en bref, un cactus peut vous sauver la vie.

Le gérant du drugstore brisa ses pensées amoureuses de son regard irrité, à cause du bébé hurleur sur la poitrine. Avec un soupir, Sam prit les deux packs d'eau, le biberon comme il pouvait et quitta l'espace climatisé pour retourner braver la fournaise (le seul inconvénient du désert : cinquante degrés le jour, cinq la nuit). La chaleur était palpable : elle se plaquait à leur visage dans une volonté de les étouffer, tel un chiffon sur le nez. Même Ian n'avait plus la force de pleurer par cette température.

Sur le parking, la 2CV attendait sagement dans l'ombre de la supérette, indifférente au paysage. Bucky était parti. La carrosserie était bouillante. Sam rangea les deux packs d'eau dans le coffre mais en garda une à portée de main dans sa portière. Puis, avec un soulagement immense, il donna le biberon à Nomade et le silence l'enveloppa de nouveau.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien quand tu arrêtes de pleurer, p'tit père" lui souffla-t-il en s'adossant à sa portière, indifférent au métal brûlant. Il préférait rester dehors en attendant que Bucky revienne.

Le désert avait ce calme irréel des espaces inhabités.

Le claquement de la portière n'était pas bruyant mais il résonna anormalement fort dans la chaleur et Sam leva la tête, alerte – réflexe de combattant. Le policier venait de sortir de sa voiture de fonction. Engoncé dans son uniforme, sanglé dans ses étuis d'armes, moustache et lunettes de soleil, il devait étouffer – surtout comparé à Sam, en tee-shirt et bermuda.

Les pleurs de Nomade l'avaient alerté, telle une blessure ouverte à proximité d'un requin blanc. Le prédateur avait reniflé l'infime odeur du sang du sang et s'était mis en chasse. Sam avait vu trop de documentaires animaliers. Il s'ébroua pour chasser les images d'orques se jetant sur des phoques impuissants et guetta le flic qui s'avançait vers lui d'un œil clairement suspicieux.

"Sir" fit Sam en jetant un œil à son grade sur sa poitrine.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête mécanique et demanda, avec un ton rogue désagréable : "C'est votre bébé ?"

Sam répondit bêtement, et avec toute l'honnêteté du monde : "Non."

 _C'est assez évident, non ?_ pensa-t-il mais il retint cette réflexion sarcastique. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas avec un flic soupçonneux sur les basques.

Le policier se pencha en avant. L'odeur du sang s'accentuait. "Je peux voir ses papiers ?"

Sam cligna des paupières. Il avait emporté entre autres : un lit pliable, deux sacs de couches, trois biberons différents, quatre bavoirs, cinq livres d'histoire, six boîtes de lait en poudre, sept bodys, huit doudous et la parka de ski _au cas où_. Et il n'avait pas les papiers de Nomade. Il ne savait même pas qu'un bébé pouvait avoir une carte d'identité.

Sur le même ton, mais avec une légère touche d'inquiétude, Sam répondit : "Je ne les ai pas."

Le flic raidit les épaules. Entre deux eaux, la proie était en vue. "Ce n'est pas votre enfant et vous n'avez pas ses papiers…" récapitula-t-il d'une voix traînante. "Je vais vous demander les vôtres dans ce cas." Il était tendu, méfiant.

Il faisait déjà trop chaud pour que Sam sente ses joues s'embraser d'humiliation mais il quitta sa pose décontractée contre la 2CV pour affirmer : "Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé, voyons."

Nomade poussa un cri dépité lorsque Sam cessa de tenir le biberon mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas car le policier recula d'un mouvement saccadé et posa une main sur la crosse de son revolver et retira la languette de sécurité.

"Les mains sur le véhicule sans gestes brusques !" hurla-t-il.

Les rares clients du drugstore épiaient l'altercation derrière la vitre. À part eux éloignés de trente mètres, Sam et le flic étaient seuls. Sam pensa bêtement qu'il avait réagi trop spontanément et eu le souhait, bref et idiot, de pouvoir rembobiner la scène.

Il leva les paumes de ses mains pour amadouer le flic électrisé : "Écoutez –"

"Mains sur le véhicule IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Celui-ci sortit le revolver de son étui.

Sam fut paralysé par ce geste. Il avait affronté des tirs par balles plus de fois qu'il n'aurait su le dire, sans autre protection que ses ailes et une combinaison aérodynamique. Mais ce Colt noir tenu par une main en uniforme, c'était un cauchemar d'enfance, l'angoisse de toute une communauté, le croque-mitaine qu'on croisait régulièrement en allant au collège ou lors des contrôles aléatoires sur les routes.

Et il avait _Nomade sur la poitrine_. S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit… Jamais encore la panique ne l'avait à ce point immobilisée pendant un combat et cette pensée, loin de le forcer à réagir, ne faisait que le bloquer d'avantage.

La seconde s'étira comme un chewing-gum trop mâché. Le requin fonça sur sa proie. Le flic leva son arme. Et la voix de Bucky sortit de nulle part, franchit le bruit blanc qui encombrait le cerveau de Sam et demanda : "C'est HYDRA ?"

"Nan, juste un flic" dit Sam d'une voix faible.

Bucky passa à l'attaque. Il apparut à la limite du champ de vision de Sam et fonça sur le policier avant qu'aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de bouger. Sam ne l'aima jamais autant que lorsqu'il désarma l'excité en uniforme et qu'il le menotta à l'enjoliveur de sa voiture de fonction. Il lui retira ses chaussures d'un seul geste (petite vengeance mesquine made-in-Bucky, qui avait définitivement un truc avec les chaussures gauches), sortit ses clés, téléphone portable et talkie-walkie des poches du flic et entreprit de les broyer en poussière, avec ses doigts, devant le nez de l'agent terrifié.

"Là !" Bucky s'épousseta les mains et se tourna vers Sam avec un sourire ravi.

Celui-ci sentit son estomac tomber dans ses chaussettes, d'autant plus que le policier revenait à ses sens et les menaça d'un : "Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! On vous rattrapera !"

"Bien sûr" dit Bucky d'un ton léger et il écrasa le Colt d'un coup de talon.

Sam était toujours paralysé devant la 2CV. Il contemplait la scène, les clients du drugstore ébahis, le revolver réduit en miettes, le flic menotté à sa propre voiture, ses lunettes de soleil en travers. Paralysé.

Bucky nargua le policier d'un "Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir" et entraîna Sam dans leur 2CV. Celui-ci s'assit sans même mettre sa ceinture – Nomade était toujours dans le porte-bébé. La panique qui l'avait engourdi disparut lorsque Bucky démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et quitta la station dans un nuage de sable rouge.

Sam poussa un hurlement : "QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?"

"On se tire d'ici" dit Bucky, catégorique, en regardant Sam avec perplexité, comme si ses actions n'étaient pas assez explicites. Bye-bye la station d'autoroute pourrie et son accueil minable.

"NON ! On y retourne !" décida Sam en posant la main sur la poignée de portière.

"Hein ?!"

"Demi-tour, Bucky ! Demi-tour !"

Celui-ci agrippa l'épaule de Sam d'un geste rassurant. "Wow, du calme. On ne va pas faire demi-tour, d'accord. On va à Disneyland."

Sam poussa un juron particulièrement vulgaire.

"Et en plus, cet abruti allait t'arrêter" continua Bucky d'un ton nonchalant.

"Et maintenant, je me suis enfui ! Délit d'obtempérer ! Agression d'agent ! Complicité ! Kidnapping !"

"Ce n'est pas _grave_ " dit Bucky en accentuant ce dernier mot. Il ajouta d'une voix raisonnable : "On expliquera à son collègue qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu, c'est tout."

"Un malentendu ?! Bucky, tu ne comprends rien ? Ils vont me TIRER DESSUS !"

"Quoi ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un flic – Tu m'as dit que c'était un flic !"

"Oui, justement ! Je préfère affronter HYDRA !"

"Bah, si c'est un flic, pourquoi il te tirerait dessus ?" lui demanda Bucky avec une expression interloquée.

"Nom de Dieu, Bucky, tu ne lis jamais les journaux ?! Mets-toi à la page et fais DEMI-TOUR ! Mieux vaut affronter un flic énervé que trois voitures de polices blindées !"

"Mais de quoi t'as peur ?" Bucky ne comprenait pas et la panique de Sam le surprenait, lui qui était aussi inébranlable qu'un roc même au cœur des batailles les plus chaotiques.

"Je te dis qu'ils vont ME TIRER DESSUS si je me barre comme ça ! Il croyait que j'avais kidnappé Nomade !"

"Bah c'est faux, relax."

"Parce que tu croies qu'ils en ont quelque chose à cirer ? C'est la _police_ , Bucky, pas Captain America. Ils ne vont pas attendre de savoir si je suis coupable ou non pour me coller des balles dans la peau !"

"Je ne laisserai PERSONNE te faire de MAL" beugla Bucky plus fort que Sam pour se faire entendre.

"Alors DEMI-TOUR avant que ça dégénère" hurla Sam en retour.

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Ils se figèrent. Derrière eux résonnaient des sirènes de police.

"Oh non…" souffla Sam.

Du coin de l'œil, Bucky le vit se liquéfier sur le siège passager. Lui-même commença à baliser car, de toute leur vie commune, il n'avait jamais vu Sam avoir _peur_. Il s'était battu contre lui, il s'était battu avec lui, ils avaient cherché à se tuer et ils avaient affronté ensemble des puissances inimaginables… sans que jamais Sam ne perde son sens de l'humour, son calme et sa faculté de prévoir des stratégies.

Il accéléra. La 2CV monta poussivement à 100 km/h. Dans le rétroviseur grossissaient, non pas trois, mais quatre voitures de police. Les gyrophares tournoyaient avec affolement sur leur toit et les silhouettes noires à l'intérieur étaient aussi menaçantes que les sbires Smith en costume noir de _Matrix_ – encore un film qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble, un des préférés de Bucky.

"Bucky, gare-toi" siffla Sam.

Il s'était retourné pour caler Nomade dans son siège-bébé et les lumières bleues des gyrophares se réfléchissaient dans ses prunelles noires dilatées par l'inquiétude.

Bucky poussa l'accélérateur au plancher. Le moteur toussait pour protester. La voiture filait à 110 km/h.

Les sirènes hurlaient encore plus fort que Nomade. Rapidement, les deux premières voitures de police encadrèrent leur petite Volkswagen. Côté Bucky, le flic sur le siège passager sortit la tête de la fenêtre et utilisa un mégaphone pour crier par-dessus sa sirène : " _Veuillez vous arrêter et vous ranger sur le bas-côté immédiatement_ " ce qui, songea Bucky, était assez délicat, sachant qu'ils avaient une autre voiture sur leur droite.

Côté Sam, le flic côté conducteur avait lui aussi ouvert la fenêtre mais il brandissait, au lieu d'un haut-parleur, un revolver qui n'était pas là pour décorer.

"Mmmh, c'est moi ou y a une différence de traitement vachement inégale ?" demanda Bucky d'une voix nonchalante.

"Tu crois ?" répliqua Sam, froidement concentré face au canon pointé sur lui.

Bucky ferma les yeux deux secondes, récita son mantra ( _Je me rappelle des morts, je les porte avec moi, enterrés dans mon cœur, à jamais_ ) et les rouvrit.

Mode « Soldat d'Hiver 2.0 » activé.

Bucky regarda le flic à sa gauche, et le flic à sa droite de son regard froid de tueur. Puis il enclencha la sixième vitesse de la voiture. La Coccinelle bondit en avant dans un rugissement dantesque. Des flammes sortirent du pot d'échappement. Elle passa en quatre secondes de 110 à 200 km/h.

La force de l'accélération força Nomade à lâcher son biberon – pas moyen de manger tranquille avec ces deux guignols de baby-sitters !

Sam se retrouva plaqué à son dossier. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un hoquet. Son estomac faisait des grands huit dans son ventre. Bucky faisait des slaloms pour éviter les coups de feu.

"Tu as raison" admit-il, toujours décontracté, "Ils nous tirent dessus."

Les voitures de police diminuèrent de taille dans les rétroviseurs pendant que la 2CV montait jusqu'à 350 km/h.

"Le but, ça n'est pas qu'on meurt dans un accident de bagnole" hurla Sam, hystérique.

Trop de pression, le pauvre Faucon battait de l'aile.

La police les suivit dans le lointain mais le bruit des sirènes décrut rapidement.

"Depuis quand ta caisse peut rouler aussi VITE ?!"

Bucky se tourna vers lui et déclara avec un sourire moqueur : "Il y a eu beaucoup d'améliorations."

"Je vois ça – regarde la route !" feula Sam entre ses dents serrées. "Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une allure normale depuis le début du voyage ?"

Le sourire de Bucky s'intensifia : "Pour profiter de toi."

Logique. Seul Bucky Barnes était capable de garder une vitesse de 90 km/h sur autoroute pendant _trois jours_ dans le seul but d'enquiquiner Sam.

Des sirènes retentirent de nouveau. Les quatre voitures de police filaient loin derrière, à peine visible dans le lointain du désert. Cependant, deux autres les rejoignaient sur la route perpendiculaire, des renforts à moins de cinq cents mètres.

"Ils sont tenaces" siffla Bucky, appréciateur.

Sam poussa un cri. La Volkswagen fit une embardée pour éviter un cactus. Bucky venait de quitter la route pour passer dans le désert pur et dur. La 2CV faisait du tout-terrain dans le sable rouille, chaque pierre ocre se répercutait via les petites roues et chaque choc faisait rebondir la voiture dans tous les sens, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de filer à 280 km/h. cette fois-ci, entre les cactus et les crevasses à éviter, les voitures de police disparurent totalement.

Nomade rigolait sans discontinuer.

Bucky souriait avec la férocité d'un loup.

Sam s'accrochait à son siège et à la poignée au dessus de sa tête de toutes ses forces.

"Je ne – veux pas – mourir – dans cette fou – tue – bagnole !" dit-il, la voix tressautant à chaque rebond.

Bucky posa une main sur son genou mais la retira rapidement vu les embardées que faisait le véhicule. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal."

"Beau parleur, va" protesta Sam faiblement. "Ils vont – appeler – les hélicos en – renfort mainte – nant, Buck. On est – foutus !"

"JAMAIS !" s'exclama Bucky, presque offensé.

Et, sous les rires exultés de Nomade, il appuya sur un bouton rouge à droite du volant.

La 2CV sursauta violemment. L'estomac de Sam, qui n'avait pas quitté ses chaussettes, alla cogner contre le bout de ses orteils. Il doutait que les pneus résistent à un tel choc. Il avait les jointures si crispées sur les poignées qu'il était sur le point de les arracher. La voiture bondit en l'air si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de sauter d'un tremplin. Puis les à-coups cessèrent brutalement. Le sol s'éloignait.

Sam poussa un hoquet de surprise. "La voiture vole ?" murmura-t-il.

Il voulut passer le front à la fenêtre, bim, se cogna le front sur la vitre. "La voiture VOLE !" cria-t-il plus fort au cas où Bucky n'avait pas remarqué. "Ta 2CV, elle VOLE !"

"Je sais" dit Bucky d'une voix chantante.

Il était au septième ciel.

"Mais c'est QUOI cette voiture ?"

Bucky se marrait de plus belle. "Je t'ai dit, c'est un cadeau de Steve. Je rêvais d'une voiture volante : c'est _ça_ , le futur ! Mais on ne voulait pas demander à Stark Junior, tu comprends pourquoi. Par contre, Rhodey s'ennuyait et il a bien voulu donner un coup de main. Il est diplômé en ingénierie spatiale, faire voler la voiture ne lui a pas posé trop de problème. T'Challa a jeté un coup d'œil pour renforcer la carrosserie – la voiture est pare-balles d'ailleurs. Et Scott a installé le lecteur CD dernier cri."

Comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium, la 2CV prenait toujours plus d'altitude.

Sam dévisagea Bucky comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois : "Mais tu es complètement dingue !"

"Entre Steve et toi, je suis à la bonne école. D'ailleurs, puisque je parlais de lecteur CD –" Bucky appuya sur le bouton de mise en route, "C'est le bon moment pour écouter de la musique."

Le CD de _Earth, Wind & Fire_ était resté dans le lecteur. Les sons instrumentaux des années soixante-dix enveloppèrent les bruits des réacteurs, guitare électrique, kalimba et synthé.

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

La voix aigue du chanteur perça la panique de Sam. Il fut prit d'un fou rire monumental. Courbé sur son siège, son rire masqua la voix du chanteur pendant les premières paroles.

 _Ha, ha, dance_

 _Boogie wonderland_

Bucky dansait sans lâcher le volant en faisant rouler ses épaules, en bougeant sa tête sur les côtés à la manière d'un diable à ressort. Les leçons de danse avaient porté ses fruits et il avait gagné le sens du rythme. Sam avait une plus grande amplitude de mouvement : malgré le plafond bas et la ceinture de sécurité, il parvenait à reproduire les chorégraphies disco des années soixante-dix.

 _You dance and shake the hurt_

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

 _Ha, ha, dance_

 _Boogie wonderland !_

Ses épaules ondulaient en rythme comme les ailes d'un goéland, ses mains volaient comme des étourneaux excités, sa tête grelottait comme un épervier sur le qui-vive, il dansait dans la 2CV avec la grâce d'un oiseau.

 _Dance ! boogie wonderland !_

Bucky tapait sur le volant en rythme – heureusement qu'il était renforcé. Son sourire de loup débordait partout sur son visage, allégeait son corps. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi heureux.

 _I find romance when I start to dance_

 _In Boogie Wonderland_

 _I find romance when I start to dance in_

 _Boogie Wonderland_

Nomade gigotait des quatre fers pour imiter ses baby-sitters. Quand la chanson fut finie, Sam la remit au début et le prit sur ses genoux. Ian réussissait à tenir debout en s'accrochant aux index de Sam et il en profita pour le faire danser aussi.

" _Sounds fly through the night, I chase my vinyl dreams to Boogie Wonderland_ " chanta Sam avec un sourire pour le bébé pour lui pétrissait les cuisses à force de se dandiner dessus avec ses pieds boudinés.

Il regarda Bucky dans les yeux et ils chantèrent en chœur : " _I find romance when I start to dance in Boogie Wonderland !"_

Ils échangèrent un baiser – Bucky cacha les yeux de Nomade pour éviter qu'il soit traumatisé par toute cette débauche.

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

 _Ha, ha, dance_

 _Boogie wonderland !_

Et la 2CV flottait dans le ciel bleu azur que ne voilait aucun nuage.

"Soyons irresponsables à fond" s'exclama Sam, "Au point où on en est !"

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de son côté pour passer la tête dehors. L'appel d'air déséquilibra la Coccinelle qui bascula sur un côté, en rythme avec _Boogie Wonderland_. "Hey !" s'écria Bucky. Il la stabilisa en appuyant sur les boutons de réglage et en braquant le volant à fond. Nomade faillit passer par la fenêtre, Sam l'attrapa au vol et le maintint contre lui tandis qu'ils mettaient tout les deux le nez en l'air.

Malgré l'altitude, l'air du désert restait chaud (vingt-neuf degrés à quatre cent mètres de haut). Le vent ébouriffa les cheveux ras de Sam, les quelques mèches éparses de Nomade. Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, le bébé et l'adulte.

 _All the love in the world can't be gone_

 _All the need to be loved can't be wrong_

Sam chantait à tue-tête au soleil en martelant le rebord de la fenêtre du bout de ses doigts libres. Nomade se trémoussait pour voir le sol.

Bucky était complètement décoiffé par les rafales. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il aurait voulu ne jamais atterrir. Slalomer entre les nuages, attaquer les cumulo-nimbus, combattre les éclairs, subir la pluie de plein fouet, rester dans les cieux là où l'air était pur et les anges lui souriaient avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres en murmurant : "Super voiture, Buck, je revois mon jugement."

Sam remit la chanson une huit fois de suite.

 _All the records are playing_

 _And my heart keeps saying_

 _"Boogie wonderland, wonderland"_

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

 _Ha, ha, dance_

 _Boogie wonderland_

* * *

Alors alors alors ? Vous avez écouté avec la musique ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Oh et je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse mais j'ai commencé à publier une autre histoire ( _Assurances Fury_ , tout aussi barrée mais pas le même pairing principal) :P


	23. Sur la route V

J'aime le nombre 200 ! En l'honneur du deux-centième commentaire sur _Bras de Fer_ , voici le (court) vingt-troisième chapitre !

*Tonnerre d'applaudissements*

Sachez que le monologue de Bucky à la moitié du chapitre a été grandement inspiré par **Soleil Breton** (bless you, honey).

Sinon merci pour tous vos p'tits commentaires, **Soleil Breton** donc, **debralovelove** , **chocobi6** , **Mathou135** , **holybleu** et **Lia** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **QUATRIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

"D'après le GPS, on vient de passer la frontière de l'État de Géorgie" dit Bucky. "On est donc à l'abri des poursuites policières le temps qu'ils chopent un mandat fédéral."

"On a quand même réussi l'exploit de se trouver en porte-à-faux avec la justice deux fois en une journée dans deux États différents" réfléchit Sam.

"J'ai fait pire" se vanta Bucky.

Sam pouffa, reprit son sérieux. "Faudra que je demande à Pepper si elle connait de bons avocats… Autrement, je vais douiller au tribunal…"

"Relax, on verra si on a des problèmes avant de les gérer" lança Bucky, nonchalant comme jamais.

C'est sûr qu'après avoir été traqué par tous les services secrets gouvernementaux du globe, deux mandats de police ne valaient pas tripette.

"Des problèmes, on risque d'en avoir si on ne fait pas de pause biberon…"

Bucky fit pointer le capot de la 2CV droit vers le sol. Sam poussa un hurlement effroyable, faillit lâcher Nomade – au risque que le bébé aille s'écraser sur le pare-brise intérieur – et seule la ceinture de sécurité l'empêcha de faire de même.

"Nom de Dieu, Bucky, fais des spirales descendantes ! Des spirales ! Pour perdre de l'altitude progressivement, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, espèce de bourrin ?!"

"Je n'ai jamais volé, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! T'as jamais voulu me prêter tes ailes !"

"Voilà, parfait. Tout en douceur, très bien. Le simple fait d'envisager la chose, que tu te sois dit en ton fort intérieur : _Tiens et si je demandais à Sam s'il pouvait me prêter ses ailes ?_ prouve que tu es naïvement optimiste… Et qui t'as donné un permis de voiture volante ? Rhodey ?"

"Je n'ai déjà pas de permis classique, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais passer le permis pour une voiture qui n'est pas homologuée, immatriculée ou déclarée comme véhicule volant."

"J'aurais dû m'en douter" soupira Sam. "Moi aussi, je suis naïvement optimiste par moments."

* * *

Dans la minuscule bourgade où ils s'arrêtèrent, le temps de prendre un café et faire réchauffer le lait de Nomade, le poste de télévision au dessus du comptoir du café parlait sans discontinuer de " _l'étrange OVNI de couleur bleue et de forme cubique aperçu dans le ciel de Géorgie par des policiers dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions_ ".

"Où est Nomade ?" demanda Sam, affolé, qui l'avait perdu de vue pendant qu'il écoutait un policier raconter : " _On était_ _en pleine course-poursuite pour rattraper un véhicule de dangereux malfrats lorsqu'on a vu cette chose dans le ciel – moi je ne crois pas aux extraterrestres mais mon cousin Bob était à New York et il a vu des Chitauris alors est-ce que c'est eux qui reviennent ? Une nouvelle invasion ?_ "

Bucky haussa les épaules, fidèle à son habitude. "Je vais le chercher, paye les cafés."

La présentatrice demandait, d'une mine grave et inquiète de circonstance : " _En cas d'attaque extraterrestre, les Avengers pourront-ils nous défendre alors que les Accords de Sokovie tentent de neutraliser leur libre-arbitre et que le SHIELD a disparu ?_ "

Le policier concluait par un dramatique : " _La Géorgie a besoin d'eux, le monde a besoin d'eux_ " digne de Steve.

Sam apprécia l'ironie d'une telle déclaration alors que le flic avait tenté de lui tiré dessus lors de ladite course-poursuite.

Et si un OVNI ressemblant étrangement à une Volkswagen des années soixante pouvait donner un regain au vieux débat sur les Accords de Sokovie ? C'était sûrement trop espérer, même de la part d'un naïf optimiste.

"Nomade est là, Sam !"

Ian s'était mis debout en s'aidant des rayonnages métalliques et il avait progressé dans la rangée, faisant tomber les sandwichs sur son passage comme un petit Poucet maladroit.

"Mais Buck, prends-le, je suis à la caisse" râla Sam, qui jonglait avec leurs deux cappuccinos, le biberon chauffé de Nomade et son portefeuille.

Bucky grommela dans sa barbe pour la forme, prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et ( _Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire_ ), il attrapa Nomade par la taille. Il le tint le plus loin possible de lui, à bout de bras, comme si le bébé n'était qu'un sac de crottes ambulant. Nomade n'avait pas l'air dérangé tant que ça – ce bébé était vraiment une bonne pâte ! Il gloussait et babillait : "Ucky, Ucky" avec un grand sourire sur ses dents dépareillées.

Sam posa leurs affaires sur une table et l'assit sur sa hanche. Il contemplait Ian d'un air perplexe. "On dirait vraiment qu'il dit ton prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Mouais… Il oublie le « B »…"

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé. "C'est un môme de six mois, faut pas lui demander la lune non plus." Il se tourna vers Nomade : "Hein, p'tit bonhomme ? Dis le prénom de ce grand cornichon encore une fois !"

"Am ! Am !"

Bucky rigola. "Là, c'est ton prénom. Il zappe toujours la première lettre ! Am et Ucky, les deux meilleurs Avengers."

"Nan mais attends, tu te rends compte, un bébé qui parle à six mois !"

"Am ! Ucky !"

Sam lui donna son biberon pour que Nomade cesse de lui tirer sur le bouc et renvoya un regard sidéré à Bucky. "Il dit nos prénoms en plus !"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dirait mon prénom alors que je ne veux même pas le toucher" fit Bucky, catégorique.

Nomade avait le sens du timing de ses parents. Il retira la tétine de sa bouche et fixa Bucky de ses grands yeux perles. "Ucky !" dit-il d'une voix perçante. Et il reprit son biberon là où il s'était arrêté.

Sam ricanait. "Alors qui c'est qui a raison ?!"

"Attends mais il a dit MON PRÉNOM !"

"C'est ce que je me tue à te dire !"

Ils se regardèrent, les prunelles en forme de cœur.

"Ok" décida Bucky en prenant son gobelet de café, "C'est désormais _notre_ bébé. Hors de question qu'on le rendre à Steve."

* * *

"Pourquoi t'as parlé de Steve ?!" grogna Sam, "Maintenant je culpabilise."

"De quoi ?" s'étonna Bucky.

"Oh, de rien... Juste d'avoir emmené son nouveau-né dans un voyage de mille kilomètres sans l'avoir prévenu."

"Il ne nous en voudra, t'inquiète !"

"On nous a tiré dessus, tu as utilisé un bazooka et une voiture volante. Ça fait beaucoup nan ?!"

"Donc c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ?!" s'insurgea Bucky, outré.

"Bucky chéri..." Sam lui fourra son smartphone sous le nez, "Ils ont lancé une alerte enlèvement. Pour Nomade. Le fils de Steve. Notre meilleur ami."

"Ah, ouais..."

Sam regarda son portable avec un intérêt sidéré. "Je vais l'appeler."

"Non, ne fais pas !" hurla Bucky. Il plongea vers le smartphone et l'arracha à Sam d'une main d'acier. "C'est une erreur, et pour nous, et pour Steve ! Tu nous aurais mis dans un pétrin monumental s'il avait décroché -"

" _Pourquoi tu serais dans un pétrin monumental, Buck ?_ "

Bucky se rassit sur sa chaise, le dos vouté, une tête de six pieds de long et l'impression de devoir creuser lui-même sa tombe.

"Steve, salut, c'est nous - enfin, Sam et Bucky quoi. Oui oui, Nomade est là aussi. Bah, Nomade, Steve, allô ! Nan mais allô quoi ! T'es père et tu n'sais même pas le nom de ton gosse, allô quoi ! Oui bon bah Ian quoi, ce que tu es pointilleux, mon pote. Bref. Donc je t'appelle pour - non mais quand je disais "dans un pétrin monumental", c'était une façon de parler, t'es pas obligé de tout prendre au pied de la lettre. Non non, tu vas bien avec Nomade. Ian, Steve ! Nomade ! On a juste un petit souci. Oui, rien de méchant. Sam s'inquiète alors j'ai préféré t'appeler. Non, ce n'est pas au sujet de nomade, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter."

De honte, Sam coulait petit à petit sous la table. Bucky babillait sans comprendre qu'ils couraient droit à la catastrophe.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler le gouverneur de Caroline du Sud - tu sais, l'État au sud de la Caroline du Nord ? - Oui, et bien est-ce que tu pourrais appeler ce mec - quoique, c'est peut-être une fille ? On a tendance à être très sexiste, c'est pas bien - oh crotte, Steve, appelle le gouverneur pour arrêter les avis de recherches sur nous. Oui, il y a des avis de recherches. Oui. Sur Sam et moi. Oui. Mais on a rien fait ! Juré !

"Non non, on n'est pas en Caroline du Sud. Pfff nous ? En Caroline du Sud ? Tu nous imagines en Caroline du Sud ?! Arrête ! Nan, je te jure qu'on est pas en Caroline du Sud. Ok, j'arrête de dire Caroline du Sud. Où on est ? Là maintenant, géographiquement ou philosophiquement ? Parce que c'est quand même une question assez complexe, Steve et - Non, on n'est pas en Caroline du Sud ! On est au sud de la Caroline du Sud... Oui... Oui... Mais on n'a RIEN FAIT ! RIEN FAIT DU TOUT ! J'te jure, crois-moi ! Je croyais qu'on étaient meilleurs amis, Stevie ! Mais je ne sais pas, j'te dis. Non, non, ne me passe pas Sharon, ne t'inquiète pas. TOUT VA BIEN. Pas Sharon. Pas Sharon !"

"Dis-lui que Ian va très bien, Ian va super bien. Il apprend à marcher là, ouais c'est super. Nan, je ne déconne pas. Heu, on fait surtout des promenades pour lui faire prendre l'air, il adore ça. Bon je te laisse. Parler à Sam ? Pourquoi, t'as pas confiance ?! Ouais, j'te le passe. Sam ? Sam ?! Bah je ne sais pas où il est passé. Il a disparu... Sam ?! Parti, avec Nomade en plus, j'hallucine. Sam, DÉGONFLÉ ! On est dans un café et il me laisse tomber comme ça... Bon, Stevie, n'oublie pas le coup de fil. Gouverneur. Mandat d'arrêt. Annulation. Ouais, t'es un pote, je t'aime. Oh, au fait, si tu vois une alerte enlèvement concernant un bébé qui ressemblerait de manière suspicieuse à ton fils, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a _rien à voir_ , bisous tchao !"

Et il raccrocha très vite.

* * *

Sam l'attendait dehors, le visage cramoisi de honte. Ils se rassirent dans la Deux-chevaux. Nomade s'endormit comme une masse dans son siège-bébé à l'arrière. Sam trépignait mais il n'osait pas demander si Bucky allait décoller de nouveau. Celui-ci pianotait sur le volant, les doigts impatients, le visage caché par une mèche de cheveux. Sam la remit derrière son oreille. Bucky lui lança un éclat d'œil félin.

"Tu te rappelles" demanda-t-il à voix basse, d'un ton rauque qui donnait des frissons à Sam, " _Est-ce que tu peux avancer ton siège ?_ "

Sam lui répondit d'un rire silencieux. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait. Le fameux début de leur bras de fer perpétuel. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Bucky se pencha vers lui. Ses lèvres effleuraient presque sa mâchoire, à un millimètre près. Il retint sa respiration en sentant celle de Bucky lui effleurer la pommette.

"Dans les améliorations apportées à la voiture" murmura Bucky de cette voix grondante et animale plus tentatrice que celle d'Edward Cullen, "J'ai pensé à ajouter…" il ménagea le suspens, picora la mâchoire de Sam et cria : "ÇA !"

Il tira sur la poignée sous le fauteuil de Sam. Le siège recula brusquement et roula en arrière jusqu'au bout du rail. Bucky se tordait de rire comme un poireau sous le zéphyr. Sam avait été surpris mais il se reprit vite d'un "T'es trop bête" même pas vexé puis d'un "NON ? Tu les as emmené ?" car sous le siège se trouvait son pack d'ailes.

Il se jeta sur Bucky, le plaqua contre la vitre et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 _Dance, boogie wonderland_

 _Ha, ha, dance_

 _Boogie wonderla-aaaand_

Sam enfila son pack et sortit par la fenêtre ouverte pendant que Bucky prenait de la vitesse. Volant à ras le sol, il put étudier les réacteurs sous le véhicule qui se mirent en marche et soulevèrent la vieille 2CV du sol. Tel un bouchon de champagne – ou la tante Marge dans _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ – elle s'éleva et fiuuup, prit de l'altitude en un temps record.

Sam arqua le buste, tendit ses pointes de pied et ses ailes brassèrent le vent du sud pour la rejoindre. Il se gorgea du paysage en contrebas, désert et désert et désert à perte de vue. Le corps tendu comme une flèche, il fit des loopings autour de la voiture, vola devant elle pour tracer la route, s'aventura en dessous pour jeter un coup d'œil aux réacteurs made-in-Rhodey, toqua à la vitre de Nomade pour lui faire coucou (mais le petit bavard dormait toujours), se percha sur le toit en rabattant ses ailes (impossible de tenir dessus plus de cinq secondes avec la force de l'accélération).

Pour finir, il se plaqua contre la carrosserie du côté de Bucky et l'embrassa par la fenêtre ouverte, avec une décontraction toute étudiée pour paraître le plus cool possible. Bucky avait ses lunettes de soleil et les cheveux froissés par le vent. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques au possible.

"On arrive en Floride !" lui cria Bucky en vol.

Sam leva le pouce de la victoire. Disneyland était proche.

* * *

DISNEYLAND EST PROCHE, LECTRICES ! RDV AU PARC D'ATTRACTIONS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !


	24. Disneyland I

Nouveau chapitre, et oui vous ne rêvez pas !

J'ai tout relu pour corriger et j'étais morte de rire par ce que j'avais écrit, toute seule devant mon ordi. Le ridicule ne tue pas mais c'est plus supportable en solitaire :D Enfin bon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous allez vous marrer aussi. Disneyland est une bonne grosse partie de rigolade :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Et merci aux poussinettes qui ont pris le temps d'écrire des commentaires :

 **Miramaterasu** , qui m'accuse de fumer de la moquette (MENSONGE !)

 **Swmo** et **Mathou135**

 **Luman**

 **YsalonnaBarnes**

 **Lia** et **Chocobi6** (qui ont aimé la conversation inspirée de Soleil Breton, chouette !)

 **Saroune G**

 **Lulu406** (ravie de te revoir !)

Et **Soleil Breton** (pour qui j'espère que ce chapitre va de nouveau lui remonter le moral)

MERCI MERCI ! Sérieusement, sans vos petits mots gentils, j'aurai supprimé cette fic depuis longtemps :)

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **CINQUIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au parc trop tard pour commencer la visite. De toute manière, Bucky avait insisté pour prendre la chambre d'hôtel d'abord et aller au restaurant ensuite. Sam commentait chaque attraction sur la carte avec des cris enthousiastes et des expressions loufoques pendant que Bucky négociait un lit deux places King size à la réception.

"J'ai deux billets adultes" expliqua Sam à l'hôtesse d'accueil, "Mais ça sera combien en supplément pour ce petit bout de chou ?" Il désigna Nomade, qui somnolait dans le porte-bébé.

La réceptionniste lui fit un grand sourire ivoire. "C'est gratuit pour tous les bébés de moins de dix-huit mois."

"Mais c'est génial !" répondit-il, aux anges.

Bucky lui fit même un baisemain, comme si l'employée de l'hôtel Mille et Une Nuits avait elle-même décidé du tarif des tickets d'entrée. Des grooms les surprirent en train de se déhancher en fredonnant Boogie Wonderland, un bébé planant dans leurs mains comme un avion.

 _I find romance when I start to dance_

 _In Boogie Wonderland_

 _I find romance when I start to dance in_

 _Boogie Wonderland_

Bucky s'allongea les bras en croix sur les draps décorés de Mickeys géants avec un soupir béat.

"Quelle journée géniale !"

Sam leva les yeux et les bras au ciel. "Tu sais qu'avant de rencontrer Steve en faisant mon jogging, j'avais une vie parfaitement normale ?"

Bucky éclata de rire. "Je sais, je sais, pauvre Pigeon… Ça fait plus de trois ans que tu l'as rencontré, tu devrais être habitué !"

"Et un an que je te côtoies. Pourtant, toujours pas."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" geignit Bucky. "Viens me rejoindre !"

"Je mets Nomade en pyjama puisque tu es vautré sur le lit, Monsieur Catastrophe ! Attention !" Sam lui lança ledit bébé en pyjama. Bucky poussa un cri perçant totalement indigne d'un assassin mondialement réputé et réussit à le rattraper – le contraire aurait été surprenant – à son grand déplaisir.

"Uuugh Sam, qu'est-ce que je fais de lui ?"

Nomade n'avait pas pris outrage d'être balancé comme un sac de pommes terre ; au contraire il riait à gorge déployée. C'était plaisant. Bucky le refit sauter avec prudence, comme une expérience dangereuse, comme une grenade dégoupillée. Nomade hoqueta, son rire reprit de plus belle.

"Ucky ! Ucky !"

Bucky tenta de garder un visage neutre et une expression imperméable mais c'était peine perdue avec ce petit vagabond en couches-culottes. Malgré lui, il souriait à pleines dents. Il recommença à le faire sauter en l'air comme il avait vu Sam le faire deux nuits auparavant. Ça nécessitait de la concentration mais, Bucky devait admettre à contrecœur, ça en valait la peine.

"C'est cool, hein ?!" fit Sam, qui s'était changé en pyjama après Nomade.

Bucky hocha la tête sans répondre, la gorge bloquée. Nomade hurlait de rire entre ses mains.

"Par contre, maintenant, il va être excité pendant des heures…"

Sam autorisa Ian à se balader dans toute la chambre en prenant soin de ne rien laisser traîner et en cachant les prises. Celui-ci fit le tour du lit debout en se tenant au sommier le temps que Bucky prenne sa douche. Sam le reprit dans ses bras à la fin et s'allongea en le gardant contre son torse. Nomade posa sa joue contre son sternum et avec une simplicité de bébé, il bailla et s'endormit, roulé en boule contre Sam. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il était profondément endormi, il le coucha dans son berceau et bondit rejoindre Bucky dans le lit.

"Hey, beauté fatale" murmura celui-ci et Sam lui pouffa au nez.

Il coupa court à ses répliques démodées de dragueur des années quarante et l'embrassa, aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes de colibri.

L'amour rendait tout plus léger.

* * *

Ils étaient l'image incarnée de la parfaite petite famille. Nomade était dans le porte-bébé avec ses lunettes de soleil rouges en forme de cœur et son tee-shirt _C'est moi Captain America_ – cadeau de Natasha, qui trouvait ça très drôle. Sam et Bucky avaient eux aussi leurs lunettes de soleil, leur bermuda et la classe intégrale. Et ils se tenaient la main pour clamer leur bonheur à Disneyland tout entier. Au début du moins.

Ensuite, Bucky déchanta un peu…

Le parc était exceptionnellement gigantesque – Sam lut sur Wikipédia qu'il était plus grand que la ville de Paris. Les yeux fixés sur le plan, il faisait la liste de toutes les attractions qu'il voulait faire – le nombre ne cessait de grimper – ce qui avait le don d'angoisser Bucky.

"On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur une zone, Sam."

"Laquelle ? Il y en a au moins vingt !"

Ils procédèrent de façon militaire, en balayant le secteur stratégiquement.

"Je veux faire le Space Mountain ! Et l'attraction de _Pirates de Caraïbes_ , on m'a dit qu'elle était géniale !"

Bucky disait oui à tout et suivait le mouvement, contraint et forcé par un Sam bondissant et un Nomade exigeant. Les manèges étaient ennuyeux et ne prodiguaient pas les sensations escomptées. Pourquoi Sam, qui avait volé la veille à côté de la 2CV, poussait-il des cris de fausse frayeur dans les montagnes russes ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir ses organes tenter de se réorganiser à l'intérieur de son ventre à chaque descente en piqué.

Sam explosait de rire devant chaque photo prise d'eux sur les attractions. Lui avait un énorme sourire, l'air de passer le moment le plus hilarant de sa vie ; Nomade, les quenottes au vent et ses lunettes de fashionista ; et Bucky, l'air sombre et refrogné, tout sombre et tassé sur le siège du manège.

Sam achetait la photo à chaque fois.

Il insista aussi pour prendre des selfies d'eux pour les envoyer à Shuri. Sur celles-là, Bucky se forçait à sourire pour ne pas être taquiné par T'Challa.

Bucky avait de nombreux regrets dans sa vie, entre les missions effectuées en Europe dans les Howling Commandos et celles sous HYDRA ; il était bourré de regrets. Acheter à Sam un billet coupe-files pour les manèges de Disneyland fut de ceux-là.

Ils étaient dans ce parc dès l'ouverture – Sam l'avait réveillé à _sept heures du mat'_ pour rentrer les premiers ! – qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour ? Ils avaient passé quatre heures à l'intérieur, à peine une demi-journée, mais Bucky savait déjà qu'il haïssait Disneyland.

Sam avait eu raison (mais jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute, jamais !).

Il y avait du bruit en permanence : les gens qui parlaient, les gens qui criaient sans raison (allons, on n'allait pas lui faire croire que les visiteurs croyaient réellement qu'ils allaient mourir sur ce petit train ridicule), les mômes qui chialaient et sans cesse, partout, la musique. La musique ! Des haut-parleurs installés à chaque réverbère, dans les restaurants, dans les files d'attente et pendant les attractions diffusaient de la musique _en permanence_.

Et il y avait trop de monde ! Tout ce monde... Disneyland est encore plus bondé que Brooklyn un jour de défilé militaire. Des gamins, partout, qui couraient, trépignaient, s'agitaient, cherchaient le moyen d'être le plus turbulent possible. Au moins, les adultes étaient plus calmes mais tous aussi nombreux. Épuisant. Sans compter les innombrables angles de tirs, les possibilités infinies d'embuscade et de kidnapping, les tueurs embusqués dans la foule…

Bucky allait devenir fou.

Disneyland réussissait à mettre les nerfs du Soldat d'Hiver à rude épreuve. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la peau dure et reprenaient le dessus. Bucky perdit vite patience et il murmurait à Sam au creux de son oreille : "Je pourrais tuer ce gosse brailleur de trente-trois manières différentes" dans les files d'attente.

"Chut !" Sam le réprimandait d'un baiser.

Bucky avait des rêveries éveillées, des fantasmes indicibles : éjecter des marmots remuants de la file indienne. Faire des croche-pattes aux parents impatients. Réduire les râleurs au silence d'un regard noir imparable. Projeter quelqu'un au loin d'une prise de la main négligente. Écarter des passants de l'épaule, les bousculer d'une bourrade. Assommer cet insupportable adolescent qui avait fait tomber sa glace sur son pied et cacher discrètement son corps dans le local à poubelles. Tout cela aurait été si facile…

Cependant, Sam état heureux et Nomade plus curieux que jamais. Cela valait bien le coup de se forcer un peu.

Malgré tout, Sam remarqua que son amoureux saturait. Ils achetèrent des sandwichs et piqueniquèrent sous des arbres, là où le bruit était tolérable.

"On laisse tomber les manèges pour aujourd'hui ?" proposa Sam.

"Je t'aime" répondit Bucky, un peu trop reconnaissant.

* * *

Ils quittèrent les attractions pour les magasins de souvenirs qui rendaient Sam aussi satisfait. Ils achetèrent pour Nomade un petit chapeau de prince charmant et s'étranglèrent de rire devant sa dégaine.

"Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas envoyer de photo à Steve et Sharon. Ils adoreraient."

"Et si on ramenait un souvenir pour chaque membre de l'équipe ?" proposa Bucky.

Ils repartirent des boutiques les bras chargés et les sacs pleins à craquer. Ils avaient pris une poupée Mérida pour Clint et une figurine de Mulan pour Natasha ; un Kuzco pour Tony et une Pocahontas pour Pepper ; une figurine Tarzan pour Peter et une peluche de Raiponce pour Thor.

Après débat, ils choisirent des statuettes de Wall-E et Eve pour Carol et Rhodey. Des peluches de Belle et le Clochard pour Scott et Janet.

Pour Bruce, choix facile : Ralph le Démolisseur était tout désigné.

Pour Wanda et Pietro, ils mirent un peu plus de temps. Ils se décidèrent finalement pour Moana pour la sœur et Buzz l'Éclair pour le frère.

Sam prit un Bambi pour Helen Cho, avec qui il s'entendait bien ; Bucky choisit deux Muchu le Dragon pour Maria Hill et Fury.

Pour Shuri, Sam choisit Jasmine parce qu'elle aussi avait un fauve apprivoisé. Et pour T'Challa, Bucky prit Simba.

Incapables de trancher, ils prirent Hercule _et_ la Belle au Bois Dormant pour Steve (en sachant qu'il leur dirait "Hilarant les gars" d'une voix désabusée) et l'Atlante Kida pour Sharon (parce que c'était leur héroïne Disney préférée)

Sam insista pour que Bucky se prenne une peluche d'un poisson bleu nommé Dory – "Si si, Bucky, fais-moi confiance, ça te va parfaitement. On verra le film en rentrant."

Pour lui-même, il se prit un doudou de Nala. Et Nomade, officiellement leur bébé d'après Bucky, eut droit à une poupée de Lilo, une figurine de Bob Razowski (de _Monstres & Cie_) et une peluche de Judi la lapine (de _Zootopia_ ).

Bucky sortit le portefeuille car Sam ne voulait pas voir le prix sur la facture. "Dis-moi qu'on met ça au nom de Tony s'il te plaît, Buck…"

"Évidemment qu'on met ça au nom de Tony ! Ces cadeaux coûtent l'équivalent de six mois de salaire sur les docks dans l'temps, une fortune ! Pourquoi tu as pris ce carnet ?"

"Pour avoir des autographes" avoua Sam, un peu penaud.

"Des autographes de _qui_ ?!"

* * *

Et voilà comment, une fois les sacs de souvenirs déposés à l'hôtel, ils se mirent à la chasse aux personnages de Disney. Le parc était toujours un enfer mais Bucky était doué pour traquer des gens et ce genre de chasse lui plaisait plus qu'il n'aurait avoué.

Il réussit à dénicher le couple de Tiana et Naveen, et il fut récompensé par les gloussements excités de Sam.

"Regarde-les, regarde-les, rega-aaarde-les Bucky !"

"Oui Sam, je les vois, ils sont à cinq mètres."

"Ils sont trop beaux tous les deux ! C'est mon Disney préféré !"

Une fois que Sam eut fini de fantasmer sur les personnages de _La Princesse et la Grenouille_ , Bucky lui dénicha Jack Sparrow, Blanche-Neige et un nain (sûrement grincheux, vu sa tête fripée), Mowgli et Baloo avec qui ils dansèrent sur _Boogie Wonderland_ , et la Belle et la Bête (Nomade essaya de tirer sur les poils de ce dernier).

"C'est trop-trop _génial_ !"

Bucky hochait la tête à chaque fois que Sam repartait avec un nouvel autographe et souriait avec patience. "Oui Sam, c'est trop génial."

Néanmoins, entre Sam et Bucky – plus le fils du pire collecteur d'emmerdements au monde – les choses ne pouvaient pas se dérouler comme un gâteau à la crème à portée de Clint et Natasha.

Bucky bogua sur Peter Pan. Il s'arrêta net. Le comédien en tenue verte vaquait dans l'allée, parlant à un groupe d'enfants émerveillés et désignant Clochette du doigt, qui était trente mètres plus loin.

Bucky pila net en le voyant. Sam s'interrompit à son tour, étant donné qu'ils se tenaient la main.

"Buck ? Y a un problème ?"

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il vérifia chaque paramètre : Peter Pan, Clochette, les environs… Tout était sécurisé, autant que possible. Figé telle une gargouille, il respirait à peine mais ses yeux épiaient chaque détail de son environnement. Sam avait remarqué son manège et le laissa finir.

Bucky se tourna vers lui de trois-quarts et dit à voix basse : "Ce type est d'HYDRA."

Sam regarda Bucky, hébété, avant d'étudier Peter Pan avec intensité.

Bucky s'était attendu à ce que Sam lui rit au nez en s'exclamant : "Tu délires, Disneyland te tape trop sur le système." Au lieu de quoi, il calculait déjà des stratégies.

"Vas-y, explique-moi."

Bucky déglutit et força les mots à sortir – pas si simple. "C'était un p'tit jeunot du lab'… Une des dernières recrues avant… Il était en formation. Pour apprendre à me faire cramer la cervelle." Il lâcha un ricanement dépréciatif.

Sam lui serra plus fort la main et fit passer son pouce sur ses jointures pour l'apaiser. "Si c'est un technicien HYDRA, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, déguisé en Peter Pan ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules. "Je l'ignore."

"Il s'est peut-être racheté" postula Sam, peu convaincu lui-même.

Ça n'était pas le genre de la maison.

Bucky ne répondit rien. La tension faisait vibrer tous ses muscles, de la nuque au bout des doigts. Ils restèrent immobiles à regarder l'acteur déambuler en faisant des coucous joyeux au public qui passait. Au bout d'une minute, Bucky pressa la main de Sam et se dirigea vers l'agent potentiel avec le carnet à autographes. Charmeur, il discuta avec le type avant de revenir.

Il confirma : "HYDRA."

"Je ne veux pas de sa signature." Sam fronça le nez et arracha la page discrètement. "Comment ça se fait qu'il ne t'ai pas reconnu ?"

Bucky lui renvoya un sourire de requin. "Je suis un touriste hypster gay avec son compagnon noir et son bébé. Pas vraiment la même chose que le Soldat de l'Hiver…"

Il n'avait pas tort.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On sonne l'alerte ?"

"Tu veux dire qu'on appelle Steve ? Alors qu'il est en vacances…" Bucky grimaça encore à la perspective de déranger leur ami d'un repos amplement mérité – pour Sharon aussi ! – alors qu'ils avaient emmené leur fils en road-trip sans les prévenir.

"Et c'est peut-être une fausse alerte" ajouta-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'Infâme Peter Pan.

"On pourrait prévenir Tony" suggéra Sam sans enthousiasme. "C'est lui qui est d'astreinte…"

"Ou alors…" commença Bucky d'un ton traînant.

"Ou ?"

"On pourrait enquêter nous-mêmes…"

"À Disneyland…"

"Ouais ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Ouais !"

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil plein de confiance, sans même avoir besoin d'en dire plus. La parole était superflue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?" dit Sam.

Bucky réfléchit une seconde. "Je retourne à la voiture" dit-il, ce qui était assez elliptique mais Sam accepta sa réponse avec sérénité.

Bucky l'embrassa avec une délicate frénésie. Lorsqu'il recula, Sam avait un sourire étonné mais ravi.

"Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis pendant que je serais parti" murmura Bucky contre ses lèvres.

"Sans toi, ça ne risque pas."

Et Bucky disparut la seconde d'après, évaporé en un instant comme la flamme d'une bougie. Sam frissonna : l'air s'était brusquement refroidi, lui semblait-il. Il serra Nomade contre lui et vagabonda sans but dans le parc. L'euphorie avait disparu. Seul, Disneyland paraissait même un peu inquiétant malgré la musique entêtante et les nombreux visiteurs. Nomade répétait son prénom de son mieux – "Am ! Am !" – ce qui lui tira un mince sourire préoccupé.

* * *

Mouwhahaha, qui d'entre vous pensait vraiment que Disneyland se passerait comme sur des roulettes ?! C'est mal connaître les Avengers ! Et surtout Sam et Bucky :D


	25. Disneyland II

Quelqu'un vient juste de réclamer la suite (ça me hérisse quand vous réclamez, vraiment, c'est pas sympa), "Où est la suiiiiteuh ?"

J'attendais juste... le 220ème commentaire... pour poster... le chapitre... Et voilà !

Oui, je suis sadique ainsi (un peu gavée par cette histoire, j'avoue). Bon, navrée pour l'attente. Mais je suis hyper têtue (butée, a dit ma pote jeudi dernier et moi qui monte sur mes grands cheveux "CoOomMeNT çA, jE SUiS bUTÉe, N'imPoORTe QuOi !") et quand j'ai décidé que j'attendrais ce nombre de commentaires, bah j'attends.

Sinon, comme je ne suis bien sûr jamais allée au Disneyland de Floride, j'invente complètement le parc.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais c'est parce qu'il est super drôle. Alors je préfère vous ménager. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous étouffiez devant et que je sois accusée d'homicide volontaire xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **CINQUIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Bucky le trouva assis sur un banc, en train de donner le biberon à Ian. Il avait fait aussi vite que possible et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait le souffle court, à cause de l'inquiétude sous-jacente. Il tendit à Sam son pack d'ailes et ses lunettes de vol. Celui-ci devina que Bucky avait caché sous ses vêtements de vacanciers des dizaines d'armes en tous genres.

"En plus" annonça celui-ci fièrement, "J'ai fabriqué une combinaison pare-balles pour Nomade."

Ce fut au tour de Sam de s'arrêter net en plein mouvement. Bug du système.

"Buck, il est hors de question qu'on emmène Nomade avec nous" dit-il avec la voix douce dont on se sert pour parler aux personnes insensées.

"Et on en fait quoi ? On le laisse seul dans la chambre, là où on pourrait le kidnapper ? On l'abandonne dans les jardins d'enfants de Disneyland où les employés pourraient être loyaux à HYDRA ?"

"Comment tu comptes te battre avec un bébé accroché sur ta poitrine ?" chuchota Sam furieusement.

"Pas moi ; toi !" fit Bucky avec une logique imparable.

"Moi ?! Mais t'es fou ? De nous deux, _je_ suis celui qui essuie le plus de tirs. Avec mes ailes, je suis une cible de choix."

"Je couvrirai tes arrières" le rassura Bucky avec une caresse de la main. "Et ça sera l'occasion pour toi de changer un peu ton style, de renouveler tes attaques…"

Sam s'étouffait de l'entendre proférer ces âneries. "Hors de question ! S'il arrive quoique ce soit à Ian, Steve va nous tuer !"

Bucky lui tira la langue. "Tu peux l'appeler si tu veux, froussard. Moi, je vais faire exploser ces enfoirés et leur trou à rats !"

"Pas à _Disneyland_ !" protesta Sam avec force.

"Je vais me gêner" assura Bucky avec un clin d'œil diabolique.

"Oh génial…" gémit Sam. "Je le savais, que t'allais nous fourrer dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Bah je viens avec toi… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute manière…"

Il enfila son pack avec résignation, s'assura que Redwing était bien calé, le réveilla avec sa tablette tactile et l'entendit biper sur son dos. Puis il s'occupa de Nomade : sa combinaison était un gilet pare-balles que Bucky avait recousu en body.

Le bébé disparaissait à l'intérieur. Seule sa petite tête d'ahuri était visible.

Bucky lui enfila un casque de Steve trop grand qui lui tombait sur les yeux et des lunettes de protection – il avait toujours des lunettes de soleil pare-balles avec lui en _cas de besoin_ car, disait-il, on a toujours besoin d'avoir l'air cool lorsqu'on se fait tirer dessus. Nomade voulut protester contre tout cet attirail alors qu'il faisait trente degrés au soleil mais ses mouvements étaient limités par le gilet-body-pare-balles.

Sam glissa l'oreillette de Sam dans son tympan d'un geste amoureux. Sam l'embrassa en lui mettant la sienne.

Ils étaient prêts à partir en guerre contre HYDRA. À Disneyland.

Ils partirent enquêter sur les traces de l'organisation maléfique.

* * *

Même Nomade avait compris qu'il fallait être discret puisqu'il cessa de geindre sous son casque et observa la scène de ses grands yeux curieux, lorsque Sam et Bucky pistèrent Peter Pan qui avait été mouchardé au moment où Bucky lui avait demandé un autographe. Redwing le suivait dans les airs tandis que le trio marchait derrière d'un pas peinard de vacancier qui n'attirait pas l'attention. Désormais, ils avaient l'œil aux aguets tandis qu'ils espionnaient chaque employé du parc en se demandant s'ils étaient engagés dans l'organisation nazie.

Leurs rêves s'écroulèrent. Le Capitaine Crochet emboîta le pas à Peter Pan. Pire, Tic et Tac, les deux écureuils malicieux, étaient aussi du complot – Bucky reconnut le profil de deux agents d'A.I.M – Sam espérait qu'ils suaient comme dans un sauna sous leur épais pelage. Olaf le bonhomme de neige rejoint aussi l'unité mais cela n'étonna personne.

"J'ai toujours su qu'il était mauvais, celui-là" désapprouva Sam et Bucky ajouta : "Jamais pu blairer le film."

La petite troupe de méchants costumés se dirigeait vers leur planque de vilains sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. HYDRA s'était surmenée : elle avait bâti son repaire secret sous le château de l'entrée, le célèbre château qui avait fait le logo et la célébrité de Disneyland. L'on devait reconnaître à HYDRA qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié en matière de malveillance. La troisième tentative d'alliance suprême avec A.I.M faisait désormais dans le style « Grandiloquent & Pompeux », un style bien différent des hangars miteux de Malaisie où Sharon les avait emmenés.

Sam et Bucky se faufilèrent à leur suite sur la pointe des pieds, derrière la lourde porte blindée et dans les couloirs lugubres, plafonniers jaune fade et béton brut de rigueur pour créer une ambiance glauque propre à la malveillance. Ils se tapirent derrières des cartons pour écouter les cinq malfrats terroristes et glaner plus sur le plan machiavélique. Manque de chance, ça n'était pas le bon moment.

Crochet retira son crochet, Tic et tac leur tête d'écureuil, Olaf la sienne, et…

"Ah ! Ça fait du bien !" s'étira Peter Pan.

"Qui veut un café ?"

"Les gars, quelqu'un a une clope à me filer ?"

Olaf et Crochet comparaient les avantages de chaque organisation maléfique.

"C'est bien, A.I.M ?"

"Cinq semaines de congés payés par an et une assurance-retraite. C'est correct. Et HYDRA ?"

"On a droit à une bonne prime si un de nos coéquipiers meurt en mission. La prime double si c'est à cause de Captain America. Mais bon, c'est rare. Et y en a qu'en profitent, qui trichent tu vois. Alors faut faire gaffe à ne pas se faire tuer par un membre de l'équipe aussi. C'est des radins à la compta d'HYDRA. On ne fonctionne que sur les dons alors forcément, ça limite."

"Ah ouais… Chez A.I.M, on vend nos brevets alors de ce côté, on n'a pas de problème."

Mais lorsque Tic et Tac renfilèrent leurs têtes, secouèrent leur queue en panache et que Olaf déclara à la ronde : "Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller", Bucky perdit patience pour de bon.

Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin, Olaf.

La pause était finie pour tout le monde.

Il adressa à Sam un regard désabusé, l'embrassa sur la joue et bondit de derrière leur cachette. Les comédiens s'égaillèrent en piaillant, terrifiés. Bim, paf, pouf, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Bucky de tous les assommer.

Celui-ci secoua la tête dépité : "Quelle bande de ratés…"

La salle de commandes était grande, grise et encombrée, des panneaux de contrôle du sol au plafond, pleins d'écrans et de claviers, de boutons clignotants et de diodes lumineuses, de fils et de câbles.

Sam sortit de derrière les cartons et soupira, les mains sur les hanches. "On se croirait dans un studio de cinéma à Hollywood. Ces super-méchants, je te jure... Leur goût pour la mégalomanie finira par les tuer !"

Bucky s'était aventuré au fond. Il se marrait. "Regarde, Sam : encore un portail spatio-temporel !"

Sam soupira une seconde fois, de manière plus accentuée. "T'as raison, ça me soûle. On fait tout péter !"

Bucky rigola encore plus face à son exaspération. "Vas-y, je t'en prie."

Il reçut un regard désapprobateur.

"Je ne vais pas faire exploser des trucs alors que je porte Nomade. T'as qu'à le faire toi, vas-y."

En maugréant : "C'est toi le spécialiste des portails spatio-temporels", Bucky alla à contrecœur jusqu'au tableau de bord de la machine.

Le portail était semblable à tous les précédents : un épais anneau en métal de cinq mètres de diamètre dont le pourtour interne brillait d'une lueur violette électrique. Bucky étudia la table de contrôle et le gros bouton rouge sous verre accompagné d'un signe d'interdiction attira son attention.

"Sam ? SAM ? C'est ça, le bouton d'autodestruction intégrée ?!"

Sam était à vingt-cinq mètres de là. Autant dire qu'il ne voyait rien du tout. Il haussa les épaules. "Si j'avais su que ces machins de folie en étaient équipés… J'en sais rien, Buck !" cria-t-il. "Essaye !"

Bucky essaya donc.

Il ouvrit la vitre et appuya sur le bouton rouge.

Rien ne se passa. Pendant approximativement deux secondes. Puis le portail se mit à bourdonner, la lumière violette s'accentua et l'anneau se mit à tourner sur lui-même, d'abord pesamment puis de plus en plus vite.

"Oups" murmura Bucky dans sa barbe avant de dire, beaucoup plus fort : "SAM ! En fait, c'était le bouton de mise en marche !"

Celui-ci se frappa le front de sa paume. "Bah annule !"

Bucky pressa six fois très vite sur le bouton rouge et, voyant que cela ne changeait rien, il appuya frénétiquement sur tous les claviers, au hasard sur les touches en cassant la moitié au passage. Le portail ralentit, s'immobilisa et redevint silencieux. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement inaudible.

"Ouf" souffla Bucky en retenant du doigt une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il trottina vers Sam avec un sourire penaud. "Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en occupes. Je préfère gérer Nomade que ce truc."

Sans commenter, Sam s'apprêta à retirer le porte-bébé lorsqu'un énorme bruit retentit au dessus de leur tête. Ils se figèrent.

"Oh oh…" fit Bucky.

"Regarde ça." Sam désigna l'écran sur lequel s'affichait en grosses lettres clignotantes : « Portail en cours d'ouverture ».

"Mais je viens de l'arrêter !"

"Apparemment, y en a un autre." Redwing venait de sonner l'alerte à l'extérieur. Sam inspecta les écrans et en désigna un autre. "Là, le _vrai_! L'immense portail monté dans le château dehors !"

Les caméras d'HYDRA filmaient en direct un portail spatio-temporel quatre fois plus grand (vingt mètres de diamètre) qui se mettait en branle, dans l'entrée du château. L'entrée où passaient les touristes pour venir dans le parc.

"Oh oh" répéta Bucky, une main devant la bouche, l'air catastrophé.

"Pile dans l'allée où passent les visiteurs" remarqua Sam d'un ton acide.

Les chiffres défilaient à l'écran, les jauges augmentaient, les ordinateurs transmettaient « la Bonne Mise en Route de la Procédure ».

Sam dit l'évidence à voix haute pour lui donner plus de poids : "Faut arrêter ça."

"Avant que des créatures bizarroïdes en sortent, oui. Mais comment ?"

"C'est toi, le super-assassin. Trouve une solution, c'est _toi_ qui l'a allumé." Sam se désintéressait de cette histoire de fou. Lui, il était juste là en vacances.

"Super-assassin, pas super-informaticien !"

Pour faire bonne mesure et montrer sa participation au chaos collectif, Bucky cassa un panneau de contrôle du poing. C'était dramatique, absolument injustifié et totalement inutile. Ce ne fut d'aucun effet.

Un second bruit terrible retentit. Les lampes vacillèrent, de la poussière tomba du plafond.

"Mon Dieu" soupira Sam, fataliste, "On a déclenché nous-mêmes un plan machiavélique de super-méchants…"

Bucky décréta d'une voix résignée : "Steve va nous tuer."

Nomade commençait à avoir peur. "Am, Ucky" geignit-il.

Sam lui caressa le front doucement en murmurant d'une voix chaude : "Tout va bien, tout va bien."

Bucky s'arracha les cheveux d'entendre ça. "RIEN NE VA PLUS !"

Il saisit Sam à bras-le-corps par la taille et courut vers la sortie à toutes jambes en le portant comme une planche à repasser. "Il faut qu'on sauve Disneyland !" hurla-t-il, galopant à soixante kilomètres/heure.

Sam se tortilla pour déployer ses ailes, le saisit par les aisselles et s'envola à l'air libre, portant Bucky et Nomade avec panache. "Allons sauver Disneyland alors."


	26. Disneyland III

Est-ce que vous savez le temps que je mets à poster ces p*tains de chapitres ?

Je ne parle même pas de les écrire, hahaha, ou de les relire et de les corriger, hahahahaha, mais de les POSTER sur ce SITE, ça me prend des PLOMBES, ça fait OH MON DIEU, ça fait deux heures que j'y suis, donnez-moi une corde ou un revolver, j'en ai ma claque.

Heureusement (ou malheureusement pour vous ?), c'est bientôt fini. Ouf !

En tout cas, MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES LES AMIES ! JE LES APPRÉCIE TOUS ÉNORMÉMENT !

Bonne lecture !

Ps : écoutez _La Valse du Danube Bleu_ , de Strauss, en même temps que ce chapitre, si vous voulez l'ambiance parfaite xD

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **CINQUIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Ce n'était pas si terrible, tout compte fait… mais ça n'était pas l'idéal non plus.

HYDRA et A.I.M avaient monté leur portail spatio-temporel dans la grande arche du château, c'est-à-dire dans l'allée principale du parc où entraient habituellement les visiteurs émerveillés. Lorsque la machine s'était mise en route, les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées – heureusement, prouvant que tout Disneyland n'était pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Le parc était en train d'être évacué quand Sam et Bucky sortirent à l'air libre.

Les gens couraient dans tous les sens comme des fourmis affolées, ils criaient et paniquaient, se heurtaient et tombaient, les enfants pleuraient, les adultes hurlaient, le parc d'attractions féérique était devenu un enfer.

Paradoxalement, le chaos calma Sam et Bucky. Ils avaient désormais une mission sur laquelle se concentrer.

* * *

Le Faucon déposa son partenaire sur le toit du château et redescendit en piqué pour calmer la foule terrifiée. Il les éloigna du portail comme un berger ses brebis, les guida vers les issues de secours ou les orienta vers les allées sécurisées en tant que support aérien et para-sauveteur.

Pendant ce temps, le Soldat d'Hiver dégommait à distance les dingos d'A.I.M et HYDRA qui croyaient que leur Plan Final pour Conquérir le Monde avait commencé sans qu'ils soient au courant. Et non, ils ne les tuaient pas ! Pas tous. Pour certains, il se contentait de leur exploser une jambe, c'était moins pratique pour courir.

Sam, lui, rassurait les gens, les guidait vers les sorties de secours, gérait les débordements, il avertit les vigiles de ne pas s'approcher et fit la liaison diplomatique avec les policiers dépêchés sur les lieux. Il se posa devant eux – sachant qu'il était en bermuda avec un bébé sur la poitrine – déclara d'une voix autoritaire : "Les Avengers sont sur le coup les gars, ne vous en faites pas !" et redécolla aussitôt avant que les flics n'aient eu le temps de faire le rapprochement entre lui, Nomade et les hors-la-loi de Géorgie.

La panique des visiteurs s'intensifia lorsque les premières créatures émergèrent du portail. Heureusement, la plupart des touristes avaient déguerpi et les derniers restants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou en voyant les monstres arriver.

Perché sur le toit conique d'une des tourelles du château, Bucky était incapable d'agir. Plié en deux. Par un fou rire.

"Ils ne sont pas sérieux ?! HYDRA est tellement _nulle_ depuis que je les ai quittés ! Des dragons maintenant !?"

Sam survola les étranges créatures d'un battement d'ailes et il écarquillait des yeux émerveillés derrière ses lunettes.

"Ce sont des dinosaures" murmura-t-il.

Redwing bipa de joie. Nomade leur babilla une chanson enjouée.

Enfin, Disneyland devenait réellement le lieu enchanteur qu'on leur avait promis.

* * *

Les sauriens levèrent la tête vers Sam. C'était un troupeau d'une dizaine d'iguanodons hauts de trois mètres au garrot, aussi hauts qu'une maison. Les bêtes paisibles s'éparpillèrent dans l'allée et commencèrent à brouter les feuilles des arbres. Les iguanodons avaient un pas élastique, leurs quatre pattes puissantes aux doigts onglés et leur queue raidie leur permettaient de se déplacer fluidement. Pour le moment, ils étaient calmes mais si quelque chose les affolait…

Pom podom pom pom, deux tricératops sortirent à la suite, leurs trois cornes en avant et leur corps recouvert d'un fin plumage brun qui leur donnait des allures d'ours. Puis un stégosaure avec sa queue griffue et ses plaques thermiques en forme de losanges sur le dos. Puis une petite tête et un cou long, long, long, un immense cou qui n'en finissait pas de sortir du portail, nimbé d'une lumière violette – une diplodocus lente et majestueuse aux pattes grosses comme des arbres bicentenaires, qui dominait tout le monde, sauriens et attractions.

"C'est bizarre" nota Sam en les survolant, "Toutes les époques sont mélangées. Cétacé, Jurassique, des millions d'années les séparent…"

Bucky s'efforçait tant bien que mal, seul, de circonscrire les animaux lourds de plusieurs dizaines de tonnes dans une enceinte bien définie. "Sam, un coup de main serait plus utile qu'une expertise paléontologiste !" et il évita un coup de queue du diplodocus, aussi rapide et tranchante qu'un fouet.

Sam préféra expliquer à Nomade : "Les dinosaures et les oiseaux sont de la même famille, celle des sauriens. Ce ne sont absolument pas des reptiles, ne laisse pas la télé te pourrir la tête, d'accord ?!"

Le bébé était calme, attentif. Il ne bronchait pas face au bruit, il n'avait pas eu peur de la foule paniquée et il étudiait maintenant les sauriens avec attention. Nomade était extra.

* * *

Sam avait fini d'assommer les derniers super-vilains. Il avait déposé ceux encore en vie dans le manège Dumbo, les avait menotté aux fauteuils et avait mis l'attraction en route, le meilleur moyen de garder les méchants au même endroit sans qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Bon, ils auraient peut-être le mal de mer à forcer de tourner sur des éléphanteaux en plastique, et alors ?

"HYDRA et A.I.M sont neutralisés."

"Et les dinos sont calmés."

Sam et Bucky se cognèrent le poing. "On est trop forts !"

Ils échangèrent un sourire et un baiser complice.

Deux policiers passèrent en courant près d'eux, talkie-walkie à la main, criant comme si leur vie en dépendait : "Appelez l'armée, on a des créatures gigantesques en liberté dans Disneyland !"

En même temps, tous les deux levèrent les yeux en soupirant. "On vous a dit qu'on _gérait_ !"

"Allez, on y retourne" grogna Bucky en donnant une bourrade à Sam.

* * *

Pendant que Bucky sauvait la situation en calmant les sauriens sereins et les militaires excités, Sam se débrouillait pour passer _La Valse du Danube Bleu_ de Johann Strauss sur tous les haut-parleurs de Disneyland car cette musique classique se mariait parfaitement à la démarche des dinosaures.

Les premières notes des instruments à cuivre résonnèrent.

Puis les violons.

Et l'orchestre tout entier.

Sam entraîna Bucky dans une valse grandiose. Il le fit tournoyer entre les tricératops, il ne leur manquait que les robes bouffantes à corset. Mains liées, front contre front et yeux dans les yeux, ils dansèrent au milieu des dinosaures pendant une poignée de secondes.

Ils virevoltèrent sous les pattes de la diplodocus, tournoyèrent près d'un iguanodon en tanguant de gauche à droite, ils se séparèrent pour laisser passer un tricératops et se rejoignirent, pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Puis Sam embrassa Bucky du bout des lèvres et le lâcha pour remonter en piqué dans le ciel, une main pour stabiliser Nomade, l'autre pour contrôler Redwing, à la recherche des sauriens écartés du reste du troupeau.

La valse de Strauss résonnait toujours entre les manèges.

* * *

Le défilé des dinosaures, quoique fascinant, n'est finissait pas et il devint plus problématique lorsqu'une bande de velociraptor excitée comme des collégiens en rut sortit en trombe du portail.

"Bucky, fais gaffe aux raptors !"

"Nan, SANS BLAGUE SAM !"

Il venait de se prendre un coup de griffe – dans la prothèse, heureusement – mais les sales bêtes, aussi carnassières qu'une bande de coyotes, revenaient à la charge et tentaient de lui sauter dessus.

"Vaut mieux qu'elles t'attaquent toi plutôt qu'un autre dino" répondit Sam avec une sincérité désarmante.

" _Quoi_ ?!" hurla Bucky, outré, mais son partenaire filait dans les airs en direction des hélicoptères de l'armée qui approchaient.

 _La Valse du Beau Danube Bleu_ avait laissé place à la _Marche Turque_ de Mozart, toute en notes de piano légères et dynamiques. Parfait pour un petit combat au corps à corps.

Bucky bondit avec l'élégance d'un danseur et cogna un velociraptor dans les dents sans pitié, bim, lui fit manger du sable. Il tournoya et frappa un autre raptor entre les pattes arrières mais ce coup déloyal ne sembla pas déranger le dinosaure qui referma ses mâchoires sur son bras gauche.

"Hey !" protesta Bucky en pensant _Vive le vibranium de T'Challa_ et il brisa la nuque du prédateur.

Il essayait de se battre en rythme avec la _Marche Turque_ et il pestait entre ses dents lorsque les vélociraptors rompaient la cadence – ils ne mettaient pas de la bonne volonté pour se faire tuer en musique, les vauriens !

* * *

Sam s'annonça face à l'hélicoptère de tête, s'assura qu'on l'eut reconnu et fit signe au pilote pour les emmener se poser à l'écart. Avec un pincement au cœur, il remarqua que Rhodes n'était pas avec eux. Il se fit aboyer dessus par Carol Danvers, sa femme, alias Captain Marvel, et également officier de l'armée de l'air. Dans son costume de super-héroïne impeccable, elle beugla : "C'est quoi ce foutoir ?!" et Sam résista à l'envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

Ils se volèrent dans les plumes pendant quelques minutes car Sam voulait conserver la gestion du parc avec Bucky – il ne faisait pas confiance à l'armée pour gérer _ses_ dinosaures. C'était _son_ troupeau de sauriens à _lui_.

"On a l'habitude des portails d'HYDRA, on gère la situation à la _perfection_."

Sam était parfaitement convaincu. Quelque chose d'indéterminé explosa en arrière-plan. Des étincelles giclèrent dans le ciel, la fumée monta. Un manège, sans doute. Rien de grave.

"Tu veux un second fiasco à la manière d'il y a deux ans ?" fulmina Carol. "Laisse l'armée gérer les terroristes, ça ne regarde pas les Avengers !"

"Les créatures extraterrestres sont totalement du ressort des Avengers ! Et les dinosaures, disons que c'en est, d'une certaine manière, sous un certain angle…"

"Wilson, pourquoi t'es aussi agaçant tout le temps ?"

"Je n'obéis qu'à un seul Captain, et ce n'est pas toi Carol."

Carol repartit comme une fusée bleue, rouge et jaune vers son régiment, Sam vers ses dinosaures. Quand il revint vers le château, Bucky avait transformé la meute de velociraptors en un tas de gigots saignants. Sam faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque.

"Mais tu n'étais pas _obligé_ de tous les tuer !" cria-t-il – sachant qu'il n'avait pas bronché face aux cadavres d'HYDRA laissés par son compagnon.

"Ces poulets géants essayaient de me _bouffer_ !"

"Ce n'était _pas_ une raison !"

"Revoie tes priorités, Pigeon !"

Sam lui enfonça son doigt sur le sternum. "C'est le massacre d'une espèce en voie d'extinction. Ou même carrément éteinte. Plus de boucherie, promets ?!"

Bucky l'embrassa pour éviter de faire une promesse qui se serait retournée contre lui – le portail n'était toujours pas refermé, qui sait quels dinosaures pouvait encore le traverser ?

Carol revint vers eux, ce qui les obligea à se séparer. Elle salua Bucky d'un simple signe de la tête.

"Faudrait réunir les bestioles dans un enclos" répondit Sam car il connaissait les méthodes bourrines de Carol et nul doute qu'elle préférait tous les massacrer plutôt que faire du babysitting de sauriens excités.

Le stégosaure piétinait allègrement les tourniquets d'une attraction. Ce n'était pas pire que la diplodocus qui avait écrasé le petit train en se dirigeant vers des buissons appétissants.

"Il y a une arène à un kilomètre. Il suffit de les emmener là-bas."

" _Il suffit_ " répéta Bucky, fatigué d'avance. "Je suis un super-soldat, pas un berger."

"Redwing a un logiciel pour communiquer avec les oiseaux. On peut tester sur les dinos" proposa Sam. "Mais on ne l'a jamais testé hors labo avec Scott. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner."

Carol haussa les épaules. "Dans le cas contraire, on essayera la bonne vieille méthode. Moi, je vais détruire le portail à coups de poings."

Sam et Bucky échangèrent un regard inquiet : c'était _quoi_ , la bonne vieille méthode façon Carol Danvers ? Ils ne voulaient pas savoir !

* * *

Redwing se mit à tourner autour des têtes des sauriens. Certains furent plus réceptifs – l'ankylosaurus, le stégosaure et le parasaurolophus – et d'autres complètement obtus – la diplodocus dévorait le stand de barbe-à-papa et il ne fallait pas l'embêter. Les tricératops suivirent le mouvement mais le troupeau d'iguanodons était de plus en plus dissipé. Le drone commença à voler vers l'arène, emportant dans son sillage une vague de dinosaures dociles.

"On était sensés être en vacances" ronchonna Bucky en poussant un doux tricératops dans l'arène qui servait habituellement à des spectacles, comédiens costumés, musique et feux d'artifices à l'appui, reconvertie en enclos de zoo.

"Dans l'histoire, c'est Nomade qui s'éclate le plus" lâcha Sam, hors d'haleine.

Carol aussi s'amusait beaucoup à démanteler le portail spatio-temporel pièces par pièces. Elle repoussa d'une baffe bien sentie un allosaure qui essayait de passer la tête pour faire un coucou plein de dents. La machine tenait bon mais plus les bouts s'en allaient, moins le portail tournait, moins il s'illuminait.

La diplodocus abandonna le stand dévasté de barbe-à-papa et suivit la piste de gaufres (à la chantilly) que Sam avait tracée pour elle.

Le personnel de Disneyland, en plus d'apprendre qu'une partie de leur personnel et de leur direction étaient membre d'organisations terroristes, devraient nettoyer la bouse de dinos, réparer les dégâts et les attractions démolies. Autant dire qu'ils ne seraient pas ravis, une fois tout ce cirque terminé.

* * *

Bref, un joyeux bordel ! Petit indice : ça empire encore après xD

Mais c'est bientôt fini, snif...


	27. Disneyland IV

Dernier chapitre, super court en plus !

Ô tristesse et désespoir, cette histoire prend bientôt fin. Ce qui est cool, c'est que je l'ai écrite depuis tellement longtemps que... je l'ai oubliée ! Donc je vais pouvoir la relire et me marrer comme au premier jour !

Merci pour vos p'tits commentaires :P

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **CINQUIÈME MANCHE**

* * *

Un jet d'un noir d'encre passa au dessus d'eux dans un grondement de tonnerre.

"Mince, je croyais qu'on avait calmé l'armée" pesta Sam avant de reconnaître la forme effilée de l'avion, identifiable entre toutes. "Bucky, regarde qui voilà !"

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers les nouveaux arrivants, laissant Carol détruire le portail et le réduire en poussière.

"T'Challa !" l'accueillit Bucky avec joie.

"Et Shuri !"

"On a bien reçu vos photos !" s'écria celle-ci avec un sourire démesuré.

Ils trépignèrent, s'étreignirent, s'embrassèrent et se tapèrent sur le dos, heureux de se voir ; même Nomade babilla pour leur dire bonjour alors qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontré avant.

"Shuri a vu vos selfies, elle m'a tanné pour venir, elle devait _absolument_ visiter Disneyland avec vous…" dit T'Challa d'une voix posée. On le sentait aussi agacée que patient pour les désirs de sa petite sœur.

Elle regardait le troupeau d'iguanodons avec de grands yeux. "Je ne pensais pas que Disneyland était aussi folklo ! C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais !"

"Du calme, Shuri –" la tempéra T'Challa.

"Vous voulez un coup de main ?"

"Ça ne sera pas de refus." Carol s'incrusta dans la conversation – le portail avait disparu, réduit à un tas de cendres. Elles se serrèrent la main, reconnaissant en l'autre une femme guerrière de caractère.

"On a des animaux de ce genre par chez nous" expliqua Shuri à Carol et elles partirent, bras dessus bras dessous, parquer les derniers dinosaures restants qui se baladaient encore en liberté dans le parc.

Sam, Bucky et T'Challa se regardèrent comme trois ronds de flan, désormais inutiles.

* * *

Ils suivirent les iguanodons en frappant dans leurs mains pour avoir un semblant d'autorité, lesquels suivaient les deux filles à la queue-leu-leu d'un pas placide, lesquelles n'accordaient pas un regard aux dinosaures et bavardaient à un rythme ininterrompu sur les espèces protégées du Wakanda et la meilleure manière de terrasser un crocodile géant de sept mètres de haut.

Une fois tous les dinosaures enfermés en sécurité, Carol appela l'armée pour faire un tour de vérification au cas où un saurien leur aurait échappé.

Les sbires d'HYDRA et d'A.I.M furent livrés aux soldats – puisque l'armée était venue, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Sam demanda discrètement à Carol d'annuler les poursuites policières en Géorgie et en Caroline du Sud. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique, il mentionna un bazooka, elle regarda Bucky, hocha la tête et accepta.

T'Challa et Shuri organisèrent un barbecue avec la viande des velociraptors. Tous les autres étaient sceptiques mais il s'avéra que ça avait le goût du poulet, délicieux avec un filet d'huile d'olive. Pendant que l'armée ratissait Disneyland au peigne fin, ils s'offrirent de la barbaque bien méritée.

Sam récupéra les dents des velociraptors pour s'en faire des pendentifs de la victoire – un pour lui, un pour Bucky et un pour Nomade, leur fils adoptif si, si, si je te jure Carol !

Avec Shuri, ils prirent des photos d'eux avec les dinosaures en arrière-plan, ils insistèrent pour faire du rodéo sur les iguanodons (mauvaise idée) et escalader la diplodocus (qui n'en avait rien à cirer).

T'Challa et Bucky ne résistèrent pas à la tentation de poser avec un tricératops, Carol fit la photographe pour eux.

Ensuite, les dinosaures furent anesthésiés – il leur fallut des litres entiers pour les endormir – et ils furent emportés via camions – sauf la diplodocus, trop lourde, qui fut transportée par quinze hélicoptères – dans un endroit plus adapté pour les contenir. Carol dut traîner Sam pour l'oreille pour l'empêcher de garder un iguanodon.

Shuri s'acheta des oreilles de Mickey, qui tenait par magie sur sa chevelure frisée et qui lui allait à merveille. T'Challa accepta bon gré mal gré la casquette de Donald et Carol suivit le mouvement avec celle de Dingo. Ils se mirent d'accord pour visiter l'entièreté de Disneyland ensemble le lendemain.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre" remarqua Bucky. Sam et lui regardaient Carol, T'Challa et Shuri marcher devant eux en discutant avec animation.

* * *

La zone du château était sous périmètre sécurisée mais les visiteurs lambda commençaient à réintégrer le reste du parc, accueillis par des employés aussi choqués qu'eux. Pour le moment, ils étaient seuls dans cette partie de Disneyland.

Sam attira Bucky à lui et lui embrassa la tempe. "J'adore les vacances avec toi" murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Bucky contrattaqua en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Forcément, ce rare moment tendre après une catastrophe fut interrompu par le jet des Avengers qui creva le ciel sans nuage et descendit se poser en place dans l'allée centrale, à deux pas du château. Les Avengers avaient le sens théâtral mais aucune notion de timing.

Sam et Bucky souriaient de toutes leurs dents jusqu'à ce que la rampe d'embarquement s'ouvre.

Leur sourire retomba comme un soufflé raté.

Steve et Sharon se tenaient dans l'ouverture.

Le couple descendit la rampe. Sharon avait son costume blanc qu'elle ne portait que dans les situations de crises extrêmes et Steve son bouclier à la main.

Sam attrapa celle de Bucky et la serra fort.

Indifférent à leurs craintes, Nomade s'agita contre le ventre de Sam et babilla gaiement.

"Mais pourquoi vous avez annulé vos vacances ?" râla Bucky, qui n'avait pas le sens des priorités.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ?" répondit Steve avec une puissance rare. Il haussait rarement le ton.

"On a géré la situation comme des pros" se défendit son ami. Il embrasa Disneyland d'un geste ample du bras, le château en ruines, les attractions piétinées, les arbres dévorés, les traces de bouses, de sang et de cadavres.

"Mouais" fit Sharon calmement, bras croisés, "Ça se discute."

"Désolé pour vos vacances" lui chuchota Sam en aparté.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Dès que j'ai su que Steve vous avait confié Ian, je l'ai vu venir."

Sam grimaça, Bucky se vexa, Steve perdit le peu de retenue qu'il lui restait encore.

"Vous avez emmené _notre fils_ EN PLEIN MILIEU DU COMBAT !"

"Vous êtes les seuls qui parviennent à déclencher un conflit entre HYDRA et des dinosaures à Disneyland" nota Sharon et s'il y avait une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus, elle était figée par son visage et sa posture glacials.

"Je prends ça comme un compliment" rétorqua Bucky du tac-au-tac.

Steve rougissait, une veine battait à sa tempe – Bucky devait avoir fait un pari avec lui-même pour essayer de faire exploser Steve de rage.

"Je t'avais dit." Sharon leva les yeux au ciel. "Je t'avais dit que ces deux andouilles seraient les pires baby-sitters possibles pour s'occuper d'Ian."

"À ce point-là, ça frise le professionnalisme !" s'insurgea Steve dans toute sa rigueur typiquement Captain America-nesque.

"Hé ! Si c'est ça, on vous rend Nomade" décida Bucky, boudeur.

Ian n'avait plus sa combinaison pare-balles ni son casque ; Bucky n'eut qu'à le prendre par les aisselles pour l'extirper du porte-bébé.

Sharon et Steve eurent un temps d'arrêt : c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient tous les deux Bucky toucher leur enfant. Il y eut un silence aussi dense que court puis, au lieu de le tendre à un de ses parents, Bucky posa le bébé sur le sol.

Nomade vacilla…

Il s'élança.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas tremblants. Et, juste au moment où il allait tomber, Steve plia les genoux, tendit sa grande paluche et l'attrapa. Il le tint face à lui et vérifia qu'il allait bien – comme si Sam et Bucky n'avait pas déjà vérifié ! Nomade regarda ses parents avec tout le bonheur du monde dans ses prunelles.

"Papa ! Mama !" dit-il de sa voix suraigüe.

Sharon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise. "Coucou, chéri" lui dit-elle avec douceur. Elle le prit des mains de Steve et l'embrassa. "C'était bien avec Sam et Bucky ?"

Nomade ne répondit pas. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus, il n'avait que six mois.

Steve était tout rouge, sur le point de pleurer, c'était gênant.

Sam et Bucky avaient leur sourire insupportablement suffisant qui semblait dire : _Alors ? C'est qui le meilleur ?_

Pour distraire ce grand dadais qui avait beau sauver le monde tous les jours mais chialait comme un môme devant un têtard à quatre dents qui bredouillait trois mots, Bucky chercha à le distraire en disant : "Au fait, Steve, faut qu'on te dise un truc…?"

"Ah AH !" fit Sharon d'une voix triomphante et elle pointa sur Steve son index libre. "Tu me dois une année complète de cours de danse en couple ! Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas te défiler !"

"Quoi ?" dit Sam.

"Vous êtes ensembles ?" demanda Steve d'un air sombre, la mine morose.

"Heu… oui…" tergiversa Bucky.

L'expression dépitée de Steve s'allongea tandis que Sharon gloussait de rire en lui enfonçant son doigt dans les côtes.

"Un an à danser le tango avec moi ! Le rock ! La soul ! Tu-ne-pourras-plus-te-défiler-pour-danser, plus jamais !" Elle adressa un : "Merci les gars ! Grâce à vous, Steve va devoir apprendre à danser en duo."

Éberlué, Sam demanda : "Et si Steve avait gagné ?"

Sharon lui jeta un regard mutin : "Ça ne te regarde pas…!"

"On ne veut pas savoir" coupa Bucky très vite, les oreilles rouges.

"Par contre" ajouta Steve avec un immense sourire – ce labrador géant changeait d'humeur aussi vite d'un chiot – "Vous deux ensembles, c'est vraiment génial !"

Il les regardait d'un air si fier, et si heureux pour eux, que Bucky ne résista pas à embrasser le bout du nez de Sam. Shuri arriva par derrière, prit les deux tourtereaux roucoulants par les épaules et beugla à Steve : "T'as vu ? Y sont trop mignons, hein ?!"

Carol et T'Challa arrivaient derrière, plus calmement. Ce dernier lança à la cantonade de sa voix grave : "Vous êtes tous invités à visiter Disneyland avec Shuri et moi demain. J'ai réservé le parc pour nous."

Ils le regardèrent avec un air dubitatif. "Pardon ?"

"Oui, j'ai réservé. Aucun visiteur, juste nous. Ça sera plus tranquille."

"C'est clair" rétorqua Sam, totalement pince-sans-rire.

Bucky explosa de rire contre son épaule face à l'absurdité de la situation. Nommés baby-sitters pour une semaine, ils avaient kidnappé le fils de Captain America et de l'Agent 13 pour partir en road-trip à Disneyland. Après une poursuite policière et une voiture volante, ils avaient déterré un réseau HYDRA/A.I.M, ouvert un portail spatio-temporel et régenté un troupeau de dinosaures. La routine !

Et maintenant, le roi du Wakanda – pas moins – venait de réserver un parc grand comme une capitale pour eux seuls.

"J'aime bien les vacances avec toi" dit Sam à Bucky, tout sourire.

"Moi, c'est toi que j'aime" répliqua Bucky, fanfaron.

Le sourire de Sam devint prédateur. "Ah, enfin. Pas trop tôt !"

"Je te déteste." Bucky lui bécota les lèvres.

En fond sonore, T'Challa expliquait comment il avait demandé à l'armée d'expédier les dinosaures au Wakanda, où ils bénéficieraient d'un environnement plus adapté dans les Terres Sauvages. Steve appelait Tony et le complexe pour leur proposer de venir demain. C'était comme une joyeuse fête de famille improvisée.

Sam serra Bucky contre lui, inspira son odeur. Son sourire s'était fait tendre et doux.

"Je t'aime aussi" souffla-il.

* * *

Nomade réclama Sam et Bucky à grands cris. Steve et Sharon le leur laissèrent avec un soupir résigné. Sam reprit le porte-bébé avec un sourire en coin.

"Que voulez-vous ? Il sait qui sont les meilleurs tontons !"

Tony fut vert de rage en apprenant que T'Challa avait eu l'idée et l'argent pour louer Disneyland (non pas une mais deux journées). Le roi et le milliardaire ne disputèrent cordialement pour décider qui était le meilleur bricoleur (Tony), le plus riche (T'Challa), le plus intelligent (Tony) et le plus beau (T'Challa).

Steve déclara le match nul avant que Tony n'ait une autre brillante idée – comme construire un complexe pour dinosaures dans Manhattan.

Tous les Avengers avaient débarqué le soir même pour une fête d'enfer dans le château Disney, un peu branlant par endroits mais assez résistant pour une Avengers-Party ! Sam insista pour mettre la chanson… _Dance, boogie wonderland_!

Wanda et Pietro empruntèrent la 2CV pour un tour en voiture volante – et manquèrent de se ficher dans une tour du château.

 _I find romance when I start to dance_

 _In Boogie Wonderland_

Bruce sirotait sa tisane à la verveine en surveillant Peter et Clint qui avaient ramené un de leur pote, un certain Wade Wilson à la peau sclérosée ; Bruce avait un mauvais pressentiment, une intuition qui ne trompait pas à propos de lui, ce type du genre à déclencher le Hulk pour pimenter la soirée.

 _I find romance when I start to dance in_

 _Boogie Wonderland_

Le directeur de Disneyland rappela T'Challa et demanda s'il était possible d'acheter deux iguanodons pour coller au mieux au film _Dinosaures_.

Sam et Bucky offrirent leurs cadeaux souvenirs à tout le monde. Ils furent beaucoup embrassés par leurs amis, ce qui était – surtout pour Bucky – à la fois très gênant et assez agréable. Tout le monde aussi se sentit obligé de leur mettre une grande claque dans le dos – surtout pour Sam – en criant : "Enfin ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt pour vous deux !"

Leur bras de fer était terminé.

À moins que…

À moins qu'il ne faisait que commencer ?

* * *

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue... Sad sad sad :D


	28. Fin

La fin de ce _Bras de fer_...

Beaucoup de références aux comics ici, dans lesquels Steve Rogers a donné son bouclier et son titre de Captain America à Bucky, puis à Sam - je n'invente rien. America Chavez est une autre héroïne de comics Marvel.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires tout du long.

Bonne année 2018 et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bras de Fer**

 **ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

"C'est MOI qui le prend !"

"Non, c'est MOI !"

Sam et Bucky se couraient après autour de l'immense table de la résidence. Les autres Avengers prenaient leur petit-déjeuner sans même leur prêter attention. Ils avaient l'habitude de ces disputes constantes.

"On avait dit : chacun son tour ! Steve avait dit ! _Steve avait dit_ , Sam ! Donne-le moi !"

"Ouais, justement, c'est toi qui l'a eu la dernière fois ! À MON TOUR ! Donne-le moi, Bucky, je ne rigole pas !"

Sam sauta sur la table, au milieu des céréales, des tartines et des bols de lait. Il y eut un concert de protestations endormies et de bâillements blasés. Bucky l'évita mais Sam parvint à l'attraper. Ils roulèrent au sol et sous la table.

"Rends-le moi, j'ai dis !"

"AHAAAA JAMAIS !"

"Je te déteste, Bucky, tu entends ? Je te déteste !"

Sam lui enserra les hanches de ses jambes pour le plaquer sur le tapis et l'embrassa férocement, lui mordit les lèvres, lui vola son souffle, ses lèvres et ce qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Assis et affalés, les Avengers mâchonnaient leurs céréales comme des vaches rumineraient leur herbe.

Sam se faufila entre deux chaises, son précieux trophée dans les mains. Bucky hurla de rage, sa voix assourdie par le bois de la table. Il se redressa trop vite, poc, fit bouger tous les couverts en se cognant la tête, jura en roumain, suivit Sam mais comme il était plus baraqué, il emporta la chaise de Scott dans son élan et fit tomber le pauvre homme-fourmi par terre.

"Pardon Scott, désolé."

Bucky remit la chaise debout et Scott dessus d'un seul mouvement et repartit à l'assaut de Sam, les lèvres rougies et les joues empourprées.

"Non ! NON !" Sam le maintenait à distance. "Je l'ai, je le garde ! Mon tour, mon tour ! Steve, _Steve_ , STEVE ! Dis à Bucky que c'est mon tour ! Dis-lui que c'est à moi de le garder !"

Ce dernier venait d'entrer dans le salon avec Nomade sur la hanche. Le bonhomme venait d'avoir un an, il était déjà grand pour son âge et il était déjà aussi matinal que son papa.

"Les gars" soupira Steve. "Il y a un tableau pour vos tours de garde sur le frigo. Aujourd'hui, c'est…"Il regarda sur la feuille. "Sam. Désolé, Bucky."

"Pfff t'as des préférences" dit celui-ci, mauvais perdant.

Steve et Sam levèrent les yeux au ciel.

"Sam a des _ailes_ ! Il n'est pas oblige d'avoir en plus ton bouclier."

Les attablés se cognèrent le front sur la table de lassitude. La même dispute à _chaque fois_ que ces deux-là devaient partir en mission. À chaque fois ! Natasha arrivait parfois à les calmer mais elle était déjà partie ce matin.

Steve posa Nomade sur le comptoir et mit les poings sur ses hanches. "On avait dit : tous les deux Captain America pour ne pas faire de dispute, et on alterne le bouclier. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de le garder, je le donne à ta sœur, Sam. Ou à America Chavez !"

Sam et Bucky s'échangèrent un coup d'œil, absolument pas coupables. Ils aimaient trop se taquiner, se chercher des poux et se voler dans les plumes. C'était encore plus drôle maintenant qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser !

Ils étaient tous les deux en costume. Un costume un peu revu, plus bleu-blanc-rouge qu'avant. Avec une étoile blanche pour Sam sur la poitrine, une sur chaque épaule pour Bucky. Un costume qui ressemblait à la bannière étoilée du drapeau des États-Unis. C'était pour la bonne cause.

Et si ça leur donnait le droit d'avoir le bouclier de Steve, ils étaient prêts à porter le caleçon du drapeau américain !

* * *

Steve avait raccroché le bouclier. Il avait passé le titre de Captain America pour prendre soin de Nomade. Sharon ne voulait pas lâcher son travail après son congé parental. Steve avait bien essayé de mettre toute la famille Avengers à contribution mais entre Tony qui mettait du whisky par inadvertance dans son biberon et Natasha qui lui apprenait à se servir d'un petit revolver ("Bah quoi, j'ai appris à son âge !"), Ian en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Steve ne pouvait pas se reposer sur Wanda, Scott et Clint en permanence.

Il avait passé la main. Et passé le bouclier. Provisoirement ou pas, nul n'en savait rien, pas même lui. Mais une chose était sûre, Steve Rogers profitait de ce calme et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il apprenait à exister sans se battre. Sans se définir par la guerre.

"Je dois admettre" avoua-t-il un jour à Sam et Bucky, "Ça fait du bien. C'est plus agréable que ce que je pensais."

Eux deux n'étaient pas encore prêts à raccrocher.

* * *

"Très bien" dit Bucky à mi-voix, "Tu gardes le bouclier…"

"Ouais !"

"Mais je veux –"

"Non !" dit Steve très vite. "Hors-de-question !"

"– Pouvoir sauter de l'avion sans parachute en criant une réplique de film !"

Sam lui frappa dans la main avec enthousiasme. "Je t'aime. Tope-là !"

Steve se frotta les yeux et pensant très fort : _Ne pas oublier, après le petit-déj, d'appeler America Chavez, pour savoir si elle est intéressée par le job_.

"Bon appétit, tout le monde !"

"À tout à l'heure !"

Sam et Bucky agitèrent la main pour dire au revoir à l'équipe encore ensommeillée. Steve regarda ses deux meilleurs amis partir au combat avec un soupir nostalgique. Il se prépara un café et le chocolat chaud d'Ian en ignorant la pointe de regret nichée dans son cœur. Pour le moment, la famille passait avant tout.

Sam et Bucky couraient déjà vers le quinjet en cherchant la réplique de film la plus appropriée. Ils continuaient à se battre.

Le monde avait encore besoin d'un Captain America.

Et ils aimaient trop se bagarrer contre les méchants, se protéger l'un et l'autre et remporter une victoire ensemble.

Et c'était encore plus excitant maintenant qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser !

* * *

FIN.


End file.
